L'ile
by dcasimir
Summary: Bonjour me revoilà avec une nouvelle fiction, elle est centrée sur Oliver et Felicity y'aura quelque chapitres sur le point de vue de Théa. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. J'espère que vous allez apprécier.
1. Chapter 1

_**Oliver**_

Je me réveille dans une cage enfermé comme un animal, une de mes main est menotté à la paroi en acier de ma prison. La cage n'est pas très grande, je tiens à peine assis à l'intérieur, mes jambes sont repliés, mes genoux touchent la partie droite tandis que mes pieds sont à l'autre extrémité. J'aimerai pouvoir les tendres mais l'endroit est tellement petit que c'est impossible. Je les redresse plaçant mes genoux à hauteur de ma poitrine. J'ai la tête qui tourne, je touche ma tempe une douleur foudroyante parcours mon crâne, je laisse retomber ma main sur le sol, ferme les yeux et inspire une grande bouffée d'air et je repense à mon arrivé sur cette ile.

 **(Flash back)**

 **Ca fait deux ans que j'ai atterrit sur cette ile, en pleine jungle. Lorsque Slade m'a découvert j'étais dans un sale état, je me trouvais près de la tombe de mon père que j'avais enterré quelque jours auparavant. Notre bateau le gambit à été pris dans une énorme tempête et à sombré dans la mer emmenant avec lui tout l'équipage, les seuls survivants étaient moi et mon père, j'étais tellement heureux qu'il s'en soit sorti, ne pas être seul pour affronter la mer et ses dangers, mais malheureusement il est mort sur notre radeau, il a été victime d'une crise cardiaque et je n'ai rien pu faire pour le sauver. Des que notre radeau à touché le banc de sable, j'ai de suite creusé un trou pour l'enterré puis je me suis effondré sur sa tombe de fortune pleurant encore et encore. Je ne sais pas dire combien de temps je suis resté prostré sur le sable à ses côtés me demandant comment je pourrais survivre sans lui. Je ne suis qu'un gosse de riche incapable de prendre soin de moi, je n'ai jamais chassé, jamais cuisiné, durant mes vingt cinq première années de vie, j'ai laissé la vie me porter, laissé mes parents prendre les décisions qui s'imposaient pour que je n'ai aucun soucis. J'ai commencé à me prendre en main il y'a deux ans lorsque j'ai rencontré ma future femme, je devais me marier enfin si elle acceptait de m'épouser, je l'aimais tellement, et me voila coincé sur cette île pour je sais combien de temps. j'ai sorti sa photo de ma veste et je suis resté un long moment à la regarder. Elle est si belle, si joyeuse, elle me rendait vraiment heureux, pour elle j'ai changé, je suis passé d'un play boy à un mec plus que sérieux, même Tommy mon meilleur ami n'en revenait pas. Il me disait que ça n'allait pas durer que le naturel revenait toujours au galop mais il se trompait. J'ai déposé mes lèvres sur la photographie et je me suis promis d'être fort pour mon père mais surtout pour elle, je ne devais pas flancher, je me suis alors relevé puis je me suis mis en marche, j'étais accroupi près d'une rivière, lorsque j'ai senti un objet métallique sur mon coup**

 _ **\- Bouge d'un millimètre petit et je te tranche la gorge !**_

 **Je n'ai pas bronché, bon sang quel acceuil, c'est qui lui et que me veut il. Il m'a fouillé avant de retirer son épée et de se présenter. Je lui ai serré la main et il m'a emmené à son campement. Il m'a donné des vivres et m'a expliqué la situation.**

 **Je ne peux pas croire ce que me raconte Slade, je ne veux pas. Il m'explique qu'il doit sauver une fille nommé Shado, que c'était la fille de son ami Yao-fé, il compte sur moi pour l'aider à la sortir de sa prison. Il m'a appris des techniques de combat, pendant plus d'un mois, il m'a entrainé, je n'avais jamais autant fait de sport de ma vie, mais sur cette île c'était soit tu apprends à te battre ou tu te fais tuer. Lorsqu'il a estimé que j'étais capable de l'aider dans sa quête, je l'ai suivi dans la jungle puis nous sommes arrivé à la base militaire. Nous nous sommes cachés dans les buissons jusqu'à la tombé de la nuit, puis nous profité que les militaires soit endormi pour délivrer Shado, nous nous sommes séparés, je n'étais pas sur de moi, mais y'a une chose dont j'étais certain c'était que je ne voulais pas me faire prendre. Je suis allé voir le camps et j'ai tué le premier homme qui se trouvait sur mon chemin, je l'ai pris par surprise, je lui ai serré le cou jusqu'à se qu'il s'évanouisse, c'était la première fois de ma vie que je tue un homme de sang froid. La première mais pas le dernière.**

 **(Fin du flash back)**

Je rouvre les yeux, j'essaie de me souvenir le plan que nous avions établi quelque heures plus tôt mes pensées ne sont plus très claires, faut dire que les salauds se sont acharnés sur mon corps et ma tête. Le plan était que je me fasse prendre pour que Slade et Shado puisse dérober quelque produit de première nécessité ainsi que des chaussures et des vêtements. On avait déjà pas mal de chose mais ne sachant pas combien de temps on resterait coincés sur cette île il nous en fallait toujours plus. Je me demande si le plan a fonctionné, détourné l'attention des militaires avait été une chose facile, je ne m'était pas laissé avoir facilement, je m'étais défendu tuant au passage quelques hommes, ça avait mis le commandant Hunt en colère, ce n'était pas la première fois que l'on tue un de ces hommes, mais nous n'étions pas d'accord qu'il enlève des hommes et des femmes et qu'ils les battent à mort pour obtenir la moindre petite information. On a essayer de savoir ce qu'il faisait sur cette île mais tout était codé. D'après Shado, il était la pour faire sauter plusieurs avion notamment ceux venant de chine. L'Amérique voulait que la chine leur vendent les armes bio-chimique qu'elles avaient en sa possession mais les chinois refusaient toute transaction avec les américains.

Mon corps me fait souffrir mais j'ai l'habitude, depuis deux ans je me prends des coup, des balles dans le corps, des coups de couteaux également, mon torse est parsemés de cicatrices. Je frappe dans la porte de ma cage encore et encore pensant casser l'ouverture, je m'acharne mais la fermeture à l'air bien plus solide que la cage en elle même.

 _\- Arrêtez de faire autant de bruit, ils vont finir par revenir et vous battront à mort._

Je dirige mon regard vers la petite voix qui vient de me parler, je suis abasourdi par ce que je voie. Dans la geôle voisine se trouve une jeune femme blonde elle me semble familière, je suis sure que je la connais mais impossible de me rappeler ou j'ai pu l'apercevoir, peut être que mon cerveau me joue des tours mais elle ressemble tellement à Felicity, la fille que j'aimais, je divague c'est sur que je divague. Je la détaille du regard, elle est méconnaissable, son visage est enflé, sa lèvres est fendue, du sang séché se trouve sur son menton, sa paupière gauche retombe sur son oeil qui est à moitié fermé, le contour de son oeil à pris les teintes d'un arc en ciel, bleu, vert, jaune et orange. Je détourne le regard, j'avale ma salive, comment diable peut on frapper une femme de la sorte, elle n'a pourtant pas l'air méchante. Je me demande ce qu'elle a bien pu faire pour se retrouver ici dans les mains de ses hommes.

 _\- Je suis désolé, je ne vous avez pas vu, je pensais être seul. Qui êtes-vous et pourquoi l'armée vous à t'elle enfermé ici._

 _\- Felicity Smoack, diplômé du MIT. Les raisons de ma présence ici sont simples, mon père a mis ces hommes très en colères, il a refusé de coopérer, il leur à volé un avion et c'est enfui je ne sais ou. Un gars est arrivé dans mon bureau l'air jovial et sympathique, je ne me suis pas méfié il a profité que je me trouvais seule pendant la pause déjeuner, il m'a drogué et lorsque je me suis réveillé je me trouvais ici._

 _\- Felicity c'est pas possible c'est vraiment toi ! Comment est ce possible !_

 _ **Felicity**_

Ca fait une semaine que je suis la, les trois premiers jours le commandant Hunt été sympas avec moi, il m'interrogeait et je répondais toujours la même chose, je ne savais pas ou été mon père. Il me renvoyé dans ma nouvelle maison et j'y passait des journées entières. Je sortais de temps en temps pour pouvoir me laver ou autre. C'est au bout du quatrième jours qu'il a commencé à perdre patience. Il m'a d'abord giflé puis par la suite il y est allée avec les poings. Ca a commencé par les côtes et ensuite mon visage. En début d'après-midi lorsqu'ils m'ont ramené dans ma geôle je ne tenais plus debout, mon corps était meurtri, à cette instant je ne souhaitais qu'une chose qu'ils en finissent, qu'ils me tuent. Je me suis probablement assoupie, c'est un vacarme assourdissant qui m'a sorti de mon sommeil, punaise ils ne peuvent pas me foutre la paix. J'étais en plein rêve, celui que je fais à chaque fois que je ferme les yeux mais qui ne se réalisera jamais. Je suis en robe de marié et Oliver m'attend au bout de l'église. J'avance vers lui, je suis au bras de Walter mon futur beau-père, je ne sais pas pourquoi Walter et pas Robert probablement parce que Moira c'est marié avec lui cette année, puis je vois le sourire radieux de mon homme, nous échangeons nos anneaux c'est magique tellement beau mais cette échange n'arrivera jamais, Oliver est mort. J'ouvre le yeux, je me masse les tempes, ce n'est pas les soldats qui font ce bruit mais quelqu'un est à côté de moi, je n'ai pas la force de le regarder, je lui demande d'arrêter, il me répond qu'il est désolé. Il me demande ce que je fais ici, c'est agréable d'avoir une conversation normal, je me présente.

Lorsqu'il prononce mon prénom, je crois être en train de rêver, je me pince pour vérifier que je suis bien éveillé, c'est Oliver c'est bien lui, il est censé être mort dans le naufrage du bateau, pas en vie. Bon sang, l'homme que je n'ai cessé d'aimer est en vie dans la cellule voisine, si je n'étais pas enfermé et si j'avais un peu plus de place, et si je n'avais pas autant de douleur j'effectuerai la danse de la joie mais c'est impossible, à la place je laisse des larmes couler sur mon visage. Ca fait deux ans que j'attends que l'océan rende son corps, deux ans que je ne dors presque plus, deux ans que je l'imagine sonner à la porte de mon appartement et le voila la près de moi. Oliver est la, il a vieilli, son corps semble avoir changeait mais l'amour que je ressens pour lui est toujours présent. Je passe ma main à travers la cage et je frôle son avant bras, des frissons parcourent tout mon corps c'est agréable, Oliver quand à lui n'a aucune réaction, il a détourné le regard et ne dis plus un mot. Je retire ma main et la pose sur mon genou, je me sens bizarre, je ne sais pas comment interpréter le manque de réaction d'Oliver, peut être qu'il a quelqu'un d'autre dans la vie, qu'il m'a oublié, qu'il a oublié comment c'était lorsque nous étions ensemble.

 _ **Oliver**_

C'est vraiment elle, bon sang c'est elle si on m'avait dit que je retrouverai Felicity sur cette île je ne l'aurai pas cru, les probabilités pour que je la revoie s'amenuisé de jour en jour. Deux ans que je rêve de la tenir dans mes bras, de lui dire à quel point je l'aime. Je l'avais quitté sur le port lui promettant de rentrer sain et sauf,elle n'avait pas pu m'accompagner, elle avait des affaires familiale à régler. Je l'avais rencontré deux ans avant le naufrage, elle avait été embauché par mon père à la sortie du MIT, je l'avais croisé au détour d'un couloir et entre nous ça avait été le coup de foudre. Elle m'avait plu de suite, on était sortie plusieurs fois ensemble afin de mieux se connaitre, j'ai regardé sa photo chaque jour le jour avant de m'endormir durant deux ans, je me sentais tellement bien avec elle et surtout vivant, elle me faisait me sentir important elle avait vu en moi ce que les autres n'avait pas réussi à voir. Nous devions emménager ensemble à mon retour, nous avions déjà choisi notre appartement, avions fait des projets pour l'avenir.

Je sens ses doigts posé sur mon avant bras, je ne bouge pas, pas que ça ne me plait pas au contraire, des millions de frissons me parcours le corps, mais je suis comme figé, dans l'impossibilité de faire le moindre mouvement, je pense que je suis choqué. Le destin nous a réuni mais pas de la meilleur façon dont je voyais les choses, puis j'ai changé, j'ai fait des choses horribles, elle ne me mérite pas, je suis un salaud et un tueur, elle qui est si douce, si gentille comment pourrait elle encore m'aimé..

 _\- Oliver, ça va !_

 _\- Chut tais toi, quelqu'un approche._


	2. Théa (Flash-back)

_**Théa**_

 _\- Maman, tu n'a pas vu ma montre ? Je l'ai posé sur la lavabo hier avant d'allé me coucher et impossible de remettre la main dessus ce mâtin._

 _\- Si Raisa l'a déposé dans ta boite à bijoux._

Je file dans ma chambre est récupère ma montre, je l'enfile puis je descends les escaliers précipitamment. Ma mère est dans le salon avec mon beau-père.

- _Ou cours-tu comme ça ?_

 _\- J'ai rendez-vous avec Fel dans moins de trente minutes, nous avons prévu de déjeuner ensemble ce midi._

 _\- D'accord, je comprends mieux, vous allez probablement avoir un énième discutions sur Oliver !_

 _\- Probablement maman, on le fais vivre à travers nos souvenirs, je sais que tu désapprouves mais nous faisons comme nous pouvons pour ne pas sombrer._

 _\- Invite Felicity à manger ce soir, je serai ravi de l'avoir avec nous._

J'embrasse ma mère puis étreins mon beau-père, je monte dans ma voiture, une superbe décapotable rouge que ma mère m'a offert pour mon dix-huitième anniversaire. J'arrive devant les locaux de Queen consolidated, je gare mon véhicule sur la place de parking habituellement réservé à Walter mais comme il est à la maison avec ma mère j'en profite pour lui shipper. Je prends l'ascenseur, j'ai vraiment hâte de retrouver Fel, on ne sait pas vu du week-end, elle était partie rendre visite à sa mère qui habite Végas, elle aura probablement des choses à me raconter ou pas, je sais qu'entre elle et sa mère ce n'est pas le grand amour. Elle devait régler ses soucis après le départ d'Oliver sur le gambit mais avec ce qui s'est passé ensuite, elle n'est jamais allée la voir, elle a passé ses journées avec moi, nous avons essayer de nous soutenir mutuellement, elle a été bien plus que la petite copine de mon frère, elle a été d'un soutien infaillible pour moi, elle est passé au dessus de son propre chagrin pour m'aider à me relever. Bien sur j'avais ma famille mais ma mère s'est noyer le jour ou le bateau à sombrer dans l'océan, elle n'a refait surface que l'an dernier lorsque Walter est arrivé un mâtin en lui disant **_"je vous emmène déjeuner"_**. A ma grande surprise elle s'est levé, s'est habillé, puis elle est partie avec lui. Je pense qu'elle a du apprécier ce moment car elle avait fini par se lever chaque mâtin pour la rejoindre dans l'entreprise.

J'arrive à proximité de son bureau, j'entre, c'est étrange elle n'est pas la. Je décide de m'asseoir sur le siège face au sien et je patiente. Je regarde mes mails sur mon téléphone et j'envoie des textos endiablés à Roy, mon petit ami.

Je regarde l'horloge murale, l'heure tourne et Felicity n'est toujours pas revenue, je décide de l'appeler. Elle ne répond pas j'en suis déjà à plus de cinq appels et pas de réponse. C'est étrange, elle est toujours collé à son téléphone d'habitude, elle ne le quitte pas. Je commence à m'inquiéter ça ne lui ressemble pas de poser des lapins aux gens sans prévenir, je sais que je ne devrai pas paniqué mais j'ai déjà perdu tellement de gens que j'aimais autour de moi que je n'arrive plus à avoir des pensées cohérentes.

Je me reprends, je fais ces exercices respiratoire que Felicity m'a appris lorsque j'avais des poussées de stress ou d'angoisse. J'inspire et j'expire l'air dans mon poumons tout doucement par la bouche, je répète la manœuvre plusieurs fois, mon rythme cardiaque parvient à revenir à la normale, mes mains ne tremble plus. Je reprend le contrôle de mon corps. Je ferme les yeux et je décide d'appeler Laurel pour savoir si elle ne sont pas ensemble, peut être qu'elle a oublié notre rendez-vous.

Laurel me dit que non elle ne l'a pas vu, elle me fait patienter quelque seconde le temps pour elle de demander à Tommy. Personne ne l'a vu, j'angoisse à nouveau, je sais cette fois que la respiration ne m'aideras pas, les larmes commencent à monter, tandis que je sens la transpiration gagné mon corps. Il est presque treize heures et nous avions rendez-vous à midi. j'ai l'impression que je ne le reverrai jamais, je me sens une fois de plus abandonnée.

- _Maman c'est moi !_

 _\- Théa, qu'est ce qui se passe, j'entends au son ta voix qu'il y a quelque chose dis moi_

 _\- C'est Felicity, elle n'est pas au bureau et ne réponds pas au téléphone, je suis inquiète maman ça ne lui ressemble pas de ne pas répondre._

 _\- Théa calme toi, elle à probablement oublié votre rendez-vous, laisse lui un message, elle te rappellera pour s'excuser et vous vous retrouverez ce soir._

- _Je ne sais pas maman, c'est bizarre, j'ai peur, je suis pas bien._

 _\- Tu es ou ?_

 _\- Dans le bureau de Fel chez Queen._

 _\- Bouge pas, Walter va venir te chercher._

De toute façon où veut elle que j'aille, je me sens incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, mon corps me fais mal, j'ai un nœud dans le ventre, mes jambes tremblent, ma vue est brouillé par l'assaut des larmes qui ruissellent sur mes joues et qui viennent s'écrouler sur mon jeans.

Walter est dans le bureau en moins de quinze minutes, il a du rouler vite, je le sais parce qu'en général je mets vingt cinq minutes pour arriver chez Queen. Il me prend dans ses bras, et essaie de me rassurer avec des parôles réconfortantes.

 _\- Nous avons une réunion important à quinze heures, je suis sur qu'elle sera présente, en attendant je te ramène à la maison._

Je me laisse guidé par Walter jusqu'à la voiture, je m'assoie sur le siège passager, j'effectue mes gestes comme un automate, je n'ai pas la réelle impression que c'est moi qui commande mon corps.

Lorsque j'arrive chez moi je suis accueillie par les bras réconfortant de ma mère, elle m'enlace et me serre fort, nous discutons un peu, elle tente de me rassurer. Je monte dans ma chambre et je m'installe à mon bureau, j'ai une tonne de devoir à faire, je plonge ma tête entre mes bras, et je laisse couler le temps. Puis je me redresse et je finis par faire mes devoirs, Felicity me râlerai probablement dessus si elle voyait l'étendu de mon travail en retard étalé sur mon bureau. Elle, elle est consciencieuse, très intelligente et doué avec tout surtout les ordinateurs, elle m'impressionne par ses capacités à utiliser les logiciels informatiques, elle peut pirater les sites de n'importe quel organisation. Je sais que je ne serai jamais comme elle, nous ne sommes pas tous égaux sur le plan de l'intelligence mais quand bien même je veux lui montrer que moi aussi je sais être doué et je veux qu'elle soit fière de moi.

Je relève la tête de mes cahiers après avoir terminé mon dernier devoir, mon regard se tourne vers la fenêtre, la nuit est tombé, wahou je devais vraiment être concentré pour ne pas m'être aperçu qu'il était déjà plus de dix huit heures. Je regarde l'écran de mon téléphone, aucun signe de Felicity, j'appelle, toujours pas de réponse. Je me souviens d'une réunion que ma parlé Walter, Felicity devait y assister, elle est peut être encore la-bas. Je sors de ma chambre, j'arrive sur le haut des escaliers et je vois que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond, ma mère à les traits tirés et la mine anxieuse, Walter fais les cents pas dans l'entrée, Dig mon chauffeur et garde du corps qui était celui d'Oliver et qui est devenu depuis deux ans le plus proche ami de Felicity ne semble pas serein, ses poings sont serrés, et son regard est sombre, je dévale les escaliers rapidement.

 _\- Maman qu'est ce qui se passe ?_

- _Ma chérie, nous ne sommes pas sur, Felicity n'a pas assisté à la réunion, alors Walter s'est inquiété, il a demandé au service informatique de regarder les caméras de surveillance et on a l'impression qu'une personne la endormie avant de l'enlever._

Je reste bouche bée, je m'en doutais, j'en aurai mis ma main à couper, j'en veux à ma mère et à Walter, si il m'avait écouté, si il avait au moins regardé les caméras de suite, on l'aurai peut être déjà retrouvé à l'heure qu'il est. Je fulmine, je suis en colère, non en rage, je remonte dans ma chambre en les traitants d'incapable et d'égoïste. J'entends ma mère qui me rappelle, mais je ne me retourne pas. J'entre dans ma chambre et je claque la porte si fort que les murs en tremble, je me jette dans mon lit et je sanglote.

- _Oliver puis maintenant elle, à croire que la vie m'enlève toute les personnes qui me tiennent le plus à coeur._

J'allume mon ordinateur, puis je lance quelque logiciel de reconnaissance faciale, je ne suis pas aussi doué que Felicity mais elle m'a montré deux trois choses. Je passe plus de deux heures à essayer de la localiser, mais rien ne se passe rien de rien, à nouveau la colère m'envahit, je prend mon ordinateur et je la balance sur le sol, je donne un gros coup pied dedans et des morceaux de verre roule sur la moquette de ma chambre. A cette instant la porte de ma chambre s'ouvre, ce n'est pas ma mère que je vois mais Dig. Il me prend dans ses bras et pour la première fois depuis ce midi je me laisse allée à mon chagrin. Dig me console comme il le peut, lui aussi a perdu une amie ce soir, je ne suis pas la seule et c'est méchant à dire mais je me sens soulagé de ne pas être seule dans ce énième coup que la vie vient de m'infliger.

Ca fait maintenant plus d'une semaine qu'elle a disparue, mes larmes ne se sont pas tarie, je pleure encore et toujours, je passe mes journées dans ma chambre en pyjama, je n'ai pas le courage de me lever, je ne veux parler à personne, pas même a Roy, la seule présence que je tolère c'est celle de Dig. Nous discutons beaucoup surtout de l'enquête, mais rien pour le moment n'a mis la police sur une quelconque piste, c'est comme ci elle s'était volatilisé, comme ci elle n'avait jamais fait partie de cette vie. Nous avons du mal à comprendre, même la copine de Dig, Lyla qui travaille pour une organisation nommait l'argus et qui a plus de moyen que la police n'a pas été en mesure de trouver quoi que se soit concernant son enlèvement.

Je désespère, je me sens vide, j'ai perdu les personnes que j'aimais le plus au monde, excepté Roy, je me demande si ça vaut la peine que je reste avec lui, c'est peut être moi qui porte malheur, tout ceux qui m'approche finissent par mourir. Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir continuer à vivre comme cela, je me demande si il ne vaudrait pas mieux que je quitte ce monde et que j'aille rejoindre mon frère et mon père.


	3. La fuite

_**Oliver**_

 _\- Slade, Shado vous avez réussi à me retrouver._

Slade s'approche de ma cellule et casse la serrure avec une lame de couteau, je sors de ma prison et m'approche de la cage de Felicity.

 _\- Allez gamin on se dépêche !_

 _\- Slade attend délivre la._

 _\- Tu fais chier gamin, qu'est ce qu'on sait d'elle, si ça se trouve c'est une espionne._

 _\- Non, c'est Fecility !_

- _Felicity, ta Felicity celle dont tu regardes la photo chaque jour depuis deux ans._

 _\- Oui c'est bien elle._

Je prends l'arme que me tend Slade, je donne donne quelque coup sur la serrure qui fini par céder. J'attrape la main de Felicity et je l'aide à sortir, mon corps réagi instinctivement à ce contact, mais je ne laisse rien paraître, nous n'avons pas le temps. Elle s'agrippe à moi, passant ses bras autour de mon cou, je la tiens par la taille et la pose sur le sol, elle chancelle, ses jambes ont du mal à la porter, elle me semble faible. Bon sang depuis combien de temps est elle enfermé la dedans. Son regard croise le mien et j'y vois un bon nombre d'expression mais celui qui me saute le plus au visage c'est tout l'amour qu'elle me porte encore, je suis heureux mais je sais qu'on ne pleut plus s'aimer comme avant, pas sur cette île, je vis chaque jour depuis deux ans dans l'optique de ne pas me faire tuer, je ne peux pas me permettre d'être déstabilisé par elle et risquer que l'on se fasse tous tuer. Nous avançons vers Shado, je soutiens Felicity d'un côté tandis que Slade l'aide de l'autre.

 _\- (Shado) Vous en avez mis du temps, allez les gars il faut qu'on court et rapidement. C'est qui celle la ? Oliver ne me dis pas que tu t'es laissé amadouer..._

 _\- (Slade) Elle vient avec nous on t'expliquera tout après, pour le moment il faut se bouger._

Nous nous mettons à courir,mais nous n'avançons pas aussi vite que d'habitude, Felicity à des difficultés pour avancer, faut dire qu'elle est en robe avec des talons, sa tenue n'est pas très adapté à la situation, nous avançons trop lentement, Slade me donne une arme et décide de la porter sur son dos, il est plus en forme que moi physiquement, je porte encore les blessures de mon agression de la fin de nuit. Je commence à ressentir la fatigue mais je n'ai pas le droit de me plaindre, c'est tout de même Slade qui porte une femme sur son dos et il galope comme si il portait un sac rempli de plume, bon sang qu'est ce qu'il est endurant le gars, bien plus que moi, pourtant depuis mon arrivé je me suis considérablement amélioré mais je me rends compte que j'ai encore du travail si je veux l'égaler. Shado nous mène sur le sommet de la montagne, un endroit assez retiré, de la haut nous avons une bonne vue sur l'île, ce qui est un sacré avantage.

 _\- (Shado) C'est bon, on va s'arrêter la_

Slade dépose Fecility contre le tronc d'un arbre, le soir commence à tomber, il ne faut pas traîner pour monter le camps. Ca fais plus de deux ans que nous répétons les mêmes gestes tout les soirs, mais aujourd'hui c'est diffèrent parce que Felicity est la avec nous, je ne sais pas comment me comporter avec elle, je sais que je devrai la prendre dans mes bras mais je n'y arrive pas, je ne peux pas, quelque chose me retient et ce quelque chose c'est ce que je suis devenu.

 _-(Shado) Oliver va ramasser des baies pour ce soir, je vais rester avec elle regarder ses blessures. Slade tu veux bien amener des herbes médicinales ?_

 _ **Felicity**_

Je me retrouve contre cette arbre, Slade l'homme qui ma porté est bien robuste, il ne semble même pas essoufflé, il m'a mise sur son dos et à filé à toute vitesse derrière Shado, Oliver fermant la marche. Comment est ce possible de courir aussi vite avec cinquante kilos sur le dos, il n'a jamais ralentit le pas, je suis impressionnée. Shado, donne des directives au garçons, c'est elle la chef ou quoi ! En tout cas les gars ne la ramène pas et ils obéissent. Oliver s'éloigne dans la forêt sans me jeter un regard, je pense que je l'ai perdu, il ne m'aime plus. Les larmes montent au coin de mes yeux, j'essaie de les contenir mais elle arrive tout de même à s'échapper, elles coulent le long de mes joues et vont s'écraser sur le sol. Je les essuie du revers de ma main avant que la brune ne s'aperçoive de ma faiblesse. Elle s'approche de moi :

 _\- Je m'appelle Shado, j'ai vécu le même enfer que toi durant plus de trois semaines avant que Slade et Oliver ne me trouve. Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, j'ai du mal à faire confiance. Tu es en sécurité avec ce que tu peux retirer ton haut que je vérifie si tu n'as pas quelque chose de cassé._

Je ne suis pas rassuré mais je m'exécute, de toute façon qu'est ce qu'elle pourrait me faire de pire que ce que je viens de subir durant la semaine, puis elle est avec Oliver, je pense que je peux lui faire confiance.

Shado à l'air de s'y connaitre un peu. Retirer mon maillot est plus difficile que je ne le pensais, mes cotes me font souffrir. Shado pose ses doigts sur mes blessures et palpe au niveau de mes cotes et de mon abdomen, c'est douloureux mais je serre les dents, je ne veux pas qu'elle pense que je suis douillette.

 _\- Tout va bien, tu peux te rhabiller, ce sont seulement de grosse contusion._

 _\- Merci._

 _\- Oh une petite chose que tu dois savoir, je suis avec Slade, donc pas touche !_

Shado me fait un clin d'oeil et un sourire. Je baisse le regard, je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre, elle ne sait toujours pas qui je suis, les garçons ne lui en ont pas parlé et comme je ne sais toujours pas ou en sont les sentiments d'Oliver je préfère me taire.

Shado s'active, je la regarde un moment, c'est une jolie jeune femme, je pense qu'elle doit avoir des origines asiatiques, elle a de beaux cheveux noirs, le coin de ses yeux est légèrement tirés, ses pupilles sont de couleur noisette, sa peau est légèrement doré, pour ce qui est de son corps elle fine et svelte, c'est la genre de femme qu'Oliver draguait avant de me rencontrer. Elle ne le sait pas mais elle m'a rendu un immense service en me signifiant qu'elle était en couple avec Slade, pour moi ça veut dire que j'ai encore toute mes chances avec Oliver, il ne m'a pas trompé, il m'est resté fidèle. C'est moche de penser ça surtout que ça fait deux ans que nous ne nous sommes pas vu et qu'en plus, rien ne présagé que l'ont se revoie un jour.

Shado dresse deux tentes à l'abri du vent, elle déplie plusieurs couverture qu'elle installe à l'intérieur de la toile. Je me retourne sentant une présence, Slade est à mes côtés il est très discret, je ne l'ai même pas entendu arrivé. Je le vois mélanger de l'herbe à de l'eau dans un bol, ça à l'air dégoutant, j'espère que ce n'est pas pour moi, je serai incapable d'avaler ça.

 _\- ( Slade) Comment tu te sens ?_

 _\- Courbaturé ! mais ça va aller._

 _\- Tiens bois ça te fera du bien et ça guérira tes blessures._

Je regarde la mixture d'un mauvais oeil, bien sur que c'était pour moi, pour qui d'autre. Je prends le bol qu'il tend, je sens d'abord le mélange mais aucune odeur ne s'en dégage, je fixe le contenue, je ne sais pas si je dois lui faire confiance, peut être qu'il essaie de m'empoisonner, j'aimerai qu'Oliver soit de retour, qu'il vienne s'asseoir près de moi et qu'il me dise que je peux boire sans problèmes.

 _-(Slade) Tu devrais vraiment arrêter de regarder le mélange comme ça, ça ne va pas te tuer, je t'assure._

Il me dit cela avec un sourire sur les lèvres, je me décide, je ne sais même pas quand Oliver rentrera donc autant commencer à faire confiance à ses nouveaux amis, enfin pas si nouveaux pour lui, et je commence à boire tout doucement, lorsque le mélange arrive dans ma bouche, je me retiens pour ne pas tout recracher, je fais un effort considérable pour tout avaler, c'est vraiment ignoble, les herbes rapent le fond de ma gorge c'est comme ci j'avalais du papier de verre, je pense que l'eau est censé m'aider a faire passer le contenu mais j'ai pas l'impression que ça m'aide, je me force pour tout avale. Ca y'est je finis le bon mais, je me mets à tousser, encore et encore, je sens que tout va ressortir, je serre les lèvres, je ne veux pas que ça reparte, je sais que si c'était le cas Slade me redonnerai la même chose à avaler et je me sens incapable de ravaler ce mélange. Shado qui voit que ça va mal se terminer accoure vers moi et m'aide à m'allonger sur le sol.

- _Reste dans cette position ça t'aidera, je sais que c'est infect, mais ces herbes font des miracles. Tu verras !_

 _ **Oliver**_

 _\- (Slade) Tu en as mis du temps gamin !_

 _\- J'ai posé quelque piège en contre bas, si quelqu'un s'approche il sera mort avant de signaler notre position._

 _\- (Slade) J'ai toujours su qu'on pouvait compter sur toi. En plus tu nous amènes de la viande._

 _\- Oui j'ai pensé que ce serai bien de se mettre un lapin dans l'estomac. Est ce qu'elle va bien ?_

 _\- Je lui ai donnée des herbes, elle va se remettre, elle n'a rien de cassé. Il lui faut seulement un peu de repos et un bon repas._

Je passe devant Felicity qui est allongé sur le sol, je le regarde mais ne m'arrête pas, je n'ai pas le temps de discuter avec elle, je vais dans un coin retiré pour préparer le lapin tout un gardant un oeil sur elle. Elle est pâle, le mélange n'a probablement pas du passer correctement, la première fois c'est toujours difficile mais avec le temps on s'y fait, puis il faut avouer que ces herbes sont de véritables médicaments, elles soulagent le moindre mal.

Je reviens près de mes amis, je dépose la nourriture sur les braises chaudes, notre repas ne mets pas longtemps à cuire, ça sent divinement bon, mon estomac émet un petit bruit, j'ai faim, je n'ai rien avalé depuis la veille au soir, ce repas sera le bienvenue.

Je me redresse puis je vais m'accroupir près de Felicity.

 _\- Felicity vient nous allons manger._

Je l'aide à se relever, nous nous avançons vers le feu puis nous nous installons l'un à côté de l'autre. Nous discutons de la journée qui vient de s'écouler et nous faisons l'inventaire de ce que le duo à pu récupérer. Finalement le butin est bien plus abondant que ce que nous espèrions. Je suis content, je ne me suis pas fait maltraiter une fois de plus pour rien, ce quelque coup en valait largement la peine. Nous avons de quoi nous nourrir pour une petite semaine.


	4. Première nuit

_**Felicity**_

Je suis assise à côté d'Oliver mais il ne me regarde pas, ne m'adresse même pas la parole, je me demande ce que j'ai pu faire pour que la situation soit ainsi, rien, je n'ai rien fait ça fait deux ans que nous ne sommes pas vu et il agi comme si il ne me connaissait pas, c'est horrible, j'ai l'impression de n'être qu'une étrangère, je ne me sent pas du tout à ma place ici avec eux, je pensais qu'Oliver aurait fait un effort qu'il m'aurait enlacé, ou qu'on se serait éloigné de ses amis pour discuter mais il m'ignore totalement. C'est dur, j'avale ma salive avec difficultés j'ai un noeud dans la gorge, je respire doucement, j'essaie de garder une certaine contenance mais c'est dur, j'ai mal, je sens que je me brise un peu à la fois et je sais que je ne vais pas tenir longtemps comme cela.

Shado me tend une assiette de lapin et de légumes, apparemment elle a réussi à trouver quelque conserves de légumes dans le camps des militaires. Je prends une bouchée de viande, c'est bon, la viande est bien cuite mais elle reste tendre. J'apprécie mon repas et le fait de manger me fait penser à autre chose, je suis parvenue à me détendre, à ma grande surprise j'arrive même à avaler la nourriture sans trop de difficultés.

 _-(Shado) Alors Felicity maintenant que tu te sens mieux raconte nous ce que tu faisais dans le camp des prisonniers._

J'explique alors mon histoire à Slade et Shado, Oliver m'écoute une fois de plus bien qu'il connaisse l'histoire, je regarde ses mains qui entourent ses genoux, ils serrent les poings tellement fort que les jointures deviennent blanches, il semble en colère mais ne dis rien, je vois qu'il se contient pour ne pas exploser.

 _-(Shado) Et ton père c'est quoi son métier ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas... je ne l'ai pas revu depuis... qu'il nous a quitté. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas, je pense que je vais allé me coucher, je suis fatigué._

 _\- (Shado) Non bien sur que non, vas-y par contre tu devras partager la tente d'Oliver. C'est celle de gauche._

Je me lève, salut mes nouveaux amis je m'approche d'Oliver et lui dépose un baiser sur sa joue, j'ai eu l'audace de faire ce geste alors que depuis notre arrivé sur la montagne il ne fait que m'ignorer. J'ai toujours espoir qu'il s'intéresse de nouveau à moi, je sais que je suis folle mais si il reste un infime espoir pour notre couple alors je ne le laisserai pas passer, je veux lui montrer qu'il compte encore énormément pour moi. Lorsque mes lèvres entrent en contact avec sa peau, je ressens un petit quelque chose au creux de mon ventre, lui n'a aucune réaction, il me dit juste _**"bonne nuit"**_ , il est froid.

Je pense qu'il va me suivre comment pourrait t'il en être autrement, nous avons l'occasion d'avoir un moment rien que tout les deux, j'ai plein de chose à lui raconter, sur Théa, sa mère, Tommy, Laurel, j'aimerais qu'il me rejoigne, je me retourne sur le groupe avant d'entrer dans la tente, Oliver n'a pas bougé, il ne me regarde pas, il discute avec Slade, je suis trop loin pour entendre ce qu'ils se disent. Shado a posé sa tête sur les cuisses de Slade, j'aimerais être dans la même position qu'elle mais j'ai la désagrable impression que ça n'arrivera pas, et ça me fend le coeur.

Il fait une chaleur étouffante sous la toile, je décide de laisser la fermeture de l'entrée ouverte pour laisser entrer un peu de fraîcheur. Je retire ma robe ne laissant que mes sous vêtements et je m'allonge sur les couvertures que Shado a installé. Je peine à trouver une position confortable, malgré l'épaisseur des quatre couvertures je sens l'irrégularité du sol sous mon dos. Ca fais plus de dix minutes que je suis seule allongés sous cette tente, je n'arrive plus à contenir ma peine, je laisse alors exploser mon chagrin, je pleure, je sanglote, j'essaie d'étouffer mes sanglots dans les couvertures, je ne veux pas que le petit groupe m'entende, surtout pas Oliver. C'est pour lui que je pleure, pour nous, je pense que tout est finit et j'ai vraiment du mal de l'admettre, je l'aime tellement, jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer qu'un tel scénario était possible. La vie nous a enfin réunis mais je pense que maintenant tout sera diffèrent. Je ne sais pas à quoi je m'attendais lorsque j'ai compris qu'il était à mes côtés dans cette cage. Je pensais qu'il aurait été plus qu'heureux que je sois la avec lui, en vie, qu'il m'aurait embrassé comme les baisers que l'on voit dans les films. Je me suis trompé, nous ne sommes pas dans un film, ni au cinéma, nous sommes perdus au milieu de la mer sur un île avec pour seul compagnie une armée de fou.

 _ **Oliver**_

Felicity dépose un bisou sur ma joue, c'est plaisant, j'aime, mais je ne lui montre rien, je reste froid et distant. Je sais qu'elle est blésé, je le sens mais je préfère la tenir éloigné de moi, de ce que je suis devenu, elle ne l'accepterai pas je le sais. Je lui dis juste bonne nuit, puis elle se détourne et s'en va, je lui lance un regard mais elle ne le voit pas, c'est fait exprès bien sur, je ne veux pas qu'elle voit combien je l'aime encore, je préfère qu'elle pense qu'elle m'est indifférente. Je propose à Slade un entrainement, j'ai besoin de me défouler. Il met un temps avant d'accepter, mon corps porte encore les coups que j'ai reçu plus tôt dans la matinée mais je me montre persuasif et il finit par me dire oui. Je passe devant ma tente et j'entends les sanglots de Felicity, mon coeur se serre en cet instant, je suis un minable, je ne la mérite pas, elle ne mérite pas de souffrir à ce point par ma faute, ça fais deux ans qu'elle me crois mort et à cette instant j'aimerais qu'elle continue de le faire.

Je passe plus d'une heure à combattre avec Slade, Shado nous regarde, elle aime nos combats, je suis tellement énervé que j'arrive à le mettre au sol plus d'une fois. Il est fier, il me dit que j'ai vraiment fait d'énorme progrès, que je suis un bon guerrier, tu parles c'est surtout parce que je suis en colère, je suis en rage et il faut que j'expulse tout ce que j'ai emmagasiné aujourd'hui, je me défoule et je sais que sur lui je peux, il est fort est robuste, je ne retiens pas mes coups lui non plus, je dois être maso mais ça me fait du bien de me prendre des coups dans le ventre, le douleur que je ressens me permet d'oublier un instant Felicity.

La nuit est tombé, il fait froid, Shado s'est pelotonné dans sa veste à capuche, elle tremble. Nous nous arrêtons, de toute façon il commence à faire trop sombre, si nous continuons, nous risquons de nous blesser.

 _\- Tu devrais allé te coucher gamin, il est minuit et dans quatre heures tu prends ton tour de garde._

Je suis le conseil de Slade, je me lave rapidement avec l'eau que nous avons et un savon et pars vers mon abri, je me déshabille avant d'entrer dans la tente, habituellement je le fais une fois à l'abri mais avec Felicity à l'intérieur je n'aurais pas la place pour le faire. Je m'allonge à ses côtés, je ne peux m'empêcher de déposer un bisous sur son épaule dénudé, elle gigote et prononce mon prénom, je me recule pensant l'avoir réveillé mais il n'en est rien elle est toujours aussi profondément endormie. Je m'allonge et je la regarde jusqu'à ce que mes paupières soient trop lourdes pour rester ouverte. Je suis réveillé à quatre heures par Slade, il me tire légèrement sur les jambes, je sursaute surpris d'habitude il me crie dans les oreilles _ **"réveille toi gamin c'est ton tour"**_. Je jette un regard à ma belle blonde avant de sortir, elle dort profondèment, j'enfile mon tee shirt et une veste bien chaude, il fait froid, autant la journée nous mourrons de chaud et sommes toujours sous le couvert des arbres autant la nuit nous gelons. Je file me mettre en position. Je scrute l'horizon, mes sens son en éveil, j'entends le moindre bruit, le bruissement de feuille , les oiseaux qui prennent leur envol, les cris des animaux sauvages, le cri que font les rongeurs lorsqu'ils se sentent attaqué ou dans l'insécurité. Rien ne m'échappe je suis comme un prédateur attendant sa proie, sauf que je ne traque pas les animaux mais les humains, ces foutus soldats qui veulent notre peau.

 _ **Felicity**_

Je me réveille au son du chant des oiseaux, je trouve cela bien agréable. J'ouvre les yeux et me tourne pensant trouver Oliver à mes côtés. Je suis déçue, il n'est pas présent, j'aimerai tellement que nous ayons une conversation mais pour le moment ça me semble impossible, il a l'air ailleurs, j'ai l'impression qu'il est devenu quelqu'un d'autre. Je me demande si il a dormi ici avec moi, peut-être que non, je porte la couverture à mon visage, je positive, elle porte son odeur, il a bel et bien dormi à mes côtés. Je me mets une claque mentalement pour m'être endormi avant qu'il ne revienne, je me promets que ce soir je l'attendrais. Mon corps ne me fait plus souffrir, je passe mes doigts sur mes cotes, plus de douleurs, les herbes font vraiment des miracles.

Avant de sortir, je remets ma robe et enfile mes talons, je mets le nez dehors, le soleil est déjà bien haut, la journée s'annonce une fois de plus bien chaude. Je jette un oeil sur la tente de Slade et Shado mais rien ne me permet de dire si ils sont présent. Je vais à l'endroit où nous avons mangé la veille au soir il n'y a plus rien pas la moindre trace de notre passage. J'ai le coeur qui palpite, j'ai l'impression d'avoir été abandonné, je commence à m'agiter, je passe d'un endroit à un autre essayant de trouver quelqu'un. Je pousse un soupir de soulagement lorsque j'aperçois au loin la chevelure brune de Shado.

- _Salut toi, tu es réveillé. J'espère que tu as bien dormi._

Je lui réponds que oui, elle me donne des affaires et me dit qu'Oliver ne va pas tarder. Je m'assois sur un petit rocher et je regarde ce que je tiens dans mes mains. Une serviette de toilette, un savon, je le hume, il sent le miel.

 _\- Shado, il y a une douche quelque part ?_

 _\- Une douche non mais une rivière oui._

Je la regarde d'un oeil interrogateur, une rivière elle a l'air sérieuse, aucun rire ne sort de sa bouche, elle hoche la tête puis s'éloigne me laissant seule sur mon rocher.

Quel horreur je vais devoir me baigner dans une rivière bon sang je n'ai jamais fais cela de ma vie, même lorsque j'étais enfant ça ne m'est jamais arrivé, je déteste l'idée, et si il y des poissons ah non beurkkk. Je suis sure qu'il y en a, je vais devoir partager ma toilette intime avec des poissons et je ne sais quoi d'autre encore, c'est horrible, j'étouffe un rire, je crois que la folie me gagne.

Je mets mes pensées de côté et je continue l'inventaire. Des sous vêtement propre, ça va être agréable de pouvoir se changer, un tee shirt bleu marine et un pantalon noir assez féminin. Shado revient et me dépose une paire de ranger.

 _\- Des ranger sérieusement !_

 _\- Felicity tu ne vas pas au bureau et tu ne risque pas d'y retourner avant un moment il va falloir t'y faire et crois moi ces bottines te seront bien plus utiles que tes talons lorsque tu devras courir._

 _\- Oh les talons je n'aime pas particulièrement en porter, j'aime les ballerines. Je peux savoir où tu as trouvé ses vêtements féminins._

 _\- Je les ai volé comme tout le reste parfois il y a des femmes qui s'installent avec les militaires, c'est de la qui proviennent les habits. Tiens voila Oliver je vais vous laisser._

Oliver, est la il a les cheveux trempés, il vient probablement de prendre son bain dans la rivière lui aussi, il est beau, si beau. Je ne cesse de le regarder, son corps est bien musclé, son tee-shirt lui colle à la peau, il est légèrement humide, je peux voir à travers, j'aimerais touché son ventre, caresser ses muscles qui sont si bien dessinés, ses biceps, bon sang il me fait de l'effet,je n'ai pas souvenance qu'il été aussi musclés lorsqu'il ma quitté deux ans plus tôt.

Il faut que j'arrête de le regarder, de me faire autant de mal surtout que lui n'a plus l'air de s'intéresser à moi.


	5. Retrouvailles

_**Oliver**_

J'arrive sur le campement et je trouve Felicity en grande discussion avec Shado, je suis content de les voir ainsi, elles ont l'air de bien s'entendre, il faut dire que Felicity s'entend avec tout le monde généralement. Je suis allée chercher de quoi manger puis ensuite je me suis baigné dans la rivière, j'ai fait quelque longueur pendant que Slade montait la garde, je nage durant une heure, je profite que personne ne traîne aux alentours. La natation me permet de faire le vide dans ma tête et je dois dire que ce matin la séance était plus que bienvenue.

Je sens le regard de Felicity sur moi, elle bloque sur mon abdomen, je baisse le regard et je comprends pourquoi elle reste bloqué sur cette partie, mon tee-shirt humide lui laisse voir ce qu'est devenu mon corps. Un amas de muscle, j'ai l'impression que ma transformation ne lui déplaît pas et ça me plait de savoir qu'elle semble apprécier, mes lèvres s'étirent légèrement, je suis heureux qu'elle soit la même si je ne lui montre pas mais surtout heureux parce que je ne la laisse pas indiffèrent, malgré mes deux années d'absence elle m'aime toujours autant. C'est égoïste de penser cela, mais je m'en moque, je pensais qu'elle avait tourné la page et qu'elle vivait heureuse pas forcement avec un autre homme non surtout pas avec un autre, je n'avais jamais réussi a imaginer qu'elle puisse aimer quelqu'un d'autre que moi et ça me rend heureux de voir que j'avais raison.

 _\- Tu es prête ?_

Je marche à ses côtés pour l'emmener à la rivière, je la regarde de temps à autre et je la trouve magnifique, elle est vraiment belle, ses belles boucles blondes cascades le long de sa nuque, quelques mèches retombent sur le devant se noyant dans le décolleté de sa robe, elle porte toujours ses talons ce n'est pas vraiment le genre de chaussure approprié dans ce genre d'endroit mais je m'en fiche. Une femme aussi belle et désirable qu'elle, tout me plait chez elle son visage, même tuméfié, son regard, la douceur de sa voix, son corps elle a des courbes magnifiques, de belle jambe, la taille fine, ses seins ne sont pas trop petit loin de la,elle a ce qu'il faut la ou il faut. Il faut que j'arrête de divaguer comme cela, je dois resté concentré mais punaise c'est difficile. Je ne peux pas être avec elle, je suis diffèrent de l'homme qu'elle a connu, je ne suis plus Oliver Queen, je suis quelqu'un d'autre et lorsqu'elle verra mon vrai visage, ma vraie nature elle prendra peur.

J'active le pas jusqu'à la rivière, je lui tends la main pour l'aider à descendre. Le sol est meuble, il ne lui faudrait pas longtemps pour qu'elle se tordre la cheville avec les chaussures qu'elle porte, lorsque nos mains entrent en contact elle me regarde mais je baisse les yeux, nous descendons elle manque de tomber, je la retiens par la taille. Elle me remercie, je lui montre la rivière de la main puis je me retourne pour lui laisser de l'intimité.

J'essaie de me concentrer, ne pas laisser mes pensées prendre le dessus, je me contrôle un maximum pour ne pas me retourner lorsqu'elle se déshabille, je ne dois pas flancher. Je m'imagine la prendre sur le sol, nos corps ne faisant qu'un, elle gémissant, criant mon prénom. Bon sang mais qu'est ce qu'il me prend on est au beau milieu de nulle part avec des fous qui nous courent après et moi tout ce à quoi je pense c'est de prendre possession de son corps, ce corps que j'ai déjà possédait auparavant. Il faut que je me ressaisisse.

 _ **Felicity**_

La distance qui sépare notre campement de la rivière n'est pas très long à peine dix minutes, j'essaie de rassembler les choses que je voudrais lui dire mais Oliver ne me regarde même pas. A quoi bon discuter avec lui, je ne suis même pas sur qu'il me répondrait, son corps et avec moi mais son esprit semble loin. Il m'aide à descendre la petite pente en me tendant la main. Je la saisie, lorsque ma peau entre en contact avec la sienne je ressens toujours la même chose, je le regarde, il baisse les yeux, je ne sais pas ce qu'il pense, ni ce qu'il ressent, il est si froid, si dur, si loin. Je trébuche, je maudis mes chaussures, Oliver me retient par la taille, je le remercie. Il me montre la rivière, je suppose que c'est la dedans que je vais me laver. L'eau est très claire, je vois les petits galets qui tapissent le fond, ça ne me semble pas profond et il n'y a pas l'air d'avoir de courant.

Je me déshabille, puis j'entre dans l'eau, je suis assez surprise l'eau n'est pas très froide elle est même tiède. Je progresse doucement, les galets me font mal aux pieds, c'est désagréable, j'avance jusqu'à ce que l'eau recouvre mes genoux. Je m'assois et je commence à me savonner, j'apprécie ce bain improvisé, ça fait un bien fou de se sentir propre, je me lave même les cheveux. Je ne m'attarde pas, Oliver me tourne le dos il a l'air très concentré. Je sors de l'eau et m'enroule dans ma serviette, je m'approche de lui.

 _\- Oliver, j'ai terminé._

 _ **Oliver**_

Je la sens qui s'approche de moi, je retiens mon souffle, je ne me retourne pas, elle m'appelle puis pose une de ses mains sur mon avant bras. Je tourne la tête, mon dieu qu'elle est belle enroulé dans sa serviette. Ses cheveux sont trempés, des gouttes d'eau perlent dans son cou et à la naissance de ses seins. Je pose mon arc et la prend des mes bras, j'ai essayé de résister mais je n'y arrive plus, je perds le contrôle. Je la serre dans mes bras, capture ses lèvres et l'embrasse sauvagement, c'est si bon de la retrouver, notre baiser se fait de plus en plus sauvage, je passe une main dans son dos et je l'approche encore plus près de mon corps, le baiser devient sauvage, elle me rend dingue, elle étouffe un petit cri de douleur. Je sépare mes les lèvres des siennes instantanément.

 _\- Je suis désolé, j'avais oublié._

Je me détache, dépose un baiser sur son front, et la resserre contre moi. Un bruit attire mon attention. Je lui intime de s'accroupir, et de ne pas bouger quoi qu'il arrive, je monte la petite pente et je vois un petit groupe de soldat à cinq mètres de nous. Ils sont trois et ne semble pas m'avoir remarqué, je m'approche d'eux sans faire le moindre bruit, je décoche une flèche et la laisse partir sur celui qui se tient de dos, j'en décoche une deuxième qui va se planter dans le coeur de second, quand au troisième il me court après, je suis rapide bien plus que lui, je lui assène un coup de pied dans les jambes. Nous nous engageons dans un combat, il est rapide et ses coups ne sont pas donnés n'importe comment, je me prend un poing dans le visage, je suis sonné mais je me relève rapidement, je ne veux pas qu'il prenne le dessus sur moi, j'esquive un coup, il est légèrement déstabilisé j'en profite pour lui donner un coup à l'arrière des genoux, il faibli sous l'impact et s'écrase sur le sol. Je plonge sur lui, je le redresse et je lui brise la nuque, le bruit est horrible, mais je n'avais pas le choix, je laisse son corps retombé sr le sol, il gît à mes pieds. Je ne me sens pas mal, je ne dirai pas que je me sens bien non plus, tout ce que je sais c'est que je suis vivant et Felicity aussi. Je pousse un soupir de soulagement, j'espère qu'elle n'a rien vu, je ne veux pas qu'elle voit à quel point je suis diffèrent, je veux que le souvenir qu'elle a de moi reste intacte. Je suis devenu un meurtrier et je veux à tout pris la préserver des horreurs que nous fait faire cette île de malheur.

 _ **Felicity**_

Je suis surprise Oliver pose ses lèvres sur les miennes, je me perds un instant dans ce baiser qui se fait de plus en plus sauvage. Je ne peux retenir un petit cri ma lèvre est douloureuse. Oliver se détache, s'excuse puis me dépose un baiser sur le front. Il entend un bruit provenant de la forêt, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a pu entendre car moi je n'ai rien entendu, j'étais trop absorbé par notre rapprochement. Je me mets accroupi comme il me la demandait, puis je le regarde s'éloigner au pas de course. Je me relève puis j'enfile rapidement les vêtements que Shado ma donné avant que je vienne me baigner.

Je passe les rangers, elles sont un peu grande mais je ne vais pas faire ma difficile, je prends mes affaires et je remonte la pente, c'est tout de même plus pratique avec de bonne chaussure. Je cherche Oliver du regard, je vois sa silhouette à quelque mètres enfin je pense que c'est lui, c'est difficile à dire, je n'ai pas mes lunettes, je me demande comment je vais faire sans elle d'ailleurs. L'homme se rapproche en courant, il est poursuivi par un autre, il s'arrête puis ils commencent à se battre, ils ne sont plus très loin de moi et je peux voir clairement qu'il s'agit d'Oliver. Il se bat très bien, il est d'une souplesse je suis impressionné. Il a le dessus sur son adversaire, il lui assène un coup de pied mettant le soldat au sol, Oliver le relève puis, oh mon dieu il n'a pas osé faire ça, Oliver ne ferait jamais ça. Il lui a brisé la nuque, il vient de tuer un homme de sang froid. La bile me monte dans la gorge, je crache sur le sol, heureusement que je n'ai pas encore mangé sinon mon repas y serai passé. Oliver revient vers moi, son regard est dur et froid, il n'a plus une once d'humanité en lui. Il s'approche, je me recule.

 _\- Felicity, je t'avais dit de rester en bas !_

Je ne lui réponds pas, toujours sous le choc, je recule à chaque pas qu'il fait pour venir vers moi. Il me fait peur, je sais qu'il ne me ferait pas de mal et qu'il nous a protégé mais jamais je ne pensais qu'il pourrait faire une chose pareille. J'ai l'impression qu'il est blessé par mon comportement, il baisse le regard et me tourne le dos.

 _ **Oliver**_

Je pose le corps du soldat sur le sol et je pars rejoindre ma belle, lorsque j'arrive sur le sentier elle s'y tient debout. Elle a enfilé des vêtements, je m'approche, son regard a changé, j'y lis de l'horreur et de l'incompréhension. Je m'avance vers elle, elle se recule. Merde elle a du voir ce qu'il s'est passé. Je suis en colère contre moi-même mais aussi contre elle, je lui avait pourtant dit de rester en bas, en sécurité, je me rend compte qu'elle n'a pas changé, elle est toujours aussi têtue.

 _\- Felicity s'il te plait arrête, viens, allons retrouver Slade et Shado rapidement, il faut qu'on lève le camp._

Je fais demi-tour et commence à faire quelque pas mais elle est resté campé sur ses deux jambes elle n'a pas esquissé le moindre mouvement. C'est pas possible, je me retourne et lui intime une nouvelle fois de me suivre je la supplie, mais elle ne m'écoute pas, elle me traite d'assassin. Elle a raison, je sais qu'elle a raison mais nous ne sommes pas à Starling ici, si c'est pas moi qui les tue c'est eux qui me tuerons.

 _\- Très bien reste la, je ne vais te forcer à me suivre, mais sans notion de combat, il ne mettrons pas longtemps à mettre la main sur toi, et ils recommenceront à te battre jusqu'à ce que ton corps rende son dernier souffle._

Ca me fait chier de lui dire ces paroles, mais je ne peux rien faire d'autre. Je fais demi-tour et commence à m'avancer, un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres, elle a capitulé elle me suis, j'entends le bruit de ses pas dans mon dos.

 ** _Felicity_**

Oliver me demande de le suivre, il faut que nous levions le camp, il se fiche de moi, il est hors de question que je reste avec lui, ce n'est pas l'homme que j'aime ça, il est diffèrent tellement diffèrent. Il perd patience, je le vois sur son visage, il me fait peur. Il me dit qu'il ne peut pas me forcer à le suivre et il a raison. Il commence à s'éloigner, mon cerveau fonctionne à toute vitesse, soit je le suis et je serai en sécurité enfin je l'espère ou alors je reste seule au milieu de nulle part. J'opte pour la première solution, je le suis mais je ne m'approche pas trop près de lui. Et dire qu'il y a peine dix minutes nous savourions nos retrouvailles, et nous voilà au milieu d'une dispute. Nous arrivons au campement, je vois Slade et Shado dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils ont l'air heureux c'est sympas de voir un peu de normalité. Je me demande si ils sont comme lui, si il tue les gens de sang froid eux aussi, j'imagine mal Shado le faire elle est fluette, puis elle à un regard de gentil fille, quand à Slade je ne sais pas, il a l'air sympas mais je n'arrive pas à le juger, puis Oliver n'avait pas l'air d'un meurtrier avant que je le vois à l'oeuvre, mes pensées sont confuses, je suis sous le choc. Oliver va leur parler, Shado s'active, elle commence à ranger les vêtements dans un gros sac à dos, puis elle se dirige vers les tentes. Je la suis, je l'aide. Je plie les couvertures tandis qu'elle s'occupe du démontage des tentes. Oliver et Slade ont disparus.

 _\- Ou sont ils partis ?_

 _\- Cacher les corps, et récupérer des choses probablement._

Je ne réponds rien, ils tuent les soldats et ensuite ils les dépouillent mais c'est horrible.

 _\- Ecoute Felicity c'est eux ou nous, je vois que tu as l'air choqué mais si Oliver n'était pas intervenu tu serais probablement de retour dans ta geôle._

 _\- Je sais c'est juste que j'ai du mal à croire qu'Oliver soit devenu... bein ce qu'il est devenu._

 _\- L'île la changé mais au fond de lui c'est toujours le même homme, lorsque tout ça sera fini, je suis sur qu'il redeviendra celui qu'il était. Ne lui en veut pas, il n'avait pas le choix._

 _\- Je ne sais pas si il redeviendra comme avant, enfin Shado si tu avais vu son regard. Il m'a complètement fait flipper._

 _\- J'ai déjà vu son regard, nous avons tous cette air lorsque nous essayons de sauver notre peau, un jour, ça t'arrivera peut être même si j'espère au plus profond de moi que tu n'auras pas à le faire._

Ainsi elle répondait à ma question elle avait déjà tué un homme elle aussi. Je vais devoir leur faire confiance alors qu'ils ne sont peut être pas mieux que c'est soldat, mais je n'ai pas d'autre alternative. Même si Oliver n'est plus lui même je sais qu'au plus profond de lui il y a toujours cette lumière qui essaie de briller.


	6. Trois mois plus tard

**_Oliver_**

Ca fait trois mois que Felicity est avec nous, trois mois que je l'ai embrassé pour la dernière fois près de la rivière et depuis plus rien. On ne se parle pas beaucoup, nous ne nous disons juste que ce qui est nécessaire, depuis trois mois nous courons, nous changeons constamment d'endroit, nous sommes toujours poursuivi, nous ne comprenons toujours pas pourquoi cette armée nous cours après et malgré le fait que nous avons tué bon nombre de soldat, il ne se retire pas, on dirait même qu'ils sont de plus en plus nombreux à nous poursuivre chaque jour. Felicity a considérablement amélioré son endurance, au départ on devait souvent s'arrêter pour qu'elle puisse reprendre son souffle, souvent je restais avec elle derrière pour l'aider, l'épauler, l'encourager et la protèger. Nous n'avons pas vraiment reparler de l'incident de la rivière, nous n'avons jamais un moment pour parler.

Nous ne sommes jamais seul ,même le soir lorsque j'arrive dans la tente pour me coucher, Felicity est déjà endormi et le mâtin lorsqu'elle se réveille, ça fait déjà un moment que je ne suis plus auprès d'elle. J'ai été obligé de tuer à nouveau devant elle, mais cette fois pour la sauver, heureusement que je suis arrivé à temps, elle était partie chercher des noix de coco et un militaire se trouvait sur son chemin, se cachant derrière un arbre, il la saisi, elle a poussé un cri, Slade lui a enseigné des techniques de combat mais il a vite perdu patience, elle n'est pas faite pour ça, et surtout pas pour cette vie de sauvage, elle a tout de même retenu quelque notion, mais pas assez pour se défendre totalement . Je n'étais pas loin, des que je l'ai entendu j'ai saisi mon arc et j'ai couru. Lorsque j'ai aperçu l'homme pointer son arme sur sa tempe, je n'ai pas hésité, j'ai décoché une flèche et je l'ai envoyé droit sur le pistolet, ensuite j'en ai renvoyé une dans son coeur, le tuant instantanément. Elle n'a rien dit, elle m'a juste remercié dans un souffle puis a continué sa cueillette, m'ignorant totalement, elle déteste cette partie de moi je le vois dans ses yeux. Lorsque je combat ou que je tue elle reste pendant des heures voir des jours sans m'adresser un mot.

Nous arrêtons de courir avant la tomber de la nuit et nous organisons une fois de plus notre soirée, toujours la même chose, les filles installent le campement, je chasse et je pose des pièges pour sécuriser un maximum notre installation, Slade me file un coup de main, puis nous mangeons ensemble, Felicity va se coucher, Shado la suit de près ça par contre ça à changé, avant Shado restait avec nous mais depuis peu elle est extrêmement fatigué et va donc se coucher en même temps que Felicity, je me retrouve donc seul avec Slade. je me couche souvent aux alentour de 22h30 puisque je prends mon tour de garde à quatre heures du mâtin comme à notre habitude.

Il est l'heure, la nuit m'a semblé courte mais je me sens bien et reposé, je suis prêt à commencer ma journée. Je dépose un léger baiser sur l'épaule de Felicity, je fais ce geste chaque mâtin et comme chaque mâtin elle ne ressens rien, elle dort profondément, et je pars m'installer. Comme toujours je suis à l'affût du moindre bruit, je scrute l'horizon, c'est calme, seul le bruit des animaux vient perturbé le silence de la nuit. Le ciel est parsemait d'étoiles, la lune est pleine ce qui m'offre plus de luminosité pour apercevoir le moindre mouvement, le moindre changement. Je m'installe sur un rocher, je reste la un moment, le temps me parait long. Je sens quelqu'un qui arrive derrière moi, je ne me retourne pas, je sais déjà de qui il s'agit. Une main vient se poser sur mon épaule, je remonte la mienne et je serre sa main, je sais pas pourquoi ce geste, pourquoi maintenant mais j'en ai besoin et je pense qu'elle aussi. Je me décale et lui fait une place sur le rocher. Elle s'assit à mes côtés, personne de nous deux n'ose briser le silence. C'est elle qui se lance, elle chuchote.

 _\- Oliver... Tu penses qu'un jour nous rentrerons chez nous ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas, je pense que nous sommes coincés pour un bout de temps._

Elle pousse un petit soupir et frissonne.

 _\- Tu as froid ?_

Elle hoche la tête, je passe ma main dans son dos et la rapproche de mon corps lui offrant un peu de ma chaleur, c'est agréable. Elle niche sa tête de mon cou, je pose ma tête sur le sommet de son crâne et je respire ses cheveux, ils ont l'odeur du savon au miel, c'est agréable ce parfum.

\- _Je suis désolé que tu es assisté à cette scène d'horreur, je ne voulais pas que tu vois cette facette de moi._

 _\- Ne le sois pas, avec le recul et après avoir eut de longue discussion avec Shado j'ai compris, puis tu m'as sauvé la vie le mois dernier._

Je suis heureux, elle a compris, ça ne veut pas forcément dire qu'elle accepte mais je suis heureux quand même. Je lui dépose un bisou sur sa tempe, puis je regarde l'horizon.

 _ **Felicity**_

Je me réveille, j'ai senti une fois de plus les lèvres d'Oliver sur mon épaule, ça fait déjà un petit moment que je me suis rendu compte qu'il faisait ce geste à chacun de ses réveils, je ne lui en ai jamais parlé de peur qu'il arrête, j'ai toujours un petit sourire, mais il ne remarque rien, il pense que je dors, c'est mon petit secret.

Nous nous sommes enfin réconciliés, je pense que nous sommes plus des amis que des amants, on se s'embrasse plus, ne se touche plus, enfin si mais ce sont des gestes que font les amis, il me touche l'épaule, me prend par la main quand il doit m'aider, mais ça reste des gestes banals. Au travers de nos gestes, personne ne pourrait s'imaginer qu'il y a deux ans nous étions fou amoureux l'un de l'autre. Je suis triste mais c'est ainsi, je vis au jour le jour et je prends ce qu'Oliver veut bien me donner, comme ce petit baiser qu'il me dépose chaque mâtin. J'aimerais qu'il y est plus, que nous redevenons comme avant, je suis toujours éperdument amoureuse de lui, j'essaie de lui montrer mais apparemment nous ne sommes plus connectés sur les mêmes ondes. Je sors, je me sens enfin capable d'avoir une discussion avec lui, je le veux, j'ai vraiment besoin de savoir si c'est réellement terminé entre lui et moi, je n'en peux plus . La nuit est claire, je m'avance de quelque mètres et je distingue la silhouette d'Oliver. Il est assis sur un rocher, il monte la garde comme il le fait depuis mon arrivé prenant toujours son tour de garde durant la seconde partie de la nuit. Je me demande comment il tient, il ne dort en général que cinq heures par nuit, il marche autant que nous la journée voir même plus parfois. Il grimpe dans les arbres pour avoir une meilleure vue sur l'ensemble de la foret et il ne me semble jamais épuisé. Je m'approche, il ne bouge pas, je suis sure qu'il sait que je suis la, je pose la main sur son épaule, il place la sienne sur la mienne, je suis assez étonnée, je pensais qu'il se serait retourné et qu'il m'aurait renvoyé dormir mais non, il me regarde puis se pousse pour me laisser de la place. Je m'installe à ses côtés silencieusement. Nous échangeons deux phrases, ça réponse ne me convient pas je frissonne, il me demande si j'ai froid je lui réponds que oui mais ce n'est pas vrai, je veux juste qu'il me prenne dans ses bras, et il le fait. Ca fait longtemps que j'attends une petite attention de sa part, il m'en donne bien sur mais quand il pense que je dors, jamais lorsque je suis éveillé, ça me rend heureuse.

Nous en en sommes à trois mois sans réel contact, nous avons eut de longues discutions je lui ai raconté comment se portait sa mère, le fait qu'elle se soit remarié que Théa avait fait la connaissance d'un jeune homme et que ça semblait sérieux, que Tommy et Laurel était sur le point de se marier, bref que la vie avait continué sans lui que chacun avait avancé en son absence sauf moi.

Au début le soir lorsque je me couchais, j'essayais de l'attendre, j'aurai aimé que nous ayons une vraie discussion mais je m'endormais toujours avant qu'il regagne notre tente. Je m'étais imaginé nos retrouvailles, je me serai excusé pour mon comportement, il m'aurait dit qu'il accepté mes excuses, puis j'aurai posé ma tête sur son torse et me serait endormi heureuse aux sons des battements de son coeur comme lorsque nous étions à Starling. Mais ce fameux soir n'a jamais eu lieu, c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de sortir de la tente et de le rejoindre, je veux enterrer la hache de guerre une bonne fois pour toute.

Je niche ma tête dans son cou, je lui fait comprendre que j'accepte le fait qu'il soit devenu un autre homme, il me dépose un baiser sur ma joue, je souris, je suis bien la je me sens en sécurité. Je me redresse légèrement et je l'embrasse d'abord dans le cou puis je remonte sur sa joue, il tourne la tête vers moi et nos lèvres se rencontrent, notre baiser se fait de plus en plus hardent, j'ouvre la bouche et je glisse ma langue dans la sienne, nos langues se taquinent puis se mélangent, je me lève et je m'installe à califourchon sur lui. Nous reprenons notre baiser, les mains d'Oliver caressent mon dos, mes cheveux, mon derrière. Je sens son érection sous moi, je me redresse et retire ma veste, la jetant sur le sol, mon tee-shirt suis le même mouvement, la nuit est fraîche mais je n'ai pas froid mon corps est en feu, j'ai envie de lui, j'attends ce moment depuis si longtemps. Oliver se relève, puis me dépose sur le sol humide, il retire ses vêtements à son tour puis nos corps se perdent l'un dans l'autre. Il fait de long va et vient, me caressant encore et encore, je lui arrache les cheveux, l'embrasse dans son cou sur ses joues, c'est si bon, je me perds dans la profondeur de notre amour, je me doutais que rien n'était perdu, il fallait juste qu'on se laisse du temps, je lui dit que je l'aime, il n'a pas besoin de me répondre, son regard à cette instant parle pour lui. Il lâche un râle de plaisir en même temps que moi, plus de deux ans que je nous n'avons pas échanger une seule caresse et cette seule nuit me rappelle combien son absence à été difficile à supporter. Depuis trois mois je bénie le ciel pour mon enlèvement, même si nous étions fâchés, que tout était différent, je m'en fichais, ce qui devait être un calvaire est devenu mon rêve le plus précieux. Il se retire, dépose un baiser mes lèvres puis se relève.

 _ **Oliver**_

Felicity se montre entreprenante, je pense qu'elle ma complètement pardonné, lorsque nous approfondissons notre baiser, je me sens comme transporté dans un autre monde, mon univers change, je la serre dans mes bras, elle se déshabille, j'en fais de même, je l'allonge et je prend possession de son corps au milieu des arbres. Nous ne mettons pas longtemps avant de jouir, Wahou ! Qu'est ce que c'était bon, ça fait trois mois que j'attends ce moment, trois long mois. Elle me dis qu'elle m'aime, je n'en ai jamais douté un seul instant, tout dans ces gestes trahissait ses émotions, les regards qu'elle me jetait, sa façon de toujours s'asseoir près de moi le soir, je ne voulais pas la toucher, je ne voulais pas être celui qui ferait le premier pas, même si au départ c'est moi qui l'est éloigné de moi, pourtant j'en avais envie mais je voulais qu'elle prenne conscience qu'elle m'aimait malgré le fait que je sois devenu quelqu'un d'autre. Je suis heureux, je l'embrasse, et je la regarde avec amour et passion. Je me rhabille rapidement puis me rassoit sur le rocher, je sais que je n'aurai pas du relâcher ma vigilance que durant ces dix petites minutes d'évasion il aurait pu se passer n'importe quoi mais je ne regrette rien. Felicity me rejoins nous n'avons pas besoin d'échanger de mots pour savoir ce que nous ressentons, il suffit que nous regardons nos visages pour savoir que nous sommes heureux, notre bonheur se reflète dans nos yeux. Je la reprends dans mes bras, il est près de cinq heures, l'aube commence à se lever, tout doucement la forêt reprend vie.

 _\- Je t'aime Oliver ! Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer._

 _\- Je t'aime aussi plus que tu ne peux imaginer._

Je la regarde comme ci elle était un précieux joyaux, je me promets à cette instant que si nous rentrons un jour chez nous, je l'épouserai et je ferai en sorte que chaque jours de sa vie soit un paradis. Nous discutons de notre vie d'avant, de nos amis, de notre famille.

 _\- Tu te souviens de Dig ?_

 _\- Dig, notre chauffeur et garde du corps ?_

 _\- Oui lui._

 _\- Oui je me souviens, je me rappelle surtout le nombre de fois où nous lui avons fait faux bon, je ne voulais pas de chaperon avec nous, il était furieux à chaque fois que nous le semions, mais il n'en tenait pas rigueur, j'ai passé beaucoup de temps avec lui à rigoler et à discuter. Il me disait que j'étais un sacré cas et qu'il détestait faire du baby sitting._

Felicity étouffa un rire.

- _Il ne faisait que son travail, puis il faut que tu saches il est super chouette ce mec, après ta disparition nous avons passé de nombreuse heures à discuter ensemble, parfois jusqu'a très tard dans la nuit. Tu savais que son frère a été tué de sang froid par un psychopathe, depuis ce jour, il passe tout son temps libre à traquer l'assassin. Je l'ai aidée dans sa quête et juste avant que je disparaisse, nous avions une piste. Si un jour nous rentrons, je voudrais continuer à l'aider, il compte beaucoup pour moi._

 _\- Nous l'aiderons, toi et moi nous ferons ça ensemble. Je ferai tout ce que tu me demandes._


	7. Explosion

_**Felicity**_

L'aube se lève, c'est magnifique, des nuances de jaune, d'orange et rouge flirte au dessus de la montagne, c'est la première fois que j'assiste à cela, d'habitude lorsque je me réveille il est huit heure. Nous nous levons et nous rejoignons le camp, Slade est debout, il découpe une noix de coco. Je m'installe sur le sol, il me tend un morceaux, c'est tout les jours la même chose au petit déjeuner une noix coco que nous partageons en quatre. Oliver s'assoit près de moi.

 _\- (Slade) Tu m'as l'air diffèrent ce mâtin gamin, je dirai que tu sembles heureux, j'ai raté quelque chose?_

Oliver me fait un clin d'oeil et m'embrasse, Slade est souriant, c'est rare qu'il sourit ces dernier temps il est surtout inquiet, le ventre de Shado a commencé à s'arrondir le mois dernier, la jeune femme pensait que ses règles c'était arrêté à cause des conditions de vie ici mais apparemment ce n'était pas la cause, elle attend un bébé. Nous ne savons pas pour quand il est prévu, ça va être une grosse surprise. Je comprend l'inquiétude de Slade, je le suis aussi, l'armée est toujours à nos trousses, on passe nos journées à se sauver, comment on fera lorsque le bébé sera la, et pour l'accouchement... Beaucoup de question qui reste sans réponses.

 _ **Oliver**_

Je suis heureux et je pense que ça se voit, d'ailleurs Slade ne manque pas de me le faire remarqué, je lui fais une petite démonstration de ce qui me rend heureux, il sourit c'est tellement rare ces dernier temps, nous sommes inquiet pour Shado. Nous restons tout les trois assis a discuter, il est déjà sept heure trente, dans trente minutes, on réveillera Shado et nous espérons qu'aujourd'hui nous ne devrons pas nous sauver une fois de plus. Elle est exténué et même si ça ne se voit pas nous commençons également à ressentir des signes de fatigue.

Un gros bruit se fait entendre, nous levons les yeux vers le ciel et nous voyons une image d'horreur, un avion à explosé, je vois des morceaux de carlingues volé dans le ciel, ils descendent à une vitesse folle et termine leur course dans l'océan. Nous nous levons en même temps et pensons la même chose. Felicity court vers la tente que partage Shado et Slade

 _\- (Oliver) Ils ont mis le plan à exécution ça y'est, il ont détruit un avion chinois, ça fait deux ans qu'il menace de le faire._

 _\- Ouais gamin, ils l'ont fait, viens rangeons nos affaires on va aller voir ce qui se trame du côté de l'armée maintenant._

 _\- C'est pas raisonnable Slade, la base est à quatre jours de marche, Shado est éreinté._

 _\- Je sais gamin mais nous n'avons pas le choix et il faut se dépêche_ r.

 _\- (Shado) Je peux le faire les gars, je suis enceinte pas invalide._

 _ **Felicity**_

Ce qui devait être une journée de repos se transforme finalement en un marathon, je m'occupe des tentes pendant que Shado mange sa part de noix de coco, je fourre toute nos affaires dans nos sac, en moins de quinze minutes nous sommes prêt. Oliver ouvre la marche puis je me place derrière lui, Slade ferme la marche, Shado est positionné entre nous deux. Nous avançons au pas de courses, je tiens une arme dans mes mains au cas ou. J'ai appris à tirer avec Shado, tandis que Slade m'a appris quelque technique de combat, j'ai vite abandonné, je déteste ça, je n'ai pas encore eu besoin d'utiliser le peu de chose que j'ai retenu, ni l'arme et j'en suis ravie, je n'ai pas envie de devoir frapper ou même pire tuer quelqu'un avec ce pistolet.

Notre progression est assez rapide, nous nous arrêtons de temps en temps pour nous hydrater mais aussi pour laisser à Shado le temps de se reposer. Ca fais plus de dix heures que nous alternons la course et la marche rapide, Shado n'en peux plus, nous décidons de nous arrêter et de nous installer sur ce morceau de plage pour la nuit. Comme à notre habitude, Oliver va chasser dans la forêt avec Slade pendant que nous installons nos tentes. Heureusement qu'il ne pleut pas souvent sur l'ile, ça permet à notre matériel de ne pas se dégrader trop rapidement.

 _\- (Felicity) Comment te sens tu ?_

 _\- Pas trop mal pour le moment._

 _\- Tant mieux, pas de douleur dans le ventre ? comment va le bébé._

 _\- Non pas de douleur il bouge tient donne moi ta main._

Je pose ma main sur le ventre de Shado, ce n'est pas la première fois que nous partageons un moment comme celui la mais à chaque fois je trouve ça magique de sentir ce petit être bougeait sous mes paumes de main.

 _ **Oliver**_

Après notre repas, Felicity s'en va vers notre tente, je me lève cinq minutes après qu'elle soit partie, cette fois ci je sais que je peux la rejoindre sans problème, nous avons brisé la glace ce mâtin, nous passerons un moment agréable.

 _-( Shado) Hey il est à peine neuf heures, tu ne restes pas avec nous._

 _\- Nope, je vais discuter avec Felicity ce soir._

 _\- (Shado) Fais attention tu as vu ou ça mène ce genre de discussion !_

Elle dit cette phrase en me montrant son petit ventre arrondis, je rigole, puis je m'éloigne, je sais que nous prenons un risque en faisant l'amour sans protection mais je ne me vois pas faire autrement, j'ai trop envie d'elle, de profiter de chaque instant que nous offre la vie.

Je retire mes vêtements, et je la rejoins. Elle est étendue sur le dos, ses bras posés derrière sa tête, les genoux relevés.

Je m'approche et dépose des baisers sur son ventre et petit à petit je remonte vers sa poitrine, puis dans son cou et sur ses lèvres. Je laisse mes mains se balader sur son corps, je descends ma main vers son intimité, bon dieu elle est trempé, ça m'excite. Je me place au dessus de son corps et je continue mes caresses, elle se redresse, entoure ma taille de ses bras et m'entraîne sur le sol, j'entre en elle, je lui fais l'amour mêlant sauvagerie et passion. Je reste un moment allongés sur elle et je me perds dans son regard. Je m'allonge de mon côté, Felicity se met sur mon torse, elle touche mes cicatrices, je ne dis rien je la laisse faire. C'est la première fois qu'elle les touche mais pas la première fois qu'elle les voit.

 _ **Felicity**_

Nous venons de faire l'amour pour la seconde fois de la journée, si nous n'étions pas perdu au milieu de nulle part avec des cinglès à nos trousses je passerais des journées entières à faire l'amour avec Oliver Queen. Je passe mes doigts sur ses cicatrices, je les avais déjà vu mais je n'avais pas osé questionner Oliver.

 _\- Qui t'a fait tout ça ?_

 _\- Les militaires, ils m'ont attrapés quand nous avons délivrer Shado, ils étaient trop nombreux pour que je me batte contre tous. Celle-ci c'est la première balle qu'ils ont tiré, ça m'a calmé direct, je me suis prostré sur le sol ça faisait un mal de chien, ensuite ils m'ont attrapé et emmené chez Hunt._

 _\- C'est vraiment des salauds, ils n'ont pas compris que tu étais américain._

 _\- Bien sur que si, ils m'ont même promis un retour chez moi si je parlais, mais Slade m'avait apporté que même si tu coopérais tu finissais tout de même au fin fond de l'océan. Ce ne sont pas des hommes Felicity, ce sont des monstres ils n'ont aucune pitié. J'ai donc décidé de me taire, ils m'ont battu, enfoncé des couteaux dans le torse , puis un soldat m'a attaché les mains au dessus de la tête puis il m'a suspendu, mes pieds ne touchant le sol que de la pointe. Il est parti, me laissant dans cette position, c'était horrible, il faisait une chaleur accablante sous leur tonnelle, j'avais soif mais personne n'est venu m'hydrater. Je suis resté plus de douze heures dans cette position, à la tombé de la nuit, Hunt est revenu tenant une épée dans sa main, il m'a demandé si j'allais coopérer et j'ai fait un signe négatif de la tête, il m'a alors enfoncé l'épée ici avant de ressortir._

 _\- Oh mon dieu Oliver, je suis désolé que tu ai eu à endurer tout cela, je suis tellement désolé._

 _\- Hey ne le sois pas, ce n'est pas ta faute._

Au plus Oliver me raconte son histoire au plus je me sens mal pour lui, je me demande comment il a pu survivre à cette horreur, comment on peut survivre à ça.

 _\- Comment as tu pu survivre à tout cela !_

 _\- Grâce à toi, je voulais à tout pris te revoir, j'aurai donné n'importe quoi pour te revoir mais pour cela il fallait que je reste en vie. C'est Slade et Shado qui m'ont sauvé, ils sont revenus et m'ont détaché, j'avais perdu beaucoup de sang mais j'ai survécu, les herbes m'ont beaucoup aidé, mais aussi Shado, sa mère était guérisseuse dans son village et Shado avait appris quelque petit truc. J'ai eu raison de m'accrocher à notre amour, tu es la à mes côtés même si j'aurai préféré te retrouver à Starling. Je m'étais toujours imaginé nos retrouvailles de cette façon, je débarque chez moi et je demande à ma mère si elle a toujours de tes nouvelles, elle me réponds que oui, que ça fait deux ans que tu espères mon retour. Je ne prends même pas le temps de saluer Théa que j'enfourche mon bolide, bon sang elle me manque ma moto, surtout les petites balades que nous faisions au clair de lune. Bref je reprends, je grimpe, je la démarre, je roule comme un fou pour arriver chez toi. Je descends de ma monture, j'entre dans l'immeuble, je laisse l'ascenseur de côté, je prends les escaliers et je monte deux marches à la fois le plus rapidement possible. J'arrive devant ta porte tout essoufflé mais c'est pas grave, j'appuie sur la sonnette, et j'entends ta petite voix derrière que me dit "j'arrive" puis tu ouvres et tu me tombes dans les bras. C'est de cette façon que j'imaginais nos retrouvailles._

 _\- C'est dingue ça je ne les imaginais pas autrement, à chaque fois que quelqu'un sonnait, j'espérais que se soit toi derrière la porte. Puis lorsque j'ouvrais je découvrais une autre personne, souvent c'était ta soeur qui se tenait sur le seuil._

 _\- Théa ! Vous vous entendez bien toutes les deux?_

 _\- Oui, quand vous avez disparu ton père et toi, nous étions anéanti, ta mère ne se levait plus, ne s'occupait pas de Théa, elle devait gérer plein de chose, ta mère était comme morte, alors je l'ai aidé, je l'ai soutenue, nous avons beaucoup pleuré dans les bras l'une de l'autre, puis nous avons essayer de nous reconstruire. Ta mère a fini par sortir de son monde grâce à Walter, ils se sont rapprochés jusqu'a ce marier l'an dernier._

 _\- Je suis désolé de tout le chagrin que j'ai pu vous causer, j'aimerais que ma soeur sache que je suis en vie et que tu l'es également._

 _\- Je n'ose pas imaginer dans quel état elle se trouve, j'étais devenue comme une soeur pour elle et elle représentait la même chose pour moi. Heureusement qu'elle a Roy, il va l'aider._

 _\- Roy c'est son petit ami?_

 _\- Oui, il m'a l'air sympas comme gars._


	8. Base militaire

_**Oliver**_

Après quatre jours de marche sans embûche nous arrivons à proximité du campement, nous nous mettons à l'abri derrière un bosquet d'arbre. Je sors mes jumelles et je regarde dans la direction. C'est étrange, on dirait qu'il n'y a plus personne, je ne perçois aucune activité, les jeeps sont bien la, mais pas de traces d'humain, je fais un tour du site en prenant bien mon temps quelque fois que les soldats ce seraient planqués, je vise la cime des arbres, ils sont malins, autant que nous, je me concentre mais je ne vais absolument rien, aucun mouvement aucune forme humaine. Je tends les jumelles à Slade et j'attends qu'il me confirme ce que j'ai vu.

 _\- (Slade) On dirait qu'ils se sont tous barrés._

 _\- Je vais descendre pour voir, vous restez ici, Slade si ça tourne mal tu viens me chercher à la tombé de la nuit._

 _\- Pas de soucis gamin, je suis à ton service essaie de pas te faire tuer quand même._

 _\- (Felicity) Je viens avec toi, je ne veux pas te laisser partir seul._

 _\- Je ne crois que ce soit une bonne idée, si Slade et Shado sont attaqués il vaut mieux que tu restes avec eux._

 _\- Non Oliver s'il te plait, je ne veux pas te perdre une fois de plus, je veux t'accompagner._

 _\- (Shado) Laisse la t'accompagner, ça ira pour nous, je sais encore me défendre, je suis encore assez agile pour me battre. Puis j'ai pas envie de l'entendre me demander toute les cinq minutes si tu vas bien..._

 **Felicity**

Lorsqu'Oliver annonce qu'il va descendre seul au campement je m'interpose, je ne veux pas qu'il m'abandonne ici, je veux aller avec lui. Comme je m'y attendais il refuse trouvant comme prétexte l'état de Shado. Je sais que je devrais rester avec eux mais ça mais impossible, mon coeur me hurle de le suivre, je le supplie, lui disant que je ne veux pas le perdre, c'est vrai je ne veux pas le perdre. Oliver ne dit rien, il nous regarde tour à tour et pousse un soupir d'exaspération. C'est shado qu'il lui dit de me laisser l'accompagner, je la remercie intérieurement pour son intervention, j'apprécie moins la partie ou elle dit qu'elle ne veut pas m'entendre jacasser toute les cinq minutes, je lui lance une œillade assez gentil, après tout elle va dans mon sens, mais tout de même je ne pensais pas que j'étais ce genre de fille, avant je ne l'étais pas, c'est cette île qui m'a transformé, il va falloir que je me reprenne et que je sois moins collante mais pour le moment je n'en ai pas envie.

Oliver finit par se résigner.

- _D'accord tu viens avec moi à condition que tu fais exactement ce que je te dis._

J'hoche la tête, puis un énorme sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres, je suis contente, il veut bien de moi à ses côtés, il me prend par la main et nous descendons la colline avec beaucoup de prudence.

 _\- Regarde où tu mets les pieds, y'a des mines sur le sol, suis bien mes traces d'accord._

Je le suis, enfin j'essaie c'est pas évident de marcher droit devant en ce concentrant sur les pas d'Oliver, un petit bruit me surprend sur la droite et je fais un bon sur la gauche, merde je crois que je me suis fait piégé. Je mets ma main devant ma bouche et je ne bouge pas d'un millimètre, mon pied droit est posé sur une mine, si je fais le moindre mouvement j'explose. Oliver a continué son chemin, je suis étonné qu'il n'est pas entendu ce petit bruit que ma fait peur.

 _\- Oliver ! Ollie !_

Il se retourne, je lis sur visage tout l'inquiétude qu'il éprouve, il revient sur ses pas.

 _\- Je me doutais bien que tu te serai mise dans le pétrin, Fel c'était pourtant pas compliqué de suivre mes pas._

 _\- Je suis désolé, j'ai entendu un bruit dans les broussailles et j'ai paniqué._

 _\- Ce n'était que des animaux._

 _\- Comment peux tu le savoir, tu n'a même pas entendu !_

 _\- Bien sur que si, je ne me suis juste pas inquiété car je sais faire la différence entre un animal qui bouge et un humain._

Je me sens mal, bien sur qu'il sait faire la différence, au cours de ces deux dernières années il a appris à repérer et à distinguer le moindre bruit, il a l'ouïe fine.

 _\- Je suis désolé Ollie vraiment !_

Il s'approche de moi, son visage est à proximité du mien, cependant il ne me touche pas, je peux voir qu'il est inquiet que faché et ça me soulage, je n'aime pas quand nous nous disputions.

- _Je vais monté sur l'arbre la bas, quand je serai assez haut, je m'élancerai, je t'attraperai au vol, j'espère juste que nous aurons le temps de nous envoler assez loin pour ne pas être touché par l'explosion._

Je le regarde s'éloigner, il grimpe dans l'arbre avec une agilité qui envierai plus d'un alpiniste. Il se met debout sur un branche bien solide, arme son arc.

 _\- Tu es prête ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas, mais nous n'avons pas le choix._

Il tire la flèche qui va se planter très haut dans un arbre en face du sien, il s'élance, je lève le bras, il me ramasse sur son passage, passant son bras libre autour de ma taille puis nous nous élevons dans le ciel. Nous ressemblons probablement à Tarzon et Jane du livre de la jungle. Mon pied a à peine décollé de la mine que celle ci explose nous projetant sur le sol. En chutant, ma tête heurte une petite pierre, je vois un milliers d'étoile danser devant mes yeux, puis un douleur m'assaille l'arrière de mon crâne. Oliver est étendu sur moi, il semble allé très bien il se redresse, et plonge son regard dans le mien.

 _\- Je pense que nous avons réussi ! Comment tu te sens ?_

 _\- Comme quelqu'un qui vient d'être sauvé par son héros._

Il rigole, j'aime lorsqu'il rit comme ça, c'est tellement rare que ça nous arrive. Il se relève et me tend la main. Il me tire vers le haut pour me remettre sur mes pieds, je chancelle, Oliver me prend dans ses bras et me stabilise.

 _\- Ca va !_

 _\- Oui, je pense, je me suis cogné en tombant sur le sol, je suis un peu sonné._

 _\- Laisse moi regarder._

Je me retourne, avec ses doigts, il écarte mes cheveux, il les passe sur ma blessure.

 _\- Ouille !_

 _\- Tu saignes un peu mais ce n'est pas ouvert, par contre tu as une belle bosse. Allez remettons nous en route._

Nous marchons encore quelque mètres, ce coup-ci je ne me laisse plus distraire et je pose mes pieds dans les empreintes qu'Oliver laisse sur son passage. Nous sommes à moins de deux mètre de la tonnelle ou se tenaient les militaires et Hunt. Nous nous allongeons sur le sol.

 _\- Fel passe-moi les jumelles !_

Je lui donne les jumelles, heureusement elles ont résisté au choc de tout à l'heure. Je me demande tout de même pourquoi Oliver me les a confié, je ne serai même pas les utiliser, enfin si je suis pas stupide au point de ne pas savoir comment ça fonctionne c'est juste que je ne vois pas très bien. Il regarde à travers pendant un long moment, je reste sage, je ne prononce pas un mot, je ne voudrais pas le distraire, j'ai fait assez de dégât tout à l'heure, j'espère que Shado et Slade n'ont pas pris peur.

 _\- Vient, il n'y a personne._

Nous accourons près de la tonnelle, nous nous cachons derrière, Oliver se baisse et soulève un pan, il passe discrètement sa tête dessous.

 _\- Personne, ils ont déserté._

Nous entrons, on dirait qu'ils sont parti précipitamment n'emportant avec eux que le matériel informatique, le bureau a été renversé, des papiers jonchent le sol, Oliver redresse le bureau, et l'inspecte, il ouvre chaque tiroir pensant trouver quelque chose, il sort un truc et me le tend.

 _\- Mes lunettes, j'en reviens pas qu'il est gardé mes lunettes._

Je les pose sur mon nez, wahou ça me fais drôle de voir correctement, elle m'avait manqué. Oliver ouvre les malles, il y a de la nourriture en conserves beaucoup de conserves, j'ouvre une malle qui se trouve à l'opposé des autres et y trouve des vêtements civil et militaire. Oliver sors à l'extérieur et fait de grandes signes vers Slade et Shado leur intimant de venir nous rejoindre.

 _ **Oliver**_

Lorsque je me retourne quand Felicity m'appelle, je ne m'attends pas à la trouver piégé. Grhhh, décidément elle n'écoute pas quand on lui parle, je lui avais pourtant demandé de me suivre, c'était tout de même pas compliqué si, bon bein vu la situation dans laquelle elle se trouve je pense que si. Je mets ma colère et mes pensées de côté puis j'accours vers elle. Elle me dit qu'elle est désolé, ouais je veux bien la croire, pendant qu'elle me parle, mon cerveau tourne à cent à l'heure, j'essaie de trouver une solution pour la sortir de la, il est hors de question que nous mourrons sur cette île, surtout maintenant.

Je viens de trouver un plan, enfin une idée, je lui explique comment nous allons procéder, elle semble soulagé, je me précipite vers l'arbre puis j'atteins rapidement la branche que j'avais repéré. Je me met debout décoche ma flèche qui va se planter pile ou je désirais qu'elle aille. Je m'élance dans les airs et je récupère ma belle au passage, l'explosion nous propulse sur le sol, j'essaie d'amortir notre chute, mais c'est difficile, Felicity tombe sur le sol, je maintiens sa tête pour que la rencontre en celle ci et le sol soit la plus douce possible, puis j'essaie de retenir mon corps pour ne pas l'écraser.

Nous nous relevons, je vois qu'elle n'est pas stable, je regarde sa blessure à la tête, ouf il n'y a rien de méchant, juste une belle bosse. Je replace ses cheveux et nous reprenons notre chemin.

Personne sur la base, ils sont tous partis, probablement en bateau car nous n'avons pas entendu de bruit de moteur d'avion durant nos quatre jours de marche. Je fouille le bureau et je retrouve les lunettes de ma jolie blonde, je lui donne, de suite elle les pose sur son nez, elle a l'air ravie. Je lui fais un sourire et je continue ma fouille, je trouve une grosse malle rempli de boite de conserve, j'en ouvre une seconde même chose, finalement je me retrouve avec huit malles remplies de nourritures. De son côté Felicity a trouvé des vêtements, je sors de la tonnel et je fais de grand signe à Slade, j'espère qu'il me voit. Je regarde dans les jumelles, il quitte sa position et descend à son tour la colline avec Shado.

Je cours vers les jeeps garé un peu plus loin, il n'y pas les clés, merde ça aurait pu nous être utile, je fouille le véhicule dans l'espoir de les trouver mais en vain, je fais le tour des trois voitures, c'est dans le troisième que je trouve mon bonheur, je démarre la jeep, le niveau de gasoil n'est pas très élevé mais je m'en fiche, on a une voiture pour nous permettre de nous déplacer plus rapidement. J'éteins le moteur et je continue mon ascension, je ne m'étais jamais aventuré plus loin que ce qui leur servait de bureau. Je cours vers la plage, il y a un grand posé sur le sable, je l'ouvre facilement, il n'y a pas de système de sécurité et entre dedans, il y a un tas d'arme, d'outil, des lits de campements, des médicaments, des produits d'hygiènes. Tout est rangés sur de grandes étagères en bois, je suis content de ma trouvaille. Je referme le conteneur et je repars voir Felicity. Elle est toujours occupé dans le bureau elle est assise sur le sol en train de lire des documents, Slade regarde la nourriture tandis que Shado regarde les vêtements.

 _ **Felicity**_

Dans les malles, il y a beaucoup de vêtement pas seulement des masculins mais des féminins également, je suis excitée, on va enfin pouvoir porter autre chose que ces treillis et ces tee shirts. Je me pose sur le sol et regarde les documents qui y sont éparpillés , beaucoup sont des ordres de missions, je les lis rapidement, ce n'est pas intéressants. Shado s'assoit à mes côtés et s'active également.

Elle me tend le document qu'elle tient entre ses doigts.

- _Je crois savoir pourquoi ils sont partis tiens lis ça !_

Je parcours le document.

 _\- Wahou bon la bonne nouvelle c'est qu'ils sont partis pour de bon, nous avons fini de courir, la mauvaise c'est que la chine a capitulé, elle va donner ses armes bio-chimique._

 _\- Ils n'ont pas eu le choix Felicity, dans l'avion qu'ils ont détruit il y' a quatre jours à l'intérieur se trouvait le gouvernement chinois, tout le gouvernement, président, ministres ect... ce n'était pas un hasard, une fois le président mort ils ont pu s'emparer de ce qu'il voulait._

 _\- On peut dire qu'ils ont utilisé la méthode forte._

 _\- Oui, ce qui m'inquiète maintenant c'est que nous n'avons aucun moyen de quitter cette ile, parce qu'ils ont emmené tout le matériel informatique, les radios les talkies-walkies , tout._

 _ **Oliver**_

Slade à trouver six barils de gasoil à l'est du camp, il revient avec une petite jerrican rempli et en mets dans la jeep, ensuite nous la chargeons. On prend les petits lit de campement, de la nourriture, des médicaments, des vêtements, on en fourre partout. J'appelle les filles, elle grimpe à l'arrière, nous avons décidé de nous installer près de la carcasse de l'avion, l'endroit est à l'abri du vent et nous avons une bonne vue d'ensemble. Le trajet en jeep ne nous prends que vingt minutes. Nous déposons nos victuailles, les filles font le rangements tandis que nous, nous repartons prendre les outils et les armes. Au cours de la journée nous effectuerons sept voyages. Je suis comme un gosse lors des mâtins de noël, ce n'est pas grand chose mais ça fais deux ans que nous vivons comme des sauvages nous nourrissant de ce que la terre veux bien nous donner, prenant des risques pour voler de quoi survivre auprès des soldats, et fuyant encore et toujours. Nous allons enfin pouvoir nous poser, Shado aura le repos qu'elle mérite, son bébé ne sera plus en danger et nous non plus.

Chacun sait au fond de lui que ce n'est pas maintenant que nous rentrerons, c'est très rare qu'un bateau passe près de l'île en deux ans, il n'en est pas passé un seul. Ca craint mais tant pis nous n'avons pas le choix, nous sommes tous en vie, en bonne santé, nous vivrons ici jusqu'a ce qu'un bateau passe près des côtes, j'espère que ce sera rapide, j'aimerai autant ne pas assister à l'accouchement de Shado.


	9. Espoir

_Oliver_

Presque quatre ans que nous vivons sur l'île, bientôt deux ans qui Felicity m'a rejoins, notre vie à changé, nous ne dormons plus sous des toiles, nous avons construits des petites cabanes en bois. Nous avons chacun la notre, ce n'est pas très grand mais au moins nous avons notre chez nous, un semblant de normalité au milieu de nulle part. Je grimpe plusieurs fois par jour sur les hauteurs pour surveiller l'arrivé éventuel d'un bateau mais rien, l'océan est calme, il n'y a aucun bateau, aucun avion c'est comme ci l'île n'existait pas, comme ci elle avait été rayé de la carte.

Il est midi, je pars rejoindre Felicity, je la trouve allongé dans un hamac que nous avons confectionnées avec la toile de nos tentes, les filles en ont chacun un, elle est magnifique sa peau a pris une jolie teinte dorée, ses cheveux sont encore plus blond que lorsque je l'ai rencontré il y a six ans, c'est probablement du au soleil, elle porte un simple tee- shirt assez long qui lui arrive au dessus du genou, le petit Liam âgé de six mois est allongé à ses côtés, dormant paisiblement.

 _\- Coucou ma chérie, ça va ?_

 _\- Bof, j'ai chaud et j'ai l'impression de ressembler à une baleine._

 _\- Ne dis pas de bêtises tu es magnifique._

Je l'embrasse puis je pose mes mains sur son ventre, je sens notre bébé s'agiter sous mes paumes, j'adore j'ai l'impression que ce petit bout reconnait son papa. Elle ne devrait pas tarder à accoucher, je ne voulais pas qu'elle accouche ici sur cette île, sans assistance, j'avais vu Shado souffrir le martyr pendant plus de quinze heures, et je ne voulais pas voir Felicity vivre le même calvaire. Malheureusement, je pense qu'elle n'y échappera pas, d'après nos calculs et si nous avons vu juste, notre bébé ne devrait pas tarder à pointer sa jolie frimousse. Je suis angoissé, mais je ne dis rien et ne montre rien à ma femme, je vais devoir être fort pour elle.

 _\- Slade et Shado ne sont pas encore rentrés ?_

 _\- Si, ils sont partie se détendre sur la plage._

 _ **Felicity**_

Je me sens grosse, j'ai l'impression que mon ventre va exploser. Je suis enceinte d'un peux plus de huit mois maintenant, lorsque j'ai compris ce qui se passé j'ai paniqué, je n'en ai pas parlé de suite j'ai attendu. Shado était enceinte de huit mois je me souviens comment elle était stressé par son accouchement futur, qui ne l'aurai pas été, déjà lorsque les femmes accouchent dans les maternités elle le sont alors ici au milieu de nulle part avec pour seule soutient deux hommes et une femme, c'était plus que compréhensible, et maintenant c'est mon tour, plus le moment approche, plus j'ai peur, heureusement qu'Oliver est la, le soir lorsque j'ai mal au dos, il me masse pendant de longue heures, il fait son possible pour que je sois bien, pour qu'on soit bien.

Je n'en ai pas parlé à Oliver, je ne savais pas comment il aurait pris la nouvelle, nous avons toujours essayer de faire attention calculant la date probable d'ovulation c'est à croire que nous avions perdu nos facultés de mathématique. J'en ai d'abord parlé à Shado, qui m'a suggéré de mettre Oliver au courant.

 _ **(Flash back)**_

Ce soir la quand nous nous sommes couché, Oliver m'a prise dans ses bras comme il le faisait tout les soirs. Je fermais les yeux me délectant de sa présence et de son odeur. Je devais prendre mon courage à deux mains, je devais lui annoncer la nouvelle, dans notre situation je ne sais pas si je devais lui dire que s'en était une bonne, en principe tout les couples sont heureux d'avoir un bébé. Enfin ça, c'est si tu vis dans une belle et grande maison entouré de ta famille, pas lorsque tu vis comme Adam et Eve ou Robinson et Crusoé au milieu de nulle part.

- _Oliver, je dois te dire quelque chose._

 _\- As tient tu te décides ._

 _\- Quoi ! Comment ! tu as remarqué quelque chose ?_

 _\- Ma chérie ça fait un petit moment que tu la avec moi sans vraiment l'être, je sais qu'il y a un truc qui te tracasse, j'attendais que tu m'en parles, alors qu'est ce qui ne vas pas._

 _\- Je ne sais pas comment tu va réagir, j'ai peur de ta réaction Oliver._

 _\- Oula ma Chérie, la seule chose qui pourrait me mettre en colère c'est que tu es couché avec un autre homme et je ne pense pas que Slade soit le genre d'homme que tu aimerais avoir dans ton lit alors dis-moi._

J'adore ce qu'il me dit, habituellement c'est le genre de bêtises que je pourrai dire pas les siennes, je pense qu'il essaie de détendre l'atmosphère et c'est plutôt réussi par ce que je fini par lui avouer.

 _\- Je crois que je suis enceinte._

Il ne dit rien, elle me sert juste un peu plus fort contre lui et m'embrasse sur ma tempe. Je reste un moment dans ses bras s'en qu'aucun de nous ne parle. Je n'ose pas parler la première, je ne sais pas quoi lui dire, je ne sais pas ce qu'il en pense. Je me redresse légèrement, il a les yeux fermé, un petit sourire étire le coin de ses lèvres.

 _\- Tu es heureux ?_

 _\- Bien sur que je le suis, même si ça me fait peur. Ca fais combien de temps d'après toi ?_

 _\- Je pense que j'en suis à trois mois._

 _\- Bein il nous reste un peu moins de six mois pour être sauvé, j'aimerai que notre bébé naisse dans des conditions normales._

 _\- Je le souhaite aussi, j'ai peur Oliver._

 _\- Je sais ma chérie._

 **(Fin du flash-back)**

 _ **Oliver**_

Je prends Liam dans mes bras essayant de ne pas le réveiller et je vais le déposer dans son petit berceau qui se trouve dans le petit cabanon de ses parents. Je retourne auprès de ma femme, même si nous ne sommes pas marié, j'aime l'appeler comme ça, de toute façon nous ne sommes même pas sur que nous nous marierons un jour, si ça se trouve on va passer le reste de notre vie sur Lyan-yu. Je la prends dans mes bras, et je pose une main sur son ventre.

 _\- Dis donc qu'est ce qu'il gigote notre petit !_

 _\- Il est comme son père, il ne tient pas en place._

Je souris, j'ai encore du mal à m'imaginer que je vais être papa, j'aurai tellement aimé que ma mère et Théa voit ça, que Felicity porte notre enfant, c'était tellement peu probable que ça arrive. Elles doivent penser qu'elles ont tout perdu, d'abord leur fils et frère et ensuite leur futur belle-fille et belle-soeur. Je pense qu'elles sont loin de s'imaginer que nous sommes réunis et bientôt parents, je ne souhaite qu'une chose c'est qu'un jour je puisse leur présenter ma famille, c'est mon voeux le plus cher.

 _\- (Oliver) Tu entends ! On dirait un bruit d'avion. Ne bouge pas, j'arrive._

Je me lève rapidement, cours dans notre cabanon, je prends un sac rempli de fusées de détresse et je détale comme un lapin en direction de la plage. Je vois Slade et Shado faisant des grands signes essayant d'attirer l'attention du pilote. L'avion est encore loin mais il se dirige droit sur nous.

- _Slade, Shado, venaient._

Je dépose le sac et nous prenons chacun une fusée, nous les allumons chacun notre tour et nous les lançons dans le ciel. D'abord Slade ensuite Shado, puis moi. Nous réitérons l'opération à trois reprises. L'avion s'est considérablement rapproché, il vole au dessus de nous en faisant de grand cercle puis il s'éloigne. Nous tombons tout les trois à genoux dans le sable chaud.

-( _Shado) Vous pensez qu'il nous a vu ?_

 _\- (Slade) Je ne sais pas, si il nous avez vu, pourquoi il est reparti !_

 _\- (Oliver) Il ne peut pas se poser ici, il cherche peut être un endroit puis ils viendront nous chercher._

 _-(Shado) J'espère que tu as raison, je l'espère sincèrement._

 _\- (Slade) J'espère que ce ne sont pas encore des fous, j'ai pas envie de revivre l'enfer de ces trois dernières années, surtout avec notre bébé et le tient qui ne devrait pas tarder à nous rejoindre. Bordel fait chier !_

 ** _Felicity_**

Un avion, c'est un avion je l'aperçois au loin dans le ciel, je vois également les fusées qu'ont lancé Oliver, Shado et Slade, j'espère que le pilote les as vu. J'entends Liam pleurer, je me lève de mon hamac et je vais le prendre dans mes bras. C'est un beau petit garçon, il ressemble beaucoup à sa maman avec les traits fin mais il a les yeux et le regard de son papa. Je le berce un peu mais je pense qu'il a faim. Je fais quelque pas en direction de la plage et m'arrête subitement, un liquide s'écoule le long de mes jambes, je commence a paniquer, je m'assois sur le sol tenant toujours Liam dans mes bras, une larme apparaît aux coins de mes yeux, j'ai peur, je ne veux pas accoucher ici, je ne veux pas bon sang. Liam sent mon angoisse et ma détresse et se mets à hurler à plein poumons. Je me redresse et parcours le petit bout de chemin qui me reste jusqu'a la plage. Shado qui a probablement entendu le petit pleurer me rejoins.

 _\- Felicity ça va, tu es toute pâle. Mais tu as pleuré !_

 _\- Je perdu les eaux, Shado je ne veux pas que mon bébé naisse ici, je ne veux pas tu m'entends, c'est hors de question._

 _\- Chut calme toi._

Shado me prend dans ses bras et me console, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être une pleurnicheuse à ce moment précis, mais elle ne me juge pas au contraire elle sait ce qui se passe dans ma tête, elle a vécu les mêmes choses.

 _\- Je te comprend ma belle, si j'avais eu le choix je n'aurai pas pris cette solution. Mais peut être que tu auras plus de chance que nous, si ca se trouve quelqu'un va venir._

 _Nous reprenons notre marche, je vois Oliver au loin assis sur le sable discutant avec Slade. On s'approche, Oliver m'aperçoit et vient dans ma direction._

 _\- Ma chérie qu'est ce qui se passe ?_

 _\- Je crois que le bébé va naître, j'ai perdu les eaux, et je commence à ressentir les premières contractions. Oliver m'entoure de ses bras, je pose ma tête contre son torse et je laisse mes larmes couler. Il me relève le visage, passe ses doigts sur mes yeux pour effacer les traces de mon chagrin, puis dépose un baiser sur mes lèvres._

 _\- Viens._

Il s'installe sur le sable chaud et m'intime de me placer entre ses jambes. Je pose mon dos contre son torse et, il pose ses mains de part et d'autre sur mon ventre. Son visage est dans mes cheveux, je sens son souffle sur ma nuque, c'est agréable, j'essaie de me détendre. Un peu plus loin Slade et Shado sont assis faisant face à la mer. Liam a fini par se calmer, il s'avoure le bon lait de sa maman, tout est redevenue calme.

Nous sommes cinq à attendre avec beaucoup d'espoir que quelqu'un vienne nous libérer de notre prison, de notre enfer. Nos regards sont levés vers le ciel, et nous prions tous silencieusement.


	10. Sauvetage

**_Felicity_**

Le soleil chauffe de plus en plus, j'ai très chaud et je ne suis pas très bien, je commence à ressentir de légère contraction, elles ne sont pas douloureuses pour le moment, mais je pense que ça ne devrait pas tarder.

 _\- (Oliver) Fel ça va ?_

 _\- Oui, a part que j'ai chaud._

 _\- Viens on va aller se mettre à l'abri sous les arbres, tu seras mieux._

 _\- Et si quelqu'un arrive, comment il va nous repérer, Shado et Slade sont déjà la-bas avec Liam, c'est à nous de rester pour attirer l'attention._

 _\- On attirera plus l'attention une fois qu'on aura une bonne insolation._

Je sais qu'il a raison, c'est pour cela que lorsqu'il me tend sa main pour m'aider à me relever je la saisie. Nous marchons vers les arbres situé à quatre cent mètres de la plage. Je m'assois sur un tronc, l'arbre est tombé il n'y a pas si longtemps lorsque nous avons eu une grosse tempête, c'est arrivé une bonne dizaine de fois depuis mon arrivé mais, c'était la première fois qu'elle était aussi forte. C'était en début d'année, au mois de février, il faisait plus frais que d'habitude, ça devait être l'hiver sur l'île, enfin si on peut appeler cela un hiver disons qu'a la place de faire quarante degrés il en faisait une vingtaine. Le vent a commencé à souffler, nous nous sommes mis à l'abri dans notre cabane en bois mais lorsque le ciel s'est assombri devenant très menaçant, nous sommes sortie de chez nous pour nous protéger sous la carcasse de l'avion, nous craignons que nos petites maisons ne tiennent pas le choc. Le tonnerre s'est mis à grondé et le vent à souffler de plus en plus fort. Des branches d'arbres se sont cassé, les toits de nos maisons se sont envolés, mais la structure à tenue, heureusement pour nous, Liam venait de nous rejoindre, il devait être âgé d'à peine trois semaines, le pauvre il hurlé de terreur, l'orage a éclaté et une pluie de grêlons s'est abattu sur le sol, ça n'a pas duré longtemps juste cinq minutes, mais elle était d'une telle intensité, qu'elle à brisé des arbres et celui sur lequel je suis installé fait partie du carnage.

Oliver se relève,

 _\- Je te laisse, je vais sur la plage, ça va aller ?_

 _\- Oui je pense de toute façon il faudra bien. Fait attention à toi d'accord, si tu as trop chaud revient, je ne voudrais pas accoucher seule sans ton soutien._

 _-(Slade) Je vais t'accompagner gamin, les filles vous restez à l'ombre._

 _ **Oliver**_

Il fait bien trop chaud pour rester sur la plage surtout dans l'état de Felicity, je l'oblige à se mettre à l'ombre, ça m'agace de la laisser seul mais je n'ai pas le choix, j'ai toujours espoir que l'avion nous a repéré. Slade se joint à moi, ça fais plus de quarante cinq minutes que nous avons envoyer nos fusées de détresse et pour le moment nous n'apercevons aucun bruit de moteur, aucun bateau sur la mer, tout est calme.

 _\- Slade je ne pense pas qu'il nous est vu._

 _\- J'avoue que je commence à douter gamin._

Même Slade n'y croit plus, je le regarde, il scrute l'horizon un air de tristesse sur le visage, je sais qu'il aimerait offrir une autre vie à son fils, je le comprends moi-même je ne veux pas que mon enfant soit élevé dans la jungle, je veux qu'il aille à l'école, qu'il est une vie sociale, qu'il fasse du sport, qu'ils connaissent sa famille. Tout mes espoirs étaient portés dans cette avion. Je me retourne pour voir Felicity, elle a ses deux mains posés sur son ventre, je ne vois pas très bien son visage mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle commence à souffrir, tout à l'heure lorsque nous étions assis sur le sable, j'ai senti son ventre se contracter sous mes paumes, elle n'a pas bronché, je ne sais pas si ça lui faisait mal, je ne lui ai pas posé la question, je ne veux pas qu'elle stresse, je ne veux pas la stresser.

 _\- Gamin, regarde la-bas._

Je regarde dans la direction que m'indique Slade, je vois un point noir très loin dans le ciel, de cette distance impossible de dire ce que c'est. Aucun bruit ne parvient à mes oreilles. Je me lève, pose mes mains sur mon front de façon à pouvoir mieux regarder sans être ébloui par le soleil, Slade se met dans la même position que moi. Le point devient de plus en plus net et précis, ça ressemble à un avion, je me retourne et fait signe aux filles d'approcher.

 _ **Felicity**_

Les contractions sont espacés de 20 minutes à peu près, heureusement que j'ai toujours ma montre et qu'elle fonctionne encore, ça me permet de chronométrer. Je vois Oliver qui pose son regard sur moi au moment ou mon ventre se contracte, bon sang, elle fait mal celle ci, c'est la première depuis que ça à commencer qui est douloureuse. J'essaie de ne pas crier pour ne pas alarmer Oliver, j'inspire profondément et j'expire, je répète ce geste plusieurs fois, et la douleur passe.

 _-(Shado) Felicity ça va ? C'est quoi la fréquence ?_

 _\- Toute les vingt minutes, pour le moment une seule de douloureuse la dernière, si elle reste de cette intensité je vais pouvoir gérer._

 _\- Tu ne veux pas t'allonger ?_

 _\- Je suis bien assise, si ça ne va plus j'essaierai de m'allonger. Il s'est endormi le petit loulou ?_

 _\- Oui il est repu, c'est dingue que les bébés grossissent et grandissent aussi rapidement seulement en buvant du lait._

Je sourie à sa remarque, c'est vrai que Liam est nourri exclusivement au lait maternel, nous n'avons pas vraiment d'autre choix. Mais il se porte comme un charme, depuis sa naissance il n'a jamais été malade, pas même un rhume. Il est robuste ce petit loulou.

- _(Shado) Oh, on dirait qu'Oliver nous demande de venir._

 _\- Ok allons-y !_

J'arrive auprès de lui, il me prend par la taille et pointe son doigt vers le ciel, je lève mon regard et je l'aperçois, il y un avion qui arrive sur nous, il vole bas, on dirait même qu'il prépare sa descente, ce qui me parait tout de même improbable, il n'y pas de piste d'atterrissage à proximité.

 ** _Oliver_**

Je distingue de mieux en mieux l'avion, il vole bas, il arrive droit sur nous, il est encore loin peut être cinq kilomètres, il n'est plus qu'a quelque mètres au dessus de l'eau, c'est un avion de couleur rouge et blanc.

 _\- (Felicity) Il va finir par se scratcher dans l'eau, c'est pas comme ça qu'il nous sauvera._

 _\- Relax ma chérie c'est un hydravion, je pense que se sont les secours._

 _\- (Slade) Ca m'en a tout l'air._

L'avion se pose sur l'eau et glisse dans notre direction , les moteurs font une énorme brouhaha qui réveille Liam, le petit hurle, je pense qu'il a peur, c'est la première fois depuis la tempête qu'il entend autant de bruit, d'habitude tout est bien plus calme. L'avion n'est plus qu'a quelque mètre de nous, le pilote coupe le moteur, un homme ouvre la porte latérale et en descend. Il a de l'eau à hauteur des genoux, il porte un short rouge et un tee shirt blanc, Slade et moi nous avançons vers lui, il nous tend la main et se présente en chinois.

 _\- Bonjour, je suis sauveteur-pompier, ça fait combien de temps que vous vivez sur cette île ?_

 _\- (Slade) A peu près quatre ans, je pense que nous avons assez vécu loin de la civilisation, nous aimerions rentrer chez nous._

Il fait signe à son collègue resté dans l'avion, celui ci vient nous rejoindre. Nous allons tout les quatre auprès des filles.

 ** _Felicity_**

Nos deux sauveurs s'avancent vers nous avec nos hommes, Shado va de suite se placer près de Slade, elle n'a pas l'air rassuré, je dois dire que moi non plus, nous ne connaissons pas ces hommes, certes ils sont pompiers mais j'ai vu tellement de choses étrange au cours de ma première année ici que je préfère me méfier. Oliver passe ses bras autour de mon cou, lorsque le pompier s'approche de moi, il le regarde de travers, il n'a pas confiance lui non plus. L'homme remarque l'œillade que lui lance Oliver et ne bouge plus, il me regarde, puis me pose une question heureusement pour moi il parle très bien l'anglais.

- _Vous en êtes à combien de mois ?_

 _\- J'ai perdu les eaux il y a environ une heure_

 _\- On évacue et rapidement alors._

Oliver explique alors aux deux sauveteurs que nous devons d'abord récupérer nos affaires, nous n'avons pas grand chose à emporté mais Oliver, Slade et Shado ont leur papiers d'identité, ils ne veulent surtout pas partir de l'île sans ça. Je suis la seule à ne rien avoir, en même temps à cette heure-ci, je devrai être enterré six pieds sous terre, Hunt avait prévu de mettre fin à mes jours, ce n'était qu'une question de jour avant que je ne sois sauvé par Oliver et ses amis. Pendant qu'Oliver discute avec Gao, c'est le nom qui est affiché sur sa chemise donc je présume qu'il s'appelle ainsi, son coéquipier prend des renseignement sur le petit Liam.

 _\- D'accord Monsieur mais comprenait bien que votre femme ne peut pas marcher, je vais l'installer dans l'avion le temps que vous alliez chercher vos papiers._

 ** _Oliver_**

L'installer dans l'avion et puis quoi encore, il pense qu'il va s'envoler seul avec la femme de ma vie, je ne veux pas la laisser avec ce gars après tout je ne le connais pas.

 _\- Je suis d'accord pour que vous l'installez dans votre avion mais je vous accompagne et ensuite, vous viendrez avec moi à notre campement, de même que votre collègue, Shado veillera sur ma femme._

 _\- Bien sur ! Je vais vous suivre, je comprends que vous n'ayez pas confiance mais sachez que nous vous ferons aucun mal._

Je prends la main de Felicity et je l'emmène dans l'avion accompagné de Gao. Il marche devant nous, je scrute le moindre mouvement qu'il effectue, le balancement de ses bras lorsqu'il progresse dans l'eau, ses pieds qui s'enfoncent dans le sable, sa posture, la façon dont il tient sa tête, rien ne m'échappe, Shado est derrière nous avec le petit Liam, c'est une redoutable combattante,je sais qu'au moindre signe d'agression elle n'hésitera pas à donner Liam à Felicity et à mettre Gao au sol. Nous arrivons à l'avion, j'aide Felicity à grimper à bord, elle s'assit sur un siège, à l'intérieur il y plein de matériel médical.

 _\- Ca va aller ma Chérie ?_

 _\- Oui je pense._

 _\- Shado va rester avec toi, je fais vite d'accord._

Je l'embrasse, je descends de l'avion et je prend Liam dans mes bras, le temps que Shado monte à bord puis je lui rends le petit, si Gao avait voulu nous attaquer, il l'aurai fait à ce moment la, Shado lui tournant le dos, moi ayant les mains prisent par Liam, mais Gao n'a fait aucun geste, il est resté droit comme un piqué.

- _Venez !_

Il me suis sans sourciller, je lui demande de courir devant moi, il s'active, nous rejoignons Slade et son collègue en moins de trente secondes. J'ouvre la marche tandis que Slade la ferme, nous mettons moins de cinq minutes pour arriver à notre campement. Les pompiers regardent notre installation, je vois de la peine dans leur regard et une sorte d'admiration.

 _\- (Tao) C'est vous qui avez construit les cabanes ?_

 _\- Oui, qui d'autre !_

 _\- Vous avez fait du beau travail, vraiment._

 _\- Merci._

\- _(Slade) Gamin c'est tout bon, on peut partir._

Slade me tend ma carte d'identité américaine, je la mets dans une de mes poches, je regarde une dernière fois notre campement puis je repars au pas de course. Nous avons mis le même temps qu'a l'allée pour arriver sur la plage. L'avion est toujours la, il n'a pas bougé d'un millimètre.

 _ **Felicity**_

Je suis assise dans l'hydravion, les sièges sont confortables, ça faisait un sacré bout de temps que je ne m'étais pas assise sur quelque chose d'aussi moelleux, c'est vraiment agréable. Je sens qu'une contraction arrive, je serre les poings et j'inspire de l'air puis j'expire, Shado est à mes côté, elle me donne sa main, je ne la prends pas, je ne voudrai pas lui faire mal. Elle pose alors une main sur mon genou et m'encourage à continuer ma respiration, ce que je fais, ça aide vraiment la respiration.

 _\- Wahou elles sont de plus en plus forte._

 _\- Fel il faut que tu tiennes le coup jusqu'a ce que tu sois pris en charge à l'hôpital._

 _\- Ca ne fais qu'une heure que le travail a commencé, ça va peut être s'éterniser._

 _\- Tu peux me ternir Liam, je vais regarder si ils arrivent._

Je prend Liam sur moi, je l'assois à califourchon, ses grand yeux marrons parcours la cabine de l'avion, il est mignon, je me demande si nous allons continuer à nous voir une fois que l'on sera rentré chacun chez soi.

- _Il arrive, ils seront avec nous dans moins de deux minutes._

Je suis soulagé qu'il ne leur soit rien arrivés, finalement nous allons être sauvés, Shado reprend son petit lou et se pose sur un siège. Oliver apparaît le premier à la porte, il saute dedans avec une tel agilité que ça m'épate toujours autant, Gao le suit, puis enfin Slade. Tao quand à lui va se positionner au poste de pilotage. Tout le monde trouve sa place, Tao fait les dernières vérification puis lance les moteurs. Liam se met à hurler, Slade essaie tant bien mal de le consoler, de le rassurer, mais il faut se mettre à sa place, ce petit bout à vécu les six premiers mois de sa vie dans le plus grand calme, il y avait rarement du bruit, et pour le peu que ça arrive, ce n'était jamais aussi fort que cette énorme vacarme.

 _ **Oliver**_

Je grimpe dans l'avion, je vois Felicity assise sur un siège, je prends celui qui se trouve à ses côtés, elle a l'air de bien supporter le début du travail.L'avion fait demi tour puis glisse sur l'eau, Tao tire sur le manche et, nous volons au dessus de la mer, nous nous élevons de plus en plus, je regarde par la petite fenêtre, et je vois l'océan s'éloigner, la fin de notre calvaire prend fin.

 _\- (Oliver) Vous nous emmener ou ?_

 _\- (Goa) La ville la plus proche des côtes c'est Shangaï, on va atterrir sur l'eau puis une voiture de secours vous attendra sur le quai. Mes collègues vous emmèneront à l'hôpital le plus proche, votre femme sera pris en charge dans le service de la maternité._

 _\- (Slade) Et nous on va faire quoi ?_

 _\- Vous irez probablement en pédiatrie avec votre fils, il n'a reçu aucun vaccin depuis sa naissance, il faut que les pédiatres s'assurent que sa santé est bonne, mais à priori il m'a l'air en forme votre petit garçon._

 _\- (Oliver) Combien de temps avant d'arriver à l'hôpital ?_

 _\- Il faut compter trente minutes, ensuite vous en mettrez dix pour arriver à l'hôpital._

Trente minutes, j'ai l'impression que ça va être les plus longues de ma vie, bon sang nous sommes enfin sauvé, notre enfant va pouvoir naître dans des conditions idéale, je suis rassuré, Felicity aura toute l'assistance nécessaire, elle ne souffrira pas autant que Shado et si il y a le moindre problème, l'équipe médicale sera faire face. Je prend Felicity dans mes bras et je pose une main sur son ventre, le sourire aux lèvres. Je suis heureux.


	11. Maternité

_**Oliver**_

Nous descendons de l'avion aidé par d'autre pompier, Felicity est emmené dans une ambulance tandis que Shado dans une autre, je demande si nous serons emmené au même endroit, à ce moment il me semble inconcevable que nous soyons séparé. J'ai passé quatre années avec pour seul compagnie Slade et Shado, ils sont comme un frère et une soeur pour moi, je ne me vois pas faire nos adieux ici sur le bord d'une route, en fait je ne me vois pas les quitter pourtant je sais qu'il le faudra, nous avons chacun nos vie, chacun devra reprendre sa vie la ou elle s'était arrêté il y a quatre ans. Je serre la main à nos deux sauveurs, je les remercie puis je serre Slade dans mes bras.

\- _T'inquiète pas gamin, on se voit après que le petit Queen aura pointé son nez._

 _\- Ok ! Bon courage pour les examens médicaux du petit._

Je lui serre la main puis je rejoins Felicity dans l'ambulance, ses contractions se sont rapprochés passant de trente minutes d'intervalle à vingt.

Lorsque j'arrive dans l'ambulance, elle est allongée, un capteur est placé sur son ventre relié à une drôle de machine, un pompier est occupé à lui prendre sa tension.

 _\- C'est quoi ce truc ?_

 _\- (Felicity) Un monitoring, je connaissais pas bon en même temps c'est logique hein, je ne m'attendais pas à me retrouver enceinte si vite alors je ne me suis jamais intéressée à ce genre de chose._

 _\- Pourquoi la ligne est plate ?_

 _ **Felicity**_

Je sens de l'inquiétude dans la voix d'Oliver, je le rassure et je lui explique a quoi ça sert. Il se détend immédiatement, il prend ma main dans la sienne puis nous restons un moment à nous regarder les yeux dans les yeux.

L'ambulance démarre tout sirène hurlante, un pompier est resté avec nous à l'arrière, il nous dévisage mais ne nous parle pas. Qu'aurai t'il a nous dire de toute façon, je vais bien, Oliver également. La voiture file à grande vitesse, nous sommes secoués dans tout les sens, je n'étais jamais monté à bord d'une ambulance bein je peux vous dire que ce n'est pas du tout confortable, heureusement que je ne suis pas gravement blessé parce que bon sang qu'est ce que ça bouge la dedans. C'est peut être parce qu'ils ne m'ont pas sanglés, enfin j'en sais rien, Oliver a l'air beaucoup plus stable que moi où alors c'est parce que je suis allongée.

L'ambulance ralenti puis s'arrête complètement, le pompier ouvre les portes arrière, il y a déjà un infirmier muni d'un fauteuil roulant qui nous attend. Je descends du brancard avec l'aide du pompier, puis je m'installe dans le fauteuil, Oliver est à mes côtés en permanence. L'infirmier me pousse dans les couloirs, je lève les yeux sur les panneaux d'indication mais je n'y comprends rien ce n'est que du charabia pour moi, on dirait un tas de gribouillage. Je ressent un contraction, je commence la respiration, puis je serre les dents pour ne pas crier.

 _ **Oliver**_

Nous parcourons les couloirs, l'infirmier marche d'un pas rapide tout en poussant Felicity, je regarde les panneaux d'information tout est écrit en chinois, j'arrive tout de même à déchiffrer, il faudra que je pense à remercier Shado pour les longues heures que nous avons passé ensemble, elle m'apprenant à lire et à comprendre sa langue maternel. Je me souviens qu'elle dessinait les lettres sur le sable, nous avions même écrit un message de détresse juste pour le cas ou.

 _\- On est bientôt arrivé ma Chérie, tu tiens le coup ?_

 _\- Oui ça va, c'est toujours assez supportable._

L'infirmier s'adresse à moi en chinois.

 _\- Monsieur j'installe votre femme ici, une sage femme va venir l'examiner, est ce que vous pourriez allé vous occuper des formalités administratives._

J'acquiesce mais je ne suis pas du tout ravi de laisser Felicity seul dans un pays qu'elle ne connait pas et surtout avec des gens qui ne parlent pas l'anglais. Je lui dis que j'irai une fois qu'elle aura été vue par quelqu'un. Il ne relève pas, il ressort de la pièce emmenant avec lui le fauteuil.

Je prend Felicity dans mes bras, je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes, elle répond à mon baiser, celui ci s'approfondit, je commence à la caresser, puis je me stoppe réalisant que nous sommes dans une maternité et plus sur l'île. Je me suis laissé emporté par mes émotions. Heureusement que je me suis détaché, parce qu'une jolie jeune femme entre à ce moment la.

 _\- Bonjour je suis Liana, je vais m'occupé de vous._

Ouf elle parle anglais, me voila rassuré, Felicity s'allonge puis la jeune femme s'affaire autour d'elle, elle met un gel gluant sur son ventre puis allume un écran, j'attends des battements de coeur. Elle nous explique que ce qu'on voit à l'écran et notre bébé. Je reste la à contempler l'écran émerveillé par ce que je vois. Une petite tête, son corps, un bras, une jambe. Wahou, je découvre mon bébé avant qu'il ne sorte du ventre de ma femme.

 _ **Felicity**_

Lorsque Liana pose du gel sur mon ventre, je sais déjà ce qu'elle va faire, une échographie, je n'en ai jamais faites mais une de mes amie était tombé enceinte à seize ans et, je l'avais accompagné pour sa première échographie. Je suis anxieuse, j'espère que mon bébé va bien. Elle allume l'écran et mon bébé apparaît. Je ne peux vous expliquer dans quel état je suis à ce moment la, c'est merveilleux de le voir ainsi. Je regarde Oliver, il a l'air fasciné, son regard est rivé sur l'écran, il ne bouge pas.

 _-(Liana) Vous voulez savoir le sexe ?_

 _-( Felicity) Oliver ! Oliver_

 _\- Quoi qu'est ce que se passe ?_

Je rigole, il était dans ses songes.

 _\- Est ce que tu veux savoir le sexe ?_

 _\- Qu'est ce que tu en penses toi ?_

 _\- Je pense que c'est une bonne idée, ça nous laissera le temps de réfléchir sérieusement à un prénom._

 _\- Ok donc je te suis, de toute façon je voulais savoir._

Liana appuie un peu sur mon ventre avec la sonde, elle regarde l'écran et nous annonce

 _\- C'est une petite fille._

Nous nous regardons, nous somme heureux, fille ou garçon ça nous importait peu, de toute façon on voulait simplement que notre bébé soit en bonne santé. Liana nettoie le gel qui reste sur mon ventre et pose les capteurs du monitoring. Ensuite elle s'équipe de gant et vérifie le col.

 _\- Ca avance tout doucement, le col est ouvert à quatre doigts. Désirez-vous la péridural._

 _\- Je ne sais pas, j'ai le droit de décider plus tard ?_

 _\- Oui mais ne tardez pas, parce qu'après il sera trop tard pour la poser._

 _\- Monsieur vous vous êtes occupé des formalités ? Si vous ne le faite pas rapidement je ne pourrais plus m'occuper de votre femme._

 _\- Non j'attendais votre passage._

 _ **Oliver**_

Wahou, bon sang nous allons avoir une petite fille, une princesse, j'imagine déjà sa bouille, j'espère qu'elle ressemblera à sa maman. Je redescends de mon nuage, Liana me demande d'aller m'occuper des papiers. Je serre Felicity dans mes bras puis je dépose un bisous sur son front.

 _\- Je me dépêche, je serai vite de retour_.

J'arrive à proximité des bureaux, il y a deux personnes avant moi, je m'assois et je patiente, je ferme les yeux et j'imagine notre vie à trois. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps j'ai fermé les yeux, peut être deux minutes lorsqu'une main se pose sur mon épaule, je me lève rapidement pret à me battre mais ce n'est qu'une infirmière me disant que c'est mon tour.

 _\- Bonjour Monsieur, asseyez-vous._

Je prend place et je regarde la secrétaire, elle m'explique que comme je ne suis pas chinois, le coup de l'intervention s'élèvera 18625.200 Yuan Renminbi soit environ 3000 dollars. Je la regarde avec des yeux ébahis, je viens d'une île déserte, je n'ai pas d'argent sur moi, ou veut t'elle que je trouve une somme pareil. Je lui explique ma situation, elle m'informe qu'elle ne peut rien faire et que si je veux bénéficier des services je dois payer.

 _\- Je peux emprunter votre téléphone, je dois passer un appel._

 _\- Désolé monsieur, pour les appels privés il y a un téléphone dans le couloir._

Putain elle me fait suer celle-la, pas compatissante pour un sou, je me lève et sors de son bureau, j'espère qu'elle voit que je suis très en colère. J'avise le téléphone dans le couloir, bien sur ça fonctionne avec des pièces et forcement je n'en ai pas.

J'entends une personne prononcer mon prénom, je me retourne.

 _\- Shado, vous êtes sorti ?_

 _\- Non Slade est encore avec Liam en pédiatrie, ils vont lui faire ses vaccins, je suis passée prendre des nouvelles de Felicity._

 _\- Ca va elle gère, mais si je veux qu'elle accouche ici, je dois donner 3000 dollars._

 _\- Oui c'est comme ça que ça fonctionne dans notre pays si tu n'es pas chinois tu paie la totalité de l'intervention, je suis désolé Oliver._

- _Shado, l'argent je l'ai tu te doutes bien mais le soucis c'est que je n'ai pas de carte de crédit, ni de numéro de compte et encore moins d'argent pour mettre dans ce foutu téléphone._

Je m'énerve Shado le voit bien, elle comprend ma situation, elle pose sa main sur mon bras pour tenter de me calmer, un couple de personne âgés qui à du suivre notre échange s'avance vers nous. L'homme me tend plein de petite pièce et me désigne le téléphone du bout du doigt. Je prends la monnaie, il ne m'ont pas l'air très riche, je le remercie et lui demande son nom et leur adresse. Il me le communique sans problème, l'écrivant sur un petit papier. Je les gratifie d'un grand sourire, puis il me tourne le dos et s'éloigne. Je demande à Shado si elle veut bien resté auprès de Felicity, elle accepte.

 _ **Felicity**_

Ca fais vingt minutes qu'Oliver est parti, je déteste être seule sans lui, j'ai l'impression d'avoir un vide dans mon cœur, nous avons passé un peu plus de deux ans rien qu'a deux, bien sur il y avait Slade et Shado mais nous étions constamment ensemble, faisions chaque chose ensemble, lorsqu'il partait chasser dans la jungle je l'accompagnais, il m'a appris à chasser d'ailleurs mais je détestais cela, alors je restais derrière lui et je le regardais maîtriser l'art de chasser avec un arc. Il ne raté jamais sa cible, tout ses mouvements étaient parfait. Je ferme les yeux en pensant à notre vie sur l'île, puis je pense à notre retour, j'espère qu'il se fera sans soucis surtout que notre fille ne sera pas considéré comme américaine, puis je n'ai aucun papier.

 _\- Fel ça va !_

 _\- Shado, tu n'as pas vu Oliver ?_

 _\- Si, c'est lui qui m'a demandé de venir. Il passe un coup de téléphone puis il arrive._

 _\- Comment va Liam ?_

 _\- Il se fait vacciner._

 _\- Alors les contractions pas trop douloureuse ?_

 _\- Supportable, toujours espacé de vingt minutes. Au fait nous allons avoir une petite fille._

 _\- Génial, une future princesse alors._

 _\- Oui, au fait il appelle qui Oliver ?_

 _\- Sa famille probablement, t'inquiète pas il va vite arriver._


	12. Appel

J'attends que Shado ce soit éloigné, je regarde l'heure, il est 15h30 ce qui fait qu'il doit être 3h30 du mâtin en Amérique, tant pis je tente le coup tout de même, j'insère les pièces dans le monnayeur et je compose le numéro de chez moi. Mon coeur bat vite, je suis stressé, excité, mais j'ai peur également, ça fait quatre ans que je n'ai pas entendu le son de la voix de ma mère, je me demande qu'elle sera sa réaction, elle sera surprise probablement, et si elle ne voulait m'aider, si elle était trop fâché contre moi pour ne pas avoir donné de nouvelle. Ca sonne, au bout de la quatrième sonnerie quelqu'un fini par décrocher.

 _\- Résidence des Queens_

C'est Théa, bon dieu que ça fait du bien d'entendre sa voix.

 _\- Speedy c'est moi c'est Oliver._

 _\- Ollie, c'est vraiment toi._

J'entends au son de sa voix qu'elle est heureuse, qu'elle a du mal à y croire, et je la comprends, lorsque je lui ai dit au revoir avant de monter dans la voiture de Felicity elle n'avait que seize ans, elle en a vingt maintenant, je me demande à quoi elle ressemble, si elle a changé.

 _\- Oui Théa c'est moi, tu as de quoi noté ?_

 _\- Oui, oui mais Ollie_

 _\- (je lui coupe la parôle) note 555-67088972 tu as noté ?_

 _\- Oui_

 _\- Théa ça risque de couper réveille maman et rappelle-moi._

J'ai a peine terminé ma phrase que la conversation se coupe, j'ai mis tout l'argent que le couple m'a donné, j'espère qu'elle a bien écrit. Je reste à proximité du téléphone, un homme me demande si il peut l'utiliser, je lui dis que non que j'attends qu'on me rappelle, heureusement pour moi, il n'insiste pas, il s'assoit sur la chaise en face et attend son tour. Plusieurs minutes se passe avant que le téléphone se mette à sonner, je décroche et j'entends la voix de ma mère.

 _\- Maman !_

 _\- Oliver c'est bien toi, tu es en vie mais comment._

 _\- Bonjour maman, oui c'est bien moi, je suis désolé de te réveiller à une heure pareil mais j'ai besoin de toi._

 _\- Oliver, ah Oliver je n'arrive pas à y croire._

Ma mère pleure, je l'entends au son de sa voix, elle est heureuse pas fâché, je suis soulagé, je savais pas du tout à quoi m'attendre comme réaction mais j'espérais que se soit celle ci qui prenne le dessus sur toute les autres.

 _\- Maman, je suis en chine, j'ai besoin d'argent, est ce que j'ai encore un compte d'ouvert à mon nom ?_

 _\- Oui y'en a qui est toujours à ton nom mais il n'y a pas énormément d'argent dessus, juste 5000 dollars._

 _\- Nickel j'ai besoin de 3000, est ce que tu peux me donner le numéro de compte, je vais le noter._

 _Ma mère énumère le numéro, je le note dans la paume de ma main, des que j'aurai raccroché, je filerai à la banque._

 _\- Merci maman, je te recontacte des que possible, oh maman un dernier service, peux-tu le réapprovisionner un peu s'il te plait._

 _\- Bien sur mon garçon._

 _\- Merci._

promis.

 _\- Oliver, est ce que je vais te revoir ?_

 _\- Oui bien sur, je vais rentrer, je te rappelle_

Je raccroche, je sais que je laisse ma mère en plan avec un tas de question qui doivent lui trotter dans la tête, je sais aussi que j'aurai pu en dire plus, que Théa aurait probablement voulu me reparler, mais je n'ai pas le temps et le plus important pour le moment c'est de régler l'hôpital pour que Felicity et ma fille reçoivent les soins nécessaire. Je me rends dans la salle d'accouchement, Shado est auprès de ma femme, elle lui tient la main, Felicity a probablement une contraction.

 _\- (Shado) Tu es de retour !_

 _\- Oui, mais je vais encore abuser de ta gentillesse, je sais que tu aimerais probablement rejoindre Slade et Liam mais il faut que je passe à la banque, je dois de l'argent._

 _\- (Shado) Pas de soucis._

 _\- (Felicity) Pourquoi tu dois de l'argent ?_

 _\- Felicity les soins ne sont pas gratuit, je file prendre ce que j'ai besoin et je reviens d'accord. Je me dépêche, je ne voudrais pas que notre bébé naisse en mon absence._

 _ **Felicity**_

Lorsqu'Oliver rentre j'ai une énorme contraction, elle est intense et semble s'éterniser, j'espère qu'elle est efficace. Je ferme les yeux et me concentre un maximum sur ma respiration, je serre la main de Shado tellement fort que j'en attrape mal aux doigts. Shado récupère sa main, elle fait aller ses doigts et me fait un petit sourire. Je m'excuse, forcement que je lui ai fait mal. Oliver nous explique qu'il doit se rendre dans une banque, les soins ne sont pas gratuit bein oui ou avais-je la tête, nous ne sommes pas en Amérique, enfin même chez nous ce n'est pas gratuit, c'est probablement pour cela que depuis mon arrivé je n'ai pas revu d'infirmière, ils attendent le paiement des soins.

Oliver me dépose un bisou sur le haut de mon front et sors de la pièce rapidement, me laissant seul avec Shado.

- _Tu sais ou vous allez vous installer ?_

 _\- Oui j'ai contacté Mei m'a soeur jumelle, je lui ai donné l'adresse de l'hôpital, elle ne devrait pas tarder à arriver._

 _\- C'est génial je suis contente pour vous._

 _\- Oui, je lui ai dis qu'elle avait un neveu, elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. J'ai hâte de la serrer dans mes bras._

 _\- Je te comprends, j'ai hâte aussi de rentrer pour faire de même avec les gens qui m'ont manqués._

 _\- J'ai encore du mal à croire que nous sommes de retour à la civilisation._

 _\- Moi aussi, mais je suis heureuse, mon fils enfin nos enfants auront la vie qu'ils méritent._

 _ **Oliver**_

Je pousse les portes d'une grande banque, elle est déserte, je me rends à l'accueil, je salue le guichetier et lui donne mon nom ainsi que mon numéro de compte et la somme que je veux retirer.

\- _Puis-je voir votre carte d'identité Monsieur Queen._

Je lui tends l'objet, il la regarde puis me regarde. Il a l'air dubitatif, oui bien sur que je ne ressemble plus trop à l'homme sur la photo, j'ai vieilli et j'ai pris en masse musculaire et je porte une barde de trois jours, mais si on regarde bien on me reconnait tout de même un peu. Il finit par taper quelque chose sur on ordinateur et me donne une carte de retrait avec un code. Il m'explique qu'elle sera avalé par l'appareil une fois que j'aurai retiré la somme que je désire.

Je le remercie récupère mes petites affaires et je me dirige vers un distributeur. Bon sang ça a beaucoup évolué les outils informatiques, l'écran est tactile, à l'époque ou j'étais encore à Starling on devait jouer avec les touches du pavé numérique. Mon compte s'affiche à l'écran, dis donc ma mère n'a pas perdu de temps, mon compte est créditeur de plus de 550000 dollars. J'en retire 10 000 pour être sur de ne manquer de rien, je prends l'argent, et je sors de la banque. Je traverse la grande rue et j'entre dans une petite boutique de puériculture. Je regarde les petits vêtements, je n'y connais absolument rien, Shado habillait Liam avec des morceaux de tissu, il n'a jamais porté d'habit comme ceux exposé devant moi. Une vendeuse qui doit remarquer mon air horrifié s'approche de moi.

 _\- Vous voulez de l'aide Monsieur._

 _\- Je veux bien oui, ma femme va accoucher et je ne sais pas quoi prendre comme vêtement pour ma fille._

 _\- Vous avez quoi comme taille déjà ?_

 _\- Rien nous n'avons rien._

Elle me regarde un air étrange sur le visage mais ne me dis rien, au contraire elle me sort plein de jolie chose m'expliquant les fonctionnalités, par exemple qu'un pyjama qui se ferme sur le devant est bien plus pratique pour un nouveau née qu'un qui se ferme par derrière.

- _Merci je vais prendre ces six ensemble la. Oh et pendant que j'y suis vous pouvez me mettre trois tenue pour un bébé de 6 mois, c'est un garçon._

Elle me choisi trois petites tenues plus que mignones j'espère que ça plaiera à Shado. Je passe en caisse et je récupère mes achats, j'entre ensuite dans une boutique de vêtement pour homme et femme, je prends rapidement une tenue pour moi et une pour Felicity, je ne m'attarde pas, je paye mes achats et je file au pas de courses à la maternité. J'arrive au secrétariat, j'entre dans le bureau de la dame de tout à l'heure et je lui dépose la liasse de billet. Elle recompte avant de me faire signe de m'asseoir. Elle pianote sur son ordinateur, l'imprimante se met en marche, elle récupère les documents me les tend en me demandant une signature. Tout est écrit en chinois, je parcours chaque feuille essayant d'en comprendre un maximum avant de signer le tout et de lui rendre.

- _C'est parfait monsieur, maintenant votre femme va être revu par l'infirmière._

Je sors de son minuscule bureau et je pars rejoindre ma femme.


	13. Appel (point de vue de Théa)

\- T _héa, chut tais toi tu va réveiller ta mère et Walter._

 _\- Et c'est pas ma faute, tu me fait rire Roy ! Je me demande comment tu as réussi à te fourrer dans se pétrin une fois de plus._

 _\- Je te l'ai dis j'ai pas eut de chance._

Je ris de plus belle, je sais que je devrais faire moins de bruit mais je ne peux m'empêcher de rire, j'ai réussi à me relever après la disparition de Felicity, j'ai mis du temps mais j'ai fini par y arriver. Roy et Dig m'ont beaucoup aidé, je pense encore énormément à elle, lorsque je me rends à la société et que je vois qu'une autre personne occupe son bureau, j'ai le coeur qui se serre, je me dis qu'elle ne devrait pas être la, que c'est la place de Fel, mais Walter n'a pas eut le choix, il devait la remplacer. C'est vraiment à ce moment que je me suis rendu compte qu'il n'y avait plus aucun espoir qu'on la retrouve car même mon beau père avait abandonnée. La police a enquêté pendant plus de six mois mais elle n'a rien trouvé absolument rien c'est comme ci elle s'était volatilisé. L'homme qui l'avait kidnappé avait lui aussi disparu de la circulation, je me suis toujours demandé comment s'était possible, je m'étais toujours dit que c'était une bande d'incompétent, si ça avait été Felicity derrière ces écrans elle aurait réussi à retrouver la trace du kidnappeur, elle n'aurait pas lâché prise avant d'avoir trouvé, elle était comme cela, tant qu'elle n'obtenait pas ce qu'elle désirait elle cherchait encore et encore, d'ailleurs c'est ce qu'elle avait fait à la mort de mon frère, elle l'avait cherché pendant plus de cinq mois avant qu'elle ne se rende à l'évidence, il devait s'être noyé. Le plus dur pour elle s'était que nous n'avions pas retrouvé son corps et je dois dire que pour moi aussi surtout à l'enterrement lorsqu'il avait fallu descendre les cercueils dans le caveau familial, ils étaient vides. On avait pas pu faire notre deuil convenablement, dans un coin de notre tête, il restait toujours une infime chance pour qu'il réapparaisse. Aujourd'hui encore je le pense, j'en rêve même la nuit. Je revois mon frère arrivé au manoir, dans mon rêve il a les cheveux très long, une barbe de quelque jours, un regard bleu ou l'on pourrait s'y noyer et la touche final il est super bronzés. Il est craquant, il me fait un sourire et me dit simplement si tu savais comme tu m'a manqué Speedy. Je déteste se surnom qu'il m'avait donnée lorsque nous étions enfants mais je donnerai n'importe quoi pour qu'il le prononce rien qu'une fois.

 _\- On se mate un film ? Hey Théa tu es avec moi !_

 _\- Heu quoi ! Roy il est plus de trois heures, je pense que ce serai plus sérieux que j'aille me coucher et que tu rentres chez toi._

 _\- Ok, d'accord, on se voit demain bébé._

Je souris, je l'embrasse passionnément puis je le raccompagne à la porte. Nous échangeons encore un baiser sous le porche, puis Roy monte dans sa voiture, je regarde sa voiture quitter notre allée, je ne rentre que lorsque les phares de sa voiture ne sont plus qu'un petit point lumineux dans le lointain. Je referme la porte, je retire les clefs que je dépose sur la console de l'entré puis je file me coucher.

Je commence à monter la première marche de l'escalier lorsque le téléphone se met à sonner. Dans un premier temps je pense le laisser sonné mais ensuite je me dis que c'est peut être important, puis j'avoue que la curiosité l'emporte, je me demande qui peut bien nous appeler si tard dans la nuit ou si tôt dans la matinée. Je décroche et je suis complètement troublé lorsque j'entends la voix de mon frère prononcer **"Speedy".** Je mets trois secondes avant de me ressaisir, bon sang il est en vie, je viens de penser à lui, et lui il est en ligne avec moi, c'est juste pas possible pas après quatre années sans nouvelles, quatre ans que je le crois mort et en fait non il est au téléphone avec moi, et il vient littérallement de m'appeler **"Speedy"** je suis sur que c'est lui, personne d'autre ne m'appelait comme cela, c'était juste lui.

J'aimerais lui parlé mais il me coupe la parole et me demande de noter le numéro de téléphone qu'il me cite, il me dit de réveiller notre mère et de le rappeler, il n'a pas le temps d'en dire plus que la communication se coupe. Je cours comme une dératé dans les escaliers, un sourire figé sur mon visage, mon coeur bat la chamade, je ne sais pas si je suis excitée, surprise, contente, bref je suis heureuse, Ollie est en vie, j'entre en trombe dans la chambre de ma mère, elle est blottit contre Walter, c'est la première fois que je fais irruption dans leur chambre et ce sera la dernière parce qu'honnêtement ça ne se fait pas, c'est tout de même ma mère et mon beau père. Je m'avance vers ma mère et je la secoue énergiquement, mes gestes ne sont pas doux, je suis énervé, je veux qu'elle rappelle de suite mon frère, j'ai besoin de partager ma joie avec elle.

 _\- Théa qu'est ce qui se passe ?_

Walter est réveillé par la voix de ma mère il se redresse dans le lit et me dévisage, je crois qu'il n'apprécie pas le fait d'être réveillé à plus de trois heure du mâtin.

 _\- C'est Ollie maman, il vient de m'appeler, il faut que tu le rappelles._

 _\- Théa tu vas bien, est ce que tu as bu ou fumé quelque chose ?_

Elle se redresse prend mon visage dans ses mains et me fixe, elle détaille mes yeux, ils doivent être un peu rouge car je suis fatigué, mais je peux lui jurer que je n'ai ni fumée, ni bu, ce n'est pas mon style et ça ne le sera jamais.

 _\- Maman non arrête j'ai rien fait de tout ça, je suis sérieuse._

 _\- Va te coucher Théa, nous sommes fatigués et nous avons envie de dormir._

 _\- Non pas avant que tu descendes avec moi et que tu rappelles ce fichu numéro. Maman s'il te plait._

Je lui lance la dernière phrase méchamment, mais je n'ai pas le choix, il faut qu'elle accepte. Elle finit par capituler, elle se lève avec un regard sévère, elle dit a mon beau père de se rendormir, qu'elle arrive, mais lui aussi se lève, il veut être présent lorsque ma mère composera le numéro, j'espère que je n'ai pas rêvé sinon je serai dans les ennuis mais je suis sur que non, je me repasse la scène dans ma tête, non rien ne cloche, j'étais bien éveillé, c'était bien réel. Nous descendons tout les trois dans le salon.

Ma mère compose le numéro, mon frère à probablement répondu car elle me fixe avec un regard d'incompréhension, des larmes se mettent à couler sur son visage, elle a la voix qui tremble, Walter se place derrière elle et l'enlace, je me joins à eux. Elle parle d'argent et de compte en banque, elle lui demande si nous allons le revoir puis raccroche.

 _\- Maman il est ou ?_

 _\- En chine apparemment !_

 _\- C'est tout ce qu'il a dit ?_

- _Il a besoin d'argent, je dois réapprovisionner son compte._

 _\- (Walter) Je vais m'en charger, tu veux que je dépose combien ?_

 _\- 50 000 dollars. Ca me semble raisonnable._

Walter s'éloigne dans son bureau, nous laissant seule toute les deux, nous nous asseyons dans notre canapé, je replis mes jambes sous moi et je me blottit contre la poitrine de ma mère qui a un grand sourire sur le visage.

 _\- Maman il t'a dit si papa était toujours vivant ?_

 _\- Il ne m'a rien dit de plus Théa juste qu'il était en chine et qu'il avait besoin d'argent._

 _\- Mais il compte rentrer hein !_

 _\- Oui c'est ce qu'il a dit._

- _Je n'en reviens pas maman, ça fais quatre ans, comment c'est possible, ou était-il pendant toute ces années. Même Felicity n'avait pas retrouvé sa trace._

 _\- Je ne sais pas Théa, il nous le dira quand il rentrera_.

Walter reviens au salon puis nous annonce qu'il a appelé un employé de Queen.

 _\- (Moira) Tu as réveillé ce pauvre homme au beau milieu de la nuit mais pourquoi ?_

 _\- Il va pister le numéro de téléphone, il me rappelle des qu'il sait d'ou il vient._

Nous restons tout les trois assis dans notre salon, nous ne disons pas un mot, nous sommes trop abasourdi et heureux pour faire le moindre commentaires, nous attendons l'appelle de l'employé de Queen qui ne tarde pas d'ailleurs, le gars est rapide. Walter sors du salon et répond à son téléphone, il revient cinq minutes plus tard.

 _\- Oliver est à Shanghai dans un hôpital._

 _\- Maman tu penses qu'il est blessé ?_

 _\- Il avait l'air d'aller bien. Walter, est ce que tu peux envoyer le jet ? Je veux qu'il rentre rapidement à la maison et sans son passeport il ne risque pas de pouvoir prendre un avion à l'aéroport._

 _\- Bien sur, j'organise tout, en attendant vous devriez allé vous coucher. Je sais qu'après les événements vous ne devez pas avoir sommeil mais on ne peut rien faire pour le moment._

 _\- Maman tu restes un peu avec moi, s'il te plait, je ne sais pas si je serais dormir._

Ma mère regarde Walter, elle l'embrasse puis m'accompagne dans ma chambre.

 _\- Merci maman , je vais prendre ma douche rapidement et j'arrive._

Je me dépêche, je pensais que cette douche m'aurait calmé mais non, je suis trop excité, je m'imagine nos retrouvailles, j'ai hâte de serrer mon frère dans mes bras, j'ai hâte qu'il voit que je suis devenue une belle jeune femme, j'avais seize ans lorsqu'il a disparue, j'en ai vingt aujourd'hui, je me demande aussi ce qu'il va nous raconter, j'espère qu'il ne lui ai rien arrivé, peut être qu'il était amnésique et qu'il ne sait souvenu de nous qu'aujourd'hui, plein de théorie aussi folle les unes que les autres me traverse l'esprit. Il est quatre heure du mâtin nous sommes au milieu du mois d'août et mon frère est vivant.

Je sors de ma douche, passe un shorty et un débardeur je me m'effondre sur mon lit, ma mère me prend dans ses bras, elle me caresse les cheveux, je finis par m'endormir sous ses caresses apaisantes, la vie ne sera plus jamais pareil.


	14. Accouchement

_**Felicity**_

La porte s'ouvre, je pense voir Oliver mais c'est l'infirmière qui revient.

 _\- Comment vous sentez vous ? Pas trop de douleur ?_

 _\- Les douleurs sont de plus en plus forte._

 _\- Ok c'est probablement parce que le travail avance._

Elle se replace entre mes jambes et revérifie le col.

 _\- Col à un peu plus de six doigts, si vous voulez la péridurale c'est maintenant, après il sera trop tard._

 _\- Merci mais je pense que ça va aller._

 _\- (Shado) Tu es folle ma belle, le reste du travail c'est la que c'est le plus douloureux, à ta place je prendrais la péri._

 _\- Non j'ai peur des piqûres, j'ose même pas imaginer la taille de la seringue, non hors de question._

 _\- (Shado) Bein comme tu voudras mais je t'aurai prévenue._

 _\- (Liana) Vos contractions sont bien régulières, je pense que d'ici deux petites heures vous tiendrez votre filles dans vos bras. N'hésitez pas à appuyer sur ce bouton en cas de besoin._

L'infirmière passe la porte au moment où Oliver pénètre dans la pièce des sachets dans les mains.

- _(Felicity) Tu as fais des achats ?_

 _\- Oui notre fille n'avait rien à se mettre, j'ai pensé que ce serai utile. Tiens Shado c'est pour Liam, j'espère que ça lui ira._

Shado déplie les vêtements que lui tend Oliver, elle est vraiment heureuse qu'il ai pensé à son petit garçon elle dépose un bisou sur sa joue puis s'en va, Oliver la rattrape il lui dit quelque chose mais je suis trop éloigné pour comprendre, je vois seulement qu'il lui donne une liasse de billet. Avant de quitter définitivement la chambre elle se retourne et me dit :

 _\- (Shado) Je repasserai tout à l'heure, je vais rejoindre mon fils et Slade, j'ai hâte de lui passer cette ensemble._

Elle me montre un petit pantalon de toile rouge avec un polo bleu marine, c'est vraiment joli, ça aurai été le genre de tenue que j'aurai aimé que mon fils porte si notre bébé avait été un p'tit gars. Oliver me donne le sachet qu'il tient dans ses mains.

Je sors d'abord un petit body rose.

 _\- Wahou c'est minuscule._

 _\- Oui c'est ce que je me suis dit quand la vendeuse me la fourré dans les mains, regarde il y a des petits pyjama sympas. Oh et elle m'a donné ce bonnet, elle m'a dit que les bébé se refroidissait vite._

Je sors les pyjamas, il y en a six tous aussi beau les uns des autres. Je ne sais absolument pas lequel choisir pour notre miss. C'est Oliver qui prend la décision, il me montre le rose avec un petit coeur fait de fleur sur le devant.

 _\- On lui met celui la ? C'est mon préféré en fait._

 _\- Ok va pour celui la. Au fait Oliver ou as tu eut l'argent ?_

 _\- J'ai appelé ma mère, d'ailleurs il ne faudra pas que j'oublie de la rappeler, j'avais encore un compte d'ouvert à mon nom, elle m'a donné les renseignements et je suis allé retirer de l'argent. J'ai payé l'établissement, puis j'ai acheté de quoi pour notre fille._

 _\- Et tu as donné de l'argent à Shado aussi, c'est vraiment gentil._

 _\- Oh je lui ai demandé de faire une course pour moi, elle m'a dit qu'il y avait probablement de trop, je lui répondu qu'elle pouvait garder le reste._

 ** _Oliver_**

Je la regarde deplier les vêtements que je viens d'acheter à la boutique, elle est si belle. Elle regarde chaque vêtement avec attention, je vois qu'elle ne sait pas quelle tenue choisir, je lui montre celle qui me plait le plus, un joli pyjama tout rose avec un petit coeur sur le devant, j'ai craqué dessus à la boutique tout à l'heure, lorsque je l'ai montré à la vendeuse elle m'a dit qu'il serai parfait en plus il s'ouvre sur le devant beaucoup plus pratique pour habiller un nouveau né.

Nous discutons beaucoup elle est moi, nous rions aussi entre les contractions. Elle sont de plus en plus forte et plus rapprochés, je vois qu'elle souffre, elle serre les dents pour ne pas crier, mords ses lèvres, et me broie la main.

- _Je vais appeler l'infirmière pour qu'elle vienne voir ou en l'avancement d'accord._

 _\- Non, reste regarde appuie sur le bouton la, elle va arriver ensuite._

Je fais ce qu'elle me demande, je n'avais même pas remarqué le boitier. Je reprends sa main dans la mienne et lui caresse le dos de sa main avec mon pouce. Liana notre infirmière entre, elle passe des gants et va vérifier le col.

 _\- Je vais vous installer madame Queen , votre petite fille ne va pas tarder._

Elle installe la table d'accouchement, je commence à stresser et je vois que Felicity aussi, elle a déjà bien travaillé mais le plus dur reste à faire, nous nous regardons un instant, nous savons que dans moins d'une heure nous serons parents. Nous nous sommes mis d'accord sur le prénom de notre fille, elle n'a plus qu'a nous montrer sa jolie frimousse.

 _ **Felicity**_

La dernière contraction était vraiment puissante, je me suis mordue les lèvres à sang pour ne pas crier, ça fait vraiment un mal de chien, bordel, j'aurai du écouter Shado et demander la péri, maintenant il est trop tard, je sais que je vais souffrir, la dernière contraction n'était qu'un bref aperçu de ce qui m'attend. Mais ou avais-je la tête, je suis sur que je n'aurai même pas sentit l'aiguille.

Liana me dit que je vais accoucher bientôt, je panique, je ne sais pas si je vais être capable de pousser. Oliver et moi nous nous regardons, il y a beaucoup d'émotion et d'interrogation dans notre regard. Je pose les pieds sur les étriers, bein dis donc c'est pas très confortable comme position, je déteste, je me console en me disant que toute les femmes sont censés passer par la.

 _\- (Liana) Vous êtes a dilatation complète, à la prochaine contraction vous poussez, monsieur il va falloir encourager votre femme._

Je sens la contraction venir je serre une fois de plus les dents et me mords les lèvres, mais ce n'est pas suffisant, je pousse un cri de douleur tout en essayant de pousser. Oliver me tient la tête, il ne me lâche pas du regard, je vois qu'il se sent impuissant, qu'il n'aime pas me voir souffrir. Une seconde contraction arrive deux minutes après l'autre, je n'ai même pas le temps de souffler que me voilà reparti à pousser et à hurler de douleur. Je repose ma tête sur l'oreiller, je suis en transpiration j'ai chaud, et la douleur est insoutenable, je tremble de partout, j'ai des larmes qui me montent aux yeux, la vache je ne pensais pas que c'était aussi douloureux.

 _\- (Liana) Allez Madame Queen encore un tout petit effort et votre fille sera la, je vois sa petite tête._

Oliver se décale et regarde entre mes cuisses, il hoche la tête me signifiant qu'elle ne raconte pas de sottises.

- _(Oliver) Allez ma chérie un dernier petit effort, je sais que tu souffres et crois-moi je déteste te voir comme ça, tu sais que si je pouvais je prendrais ta place, j'aimerais prendre ta place._

Oliver me dit des paroles réconfortantes, je n'en attendais pas moins de lui, il est comme cela toujours à vouloir prendre le mal des autres sur ses épaules. Je sens une contraction, malgré la fatigue je me redresse, me cramponne aux barres latérales, Oliver pose sa main derrière ma nuque et je pousse, j'y mets mes dernière forces.

 _\- C'est bon arrêtez de pousser, votre fille est la !_

Ma tête retombe sur l'oreiller, Liana tient notre fille dans ses bras, elle prend sa respiration et pousse son premier crie. Wahou c'est qu'elle a de la voix cette petite. Liana propose à Oliver de couper le cordon, il n'hésite pas un instant. Il prend notre fille dans ses bras, des larmes roulent sur ses joues de même que sur les miennes. Il la dépose sur ma poitrine avec un regard rempli de fierté. Je la regarde, elle est magnifique.

- _(Oliver) Merci, merci mille fois pour ce magnifique cadeau, elle est magnifique. Et tu es magnifique._

 _\- Ne dis pas de bêtises, je suis toute transpirante, pas dans une position idéale, je suis crevé et je dois avoir une tête a faire peur._

 _\- Je m'en moque tu es la plus belle à mes yeux._

 _\- (Liana) On va l'emmener dans la pièce d'a côté pour la mesurer et la peser, vous venez avec nous monsieur, ma collègue va s'occuper de votre femme._

L'infirmière prend ma fille et s'éloigne avec elle, Oliver dépose un baiser sur mes lèvres et accompagne notre fille.

 _ **Oliver**_

Lorsque j'ai vu sa petite bouille, les larmes me sont montés, c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie, je suis papa, Felicity m'a donné le plus cadeau que la vie puisse nous offrir. Je lui dépose notre fille sur sa poitrine et je la remercie, mon regard est rempli de bonheur et de fierté. L'infirmière vient rompre le charme du moment, notre fille doit être pesé et mesuré. J'embrasse Felicity et je suis ma petite merveille.

Liana la dépose sur la balance, elle fait un peu plus de trois kilos et mesure 49 centimètres.

- _C'est une belle petit puce. Est ce que vous voulez l'habiller ?_

Mon dieu elle n'a tout de même pas osé me demander cela, je ne sais pas le faire, mais je me sens capable d'essayer, pour ma fille je déplacerai des montagnes.

 _\- Je veux bien essayer mais vous allez devoir m'aider._

Je lui passe d'abord une couche, ça ne m'a pas l'air bien compliqué Liana m'explique comment la mettre, je la pose au gré de ses explications, ma fille est sage, elle ne bouge pas, elle me regarde de ses petits yeux. La couche est en place, maintenant je dois passer le body, Liana a pris les devant et a déjà tout retiré les boutons. J'attrape sa petite main et je passe la première manche, je relève délicatement son dos pour passer le body sous son corps. Je prends sa seconde main et je la passe dans la manche, c'est un peu compliqué, Liana m'aide me montrant les gestes. Une fois le body en place je m'attaque au pyjama, je fais comme pour le body, je me rend compte qu'avec les explications de Liana c'est beaucoup plus simple, je fais des gestes délicat elle est si petite que j'ai peur de lui faire mal.

 _\- Et voila ma beauté tu es toute jolie, on va pouvoir rejoindre maman._

 _\- (Liana) Je vous laisse, je reviens d'ici dix minutes pour remplir l'acte de naissance. Oh j'ai oublié, elle peut téter sans problème._

 _ **Felicity**_

Je vois Oliver revenir avec notre fille dans ses bras, elle porte le petit pyjama que nous avions choisi tout à l'heure, elle est vraiment magnifique.

- _Tiens, l'infirmière m'a dit qu'elle pouvait téter._

Je prends ma fille dans mes bras et je mets son visage prêt de ma poitrine, elle ne mets pas longtemps avant de prendre mon sein entre ses petites lèvres.

 _\- (Felicity) On dirai qu'elle avait bien faim. Alors combien elle pèse ?_

 _\- 3kg100 pour 49 cm._

 _\- Oh bah à croire que ce que nous mangions sur l'île lui à été très bénéfique._

 _\- Elle va raffoler des noix de coco plus tard._

Je rigole une fois de plus à la réflexion d'Oliver, les noix de coco, c'est que j'en ai mangé, je crois même qu'il ne faudra plus me parler de ça une fois rentrer en Amérique, je rêve d'un bon hamburger du big belly.

 _\- (Liana) Bon me revoilà avec les papiers que je dois remplir et vous faire signer. Il me faut le prénom de votre fille._

 _\- (Oliver) Joy Megane Queen._

Liana note les renseignement qu'Oliver lui cite, il appose sa signature sur le document et Liana me les tend.

 _\- Bon maintenant que Joy est parmi nous, je vais vous monter dans une chambre, vous ne resterez que cette nuit, ensuite vous devrez partir, nous sommes désolé mais ici en Chine les chambres se font rare donc nous gardons les mamans qu'une nuit._

Un infirmier vient avec un fauteuil roulant, je m'installe dessus tenant toujours Joy au creux de mes bras, dans le couloir, nous croisons Slade, Shado, Mei enfin je suppose que c'est elle, elle ressemble comme deux goute d'eau à Shado, elle est juste un peu plus grande et Liam. Ils se joignent à nous.

 _\- Voila votre chambre pour la nuit !_

Je me lève et je vais m'installer dans le lit, tout notre petit groupe se tient dans ma chambre, Shado me demande si elle peut tenir ma fille dans ses bras, je lui donne sans hésitation.

- _(Shado) Elle est jolie, elle ressemble beaucoup à son papa, je trouve. Mais au fait comment s'appelle t'elle ?_

 _\- (Felicity) Joy !_

 _\- Joy, j'aime beaucoup. C'est sur qu'elle va ramener beaucoup de joie dans votre vie._

- _(Shado) Tient je te la rends, nous allons vous laisser, nous rentrons chez nous, Mei a gardé l'appartement de mon père, nous allons nous y installer, notre vie est ici en Chine._

Je savais que ce moment tant redouté allé arriver, je le savais et pourtant je ne peux retenir mes larmes. C'est un déchirement, j'ai l'impression de perdre une petite partie de moi. Shado représentais tellement pour moi, c'était comme une soeur, durant plus d'une année nous avons vécu sur cette île, échangeant tout nos souvenirs d'enfant, d'ado, d'adulte. Je me suis occupé de Liam avec elle comme-ci c'était mon fils, nous avons eu de bonne partie de fou rire. Shado laisse ses larmes couler également, Oliver vient me prendre Joy des bras pour que je puisse profiter des embrassades de Shado. Nous nous serrons dans les bras, je lui dépose des bisous sur ses joues, elle en fait de même, nos au revoir sont déchirants. Elle me tend un morceau de papier, son adresse ainsi que son numéro de téléphone y est inscrit.

 _\- On s'appelle d'accord ! Puis on se reverra, je viendrai en Amérique, c'est promis. Oh et avant que j'oublie._

Elle retourne près de la porte et sors dans le couloir, elle revient de suite les bras chargé.

\- Tiens c'est pour toi enfin pour la puce, Oliver m'a demandé d'aller chercher un truc pour qu'elle puisse dormir. J'ai mis Liam dedans ça à l'air assez confortable.

Je regarde le cosy qu'elle me tend, il est super jolie rose avec des petites fleurs sur les extrémités du tissus, il est accompagnés d'une petite couverture.

- _Ce sera plus pratique pour voyager. J'espère qu'il te plait._

 _\- Il est superbe, merci._

Nous nous enlaçons une fois de plus puis Shado se retire, elle se poste près de sa soeur, Liam est dans ses bras, il ne dit rien il se contente simplement de la regarder, il doit se poser des questions elle ressemble tellement à sa maman.

Oliver et Slade se font une accolade même si il ne pleure pas, on voit très bien que la séparation les affectes.

- _Prends soin de toi et de ta famille gamin, on se reverra._

Slade s'approche de moi et m'enlace à son tour, il pose un main sur mon épaule

 _\- Felicity tu es la meilleure chose qui nous soit arrivé sur cette île. Tu es une fille rempli d'humour, d'amour et de sagesse. Porte toi bien._

 _ **Oliver**_

Je déteste les au revoir, c'est étrange, j'ai l'impression que je ne verrai plus Slade et Shado. Les filles se prennent dans les bras comme ci c'était la dernière fois qu'il se voyait, j'ai un boule qui se forme au fond de ma gorge, j'essaie de contenir mes émotions mais c'est difficile. Shado sors de la chambre et amène un espèce de fauteuil pour notre fille, il est vraiment beau, j'aime beaucoup les couleurs, en y regardant de plus près ça ressemble à un siège auto. Pendant que les filles discutent, Slade s'approche de moi, il regarde ma fille puis me fait une accolade, il me dit qu'on se reverra même si je sais que c'est vrai, j'ai tout de même du mal a y croire. Pendant qu'il dit au revoir a Felicity, je prend Shado dans mes bras.

 _\- Merci pour l'achat._

Elle me tend les billets restant mais je referme sa main sur ceux-ci et je lui dit que c'est un cadeau, qu'elle en aura probablement besoin.

 _\- Si jamais tu en as besoin n'hésite pas, je te ferai un virement._

Elle me sourit, nous nous éloignons l'un de l'autre, je vais vers sa soeur et j'embrasse le petit Liam. Je demande à Mei de prendre soins de Shado et son fils, elle m'assure qu'elle le fera et, je n'en doute pas. Slade prend sa femme par la taille et ils sortent de la chambre, Mei et Liam sortent à leur tour. Je ressens un grand vide au fond de moi, j'ai l'impression que mon coeur est brisé. J'ai les yeux larmoyant, je les frotte d'une main. Quel journée rempli en émotion, notre sauvetage, la naissance de notre fille, je la redresse sur ma poitrine et je dépose un baiser sur le sommet de sa tête puis, notre séparation avec nos amis. Je me retourne vers Felicity, elle n'est pas en meilleure forme que moi, elle pleure. Je dépose Joy dans son petit berceau et je la prend dans mes bras et je la berce tout doucement.


	15. première nuit à trois

_**Felicity**_

La porte se referme sur nos amis, un silence de mort règne dans ma petite chambre. Oliver dépose Joy dans son petit berceau puis me prend dans ses bras. Je me laisse aller à mon chagrin, je pleure dans ses bras pendant un petit moment, Oliver ne dis rien, il me tient juste, de temps en temps il me réconforte en me caressant le dos. Je me détache de son corps et je pose ma tête sur l'oreiller, je tourne le regard vers l'extérieur, il fait noir dehors, la nuit est tombé sur Shanghai. Je reste un moment la tête tourné dans cette direction, je regarde les phares des voitures qui éclairent la ville jusqu'a ce que mes paupières finissent par se fermer.

 _ **Oliver**_

Elle parvient à se calmer, elle pose sa tête sur l'oreiller, je lui fais des petits massages sur son cuir chevelue, elle a le visage tourné vers la fenêtre de sa chambre, je sens qu'elle s'apaise de plus en plus jusqu'a s'endormir. Je dépose un baiser sur sa joue, puis je caresse les cheveux de ma fille, je quitte la chambre au pas de loup en essayant de faire aucun bruit.

Je longe les longs couloirs, j'arrive à l'entrée de l'hôpital, je mets de l'argent dans le téléphone et je rappelle chez moi, il est vingt deux heures ca fais plus de six heures que je n'ai pas redonnée de mes nouvelles. Ma mère devait attendre avec impatience mon appel car elle décroche à la première sonnerie.

 _\- Oliver c'est toi !_

 _\- Oui maman._

 _\- Qu'est ce qui t'a pris autant de temps !_

- _Des affaires à régler, merci pour l'argent maman. Dis est ce que tu pourrais envoyer le jet à l'aéroport de Shangaï, j'aimerai rentré à la maison._

 _\- Tu crois que j'ai attendu que tu me le demandes, il est déjà parti, il devrait être sur place vers 8h si je ne me trompe pas._

 _\- Merci maman, je te laisse, on se voit bientôt._

Je raccroche, ma mère à vraiment bien fait de prendre les devants. Je repars dans la chambre ou m'attendent ma femme et ma fille.

Elles sont encore endormie lorsque je les rejoins, je m'allonge près de Felicity et je m'endors à mon tour.

Je suis réveillé par les pleurs de Joy, je la prends dans ma bras et je tente de la calmer, Felicity dort encore profondément, Joy semble avoir faim, j'essaie de la faire patienter, je le berce, lui donne mon doigt à téter, elle finit par se rendormir. Finalement elle n'avait peut être pas si faim que cela. Je la garde tout contre moi et je me rallonge, j'enclenche la barrière de sécurité sur le lit de mon côté, sait on jamais, je ne mets pas longtemps à me rendormir. Lorsque j'ouvre un oeil, le jour commence à se lever, je dors sur le côté, je me redresse lentement, je me demande ou es passé ma fille. Je vois Felicity assise sur le canapé tenant Joy dans ses bras.

 ** _Felicity_**

J'entends Joy pleurer tout près de moi, j'ouvre les yeux, Oliver est allongé à mes côtés, heureusement que le lit d'hôpital est bien large, notre fille repose sur son torse, elle est sur le ventre sa petite tête est tourné vers moi, Oliver l'entoure de ses deux bras. Il a pris la précaution de mettre la barrière de sécurité, je prend Joy et je vais m'installer sur le fauteuil, je l'allonge un peu me mettant à l'aise pour nourrir ma fille. Il est un peu plus de cinq heures, j'ai bien dormi, je m'attendais à ce que Joy pleure dans la nuit et réclame à manger mais je me suis bien trompé, elle est vraiment sage ma petit puce. Elle tête goulûment, elle avait vraiment faim, je ne cesse de la regarder elle est vraiment parfaite. Oliver bouge à son tour, il se réveille, je vois qu'il cherche après notre fille, il se redresse et un éclair de soulagement passe dans son regard.

 _\- Je pensais que je l'avais écrasé._

 _\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, elle était toujours sur toi, elle avait l'air vachement bien sur ton torse._

 _\- Les filles raffolent de mon torse et en particulier une petite blonde à lunette. Ca ne m'étonnes pas que ma fille prenne le même chemin._

 _\- Faut dire qu'il est confortable._

 _\- Il se fait quel heure ?_

 _\- Cinq heure vingt pourquoi ?_

 _\- Le jet privé de ma famille atterrit à Shanghai à huit heures._

 _\- Oh ta mère nous la déjà envoyé ?_

 _\- Oui elle ne sait pas que nous sommes ensemble, elle pense que je suis seul, elle sera très surprise à notre retour._

 _\- Ca pour être surprise elle le sera, elle récupère son fils et une petite fille._

 _\- Et sa belle-fille ne l'oublions pas._

- _Nous ne sommes pas marié Oliver._

 _\- Non mais c'est tout comme, nous devions nous marier, et nous le serons rapidement crois-moi._

 _\- Je prends une douche rapide ensuite ce sera ton tour puis nous décollons, je dois faire quelque chose avant de partir._

Oliver s'éloigne vers la petite salle de bain, je reste seule dans la chambre à contempler Joy. J'essaie de voir à qui elle ressemble le plus mais c'est difficile à dire elle est si petite, elle a de beau yeux bleus mais impossible de dire si elle porte les miens ou ceux de son père. Oliver ressort de la salle de bain dix minutes après y être entrée, il sent bon, il s'est même changé, il porte un jeans qui lui moule parfaitement ses fesses et un petit pull gris a col V. Il est sexy a souhait.

- _Ou as tu eu ces vêtement ?_

 _\- Je suis passé dans une boutique hier, j'ai pris quelque chose pour toi aussi, c'est dans la salle de bain, j'espère que ça t'ira._

Il me prend Joy des mains, m'embrasse et s'installe sur le lit avec elle. Je file sous la douche, wahou une vraie douche c'est agréable, j'avais oublié comment c'était. Je profite un maximum de l'eau chaude sur ma peau. Je me savonne, lave mes cheveux puis je sors, je fouille dans le sachet qui se trouve sur le sol, j'y trouve des sous-vêtements en plus d'être à la bonne taille ils sont sexy et confortable. Je ne savais pas que les soutiens gorge d'allaitement pouvait être sexy. J'enfile la tunique, sur le devant il y a quatre boutons, Oliver a vraiment pensé à tout, il est parfait. La tunique me serre un peu au niveau de la poitrine probablement à cause des montées de lait, puis je passe un leggins noir, dans le fond du sac je trouve une paire de tong rose. Je sors de la salle de bain, Oliver est occupé a donner le bain de Joy.

 _ **Oliver**_

Lorsque je sors de la salle de bain Felicity me détaille des pieds à la tête, je vois bien que je ne la laisse pas indifférente, ma tenue à l'air de lui plaire, avec les événements j'avais oublié de lui dire que j'avais acheté de quoi nous habiller. J'espère que ce que j'ai choisi pour elle lui plaira. Je m'installe dans le lit avec Joy, je lui donne une multitude de bisous elle sent bon le bébé, c'est agréable. Une infirmière entre et me demande si je veux lui donner son premier bain. Je fais un signe positif de la tête, j'ai déjà vu Felicity le faire plein de fois avec le petit Liam, certes c'était dans la rivière mais je pense que c'est pareil. Je déshabille ma fille délicatement pendant que l' infirmière rempli la petite baignoire. Je nettoie ses petites fesses, c'est dingue les gestes me viennent naturellement, je ne pensais pas que je serai aussi doué. Je la porte et je la plonge doucement dans l'eau. Je la maintiens fermement, Felicity arrive derrière moi, je la sens arriver, elle pose une main sur le ventre de notre fille et me sourit. L'infirmière s'esquive nous disant que nous n'avons pas besoin d'elle que nous nous débrouillons très bien tout seul. Felicity savonne Joy pendant que je continue de la tenir. Elle pose une serviette sur le plan à langer, je sors ma fille et je le dépose dessus. Felicity l'essuie puis l'habille. Elle fait ça rapidement mais délicatement, on voit qu'elle s'est beaucoup occupé de Liam. En moins de dix minutes ma petite puce est prête.

- _Merci pour la tenue._

Oups j'étais tellement occupé avec Joy que je n'avais pas remarqué que les vêtements que je lui avait choisi lui aille aussi bien.

- _Hummm si nous avions un peu plus de temps je pense que je n'aurai pas hésité à te retirer cette tunique._

 _\- Nous n'avons pas vraiment le temps pour ça Oliver, et je viens d'accoucher, crois moi ce n'est pas le meilleur moment pour faire des galipettes._

Je rigole, je me doute que ce n'est pas le moment mais elle est tellement sexy dans cette tenue, je dépose Joy dans le cosy, je l'attache, puis je pose la couverture sur son petit corps. Je prends la main de Felicity, nous passons au secrétariat récupérer l'acte de naissance de notre fille puis nous sortons de l'hôpital.

Il est tôt et l'air est déjà bien chaud, ca risque d'être une journée étouffante. J'arrête un taxi, nous grimpons dedans, j'attache ma fille puis je lui donne l'adresse du couple qui m'a donné de l'argent la veille. Il roule à travers la ville, à cette heure ci il y a déjà énormément de voiture qui circulent, il n'est que six du mâtin et c'est déjà la cohue partout dans Shanghai.

Notre fille est vraiment sage, je suis étonné, elle ne pleure presque pas, Felicity repose contre mon torse, elle est fatigué je le vois bien, bientôt nous serons chez nous, elle pourra passer autant de temps qu'elle le veut dans notre lit, Joy dort dans mes bras.

- _Nous allons ou Oliver ?_

 _\- Je dois voir une personne qui m'a aidé hier._

Elle ne pose pas plus de question, je pense même qu'elle s'endort. Le taxi s'arrête devant une vieille bâtisse, il me dit que nous sommes arrivé. Felicity ouvre les yeux et m'interroge du regard.

 _\- Je reviens de suite._

Je sonne au numéro indiqué sur le papier. Je n'ai pas longtemps à attendre avant que la porte ne s'ouvre, je reconnnais de suite l'homme qui m'a aidé la veille. Il me reconnait également il me gratifie d'un grand sourire.

 _\- Vous êtes le jeune homme qui nous avons rencontré dans les couloirs hier._

 _\- Oui, je voulais vous remercier pour votre aide et vous donnez ceci._

Je lui tends une liasse de billet environ 5000 dollars, il refuse dans un premier temps mais j'arrive à me montrer persuasif. Il me prend dans ses bras, son visage exprime beaucoup d'émotion, un larme perle au coin de ses paupières. Je me retourne et grimpe dans le taxi. L'homme referme sa porte, je pense qu'avec l'argent que je lui ai donné il pourra s'offrir des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé pouvoir s'offrir avant.

 _ **Felicity**_

Je m'installe dans le taxi entre Oliver et notre puce. Je suis fatigué, je pose ma tête contre l'épaule d'Oliver, il lève son bras, je pose donc ma tête sur son torse sa main repose sur ma taille, je ne mets pas longtemps avant de m'endormir, je suis exténué.

Je me réveille lorsque le taxi s'arrête, j'ouvre les yeux, nous sommes dans une rue, les bâtisse sont collés les unes sur les autres, le quartier ne semble pas être un des plus riche de la ville, ça ressemble fortement au Glades de Starling. J'interroge Oliver du regard, je me demande ce que nous faisons la, il m'a dit qu'il devait voir une personne mais nous ne connaissons personne en chine à part Shado et Slade. Il descend du taxi et sonne à une porte. Un homme assez âgé apparait sur le seuil de la porte, je vois Oliver lui tendre de l'argent, l'homme refuse mais finit par le prendre. Je ne comprends pas trop ce que fait Oliver, il doit probablement le connaitre. Le monsieur a l'air secoué et heureux, Oliver monte dans le taxi puis indique au chauffeur l'aéroport.

 _\- C'était qui ?_

 _\- Un homme qui m'a donné toute les pièces de monnaie qu'il avait pour que je puisse appeler ma mère. Je voulais le remercier._

 _\- Tu es vraiment un homme formidable tu le sais n'est ce pas ?_

Il sourit mais ne me répond pas, il pousse un soupir puis me reprend dans ses bras.


	16. Théa (flash back 2)

_**Théa**_

J'ouvre les yeux, je suis parvenue à me rendormir, il est un peu plus de dix heures, je me lève, je fais des entrechats dans ma chambre, je bondis, je danse on dirait une gamine mais je m'en fiche je suis heureuse mon frère est en vie, je passe un peignoir et je descends. J'entends la voix de ma mère, je passe devant le salon et je me stoppe dans l'embrasure de la porte. Elle est au téléphone avec mon frère, je souris, je n'avais pas rêvé, c'est vrai il est vraiment en vie.

 _\- Alors maman !_

 _\- Il rentre, le jet est parti à cinq heure ce mâtin il arrivera en chine à vingt heure ce soir._

 _\- Il sera de retour quand à la maison._

 _\- Si tout ce passe bien demain vers midi, il sera à la maison._

 _\- Oh c'est trop chouette maman, j'ai hâte._

 _\- Moi aussi Théa._

 _\- Walter est parti avec le jet?_

 _\- Non, il est à l'entreprise, c'est monsieur Diggle qui est partit._

- _Ok super, il va être content, il a passé son temps à l'esquiver quand il était avec Felicity et le voila qu'il l'accueille._

Lorsque je prononce le nom de Felicity, mon coeur se serre.

 _\- Théa y'a un problème ?_

 _\- Non, enfin si, je me dis qu'Oliver sera vraiment triste de savoir que Felicity n'est plus la, et qu'on ne sait toujours pas ou elle se trouve ni si elle est en vie. J'ai peur de sa réaction maman et si il décidait de repartir, de nous abandonner une fois qu'il sera la vérité._

 _\- En tout cas ce qui est sur c'est qu'on ne va pas pouvoir lui cacher, il l'aimait tellement et nous aussi d'ailleurs. La première chose qu'il va nous demander c'est si elle habite toujours au même endroit. C'était une bénédiction cette fille._

 _\- Ca va être compliqué de lui dire cette horreur._

Ma mère me prend dans ses bras, elle me serre, je la serre en retour.

 _\- Bon et si nous allions nous occuper de sa chambre, qu'en penses tu ?_

 _\- J'en pense que c'est une excellente idée mais maman, on ne touche pas à ses affaires personnel, on lui refait juste un bon lit et c'est tout._

Nous montons à l'étage et entrons dans la chambre d'Oliver, ça fait plus de trois ans que je n'y ai pas mis les pieds, au début je venais dans sa chambre pour être au plus près de lui mais petit à petit j'ai arrêté, ça me faisait plus de mal que de bien. Je prends le cadre photo qui repose sur la table de chevet. Je regarde la photo, je me rappelle très bien de ce moment, c'est moi qui l'avait prise, dessus on voit mon frère épanoui, il tient Felicity dans ses bras, tout les deux rayonnent de bonheur.

 _ **(Flash back)**_

Nous étions tous ensemble dans le jardin, nous fêtions l'anniversaire de Tommy, tout les amis d'Oliver étaient présent, c'était une belle journée ensoleillée. Oliver voulait que je reste dans la maison, je n'étais pas vraiment convié à la fête, probablement qu'il me trouvait trop jeune, l'alcool coulait à flots, la musique était forte, heureusement que nous n'avions pas de voisins, des amis d'oliver plongeaient dans notre piscine complètement habillé, bref ils étaient tous plus ou moins éméchés, même Laurel c'est pour dire. Comme on ne voulait pas de moi, je suis monté dans ma chambre et je me suis assise à califourchon sur le rebord de la fenêtre un appareil photo à la main. J'ai pris plein de photo à l'insu des invités. J'avais un sacré dossier mais celle-ci était la plus belle à mes yeux, le regard que mon frère porte à Felicity est magique, on ressent tout l'amour dans ses yeux. Ils s'étaient tout les deux éloignés du groupe, en se tenant par la main, Oliver s'était arrêté et il lui avait d'abord fait un baiser langoureux, je m'étais même demandé si il n'allait pas faire de cochonnerie dans les bosquets, mais non il s'était juste isolé pour pouvoir profiter l'un de l'autre. Le soir j'ai regardé les photos sur mon ordinateur, je l'ai de suite imprimé et je l'ai déposé sur sa table de chevet. Le lendemain, il m'avait déposé un petit mot pour me remercier. Je suis alors allée dans sa chambre et j'ai vu la photo, il l'avait mise dans un cadre, elle trônait sur la table de nuit. Felicity était profondément endormi dans son lit, je ne me suis pas posé de question, j'avais l'habitude, elle dormait fréquemment chez nous, Oliver ne pouvait pas se passer d'elle. Je suis sortie de la chambre pour ne pas la réveiller et je suis descendue à la cuisine. Mon frère se trouvait la, il prenait son café. Nous avons discuté, il devait partir avec mon père sur le Queen gambit dans l'après-midi. Il n'est pas resté très longtemps avec moi, il m'a embrassé avant de remonter dans sa chambre, il voulait profiter de sa copine avant de partir en mer.

 _ **(Fin du flash back)**_

Je passe un doigt sur le visage de mon frère puis je m'attarde sur celui de Felicity, je reste un moment le regard figé sur sa frimousse, elle était vraiment belle, de beaux cheveux blond qui cascadent le long de sa nuque, un regard profond, un corps sublime, punaise que la vie est mal faite, j'aurai tant aimé que mon frère la retrouve à son retour, elle n'attendait que ça elle aussi qui pousse la porte de son appartement et qu'il la porte dans ses bras, elle m'avait raconté la scène la plus parfaite à ses yeux un million de fois, c'était toujours la même, son regard était animé d'une passion que je ne connaissais que trop bien, elle était rempli d'espoir. A chaque fois son récit finissait de la même façon elle disait "mais ce n'est qu'un rêve, je ne le sais que trop bien maintenant". Je la prenais dans mes bras et je la consolais, elle ne pleurait pas non, ses larmes s'étaient taris mais je savais qu'elle avait besoin de réconfort autant que moi j'en avais besoin. Je repose le cadre, ma mère à le regard rivait sur moi.

 _\- Ca va Théa ?_

 _\- Oui, c'est juste que, enfin tu sais._

 _\- Oui je sais._

Nous nous sommes mises à défaire les draps du lit de mon frère puis avec ma mère nous l'avons refait avec des draps propre. En principe c'est Raisa qui s'occupe de ça mais aujourd'hui, nous avions décidé que c'était à nous de la faire.

Après cela, j'appelle Laurel et Tommy pour leur demander de venir au big belly burger pour midi.

Lorsque j'ai poussé les portes du big belly, ils étaient tout deux attablés. Je me suis approchée un sourire béat sur les lèvres. Tommy s'est levé et m'a enlacé.

 _-(Tommy) On peut savoir ce que tu rends si heureuse ?_

 _\- Oui, et quand tu le seras tu auras le même air que moi sur le visage._

 _\- Tu m'intrigues ?_

Laurel s'est levé à son tour et m'a également enlacé, je ne peux pas dire que j'apprécie Laurel, mais je ne la déteste pas non plus, par contre Tommy je l'adore, il est comme un second frère pour moi, c'est sur que ce n'est pas Ollie mais nous avons passé toute notre enfance ensemble alors oui je peux dire que c'est mon frère, mon frère de coeur.

Je m'assoie a côté de Laurel, j'aurai préféré être au côté de Tommy d'ailleurs d'habitude je m'assoie toujours près de lui mais aujourd'hui c'est diffèrent, je veux voir la tête qu'il affichera lorsque je lui annoncerai la nouvelle.

\- ( _Laurel) Alors qu'est ce que tu veux nous dire ?_

 _\- D'abord il faut que vous me promettiez de n'en parler à personne, j'ai votre parole ?_

 _\- (Tommy) Oula, ça craint tu n'es pas enceinte au moins, ou Roy a décider de t'épouser._

Je me mordille la lèvre ils sont comiques tout les deux avec leur théorie mais aucune ne se rapproche de la réalité.

 _\- J'ai votre promesse ?_

Ils s'exclament tout les deux en même temps par le positif.

 _\- Vous n'allez pas en croire vos oreilles, cette nuit j'ai reçu un coup de fil, et devinez qui était à l'autre bout de la ligne !_

 _\- (Tommy) Je donne ma langue au chat, je déteste les devinettes et tu le sais très bien !_

 _\- Laurel une idée ?_

 _ **-**_ _Non je suis comme Tommy j'attends que tu nous dévoile le mystère !_

 _\- 3-2-1... c'était Oliver_

Tommy me regarde comme-ci il venait de voir un fantôme, il ne sourit pas je crois qu'il ne me croit pas quand à Laurel je ne sais pas quel tête elle fait je vois juste qu'elle regarde Tommy droit dans les yeux avec un sourire narquois sur les lèvres. Elle doit penser que je suis folle.

- _(Tommy) Théa c'est franchement pas rigolo comme blague, ton frère est mort il y a quatre ans, a mon avis tu as besoin d'une bonne thérapie chez un psy ma princesse._

 _\- Tommy je suis sérieuse, il est en vie, il est en chine actuellement, ma mère a envoyé le jet, il devrait être rentré demain._

 _\- Comment est ce possible, il vous a dit ou il était durant ces quatre dernières années ?_

 _\- Non rien de rien juste qu'il avait besoin d'argent, un gars de chez Queen a fait une recherche a partir du numéro de téléphone qu'il nous a laissé et il provenait d'un hôpital si situant a Shanghai._

 _\- Bon sang, j'ai du mal à réaliser, il est vraiment en vie._

Je vois le visage de Tommy se décontracter, il a les yeux humides mais aucune larme ne s'échappe. Il se lève et me prend a nouveau dans ses bras.

- _Tout redeviendra comme avant enfin presque tout, il va falloir lui annoncer pour Felicity, il faudra rester avec lui et le soutenir a 100 %._

J'acquiesce d'un hochement de tête. Nous finissons par commander à manger puis nous quittons le big belly pour nous rendre au manoir.


	17. Aéroport

_**Oliver**_

Nous sommes dans les embouteillages depuis plus d'une demi heure, je commence à m'inquiéter, j'ai peur que nous ne sommes pas à l'heure, il me semble que ma mère m'a dit que le jet serait la à huit heure, il est un peu plus de sept heure trente et ça n'avance pas, je me demande si nous n'irions pas plus vite en courant, nous ne sommes qu'a trois kilomètres de l'aéroport. Je sais que nous irions probablement plus vite, nous n'avons aucun bagage, mais Felicity vient d'accoucher et ce n'est pas le moment pour elle de se remettre au sport.

 _\- Tu es anxieux ?_

 _\- Ca se voit tant que ça ?_

Elle hoche la tête, pour me signifier que oui ça se voit, elle me connait vraiment par coeur, je lui caresse le bras pour la rassurer. Joy se met à pleurer, Felicity la sort du cosy et le prend dans ses bras.

\- Je pense qu'elle a faim...

Elle me dit cela en regardant le chauffeur, je comprends son mal être et je ne veux pas non plus que le chauffeur reluque sa poitrine pendant qu'elle nourrit notre fille. Je retire mon pull et je le positionne de manière à ce qu'elle soit protégé des regards indiscret. Elle ouvre sa tunique, puis met la petite au sein. Je place mon pull sur ma fille mais je fait en sorte que Joy soit gêné avec, je vois le chauffeur qui lance une oeillade dans le rétroviseur intérieur, j'ai envie del ui dire de regarder devant lui mais je me tais, je ne veux pas que Felicity soit mal à l'aise. Je me tourne vers ma femme et ma fille, je pose un main sur la nuque de Felicity et je lui masse.

 _\- Hum ne t'arrête pas c'est agréable et ça me détend._

Je n'avais pas l'intention de m'arrêter, je continue mes mouvements en décrivant des petits cercles avec le bout de mes doigts.

Après ce qui me semble une éternité, la circulation semble reprendre et le taxi avance un peu plus, une fois que nous aurons atteint la sortie d'autoroute nous y seront presque, les voitures sont cul à cul, je me plaignais du flot de voiture en Amérique bein à côté de la chine c'est vraiment rien. Je regarde par la fenêtre, je vois un avion passer près de l'autoroute, il descend sur la piste atterrissage, à l'arrière je remarque le nom de la société de mes parents.

 _\- Et merde l'avion est déjà la !_

 _\- T'inquiète pas mon chéri ils vont nous attendre._

 _\- La petite à fini de boire ?_

 _\- Oui, je pense qu'elle est rassasié._

Je regarde ma princesse, elle s'est déjà rendormie.

- _Est ce que tu penses que l'on peut la remettre dans le cosy ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas, elle n'a pas encore digéré._

Je hausse un sourcil, je ne suis pas très fan de ce que je vais faire et je sais que Felicity risque de me rouspéter mais tant pis, je ne veux pas prendre le risque que l'avion reparte sans nous.

 _\- Ma chérie repose la quand même, tu la reprendras après, d'accord._

Felicity fait ce que je lui demande, je sais qu'elle aimerait me demander pourquoi, après tout nous sommes coincé au milieu des bouchons et Joy ne risque pas grand chose à être dans ses bras.

Elle dépose la petite dans la cosy et l'attache,je la prends dans mes bras lui souffle un merci et je demande au chauffeur de rouler sur la bande d'arrêt d'urgence et de se dépêcher, la sortie n'est qu'a cinq cent mètres. Au départ il refuse me disant qu'il ne peut pas qu'il risque de perdre son permis, je comprends ses réticences mais moi je ne veux pas rater mon avion et rester une minute de plus dans ce pays, j'ai hâte de rentrer chez moi pour serrer ma soeur et ma mère dans mes bras. Je lui promets un gros pourboire, il n'hésite plus, c'est dingue avec l'argent nous pouvons vraiment acheter n'importe quoi et n'importe qui, il met alors son clignotant se déporte sur la droite et s'élance à toute vitesse sur la file d'arrêt d'urgence, la route est étroite et nous frôlons les voitures de gauche, le chauffeur essaie un maximum de ne pas se coller sur la rambarde de sécurité, il fait probablement attention à ma fille et je l'en remercie silencieusement.

 _\- Oliver !_

Et voilà je m'en doutais que j'allais me faire enguirlander.

 _\- Tu es fou, mais j'avoue que nous n'avions peut être pas le choix._

 _ **Felicity**_

Oliver discute en chinois avec le chauffeur, je suis sur qu'il prépare un mauvais coup, j'ai rattaché Joy comme il me l'a demandé, ses yeux sont grand ouvert alors qu'elle dormait il y a quelque seconde. J'écoute l'échange entre les deux hommes, j'entends au ton qu'emploi le chauffeur qu'il n'est pas très d'accord mais Oliver sait se montrer persuasif. Le taxi déboule sur la droite et accélère sur la bande d'arrêt d'urgence, il file rapidement, je ne suis pas rassuré, j'avale difficilement, je crois que je vais être malade, je commence à avoir des douleurs dans le ventre et l'estomac qui se soulève,d'habitude je ne suis pas malade en voiture, c'est probablement la peur et le stresse. J'essaie de me calmer en inspirant par le nez et en expirant par la bouche, Oliver voit dans quel état je suis, il me prend dans ses bras.

 _\- Ferme les yeux, et pense a quelque chose de joyeux._

J'écoute ses consignes, et je pense à nos retrouvailles avec sa famille. J'imagine la scène, nous arrivant tout les trois au manoir des Queen, Théa qui nous ouvre la porte et qui se stoppe devant nous, elle nous prend dans ses bras puis pleure de joie. Elle repère enfin Joy et ne comprend pas réellement, elle ne pose pas question, elle nous laisse entrer. Moira et Walter sont dans le vestibule et semble choqué de nous voir tout les deux avec un bébé. Une fois le choc passé ils nous enlacent et regarde avec émerveillement notre petite fille.

Je sens la voiture ralentir, je rouvre les yeux, le chauffeur à réussi, nous nous trouvons à proximité de l'aéroport, je me redresse, Oliver dépose un baiser sur ma tempe.

- _Tu es fou Oliver Queen._

 _\- Hum hum... C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes non !_

 _\- Ca et plein d'autre chose que je ne citerais pas, je ne voudrais pas que tu prennes la grosse tête._

Nous nous mettons à rire tout les deux, ça fait du bien, je suis complètement détendu maintenant. Joy a fini par se rendormir, je ne comprends comment un bébé peu dormir autant et se rendormir aussi vite. Je pense que nous avons de la chance avec la demoiselle, elle n'est vraiment pas difficile pour le moment. Oliver donne des directives au chauffeur, il s'éloigne du bâtiment principal, il empreinte une petite voie, des barrières nous stoppent un homme sort de sa petite cabine, le chauffeur ouvre sa vitre et ils échangent quelque mot. L'homme se retourne et parle à Oliver.

 _ **Oliver**_

Nous nous trouvons devant la barrière, nous ne sommes plus très loin de la piste privée, l'homme qui est chargé de la surveillance sort de sa cabine et discute avec le chauffeur, je comprends très bien ce qu'il lui dit, je vois rouge. Il s'adresse à moi en anglais mais je le reprend en chinois, je ne veux pas que Felicity se fasse du soucis pour rien.

 _\- Monsieur Queen, en principe..._

 _\- Reprenons dans votre langue s'il vous plait._

Le gardien parait décontenancé, mais il obéi et reprend dans sa langue maternel.

 _\- Je disais Madame Queen a dit que vous seriez seul, je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir laisser entrer la femme qui se trouve avec vous et encore moins le bébé._

- _Felicity attend moi la, je ne serai pas long d'accord. Je sors de la voiture et pousse légérement la gardien dans la cabine._

 _\- Monsieur CHuong, vous tenez à garder votre travail n'est ce pas ?_

 _\- Oui Monsieur,_

- _Bien dans ce cas je vous suggère de vous taire et de faire comme-ci vous n'avez rien vu._

 _\- Mais Monsieur je risque de perdre mon travail si je fais cela._

 _\- Et qui le sera à part vous ?_

- _Bein... le chauffeur_

 _\- Vous serez le seul à être au courant et vous le savez très bien, vous avez simplement dit au chauffeur qu'il y avait un problème, vous n'avez pas dit de quoi il s'agissait et sur les pistes privée il n'y a pas de camera de surveillance donc vous allez passer cela sous silence._

Monsieur Chuong ne bronche plus, il sait que ma famille à de l'influence un peu partout. Il me fait signer les documents.

 _\- Bon retour chez vous Monsieur Queen !_

Je lui serre la main puis je remonte dans la voiture. Felicity me regarde avec un air interrogatif sur le visage.

- _Tout va bien, ce n'était que de simple formalité administrative à signer._

 _\- Je n'ai pas de passeport Oliver !_

 _\- Moi non plus, aucun de nous n'en a, ne t'inquiète pas tout est réglé._

La barrière s'ouvre et le chauffeur s'avance doucement, il tourne sur la gauche et roule maintenant sur la piste d'atterrissage. Il se stoppe près du jet.

Dig se tient devant l'escalier, il n'a pas beaucoup changé, il a toujours une carrure imposante, et le regard qui dérive un peu partout, il surveille les alentours. Lorsque je le regarde ainsi je me vois sur l'île effectuant les même gestes. Je sors de la voiture et m'avance vers lui.

- _Bonjour Oliver, ravi de te revoir._

 _\- Moi de même._

 _\- Tu as des bagages ?_

Je lui fais un signe positif de la tête, nous n'avons pas grand chose, juste deux sacs un rempli de vêtement pour Joy ainsi que le nécessaire pour la changer et un autre avec nos vêtements. Je me dirige ver la porte où se trouve Joy, je retire la ceinture de sécurité qui maintiens le cosy et le sors. Dig me regarde avec de grand yeux il ne semble pas comprendre, il regarde le cosy, ses yeux restent bloqué sur la frimousse de ma fille.

 _\- Oliver tu as eu un enfant ! C'est récent, elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir plus d'un mois._

 _\- En fait elle est née hier !_

 _\- Hier ! Mais qui est la maman ?_

- _C'est moi ._

 _\- Felicity !_

 _ **Dig**_

Ah le voila enfin je pense que c'est lui, il sors du taxi, wahou il a changé j'ai l'impression de ne plus avoir affaire au même gosse qu'il y a quatre ans, il est aussi musclé que moi, il a l'air d'être en bonne condition physique, il regarde un peu partout, puis il s'avance vers moi. Je le rejoins et je lui serre la main en lui souhaitant la bienvenue. Je lui propose de l'aide pour ses bagages, il me dit qu'il en a un peu, je le suis prêt à l'aider à les porter, il ouvre la porte arrière du taxi et en sors un cosy, je suis stupéfait, je ne comprends pas ce qu'Oliver fait avec un cosy de plus madame Queen m'a dit qu'il serait seul. Je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder le bébé, vu la couleur du cosy, j'en déduis que c'est une petit fille, elle est mignonne mais n'a vraiment pas l'air d'être très âgé. Je lui demande si c'est le sien, il me dit que oui et qu'elle est née la veille. Une question me traverse l'esprit qui est à la maman, a t'il déjà oublié la femme qu'il aimé plus que tout avant de partir sur le râteau, mon coeur se serre, j'ai de la peine pour Felicity même si elle n'est plus la je me dis que si ça avait été le cas elle aurait été vraiment malheureuse de le voir revenir avec une femme et un enfant, j'aurai du l'épauler encore plus que lorsqu'il a disparu en mer il y a quatre an et honnêtement je ne suis même pas sur qu'elle aurai survécu à cette trahison.

Je me redresse, il me détaille comme ci il cherchait quelque chose sur mon visage, je ne sais pas quoi, peut être pense t'il que je vais le juger, cependant je dis pas grand me voyais déjà lui annoncé la disparition de Felicity, j'avais préparé tout un speech à ce sujet mais je pense que je n'aurais pas besoin de le réconforter et de lui expliquer les choses, on dirait qu'il a tiré un trait sur son passé. Je me demande ou il a passé les quatre dernières années, il aurait tout de même pu donner des nouvelles à sa mère.

Je baisse à nouveau le regard sur la fillette, déjà je suis sur d'une chose sa mère n'est pas asiatique en tout cas la petite n'en a pas l'air, elle a les yeux fermés je ne peux donc pas bien voir, mais je suis sur de moi. Je lui demande tout de même qui est la maman, je ne m'attends pas à une réponse après tout qu'est ce ça peut me faire. Ce n'est pas Oliver qui réponds et lorsque j'entends cette voix, cette voix que je n'oublierai jamais et qui me hante depuis deux ans, nous avons passé d'innombrable soirée ensemble à discuter de tout et de rien, à rire, à pleurer, à se soûler bref quand j'entends sa voix je sais déjà qui est la maman, et je n'en crois pas mes oreilles. Je me redresse en prononçant son prénom.

 _\- Felicity !_

 _\- C'est bien moi Dig !_

Elle s'approche de moi et je la serre dans mes bras, bon sang j'y comprends rien mais ça fait du bien de la retrouver, je la serre le plus fort que je peux en essayant de ne pas lui broyer les os, je suis heureux, si heureux que se soit elle et pas une autre, j'ai douté de la loyauté d'Oliver, je sais que je n'aurai pas dû mais en même temps je n'aurai pas pu deviner qu'une telle scène soit possible. Elle me dépose un bisou sur ma joue puis me resserre dans ses bras.

 _\- Comment c'est possible ?_

 _\- On t'expliquera tout dans l'avion._

 _ **Felicity**_

Je vois que John est secoué, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir c'est incompréhensible, qui pourrait croire une chose pareille, je suis sur qu'il s'imaginait qu'Oliver m'avait oublié, ce que j'aurai pu comprendre après tout au début lorsqu'il était distant avec moi au début je l'avais pensé, je croyais qu'il aimait une autre femme. Je le serre dans mes bras, je ne pleure pas, je suis super contente de le retrouver, il me serre fort très fort, j'ai un peu de mal à respirer mais je ne lui dis rien je suis tellement contente que se soit lui qui nous accueille et pas un autre, Dig il m'a tant manqué tout autant que Théa d'ailleurs. Nous nous relâchons, je prends Joy puis je m'avance vers l'avion, j'entends Oliver et Dig discuter derrière.

 _ **Oliver**_

- _Ta mère risque d'être sacrément surprise._

 _\- Oui autant que toi, Dig j'ai un service à te demander, nous en discuterons dans l'avion._

 _\- Ok ! Je suis impatient que vous me racontez comment vous vous êtes retrouvé ensemble. Au fait, ta fille est née ici tu penses qu'on peut l'amener en Amérique sans problème ?_

 _\- J'en sais rien et franchement Dig je m'en moque, je veux rentrer chez moi et présenter ma princesse à ma famille. Et toi comment vas-tu ?_

 _\- Mieux depuis que je vous ai retrouvé. Et surtout depuis que je sais qui est la maman de ta fille._

Je lui donne une grande tape dans le dos, puis nous montons tout les deux dans l'avion à la suite de Felicity, Dig referme la porte et donne des ordres au pilote.

 _-(dig) Nous décollons dans vingt minutes._


	18. Dans l'avion

_**Felicity**_

Wahou c'est vraiment pas mal dans cette avion, ça me change de la carcasse qui était sur l'ile, les sièges ont l'air acceuillants et confortables ils sont fait d'un cuir blanc. Il y en a quatre, une table en bois les sépare. Un peu plus loin j'aperçois une petite cuisine, elle est magnifique les matériaux sont de qualités, je dépose Joy sur le sol et je tombe assise dans un fauteuil. C'est bien plus qu'agréable, le siège m'enveloppe complètement, je me sens comme dans un cocon.

Oliver entre, Dig le suit. Dig prend le téléphone mural situé près de la porte et passe un appel.

Il raccroche puis nous annonce que nous décollons dans vingt minutes. Oliver sors Joy du cosy et la prend dans ses bras. Il sort le nécessaire pour la changer.

\- Je vais la changer avant le décollage.

\- Tu as besoin de moi ?

\- Non, je vais me débrouiller, je reviens.

Je le laisse s'éloigner dans le fond de l'avion avec Joy, je n'ai pas la force de me lever et de l'accompagner, je sais qu'il s'en sortira. Dig s'assoit face à moi et me gratifie d'un sourire.

\- Alors ma belle tu m'expliques ?

\- Vous avez du vous apercevoir que j'ai été enlevé !

\- Oui, un gars de chez Queen a regardé la bande vidéo nous avons vu ton enlèvement, nous t'avons cherché pendant des mois mais sans succès.

\- Il m'a drogué, quand je me suis réveillé j'étais sur cette ile perdu au mileu de nulle part, ils m'ont intérrogé, il voulait savoir ou se trouvait mon père.

\- C'était qui ?

\- Des soldats américain.

\- Mais enfin Fel les soldats ne kidnappent pas des gens comme cela.

\- Apparement si ! j'en suis la preuve vivante Dig... Bref ils m'ont battu parce que je ne savais pas ou était mon père, au départ ils étaient sympas mais comme je leur répétais la même histoire ils ont commencé à me frapper. Lorsqu'ils ne passaient pas leur temps à m'interroger et me frapper, ils m'enfermaient dans une cage. A la fin de la première semaine, je n'en pouvais plus, mon corps était meurtri, j'étais dans cette cage une fois de plus, y'avait quelqu'un qui faisait un bruit d'enfer à mes côtés, je lui ai demandé d'arrêter, il s'est excusé et ma demandé ce que je faisait la. Je me suis présenté et Dig tu ne devineras pas.

\- Je crois que j'ai pigé vu ton sourire, l'homme à tes côtés c'était Oliver !

\- Oui c'était lui, si tu avais pu voir ma tête à ce moment la j'étais la femme la plus heureuse. J'ai passé deux ans sur cette ile avec lui sans pouvoir rentrer, nous étions isolé de tout, entouré par l'océan. La seule façon de rentrer chez nous c'était qu'un bâteau nous aperçoive sauf qu'en deux ans nous n'en avons pas vu un seul.

\- Dis donc mise à part le fait que tu as été frappé, c'est digne d'un conte de fée ton histoire.

\- Oui enfin ça n'a pas été tout rose Dig, nous avons vécu l'enfer mais Oliver à vécu des choses bien plus atroce avant mon arrivé, il te raconteras peut être.

 _ **Oliver**_

Felicity s'est écroulé dans le fauteuil, elle est vraiment fatigué, elle a besoin de récupèrer de son accouchement, je prends Joy dans mes bras ainsi que le nécessaire pour la changer. Felicity me demande si je veux un coup de main, je refuse, je vais me débrouiller seul, je vais la laisser seule avec Dig ils ont vraiment l'air de bien s'entendre. Je m'éclipse dans le fond de l'avion direction la chambre du fond. Wahou quel lit, j'ai oublié qu'un lit de deux personnes soit aussi grand. Je dépose Joy dessus, je lui retire le bas de son pyjama puis le bas du body, je retire sa couche sale, je nettoie ses petites fesses à l'aide des lingettes que j'ai prise à la maternité et je lui remet une couche propre, j'essaie de me dépêcher, je voudrais être assis pour le décollage. Joy ne dis rien, elle est vraiment très agréable, je referme le body puis je remet ses petits pieds dans le pyjama, je repressionne le tout et je la reprends. Je passe devant la cuisine, j'y jette la couche sale puis j'avance près des fauteuils, Felicity est en grande discution avec Dig. Je m'assis sur le siège disponible à côté d'elle.

\- Ca été ?

\- Impeccable, elle est vraiment sage. Tu veux la prendre ?

Elle tend ses bras, je lui passe notre petite merveille, c'est dingue elle la à peine posé contre sa poitrine que Joy cherche son sein.

-(Felicity) Tu penses qu'elle a déjà faim ?

\- On dirai bien oui.

-(Dig) Vous voulez que je m'en aille ?

\- (Oliver) Non reste ça va aller on va procèder comme dans le taxi tout à l'heure.

Dig ne regarde pas, il n'est pas comme le chauffeur, il est respectueux. Le pilote nous demande d'attacher notre ceinture pour le décollage, je me léve et aide Felicity à s'attacher, elle n'a qu'une main de disponible, c'est pas évident. Je la sangle et je m'attache à mon tour. L'avion roule sur le piste, il prend de la vitesse avant de s'élever dans les airs. Lorsque je sens que nous somme stabilisé, je me détache. Nous passons l'heure suivante à discuter de mon arrivé sur l'ile ainsi que celle de Felicity. Un homme vient nous servir des viennoiseries, du café et du jus d'orange, je ne le connais pas c'est probablement un employé de ma mère.

 _ **Dig**_

Au fur et à mesure qu'Oliver me raconte son périple sur l'ile au plus j'ai des frissons dans le corps, il en a vraiment bavé, les militaires ne l'ont pas épargné, je suis un ancien soldat et je me demande bien quelle groupe de soldat à pu comettre ses actes odieux. Oliver me parle d'un crash d'avion, je me rapelle que nous en avons entendu parlé, tout le gouvernement chinois se trouvé à bord sauf que nous n'avons pas été informé de la même façon que ce qu'Oliver nous raconte, ils ont fait passé cela sur un accident, une panne moteur, décidemment ils nous font vraiment avaler n'importe quoi, je fulmine. Notre vie n'est vraiment faite que de mensonge même les médias maquillent la vérité. Ce qui m'inquiète le plus ce sont les armes bio-chimique, pourquoi les états-unis avaient besoin de cela et était-ce vraiment l'armée, j'ai un gros doute. Oliver me parle d'une femme à la peau très pale, rousse qui rendez souvent visite aux hommes sur l'ile. Je sors mon téléphone et lui montre la photo de Suzane Gus, sa réaction est sans appel, il la reconnait instinctivement.

\- C'est elle, tu sais qui c'est ?

\- Suzane Gus, elle dirige l'arche, ce n'est pas à l'armée que vous avez eu affaire mais à ce groupe.

\- C'est quoi ce groupe ?

\- Une secte fermée, ils kidnappent des soldats leur font un lavage de cerveaux et les entraines dans leur délires ils agissent dans le dos des politiciens, de tout les pays, en fait ils sont partout mais elle c'est la dirigeante, ils veulent prendre le contrôle de notre pays, ils intimident les dirigeants des pays qui possèdent des choses qui leur seraient utile comme les armes bio-chimique. Récement ils ont attaqué la russie pour avoir les plans d'un ogive à tête nucléaire.

\- (Felicity) Que fait le gouvernement ?

\- Ils n'ont pas assez de moyen pour les arrêter, je me demande simplement Fel ce qu'ils veulent à ton père !

\- J'en sais rien, je ne sais même pas ce qu'il fait dans la vie.

 _ **Felicity**_

Des croissant et des petits pains bon sang le rêve, il n'y a pas de latte mais du jus d'orange, Oliver me tend un croissant, il sait que j'adore ça. Je croque un morceau et j'étouffe un "hum" de plaisir, Oliver me regarde avec des yeux pétillants d'amour.

\- Tu te régales ma chérie.

\- Wahou deux ans que je n'ai pas mangé un de ces merveilleux croissants, ils sont divins.

Oliver dépose un bisous sur ma joue, il sourit. Il reprend sa discution avec Dig à propos du crash de l'avion, je ne suis pas tout leur échange, je suis concentré sur la nourriture et sur ma fille qui s'est endormie sur mon sein. Lorsque Dig montre la photo d'une femme à Oliver, je vois à sa tête qu'il la connait alors Dig nous fait un récit complet sur l'organisation qu'elle dirige et je dois dire que ça fait froid dans le dos, je ne suis pas rassuré, ces gens en avait après mon père il y a deux ans, j'ai plein de question qui me passe par la tête, du style et si il m'enlève à nouveau, si ils font du mal à ma famille, je commence à angoisser, Joy doit le sentir car elle se met à pleurer. Je tente de la calmer mais je n'y parviens pas, je la donne à Oliver, il la berce dans ses bras, elle ne met pas longtemps à se calmer, puis à stopper complètement ses pleurs. Il la pose sur sa poitrine, sa petite tête posait sur son coeur, elle écoute probablement les battements, ça l'apaise, au bout de dix minutes, ses paupières commencent à se fermer.

\- (Dig) Elle est née hier mais on dirait que tu as fait cela toute ta vie.

Oliver rigole, moi je souris c'est vrai qu'il est doué, il n'est pas du tout stréssé, il effectue les gestes naturellement.

\- Merci Dig, il faut dire que j'ai eut un peu d'entrainement avant qu'elle ne naisse.

\- Ah bon ! tu as un bébé caché quelque part ?

Nous rions tout les deux, c'est vrai que nous ne lui avons pas encore dit que le petit Liam avait rejoins notre quatuor il y a de cela six mois et que nous nous en étions occupés très souvent pour soulager Slade et Shado mais aussi parce que nous aimions cela.

-(Oliver) Non mais Shado a eut un petit garçon sur l'ile donc j'ai pu m'entrainer avec son fils avant que notre fille n'arrive.

-(Dig) Je comprends mieux mais elle a accouché seule sans médecin, vous n'avez pas eu peur ?

\- (Felicity) Je me suis improvisé sage femme, c'est diffèrent des ordinateurs, je préfére les ordinateurs je t'assure, c'était... c'était horrible, surtout les cris.

-(Dig) C'est bon Fel je ne veux pas de détails.

\- Oliver il y a possibilité que je m'allonge j'ai mal au ventre.

\- Oui, il y a une chambre dans le fond, viens je vais te montrer.

Oliver se lève etdemande à Dig si il peut prendre Joy.

 _ **Oliver**_

Dig accepte de prendre Joy le temps que je montre la chambre à Felicity, je lui donne notre fille, je prends la main de Felicity et je l'emmène dans le fond de l'avion, si nous étions seul et si elle ne venait pas d'avoir notre enfant je crois que je ne me serai pas retenu, je l'aurai prise sauvagement dans le lit, je commence à avoir une érection rien que d'y penser, il faut que je stoppe de suite ces idées coquine qui me viennent à l'esprit, mais j'ai du mal elle est tellement sexy dans son legging et sa tunique. J'ouvre la porte, elle regarde le lit comme ci c'était une piscine et qu'elle avait envie de plonger dedans. Elle s'avance, s'assoit dessus et se laisse tomber comme une masse, je fais la même chose qu'elle.

-( Felicity) J'avais oublié comment c'était si bon de s'étendre sur un bon matelas, je crois que si je reste allongé je vais m'endormir.

Je lui grimpe dessus et je commence à l'embrasser dans le cou puis sur la bouche, ma main passe son son chemisier et rencontre sa peau, Felicity pose sa main sur mon avant bras et le repousse.

\- Oliver tu me fais énormément d'effet, je t'aime, mais on ne peut vraiment pas.

Je me redresse, je la regarde amoureusement, je sais qu'on ne peut pas mais j'ai vraiment des difficultés pour me contrôler, je ne peux pas ne pas la toucher. Je me relève puis je retire mon tee-shirt.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

\- Je crois que j'ai besoin d'une bonne douche ! Froide voir même glacé

Son regard dévie sur mon entrejambe, elle me regarde avec un air sérieux sur le visage.

\- Je suis désolé mon amour, vraiment désolé.

\- Ne le sois pas, je le savais que nous ne pourrions pas faire l'amour avant un bail, c'est plutôt à moi d'être désolé, je t'ai chauffé alors que c'est juste pas possible.

Je dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres je ne m'attarde pas, je ne suis pas en état de rester lus longtemps avec elle, je fais de grande enjambés en direction de la petite salle de bain, je termine de me déshabiller puis j'entre dans la douche, bon sang que c'est froid, ça calme instinctivement mes ardeurs, je n'y reste pas longtemps, je n'ai pas envie d'être malade. Je ressors, me séche rapidement et me rhabille. J'arrive dans la chambre, Felicity est sur le côté, une main posé sur son ventre, ses paupières sont fermés. Je sors et je vais rejoindre Dig. Il tient toujours Joy dans ses bras.

\- Elle est vraiment belle, par contre je ne sais pas te dire à qui elle ressemble le plus.

\- J'espère qu'elle ressemblera à Felicity.

\- Au fait Oliver c'est quoi ce service ?

\- Lorsque nous arriverons à Starling, je veux sortir seul de l'avion, il y aura peut être des journalistes ou autre je ne sais pas mais toujours est il que la presse sera assez rapidement que je suis de retour.

\- Et tu ne veux pas qu'il voit Felicity c'est bien ça ?

\- Oui, je ne sais pas si Gus recherche encore son père, d'ailleurs il va falloir que je m'en assure. Je vais partir avec la voiture, ensuite tu sortiras seul, je veux que Felicity et Joy sorte de l'avion une fois que tu te seras assuré qu'il n'y a pas de curieux dans le coin. Si il faut que vous attendiez une heure vous attendrez ce temps la.

\- Pas de problème Oliver on fera comme ça. Mais si tu embarques ma voiture, comment je fais pour la remener ?

\- Bah vous prenez un taxi...

\- Un taxi sérieusement, ce ne sera pas très discret si je parcours tout l'aéroport de starling avec une petite blonde tenant un cosy.

\- Ouais je sais que c'est pas génial, sinon je te renvoie une voiture à mon arrivé. Ma mère à toujours son chauffeur personnel non !

\- Oui je préfère cette solution. Tu as déjà mise Felicity au courant ?

\- Pas encore elle s'est endormie.

\- Tiens tu devrais remettre ta fille dans son cosy.


	19. Retour chez moi

_**Felicity**_

Je me suis endormie finalement, cette petite sieste m'a fait énormément de bien, la petite horloge situé sur le petit meuble indique qu'il est deux du mâtin, c'est probablement l'heure américaine, je me perds dans toute ces heures différentes dans chaque pays. Je me redresse, Oliver est allongé à côté, je me demande ou est Joy ça fait quatre heures qu'elle n'a pas réclamé à mangé, je suis inquiète. Je me redresse et regarde dans la petite chambre du jet, le cosy n'est pas la.

- _Felicity qu'est ce qui se passe ?_

 _\- Je cherche Joy, elle devrait avoir faim, ou es t'elle._

 _Oliver se lève et me prend dans ses bras._

 _\- Relax ma chérie elle va bien, elle dort dans le salon, Dig veille sur elle._

 _\- Je comprends pas ça fait quatre heures qu'elle n'a pas têté elle devrait avoir faim._

 _\- Elle a mangé il y a une heure, tu ne t'en souviens pas ?_

 _\- Quoi ! Non, comment c'est possible._

 _\- Elle pleurait, tu as ouvert un oeil, je l'ai allongé à tes côtés, tu lui as mis le sein dans la bouche et je pense que tu as du te rendormir._

 _\- Oh non! Quel mauvaise mère je fais._

- _Ne dis pas de bêtises._

 _\- Tu t'es occupé d'elle je suppose._

 _\- Yep, je l'ai changé, dorloté, câliné et quand elle s'est endormie, je suis venue m'allonger avec toi._

 _\- Merci d'être un si bon père pour elle._

 _\- Hey c'est normal c'est ma fille. Viens allons nous allonger._

Je me remets au lit avec Oliver, je pose ma tête contre sa poitrine, ma main est posé sur son biceps, je lui fais des petites caresses.

- _Fel, quand nous atterrirons je veux que tu restes dans l'avion avec Dig et la petite, je ne sais pas si mon retour sera médiatisé et je ne veux pas que vous couriez le moindre risque d'accord._

 _\- De quoi as tu peur Oliver ?_

 _\- On ne sait toujours pas ce que veut cette Suzane et son groupe ! Tant que nous ne savons pas leur intention, je veux vous savoir en sécurité._

 _\- Hummm j'aime ton côté protecteur, je pense que c'est ce qui m'a attiré chez toi._

 _\- Ah bon ! Ce n'est pas mon argent ?_

Oliver dit ça en rigolant, il sait très bien que je me moque de son argent, je ne suis pas avec lui pour ça et il l'a compris des l'instant ou nous nous sommes mis ensemble.

\- _Tu sais bien que non idiot. Mais comme nous avons passé deux ans dans la nature, je ne serai pas contre le fait que tu m'invites dans un restaurant chic._

 _\- Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras ma chérie._

 _ **Dig**_

Je suis réveillé par les pleurs d'un bébé, je ferme les yeux, je pense rêver mais c'est réel, je suis déstabilisé et je mets un moment avant de comprendre ou je suis. Je pensais que c'était Travis mon fils qui est âgé d'un an mais il ne pleure plus comme cela depuis bien longtemps. Je redresse le fauteuil puis j'avise le petit cosy rose posait sur le siège en face de moi. Je vais voir le puce, elle hurle, son visage est rouge écarlate, un odeur nauséabonde ma parviens lorsque je la prends dans mes bras. Ah bon sang, je déteste changer les bébés, je ne le faisais qu'en cas de nécessité lorsqu'il s'agissait de mon fils. Je regarde l'heure, quatre heures du mâtin, je pense que le couple doit dormir, je ne vais pas les déranger, je vais m'occuper de la miss. Je prends une couverture que je pose sur la petit table, je dépose Joy dessus et je commence à la déshabiller, elle ne sait toujours pas calmé, elle ne doit vraiment pas être à l'aise et lorsque je lui retire la couche je comprends pourquoi, elle m'a laissé un sacré cadeau, je crois que je vais galérer pour la nettoyer et les lingettes ne seront probablement pas suffisante. Merde fait chier, je la nettoie grosso-modo puis je la reprends dans mes bras, elle s'est calmé, je vais frapper à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvre sur Felicity.

 _\- Un problème avec le petite Dig._

 _\- Ouais je crois qu'elle à besoin d'un bain, ce qui risque d'être difficile vu que nous sommes dans un avion._

 _ **Felicity**_

- _Oula t'inquiète pas je vais maîtriser après tout, je lavais souvent Liam dans la rivière lorsque l'eau était assez chaude pour lui._

 _\- Dans la rivière carrément !_

 _\- Bah oui! Et tu crois que j'ai passé les deux dernières années dans un hôtel de luxe !_

Nous rions à ma réflexion, Dig à toujours mon bébé dans ses bras, il la dépose sur la table, il n'a pas eut le temps de débarrasser, des dizaines de lingette sale ainsi que la couche trône sur un côté de la table, je prends le tout et je me dis qu'il a vraiment du galérer pour nettoyer ma fille. Je jette le tout dans la petite poubelle puis je cherche un récipient dans les petites armoires de la cuisine. Je trouve une petite bassine, je la remplie d'eau, à ma grande surprise elle est chaude. Ouf je ne vais pas devoir la faire chauffer , ça prendrai des heures avant que ma fille ne soit propre.

Je cours dans la salle de bain prendre un gant de toilette, une serviette et du savon. Me voila équipé, lorsque j'arrive dans le petit salon ma fille est complètement nue, Dig à fait du bon travail. Je commence à la nettoyer avec le gant en commençant par son dos, son ventre, puis ses petites fesses . Je l'enroule dans la serviette, l'essuie puis je la rhabille avec des vêtements propres. Je m'assois sur le siège et je lui donne le sein pendant que Dig débarrasse tout le foutoir que nous venons de mettre.

 _ **Oliver**_

Je suis réveillé par le bruit d'un cri, je me débat puis je me redresse. Je suis en transpiration, je pense que c'est mon propre cri qui m'a réveillé. Je me recouche pose mes mains sur mon visage, j'ai fait un cauchemar, un horrible cauchemar. Nous étions sur l'île et un homme venait d'enlever Joy et Felicity, j'entendais l'appel de Fel, ses cris, je courais partout, mais je n'ai pas réussi à les trouver puis, j'ai vu Felicity pendu à un arbre morte, ma fille gisait sur le sol.

Je me lève et frotte ma nuque, je retire mes sous-vêtement et je file sous la douche, je ne sais pas qu'elle heure il est mais il me semble qu'il fait clair à l'extérieur.

J'arrive dans le salon, Felicity et Dig discutent ensemble autour d'un petit déjeuné.

 _-(Dig) Tu as bien dormi ?_

 _\- Yep, quel heure est il ?_

 _\- 9h30_

Bein dis donc, ça faisait un sacré bout de temps que je n'avais pas autant dormi, il faut dire que le lit est bien plus confortable que ce que nous avions dans notre campement. Je m'installe avec Felicity et Dig et nous discutons de chose et d'autre durant les deux heures de vol qu'il nous reste avant d'arriver à Starling.

L'avion se pose sur la piste de Starling à midi pile, la porte latérale s'ouvre, je déploie le petit escalier. Je suis sur le haut des marches, je contemple un petit moment ma ville, je n'arrive à croire qu'après quatre années passés sur l'île, loin de tout isolé du monde que je sois enfin en Amérique. Je descends les marches et je me dirige à l'endroit ou Dig à garé la voiture. Je ne vois aucun journaliste, à croire que mon retour soit passé sous silence, je sais que ça ne va pas durer. Je grimpe dans la voiture, démarre le moteur et je file vers le manoir des Queen.

 _ **Théa**_

- _Maman il est midi tu as eu des nouvelles ?_

 _\- L'avion vient d'atterrir, ton frère ne vas pas tarder._

J'ai hâte, cette nuit j'ai très très mal dormi, je suis resté éveillé jsuqu'a quatre heures du mâtin Roy m'a tenue compagnie au téléphone, avant de s'endormir, je ne sais pas comment je dois prendre le fait que mon petit ami se soit endormi alors que nous étions en ligne. Ceci dit je ne lui en veux pas, il travaille dur en ce moment et il est complètement crevé. Je me suis levée à neuf heures et depuis je tourne en rond dans la maison, j'ai l'impression que l'aiguille de la pendule avance au même rythme qu'un escargot.

 _ **Oliver**_

Lorsque j'arrive au bout de l'allée du manoir, il y'a des journalistes, le service de sécurité tente de les retenir par tout les moyens mais ils sont nombreux et agités. Je baisse la vitre de ma voiture et les questions pleuvent avant que je n'ai le temps de dire quoi que se soit.

 _\- S'il vous plait, je répondrais à toute vos questions demain. J'organiserais une conférence de presse mais pour le moment je ne veux qu'une chose c'est retrouver ma mère et ma soeur. Je referme ma vitre et je m'avance doucement dans notre allée, je vois dans le rétroviseur que la horde de journaliste commence à se disperser. Ouf me voilà rassuré, je vais pouvoir faire venir le reste de ma famille au manoir sans problème. Je gare le véhicule devant notre entrée, un garde est posté à la porte, il me salut, avant de pénétrer dans ma maison je lui demande d'envoyer un chauffeur pour récupérer Dig à l'aéroport._

Je tourne la poignée de la porte et je fais un pas dans le manoir, Théa est la, elle me saute dans les bras, elle niche sa tête dans mon cou, je l'embrasse et je l'étreins chaleureusement.

 _\- Contente de te revoir Ollie._

 _\- Moi de même Speedy._

Ma mère arrive à son tour, elle me prend dans ses bras et laisse couler quelques larme. Elle me dit qu'elle m'aime et combien elle est heureuse de me revoir vivant. Je vois Walter qui est adossé sur le mur de l'entrée, il s'approche de moi et me serre la main.

 _\- (Moira) Oliver tu te souviens de Walter ?_

 _\- Oui c'était la bras droit de papa il me semble._

 _\- Oui c'est ça, il vit avec nous aujourd'hui._

Walter encourage ma mère à continuer du regard.

 _\- Et, nous nous sommes marié il y a deux ans._

Je ne réponds pas, je ne me montre pas surpris non plus.

- _Tu n'as pas l'air surpris Oliver._

 _\- Je ne sais juste pas quoi penser, maman._

Je passe devant eux et je vais m'asseoir dans le salon. Théa se poste à mes côté.

 _ **Théa**_

 _\- Il est la maman, il arrive, j'entends le bruit de la voiture_

Je cours vers la porte mais ma mère m'arrête dans mon élan.

 _\- Laisse le entrer ma chérie s'il te plait._

J'obéis, je trépigne d'impatience, je suis comme une enfant qui va recevoir son plus beau cadeau de noël.

La porte s'ouvre sur Oliver, je le détaille, il est diffèrent, beaucoup plus mûr, beaucoup plus viril ,beaucoup plus beau aussi, il m'a l'air musclé, bien musclé. Je me jette à son cou, je suis tellement heureuse. Lorsque je suis dans ses bras je peux confirmer que oui il est carrément musclé.

Il prend ma mère dans ses bras, je profite pour le détailler une fois de plus et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à Felicity, si elle avait été la, elle l'aurai trouvé sublime, je le sais, elle l'aimait tellement, leur retrouvaille aurait été épique. Je ne sais pas si je vais trouver le courage de lui dire qu'elle a disparue, je ne sais pas comment on va lui expliquer cela ni quand, je pense que j'attendrai qu'il me demande comment elle va, pour le moment nous sommes assis sur le canapé, il scrute la pièce mais ne dis rien. Raisa nous rapporte de quoi nous désaltérer accompagné de petit four, mon frère la prend chaleureusement dans ses bras, puis se rassois. Un silence s'installe, il est brisé par ma mère qui lui demande où il était passé, il commence à nous raconter son histoire mais je sens qu'il ne nous dit pas tout. Il pose le regard sur moi.

 _\- Alors Speedy comment vas-tu toi ?_

 _\- Bien je vais bien Ollie merci._

 _\- Alors qu'as tu fais durant ces quatre dernière années ?_

Je commence à lui faire un petit récit de ma vie, à un moment je mentionne Felicity mais il ne relève pas, je continue mon récit.

 _\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir causé de vous avoir causé autant de peine._

 _\- Ollie, pourquoi n'a tu pas relevé lorsque j'ai parlé de Felicity._

Il n'a pas le temps de répondre qu'un bruit nous parvient du couloir. Il est déjà debout sur le qui-vive sa réaction me surprend.


	20. Surprise

_**Felicity**_

Nous venons d'attérir à Starling, Oliver se lève, il me prend dans ses bras, il me regarde dans les yeux et me dit qu'il m'aime.

\- (Oliver) Ce ne sera pas long, des que je me suis assuré que vous pouvez venir au manoir, j'envoie une voiture.

Je l'embrasse, je déteste lorsque nous sommes séparés, il fait un bisou à Joy et s'avance vers la porte. Je reste assise sur le fauteuil, Dig est en face de moi, il est silencieux. Je regarde par le petit hublo et je vois Oliver s'éloigner avec la voiture, j'ai un pincement au coeur, je sais qu'il veut que nous soyons en sécurité mais je trouve qu'il prend beaucoup trop de précaution, cependant je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, nous ne sommes plus seul désormais.

\- Dig, tu ne m'as pas dit, faut dire que nous n'avons pas beaucoup parlé de toi mais je vois que tu as une alliance je suppose que tu es marié maintenant !

\- Oui avec Lyla.

\- Génial, je suis si contente pour toi, c'est une fille bien enfin elle m'avait semblé bien. Je ne l'ai connu qu'un mois avant ma disparition.

\- Elle me rend heureux Fel, et nous avons un petit garçon Travis.

-Wahou félicitation Dig, c'est que j'en ai râté des choses, je comprends maintenant le fait que tu es su si bien t'y prendre avec Joy tout à l'heure... Et tu te souviens que nous enquêtions sur la mort de ton frère, tu as poursuivi les recherches ?

\- Oui et tu ne vas pas aimer ce que je vais te dire, je l'ai trouvé et je l'ai tué Fel, je n'ai pas hésité, je pensais me sentir mieux après cela mais ça n'a rien changé à ma situation, j'ai toujours cette colère en moi.

\- Je suis désolé Dig... mais tu as une famille maintenant une femme qui t'aime et un petit garçon, il va falloir que tu passes au dessus de cette colère, je sais que ce n'est pas facile, c'est un travail à faire sur soi, c'est long et pénible mais ça vaut le coup que tu te battes pour eux.

\- Merci Fel, tu as toujours eut les mots qu'il fallait et malgrès tes deux années d'absence et ce que tu as vécu tu es toujours toi.

L'avion n'a pas bougé de place, nous sommes toujours sur la piste d'attérissage lorsqu'une berline noir se stationne sur la piste à proximité de l'avion. Dig me dit de rester assise le temps qu'il vérifie puis il vient me chercher, il prend Joy et me tend la main, il me demande de baisser la tête sur le sol au cas ou. Le chauffeur à déjà ouvert la porte, je monte dans le véhicule, Dig me tend le cosy, je le pose à mes côté puis je passe la ceinture de sécurité. Dig monte à l'avant avec le chauffeur. Il me semble que c'est celui de Moïra mais je n'en suis plus très sur. La voiture file sur l'autoroute, je regarde Starling défilé devant mes yeux. La tour de chez Merlyn, puis celle de Queen, les immeubles qui s'élèvent assez haut, ceux qui sont plus petits, je détaille tout et l'imprime dans mon cervaux comme ci tout aller s'effacer subitement. Nous arrivons près de la résidence des Queen, avant que je n'ai le temps de dire ouf, le trajet s'est passé bien plus rapidement que je ne l'aurai pensé, peut être parce que je me suis perdu dans la contemplation de la ville. Le chauffeur stoppe la voiture, il m'ouvre la porte tandis que Dig s'occupe de Joy. Je passe devant les gardes, Dig ouvre la porte, je pénétre dans le manoir, rien n'a changé tout est identique à la dernière fois ou j'ai mis les pieds dans la maison, je ressens un léger malaise, c'est comme ci je n'avais jamais vraiment quitté cette endroit, il est resté pareil que dans mes souvenirs. Je ferme les yeux et j'inspire un grand coup, Dig pause sa main sur mon épaule et se retire à l'extérieur. J'entends des voix dans le salon puis des bruits de pas qui approche, Oliver est sur moi en trois enjambés, il me prend dans ses bras et respire dans mes cheveux comme si ça vie en dépendait. Je pose ma joue sur son torse puis je lève le regard vers lui, il dépose un baiser sur mon front, je détache d'Oliver et je vois Théa un peu en retrait la bouche grande ouverte c'est comme ci elle essayait de dire quelque chose mais aucun son ne parvint a sortir de sa bouche.

 _ **Théa**_

Je suis mon frère au salon, il marche rapidement, qu'est ce qu'il lui prend il a le feu aux fesses ou quoi, il arrive dans l'entrée bien avant moi.

Lorsque je suis sur place, je reste la bouche grande ouverte, je suis surprise, extrèmement surprise. Mon frère tient une blonde dans ses bras, elle me tourne le dos, j'ai l'impression qu'elle ressemble à Felicity mais je me dis que ce n'est pas possible que se soit elle, ce serait trop beau. La femme se détache de mon frère et lorsqu'elle se retourne je suis sous le choc, je n'arrive pas y croire j'essaie de prononcer son prénom mais rien ne sort de ma bouche, je réitére.

\- Felicity ! mais comment est ce possible.

Elle s'avance vers moi et me prend dans ses bras.

\- Nom de dieu Fel c'est bien toi ! je n'en reviens pas, tu reviens le même jour qu'Oliver.

Je crie, je suis super contente, c'est magnifique je ne m'attendais pas à cela, c'est bien elle, elle est de retour en même temps que lui, je crois que c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie, je savoure mes retrouvailles avec mon amie, ma soeur de coeur, j'ai les joues baignés de larme. Un bébé se met à pleurer, je ne comprends pas, je vois mon frère se précipiter vers un truc rose qui est posé sur le sol, je me décale et je vois Oliver sortir un bébé.

 _ **Oliver**_

Théa tente de me suivre mais je la distance, j'ai le temps de prendre Felicity dans mes bras, je suis collé contre son corps lorsque Théa arrive dans l'entrée, elle se fige et reste la bouche ouverte, j'ai envie de rire tant sa pause est comique, Felicity se détache puis se retourne sur ma soeur. Théa reste de marbre je pense qu'elle est sous le choc, elle ne le reste pas longtemps lorsqu'elle se rend compte qu'elle ne rêve pas elle hurle le prénom de Fel, Felicity me lache et va la prendre dans ses bras, c'est un bohneur absolu de les voir se prendre ainsi, je vois que Théa est heureuse, des larmes coulent sur son visage mais elle a un grand sourire d'affichait sur ses lèvres.

Joy se met à pleurer, je vais directement la prendre dans mes bras, je me relève avec ma fille, Théa me regarde avec de grand yeux, Felicity s'est placé près de nous, ma mère et Walter arrive à leur tour, ils restent tout les trois immobile à nous contempler.

\- (Moira) Felicity c'est toi, je ne comprends pas !

\- (Oliver) Nous t'expliquerons après maman, laisse moi juste te présenter notre fille.

Je m'avance vers ma mère et je lui montre Joy, elle la regarde en y mettant beaucoup de tendresse. Une larme coule sur son visage,puis une seconde, elle ne met pas longtemps avant que son visage soit maculé de larme de joie. Théa s'approche à son tour.

\- Elle est si petite, elle porte un nom cette jolie petite fille ?

\- (Felicity) Joy, c'est le prénom que nous lui avons donnée.

Ma mère s'approche de Felicity et la prend dans ses bras, mon beau-père ne dit rien, il nous regarde simplement, il n'a pas besoin de s'exprimer, je vois toute les émotions passé sur son visage, d'abord l'incompréhension, puis la surprise et enfin la joie.

 _ **Moira**_

Lorsqu'Oliver est partit comme un fou dans l'entrée, j'ai regardé mon mari avec un regard d'incompréhension.

-( Moira) Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui prend ? Tu crois que c'est parce que Théa lui a parlé de Felicity qu'il est parti, il l'avait peut être oublié, peut être qu'il est parti la rejoindre, enfin Walter qu'est ce qu'on va lui dire, quel va être sa réaction lorsqu'il découvrira qu'elle a disparu et que nous avons abandonnés les recherches.

-( Walter) Je ne sais pas Moira, on avisera.

Je tente de sortir de la pièce mais Walter me retient.

\- N'y va pas tout de suite, il a peut être besoin de se retrouver seul.

Je ne sais pas si Walter a raison mais je l'écoute, je me rassois dans le canapé et j'attends que mes enfants reviennent. Mais rien ne se passe, nous entendons quelque bruit dans le couloir, puis Théa qui crie, je ne suis pas parvenue a entendre ce qu'elle a dit.

Je me redresse et je cours dans la maison pour rejoindre le vestibule, Walter me tient la main. Lorsque nous arrivons nous nous stoppons net, je n'arrive pas à croire ce que je vois, mon fils se tient devant la porte et il porte un bébé, Felicity est à ses côtés. Mon regard passe de l'un à l'autre, je n'arrive pas à croire que Felicity se tient la dans le vestibule avec mon fils. Oliver s'avance vers moi et me présente le bébé, leur bébé. Elle est si petite et si belle, je peux dire de suite en la regardant que sa maman est bien la femme qui se tient près de mon fils, je n'aura jamais cru cela possible jamais et pourtant. Théa demande comment elle s'appelle, je n'aurai espèré plus beau prénom pour ma petite fille "Joy" je prononce ce nom dans ma tête une dizaine de fois et je souris. La joie, oui elle reprèsente la joie. Mon dieu c'est tout de même surréaliste. Un accident les as séparé il y a quatre ans et par un heureux hazard il se retrouve ensemble, je dois dire que parfois le destin est vraiment bien fait. Ca devait être noté quelque part qu'il devait être ensemble.

Je dépose un baiser sur le sommet de la tête de ma petite fille et je prend Felicity dans mes bras. Je suis un femme heureuse, une maman comblé, je ne m'attendais pas a ce que notre foyer retrouve ainsi cette joie.

\- Allons au salon je crois que vous avez des tas de chose à nous raconter.

 _ **Felicity**_

Je pense que tout le monde est surpris par notre retour. Moira propose que nous allons au salon, nous les suivons, je m'installe près d'Oliver, Théa se met de l'autre côté, elle ne lâche pas notre fille du regard et demande même si elle peut le porter. Oliver lui donne sans soucis.

\- Théa, nous aimerions que tu sois sa marraine enfin si tu acceptes.

\- Si j'accepte, bien sur que je le veux.

Moira s'est relevé et vient se placer sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil près de Joy. Elle passe sa main sur son petit visage.

\- Je ne m'étais pas imaginé que je pourrai être grand-mère à ton retour Oliver, maintenant je comprends pourquoi tu avais besoin d'argent, pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ? Et pourquoi ne pas nous avoir dit que Felicity était avec toi ?

\- On voulait, enfin je voulais te faire la surprise.

Je commence à raconter mon histoire en gros, j'évite d'entrer dans les détails, nous aurons tout le temps plus tard. Moira n'en revient pas, de même que Théa et Walter, ils me disent que c'est une chance que je me sois retrouvé au même endroit qu'Oliver.

\- (Théa) Et moi qui me demandé comment j'allais annoncer à Oliver ta disparition, je m'étais retourner la conversation un nombre incalculable de fois dans ma tête.

-(Oliver) Bein nous n'aurons pas cette conversation, j'espère que tu es heureuse.

\- Oui trop, très, je crois que c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie.

La petite s'agite dans les bras de Théa, elle la redonne à son frère.

-(Oliver) Humm, je pense que c'est l'heure de manger.

\- (Moira) On va vous laisser, nous avons des achats à faire, je crois que ma petite fille à besoin de vêtement, d'un lit, et de plein d'autre chose, tu viens Théa ?

Je vois que Théa n'est pas très emballé, elle regarde sa mère mais ne répond pas, je crois qu'elle aimerait rester avec nous.

-(Felicity) Tu préfères rester avec nous ?

\- Oui si ça ne vous dérange pas ! C'est pas que ça ne m'interesse pas d'aller faire les boutiques mais vous venez de rentrer et je veux profiter de votre présence.

-(Oliver) Reste, nous avons plein de chose à nous dire. Oh maman tu fais tout ça discrétement s'il te plait, je ne veux pas que quiconque se doute de quelque chose.

\- Nous ferons attention promis.

 _ **Oliver**_

Le reste de la journée s'est passé dans le calme, ma mère et rentrée de la boutique les bras chargés, elle a tout déposé sur le sol. Théa s'est mise à tout déballé, nous montrant chaque article que ma mère a acheté.

\- Maman tu appelles ça être discrète, les gens vont se poser des questions, ton fils rentre et toi tu files acheter un tas de choses dans une boutique de bébé.

\- T'inquiète pas mon chéri, je ne suis pas allée à Starling, avec Walter nous avons pris le jet et sommes allés à une heure de vol d'ici. J'ai pris mes précautions.

Je suis soulagé par ses explications, je ne veux pas que ma femme et ma fille courent le moindre risque.

Raisa nous appelle, le dinner est servi, nous nous installons tous autour de la grande table, quelqu'un sonne à la porte.

\- Je me demande que ça peut bien être.

-(Moira) Oups avec tout les événéments j'ai oublié de te dire que Tommy et Laurel se joignait à nous.

Je regarde ma mère avec un air mécontent, ce n'est pas que je veux pas voir mes amis, j'en ai envie mais j'aurai préféré attendre. Je me lève et je vais étreindre Tommy, puis Laurel.

\- Hey mec tu as l'air en forme, tu es au courant pour Felicity ?

\- (Felicity) Au courant de quoi ?

 _ **Felicity**_

Tommy ne m'a pas encore vu, lorsqu'il demande un truc à Oliver à mon propos je ne peux m'empêcher de prendre la parôle.

Il lève la tête et semble agréablement surpris.

\- Hey ma belle tu es de retour toi aussi, vous étiez ou, dans un pays exotique ou il n'y avait ni eau ni électricité.

\- (Oliver) A peu de chose près tu as tapé dans le mille. Oh Tommy et Laurel avant que vous vous asseyez avec nous, nous devons vous présenter quelqu'un.

Tommy a un regard suspicieux, il se demande ce qu'il va encore découvrir, nous nous avonçons vers le landeau ou repose Joy.

\- (Oliver) Voici notre fille Joy.

\- (Tommy) Punaise mec j'en reviens pas c'est vraiment votre fille.

-(Felicity) Ouais je t'assure que je ne l'ai pas volé, je l'ai porté pendant neuf mois et j'ai souffert pendant plus de huit heures avant qu'elle ne nous rejoigne.

\- (Laurel) Wahou ça c'est fort quand même , on s'attendait à devoir lui remonter le moral mais non, nous le retrouvons complètement heureux et épanoui.

 _ **Oliver**_

La surprise et les présentations passé nous nous mettons à table. Raisa, nous propose un nombre incalculable de plat, des frites, c'est même rare que nous avons ce genre de mets dans nos assiettes, de la viande, du poisson, du riz des pâtes, des plats un peu plus élaboré, j'ai l'impression qu'elle a cuisiné pour un mois. Le repas terminé, Tommy et Laurel repartent, je leur demande de tenir leur langue concernant Fel et Joy, je pense que je peux leur faire confiance, je l'espère.

Felicity m'attend au bas de l'escalier, je lui prends la main et je l'emmène dans ma chambre. Rien n'a changé, tout est à la même place que lorsque je suis parti excepté le petit lit de joy qui repose près de ma garde robe. Je regarde le cadre avec la photo que Théa avait prise la veille de mon départ, nous sommes heureux sur le cliché aussi heureux qu'aujourd'hui. Felicity part se doucher, je me déshabille et je vais la rejoindre.

\- Oliver tu sais que ce n'est pas sérieux.

\- Hum ! oui je sais mais je te promets que je ne vais pas te toucher, laisse moi juste te savonner et ensuite nous irons nous coucher sagement.

Elle me laisse faire, j'aime la douceur de sa peau, de ses cheveux. Elle prend du savon au creux de ses mains et l'applique sur mon torse, hummm j'aime, c'est délicieux, elle descend plus bas et commence a déposer des petit bisous à l'intérieur de mes cuisses.

\- Fel si tu n'as pas l'intention de faire plus je te suggère d'arrêter, tu me rends dingue.

Elle lève son regard vers moi, elle a un regard de coquine, elle redescend et me prend dans sa bouche, roh que c'est bon, je me colle contre la paroi de la douche et je passe mes mains dans ses cheveux, j'emmêle ses cheveux, je ferme les yeux, je suis au bord de la jouissance.

\- Rah Felicity ! ne t'arrêtes pas ma chérie.

Elle accèlére la candence et j'explose dans sa bouche, elle se relève le sourire aux lèvres. Je l'embrasse avec fougue, je ferme les yeux et je savoure notre contact.

\- Ollie, tu resdescends de ton petit nuage.

\- Hum, oui ! laisse moi juste deux minutes, le temps de me remettre de mes émotions.

\- Ok juste deux minutes alors.

 _ **Felicity**_

Je crois qu'il est monté au septième ciel, ce n'est pourtant pas la première fois qu'il reçoit ce genre d'attention, mais je vois sur son visage qu'il est amplement satisfait et heureux. Je sors de la douche, m'essuie et passe une petite nuisette qui appartient à Théa. Oliver sort à son tour, il dépose un baiser sur mon épaule, s'essuie et passe un caleçon, il me prend le peigne des mains et le passe dans mes cheveux.

\- Je crois que j'ai foutu un sacré merdié, tu va galèrer.

Je rigole, je reprends le peigne, c'est vrai qu'il y est allée fort, je vais passer un moment à défaire tout les noeuds.

\- Désolé ma chérie, je te laisse, je vais voir si Joy va bien.

Je passe un bon vingt minutes à tout demeler, je les séche avant de retrouver Oliver. Il est dans le lit, il donne le biberon à notre fille. Nous en avons discuté dans l'après-midi, Oliver voulait à tout pris la nourir lui aussi alors j'ai tiré du lait et nous avons rempli quatre biberons pour la nuit. Je m'installe près d'eux, je pose ma tête sur son épaule et nous restons un moment ainsi jusqu'a ce que la petite ait fini de manger et de digèrer. Nous la mettons ensuite dans son lit et nous faisons de même. Pour la première fois depuis quatre ans je m'endors avec Oliver dans un lit digne de ce nom.


	21. Entretien

_**Entretien**_

 _ **Oliver**_

Je me réveille, je mets un petit moment avant de me souvenir ou je suis, le radio réveil indique qu'il est quatre heures du mâtin, Felicity repose sur mon torse, une de ses jambe est au dessus des miennes, sa main est posé sur ma poitrine, je l'embrasse délicatement sur la tempe, puis je la pousse doucement, je ne veux surtout pas la réveiller. Elle se retourne de l'autre côté en murmurant quelque chose d'incompréhensible, je sourie puis je me lève. J'enfile un peignoir je sais que je n'arriverai plus à dormir, je n'ai plus du tout sommeil. Je vais vers le petit lit, Joy est profondèment endormie, elle ne s'est pas réveillé de la nuit. Je sors de ma chambre sans faire de bruit, je ne veux pas réveiller mes deux merveilles qui dorment à point fermé. Je m'avance dans le couloir sans allumer la lumière, je connais les lieux par coeur, c'est comme-ci je ne les avais jamais quitté, je descends l'escalier et me rend au salon.

 _\- Speedy, tu ne dors pas ?_

 _\- Non, je n'arrivais plus à dormir, pourtant je devrais être fatigué mais rien à faire je ne trouve plus le sommeil. Et toi ?_

 _\- Pendant ces quatre dernières années je dormais très peu me réveillant toujours au milieu de la nuit, je pense que je vais mettre un petit moment avant de retrouver des habitudes normales._

Elle se pousse pour me laisser de la place.

 _\- Tu regardes quoi ?_

 _\- Oh rien, à cette heure c'est nase ce qui passe à la télé. Tu veux qu'on se regarde un film ?_

J'avise la petite pile de Dvd, j'en sors un mais Théa n'a pas l'air ravi.

 _\- Je l'ai déjà vu trois fois celui la, choisi autre chose._

J'en choisi un autre, un terminator, probablement le dernier qui est sortit, enfin je pense ça j'en sais rien.

 _\- Ok Ollie va pour celui la._

Elle démarre le film, je regarde sans vraiment l'apprécier, c'est pas que je n'aime pas c'est juste que j'ai des difficultès à apprécier ce moment de détente. Sur l'ile je serai sur le qui vive guettant le moindre bruit, ça me fait bizzare de me trouver dans le salon du manoir accompagné de ma soeur. Théa s'allonge, elle pose sa tête sur mes cuisses, c'est vraiment devenu une belle jeune femme, elle est ravissante, et je ne pense pas cela parce que c'est ma soeur, je suis sincère.

 _\- Tu as préparé ta confèrence de presse ?_

 _\- Non, y'a pas besoin, je vais juste répondre à leur question débile, je sais déjà à quoi m'attendre de toute façon._

 _\- Et si il te parle de Felicity, tu sais qu'ils vont t'en parler Ollie_.

 _\- Oui t'inquiète pas_

 _\- Ollie je peux te demander un truc ?_

 _\- Tout ce que tu voudras Théa, dis-moi ?_

 _\- C'est à propos de papa, il est mort n'est ce pas, tu ne nous en as pas parlé !_

 _\- Oui Théa il n'a malheureusement pas eut la même chance que moi, pourtant il s'en est tiré, nous avons fait un bout de chemin ensemble dans le petit bateau de secours. Nous étions tout les deux perdus au milieu de l'océan, nous n'avons presque plus de nourriture, ni d'eau mais nous étions heureux d'être ensemble, puis je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, papa a attrapé mal à la poitrine très mal. Ca a fini par se calmer, il pensait que c'était du a la désydratation. Je me suis endormi sous ses ordres, il m'a dit qu'il veillerait sur nous pendant la première partie de la nuit. Je me suis réveillé à l'aube, il était endormi, je l'ai secoué pour qu'il se réveille, je voulais lui montrer l'île au loin, mais il n'a jamais rouvert les yeux. Je suis désolé Théa._

 _ **Théa**_

Lorsque je demande a Oliver si notre père est mort, je ne m'attends pas du tout à ce genre de dénouement, mon père avait survécu au nauffrage, mais il a péri sur ce radeau. Je sens que mon frère ce sent coupable de sa mort, mais en quoi serai t'il ccoupable, mon père avait eut quelque souvis avec son coeur quelque années auparavent, les médecins lui avait dit de faire attention, de ne pas trop forcer sur le travail, de rester zen, mais comment est ce possible lorsque vous êtes le Pdg d'une grande entreprise.

\- Ollie ne sois pas désolé, ce n'est pas ta faute.

\- Je n'aurai pas du m'endormir Théa, si je l'avais vu sombrer, j'aurai pu lui faire un massage cardiaque, le ranimer.

\- Et qu'aurai tu fais ensuite, enfin Ollie tu as vu ou tu as posé les pieds, si papa n'était pas mort sur ce radeaux tu peux être certain qu'il l'aurait été sur cette île et je pense que ça aurait été pire. Il faut te dire qu'il a eut un mort sans souffrance.

Oliver ne me dit rien, il se contente de regarder le plafond les yeux mi-clos, je passe ma main sur sa joue, puis je lui déposé un baiser de réconfort. Ensuite je me pelotonne sur lui et je pense que j'ai fini par m'endormir.

 _ **Felicity**_

Joy pleure, je me lève, je suis étonné de voir qu'il fait déjà clair à l'extèrieur, Oliver n'est plus dans le lit ni dans la chambre, il est un peu plus de sept heures. Je n'ai pas eu de mal à me remettre du décalage horaire. Je m'occupe de Joy avant de descendre à la cuisine.

Ma puce est prête, je l'ai nourri et je l'ai changé, je lui ai mis une petite tenue que Moira lui a acheté hier, elle est trop belle, elle parait un peu plus grande, je sors dans le couloir et je croise la mère d'Oliver.

 _\- Felicity, tu as bien dormi ?_

 _\- Oui merci._

 _\- Je peux._

Je lui donne Joy, puis nous descendons ensemble, je pars vers la cuisine, Moira s'éloigne dans le salon. Oliver est assis sur un tabouret, il est en grande discussion avec Raisa. Je m'approche de lui il me prend dans ses bras et m'embrasse. Il se lève et me dépose un latte.

 _\- Si mes souvenirs sont bon, c'est ce que tu aimes boire le mâtin._

 _\- Merci._

Je porte la boisson chaude à mes lèvres, humm c'est trop bon, je me demande comment j'ai réussi à me passer de ça pendant autant d'année.

 _\- Ou est notre fille ?_

 _\- Oh ta mère l'a kidnappé, elle est partie au salon je pense._

 _ **Oliver**_

Je pense que ma mère est heureuse, depuis hier elle ne lâche plus notre fille, elle est au petit soin avec elle et autant dire qu'avec nous aussi. Je me lève et passe ma veste.

 _\- Tu t'en vas ?_

 _\- J'ai rendez-vous avec Dig, ce ne sera pas long._

Je quitte la maison, je file vers le garage et monte sur mon bolide, je démarre le moteur et pousse une petite accélération, j'avais oublié les sensations que peuvent procurer la moto, je suis comme un gamin, j'adore, j'accèlère, puis je file chez Dig.

 _\- (Dig) Salut mec !_

 _\- Salut ! Alors tu as trouvé quelque chose ?_

 _\- Oui, l'arche à reussi à mettre la main sur le père de Felicity, il a collaboré avec eux, je ne sais pas quoi penser._

Une femme nous rejoins dans le salon, probablement la sienne. Je me présente.

 _\- Bonjour, Oliver Queen_

 _\- Lyla Diggle ravi de faire votre connaissance._

 _\- (Dig) Lyla fais partie de l'argus, c'est une organisation privée qui est chargé de démanteler l'arche et bien d'autre chose. Nous avons rendez-vous avec un membre de l'argus dans un pub._

J'entre avec lui, il se dirige vers un homme que je ne connais que trop bien le général Hunt. Je suis réticent à aller vers cet homme, mais Dig me pousse, il est pas sérieux quand même, on ne peut pas faire confiance à ces gens, pourquoi Dig lui à donné rendez-vous ici, je comprends pas .

 _\- (Hunt) Oliver Queen content de te revoir en Amérique !_

Dig à l'air surpris que cette homme me connaisse, il est sur le point de sortir son arme, je le rassure d'un regard. Je m'avance vers Hunt je lui balance mon poing dans le visage, j'ai cogné super fort, son nez emet un craquement puis un flot de sang sort de ses narines, je pense que lui ai cassé mais je m'en fiche il n'a que ce qu'il mérite après tout il ne s'est pas gêné sur l'ile. Je regarde le mur derrière lui, l'impact a été si violent que le mur porte la marque de son crâne.

Une petite femme brune, apparait auprès de Dig, elle lui sert la main. Elle se présente

 _\- Amanda Waller ! Joli direct monsieur Queen, et si nous nous asseyons et discutons gentiement._

Elle me sert la main, je ne la connais pas mais je sens que notre entente risque d'être compliqué. Hunt est mal en point, il se lève et part vers les toilettes, je pense qu'il va se nettoyer, je suis ravi du petit effet que j'ai produit. Je m'installe près du mur, Dig se place à mes côtés.

 _\- Vous savez qui je suis, il me semble que monsieur Diggle vous à expliqué un peu qui je suis et pour qui je travaille. Je n'appérice pas trop que l'on frappe mes hommes alors veuillez à l'avenir retenir vos pulsion Monsieur Queen_.

 _\- Vos hommes vous savez avec qui vous travailler au moins ! Il était sur lîle avec moi et il ne sait pas gêner pour me battre, et battre d'autre personne innocente et peut être même en tuer._

 _\- Monsieur Queen si Hunt auriez voulu que vous soyez mort vous le seriez ainsi que vos amis._

 _\- Il faisait tout de même parti de cette secte non._

 _-C'était un agent infiltré, je vois que vous ne vous êtes pas renseigné sur le sujet, laisser moi vous en dire plus._

 _L'arche dirigeait pas Suzanne Gus kidnappe des soldats et leur fais faire un lavage de cerveau, elle leur injecte un sérum qui une fois dans le corps de l'homme agit de façon à obéir à tout les ordres donné par les supèrieurs de l'arche. Mais il y a deux types de soldat à l'arche ceux qui on été contraint et forcé d'en faire partie et qui devienne des robots et ceux qui se présente volontairement à l'entrée de la secte. Hunt fait partie de ses hommes, j'en avais un petit paquet sur l'île, d'ailleurs vous en avez tuer pas mal, j'aurai du vous faire tuer pour ça mais vous ne le saviez pas alors je vous excuse._

 _Donc je reprends Hunt s'est présenté, et il a demandé à rejoindre la secte, il a passé une batterie de test et à été accepté._

 _\- Pourquoi on injecte pas le sérum aux gens qui y vont de leur libre arbitre ?_

 _\- Parce qu'ils savent dans quoi il mette les pieds, rassurez vous il y en a peu. Mais pour nous c'était une aubaine, il a donc infiltré l'arche et y a obtenu des informations capitales._

 _\- Si vous aviez des hommes infiltrès vous pouvez m'expliquer pourquoi je suis resté deux ans supplèmentaire sur cette île ?_

 _\- Parce que mes agents ne sont de retour à l'argus que depuis quelque jours. C'est moi qui est envoyé cette avion, moi aussi qui ai pris l'initiative de vous envoyer les secours_.

 _\- Donc si je comprends bien c'est grâce à vous si je suis la, en vie !_

 _\- Oui et grâce à moi aussi que votre copine n'est pas accouché sur cette île au fait félicitiation._

Je suis stupèfait parce que j'entends, c'est grâce à cette femme ou plutôt à Hunt si nous avons été sauvé si ça se trouve si il s'était fait tuer nous serions toujours sur cette île et nous n'aurions jamais été retrouvé. Je fais mine de me lever, je pense que nous avons terminé notre discution mais elle m'ordonne de me rasseoir.

 _\- Je ne vous ai pas sauvé pour rien Monsieur Queen, j'ai besoin de vous et de votre petite copine. J'ai fait des recherches sur elle et elle est plutôt doué avec les ordinateurs, j'ai besoin d'elle dans mon équipe. J'ai de bons agents mais pas aussi qualifiés qu'elle et le gouvernement ne me donne plus qu'un mois pour mener à bien ma mission._

 _\- Je veux bien vous aider mais Felicity reste en dehors de ça._

 _\- Ce n'est pas négaciable, vous vous irez sur le terrain avec mes hommes, les diggles feront parti de votre équipe, ainsi que Slade et Shado, oui monsieur Queen ils ont déjà passé l'entretien avec moi pas plus tard qu'hier, quand à Felicity elle restera dans l'enceinte de l'argus, elle vous guidera depuis son ordinateur. Je vous laisse trois jours pour vous organiser. Sachez tout de même qu'un de mes agents veillera sur elle le temps que vous êtes partis, elle rentrera au manoir tout les soirs pour retrouver votre fille. Elle devra être prête chaque mâtin à neuf heure. Je vous fais parvenir les détails de l'opération dans la journée. Ah et j'ai pris soin d'annuler votre confèrence de presse, je ne veux pas que vous apparaissiez à l'écran, on ne sait jamais._

Amanda prend congès, elle part dans le fond du pub en direction des toilettes, Hunt n'a toujours pas refait son apparition elle va probablement l'aider.

 _\- Dig tu étais au courant ?_

 _\- Non je ne savais même pas que je faisais parti du job. Merde c'est une sacrée emmerdeuse cette Waller._


	22. Présentation du plan

_**Oliver**_

Nous quittons le pub est arrivons chez Dig, Lyla nous attend tranquillement dans le salon tenant des documents dans les mains. Je m'installe dans le canapé, elle me donne quelque feuille, Dig recoit les siennes et elle en garde une copie pour elle.

 _\- (Lyla) Je suis désolé que vous soyez impliqué dans cela tout les deux._

Travis le fils de Dig se joint à nous, il est mignon, il ressemble à Dig, même regard, même nez et même expression. Il monte dans le canapé et pose ses petites fesses sur les jambes de mon garde du corps. Ca me fait drôle de penser à John comme cela, car il faut tout de même admettre que je sais me défendre et je pense qu'il l'a bien compris. Je parcours les documents silencieusement puis je les pose sur la petite table de salon.

 _\- Elle est pas sérieuse, c'est du suicide, je refuse de me suicider, je n'ai pas survécu en pleine jungle pendant quatre ans pour mourir dans une opération de la sorte._

 _\- (Lyla) Je comprends tes réticences Oliver, mais nous sommes très bien formés à l'argus, les agents qui seront derrières les écrans d'ordinateur assureront nos arrières. Nous avons déjà fait ce genre de chose et il n'y a pas de raison pour que nous échouions._

 _\- Même si nous avons la meilleur équipe au monde Lyla avoue que c'est risqué et osé, puis ce n'est pas les gars derrière les ordis qui risquent leur vie mais bien nous._

Elle pousse un soupir, je sais qu'elle a probablement raison, c'est la seule solution possible surtout si je veux vivre ma vie tranquillement, les gens de l'arche essaieront toujours de me traquer, ils ont vu de quoi nous étions capable et si je ne veux pas finir comme les soldats qui ont été capturé je dois faire ce que me demande Waller. Je quitte les Diggle, j'enfourche ma moto et je me rends chez moi.

 _ **Felicity**_

Ca fais plus d'une heure qu'Oliver à quitté le manoir et je commence à m'inquièter, je sais que je ne devrai pas, qu'il ne lui arrivera rien mais c'est plus fort que moi, j'ai peur. En plus, je ne peux même pas l'appeler, nous sommes juste rentrée et nous n'avons pas encore de téléphone. Je pourrai appeler Dig, je sais qu'il est avec lui mais je ne le ferai pas non plus, il va falloir que j'aprenne à me passer de lui mais c'est difficile, nous avons passé deux années collés l'un à l'autre, prenant soins l'un de l'autre, ça me fais bizarre qu'il n'est pas la, il me manque. Je file au salon, ma belle-mère est assise dans le canapé avec Joy, je reste un petit moment dans l'embrasure de la porte à les regarder puis je me joins à elle. Je discute avec Moira de ma vie sur l'île, elle me raconte ce qui se passé ici, elle me parle de l'entreprise.

 _\- Tu sais que ta place est toujours disponible, tu peux reprendre le travail si tu le souhaites._

 _\- Oui ça me ferai plaisir, j'en parlerai à Oliver. Merci._

C'est tout de même sympas de savoir que j'ai toujours mon emploi, je ne sais pas si j'ai envie d'y retourner, je sais que ça me ferai plaisir et du bien, mais pour le moment je ne pense pas à travailler, je veux profiter de ma famille, de mes amis, essayer de rattrapper mes deux années d'absence.

 _\- (Théa) Hey salut ma belle, ça te dis une après-midi shopping ? Nous pourrons commencer par t'acheter un téléphone dernier cri, je suis sur que maintenant je te bats sur le plan informatique_.

Je rigole, Théa n'est tout de même pas sérieuse, j'ai beau avoir été absente pendant deux ans, je suis sur qu'une fois que j'aurai passé une journée avec mes ordinateurs, je serai à jours dans toute les nouveautés, jamais elle ne m'égalera.

 _\- Théa, je suis sure qu'en une journée j'aurai rattrappé le temps perdu, tiens donne moi ton ordinateur._

Elle me tend la précieuse machine, je l'allume et me rend compte d'instinct qu'elle n'est pas mise à jour et en plus elle n'est même pas équipé des meilleurs logiciel. Je demande à Moira la permission pour m'installer dans le bureau, elle ne refuse pas. Je me lève et avance d'un pas préssé. Je pose mes fesses sur la chaise et je commence les manipulations, Théa m'a suivi, elle est derrière moi et regarde tout ce que je fais, dans les paramètres je peux voir que Théa a acheté cette ordinateur récemment.

 _\- Qui t'as conseillé cette ordinateur Théa ?_

 _\- Un gars au rayon informatique pourquoi ?_

 _\- Ce n'est franchement pas ce qui se fait de mieux._

 _\- Attend comment peux tu savoir ça, ça fait deux ans que tu n'a pas touché un clavier._

 _\- Parce que c'était déjà ce qui était au top il y a deux ans, je suppose donc qu'il y a beaucoup mieux._

 _\- Tu es incroyable Fel, en deux secondes tu arrives à voir que je me suis faites avoir._

 _\- Ah non c'est quand même du bon matériel mais pas au top niveau._

Je passe une petite demi heure à remettre tout à jour et à lui installer les meilleures logiciels. Ensuite je me connecte sur le net et je surf sur les sites informatiques. Je suis concentré, Théa s'est éclipsé me laissant seule, je suis dans mon monde.

Je sursautte lorsqu'une main se pose sur ma nuque.

 _\- (Oliver) Désolé de t'avoir fait peur._

Je lève les yeux de l'écran, Oliver est à mes côtés, il penche sa tête vers moi, je lui donne un baiser sur ses lèvres.

 _\- Qu'est ce que tu faisais ?_

 _\- Oh je me mettais à jour._

 _ **Oliver**_

Lorsque j'arrive chez moi, des bruits de télévision émane du salon, j'entre dans la pièce et j'y vois Théa et ma mère, elle regarde une émission, ma fille repose dans son couffin.

 _\- Bonjour vous deux, Felicity n'est pas avec vous ?_

 _\- (Théa) Elle s'est isolé dans le bureau de maman._

Un sourire nait sur mes lèvres, je me doutais bien qu'elle n'aurait pas résisté longtemps à l'appelle du clavier.

J'arrive dans le bureau, elle est tellement concentré sur sa tâche qu'elle ne m'entend pas arriver, je pose une main sur sa nuque, elle sursautte, elle ne m'avait vraiment pas entendu. Elle m'embrasse, je m'installe sur la chaise libre.

 _\- Tu te mettais à jour !_

 _\- Hum oui et tu sais quoi ?_

 _\- Non mais tu va me le dire_

 _\- Bein ça n'a pas évolué tant que cela, je suis contente, je n'ai pas râté grand chose si ce n'est l'évolution des téléphones portables, d'ailleurs ce serait bien qu'on aille s'équiper._

 _\- Note sur un papier ce qu'il nous faut, je demanderai à Théa d'aller nous acheter tout ça. Felicity, il faut que nous discutions._

 _ **Felicity**_

Bon je crois que mon après-midi shopping à pris fin au moment où Oliver m'a dit que nous devions discuter, je note les références du téléphone que j'aimerai avoir puis j'éteins l'ordinateur. Je me retourne vers Oliver, il a un drôle d'air sur le visage, je ne sais même pas comment le déchiffrer.

 _\- Je t'écoute !_

Il m'explique sa rencontre avec Hunt, j'ai des envies de meutres lorsqu'il prononce son nom, mais je suis vite calmé quand il m'assure qu'il la frappé, je sais que je peux lui faire confiance la dessus. Puis Amanda Waller, la femme qui dirige l'argus, il me raconte comment son groupe fonctionne, le fait qu'il ai reussi à infiltrer l'arche ect ect... puis il me sort un document.

 _\- Tiens lis le._

Je ne mets pas longtemps à parvenir à la fin, je lui rends.

\- _Non! Hors de question._

 _\- Felicity !_

 _\- Non Oliver._

Je me lève et quitte le bureau pour me diriger dans notre chambre, j'ai besoin d'être seule .

 _ **Oliver**_

Je me doutais qu'elle aurait refusé, je la connais, je la rattrappe alors qu'elle est sur le point de claquer la porte de notre chambre, je mets le pied avant que celle-ci ne se referme. Felicity s'assoit sur notre lit, je vois bien qu'elle est inquiète, je le suis aussi.

 _\- Ma chérie._

Je m'allonge dans le lit et je la tire vers moi, elle résite qu'est ce qu'elle peut être têtue, je tire un peu plus fort et je finis par avoir gain de cause au moins pour cette partie, je la prends dans mes bras. Elle enfouie sa tête dans mon cou, je sens quelque chose d'humide couler le long de mon cou, elle pleure, je déteste quand elle pleure.

Je la redresse puis j'essuie ses larmes du bout des doigts, je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle se met dans cette état, elle devrait tout de même savoir que je ne ferai rien qui puisse la contrarier, je l'aime trop pour ça et je me suis promis de la rendre heureuse.

 _\- Ne pleure pas, je déteste ça, je vais aller voir Waller et dire que nous refusons d'accord._

Elle ravale ses larmes et parvient à me dire un petit _**"ok"**_. Je l'embrasse, la prend dans mes bras puis ensemble nous descendons au rez-de-chaussé. Je la laisse avec ma soeur et ma mère en lui faisant promettre de ne pas quitter la résidence. Je prends ma fille dans mes bras, je la câline et l'embrasse pendant cinq petite minutes avant de la donner à sa maman puis je quitte mes petites femmes.

J'arrive à l'argus assez rapidement, l'autoroute était bouchonnée, mais l'avantage d'avoir une moto c'est que l'on peut se faufiler partout. Je me présente au gardien, il m'indique la direction que je dois suivre pour me rendre au bureau d'Amanda Waller.

 _\- Monsieur Queen, déjà de retour !_

Je ne l'aime pas, elle me regarde comme si elle se moquait de moi et qu'elle me prenait pour un crétin. Bon dieu, je déteste cette femme. Je lui tends les documents.

 _\- Se sera sans nous !_

 _\- Je n'ai pas été claire apparement !_

 _\- Si très, mais nous en avons discuté et nous n'avons pas envie de faire partie de votre mission._

 _\- Très bien, je vais trouvé un moyen de vous faire changer d'avis!_

Je me détourne et prend la direction du parking, je me dis qu'elle est vraiment dingue, par contre j'ai quand même pris ses menaces aux sérieux, je ne sais pas de quoi est capable cette femme maisla dernière phrase qu'elle a prononcé ne me rassure pas du tout, il va falloir que je demande à ma mère de renforcer la sécurité autour du manoir et que je ne laisse pas Felicity et Joy seule.

De retour au manoir, je trouve Felicity et ma mère installé sur la terrasse du jardin, elles sont en grande discution.

 _-(Moira) Oliver nous étions justement en train de parler de toi, tu t'installes avec nous ?_

Je m'assoie, ma mère me sert un verre de limonade fraîche et dépose le verre devant moi.

 _\- Vous parliez de moi, en bien j'espère !_

 _\- (Moira) Bien sur Felicity me racontait votre vie sur l'île, enfin la partie la plus agréable._

Je souris. Je me demande bien qu'est ce que Fel à pu raconter à ma mère, la partie la plus agréable il va falloir que je demande à Felicity de m'éclairer.

 _\- Ou es Théa ?_

 _\- (Felicity) Elle est partie se balader avec Joy_.

Je n'aime pas trop le fait que ma soeur soit partie seule avec ma fille, je sais qu'elle est devenue une adulte responsable enfin je l'espère mais je me demande tout de même si c'est raisonnable de la laisser seule avec un bébé, surtout après les menaces qu'a laissé planer Amanda tout à l'heure. Enfin je ne pense pas qu'elle agirai aussi rapidement.

 _\- Ca fait longtemps qu'elles sont parties ?_

 _\- (Felicity) Non une petite demi-heure, elle ne devrait pas tarder, c'est bientôt l'heure de la têtée._


	23. Balade au parc

_**Théa**_

Après que je sois rentrée du centre commercial avec les téléphones que Felicity m'avait demandé de lui acheter, je lui ai demandé la permission de me balader avec Joy.

Ma belle soeur n'a pas hésité à accepter, j'ai donc préparé un petit sac avec les affaires dont j'aurai besoin pour ma nièce pendant que Felicity mettait Joy dans son cosy. Ma mère a demandé à son chauffeur de m'accompagner la ou je désirais me rendre. Je suis donc partie avec ma nièce.

J'ai demandé au chauffeur de me déposer au parc de Starling, c'est un belle journée d'été, pas trop chaude, le parc est gribblé de monde, de maman avec leurs enfants mais aussi des nounous et des familles entières. Des manèges se sont installés dans le fond du parc, ils sont toujours disposés la pour la période estivale. Je me suis avancé avec la poussette de Joy dans les allées, des femmes me regardent avec mépris. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi elle me dévisage comme cela, elle pense peut être que je suis trop jeune pour avoir un bébé, je suis sur qu'elles doivent se dire encore une gamine inconsciente...

\- _Et Queen tu fais du baby sitting ?_

Ah non pas Josy Maclen de toute les personnes qui existent à Starling il fallait que je tombe sur elle, cette fille que je déteste tant et qui me déteste tout autant.

\- _Qu'est ce que ça peut bien te faire !_

 _\- Bein quoi ta mère n'a plus assez d'argent pour t'offrir tout ce que tu désires princesse !_

Je ne réponds pas à sa tirade, elle n'en vaut pas la peine, puis je ne veux pas attirer l'attention sur moi, déjà que les gens se retrourne sur mon passage et me toise, je ne veux pas attirer les regard encore plus sur moi. C'est sur si je n'avais pas eut Joy avec moi ça aurai été diffèrent, je lui aurai déjà flanqué mon pied dans les fesses. Je passe devant elle en regardant droit devant essayant de l'ignorer.

 _\- C'est ca ignore moi Queen, on verra si tu feras autant la maligne dans quelque temps._

Je continue mon chemin, mais je n'accèlére pas le pas, je ne voudrais pas qu'elle pense qu'elle me fait peur car ce n'est vraiment pas le cas.

Je m'assois sur un banc à proximité des balançoires, je sors mon portable qui vient de vibrer.

 _ **"Coucou ma puce ça te dirai que l'on se voit, j'ai terminé ma journée plus tôt."**_

Roy, ça fait trois jours qu'on ne sait pas vu, ni parler, en fait depuis qu'il s'est endormi pendant que je lui parlais au téléphone, j'appuie sur la touche verte de mon téléphone.

 _\- Roy, ça va bien ?_

 _\- Hum oui, tu me manques, ça fait tout de même trois jours qu'on ne sait pas parlé !_

 _\- Je sais tu aurai dû m'appeler !_

 _\- Je n'ai pas osé, j'ai préféré te laisser fêter tes retrouvailles avec ton frère, mais comme il est rentré hier, je pense que je vous ai laissé assez de temps. On peut se voir ?_

 _\- Oui bien sur rejoins moi au parc de Starling, je suis assise près de l'air de jeux._

 _\- Qu'est ce que tu fais au parc Théa._

\- Bah viens si tu veux le découvrir.

\- Ok je serai la dans, disons dix minutes.

Je raccroche le sourire aux lèvres, Roy ne sait pas encore que Felicity est de retour elle aussi, il va être surpris, bien qu'il ne la connaissait que très peu, il l'avait seulement rencontré deux, trois fois mais à chaque il s'était super bien entendu. Je suis distraite par les enfants qui poussent des cries de joie du côté des balançoires, des adultes les poussent so fort qu'ils montent haut très haut, un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres, je me rappelle mon enfance, je venais souvent au parc avec mon père, mon frère et Tommy, je m'installer sur une de ces balançoires et mon père me poussait, je lui demandais toujours de me pousser plus fort et il le faisait, lorsque je montais, j'avais l'impression de voler comme un oiseau, je tendais les bras à l'horizontale et j'entendais mon père qui me hurlait de me tenir, je reprenais immédiatement les cordes dans mes mains, je savais que je flirtais avec le danger mais j'adorais cela, je me sentais libre et vivante.

Je suis toujours assise sur le banc à révasser lorsque j'aperçois Roy au loin, il a sa veste à capuche rouge, une casquette de baseball vissé sur la tête, il avance rapidement dans ma direction. Joy se met à pleurer, je la prends alors dans mes bras et je me rassois sur le banc en essayant de la calmer, je lui met la tétine dans la bouche, ça semble l'apaiser.

 _\- Salut ma puce, tu fais du baby sitting._

 _\- Salut, oui elle est mignone hein !_

 _\- Très jolie, mais à qui appartient cette petite fille ?_

 _\- C'est ma nièce !_

 _\- Ton frère est revenue de l'île avec un bébé !_

 _\- Oui, un bébé et une femme._

 _\- Un bébé et une femme ! attends tu es sur qu'il était perdu sur un île déserte ?_

 _\- Comment sais tu que c'était un île déserte déjà !_

 _\- Tu ne lis pas les journeaux Théa, c'était écrit en gros titre dans tout les journeaux de ce mâtin, par contre l'article ne disait pas qu'il était revenu avec une femme et un enfant. Tient regarde._

J'avise l'écran de téléphone de Roy, il a pris en photo la page principal d'un journal

 _ **Oliver Queen est de retour après avoir passé plus de quatre ans sur une île déserte**_ _ **.**_

 _Il n'a pas souhaité s'attarder sur le sujet, il est rentré chez lui sans nous donner la moindre petite information, mais nous serons ce qui lui ai arrivé. Cher lecteur, bientôt vous serez tout sur les quatre dernières années de la vie d'Oliver Queen._

 _\- C'est tout ce qu'il y a d'écrit ?_

 _\- Yep c'est tout, bon alors tu me racontes, c'est qui sa mère_ !

Je me penche vers lui et lui chuchotte discrètement _**"Felicity"**_

Roy me regarde bizarrement !

\- _Théa, tu peux me dire ce que tu as mangé au petit déjeuner, c'est carrèment impossible ton histoire._

 _\- Et pourtant c'est vrai._

Je lui montre la photo que j'ai prise ce mâtin lorsque Felicity était concentré sur l'ordinateur.

 _\- Wahou bah ça alors ! Comment une chose pareil à t'elle pu arriver, ils avaient un pour cent de chance pour que ça puisse arriver, j'en reviens pas._

 _\- Ouais, moi aussi j'ai eut du mal à réaliser, je me demande quelle tête j'avais lorsque j'ai découvert tout ça hier._

Je me relève et pose Joy qui s'est calmé dans sa poussette.

 _\- Il faut que je rentre, c'est bientôt l'heure qu'elle mange, tu viens avec nous au manoir ?_

 _\- Oui, j'ai hâte de rencontrer le reste de la famille, enfin surtout hâte de revoir Felicity, pour ce qui est de ton frère, ça me fait un peu flippé._

 _\- Oh t'inquiète pas Ollie est super sympas._

Nous nous avonçons tranquillement vers la rue, c'est rigolo on dirait que nous sommes une petite famille, nous ressemblons vraiment à une petite famille. Lorsque nous arrivons sur la route, le chauffeur de ma mère n'est pas la, je reçois alors un texto me disant qu'il est garé plus loin, je ne comprends pas trop pourquoi, il y a plein de place devant le parc. Nous nous rendons donc dans la direction qu'il m'a indiqué.

Un homme avec un impair noir arrive sur nous, je ne me méfie pas, mais j'aurais dû, il fonce sur Roy et lui décoche un coup de poing qui n'a pas le temps de voir venir, il s'écroule sur le sol se tordant de douleur, un autre homme survenu de je ne sais ou, me prend dans ses bras, tandis qu'un troisième s'empare de Joy et du sac qui se trouve sur la poussette. Je me débats, j'hurle à plein poumon enfin j'essaie mais le type à sa main collé contre ma bouche, je ressens une décharge éléctrique, je pense que je m'évanouie.

Lorsque je me réveille, je me trouve dans une chambre que je ne connais pas, la poussette de Joy est à mes côtés, je me relève difficilement, merci mon dieu elle est allongé dans son landeau saine et sauve. Je pousse un soupir de soulagement, ils ne lui ont pas fait de mal. Je m'avance vers le miroir et je constate que je vais bien, je n'ai pas une égratinure non plus. Je m'avance vers la porte et tente de l'ouvrir mais celle-ci est fermé à clé. Merde, merde, merde, ne panique pas Théa, il doit y avoir un moyen de sortir d'ici. Je fouille dans les tiroirs de la commode, inspecte les armoires mais tout est vide déséspèrement vide, je regarde sous le lit, rien. Je frappe à la porte et je hurle de tout mes forces. Rien pas de bruit, je m'éffondre sur le sol, la tête entre les mains. Je ne pleure pas, il faut que je reste forte, je ne suis pas seule, je suis avec Joy et elle aura besoin de moi. Je m'avance près d'elle. Elle a les yeux grand ouvert, je la prends dans mes bras et je m'installe sur le lit avec elle. Je la caline et lui susurre des paroles rassurante, je ne sais pas qui de nous deux à le plus besoin d'être rassurés mais ce n'est pas elle, c'est moi, elle, elle n'est même pas consciente de ce qui se passe.

Joy se met à pleurer, je tente de la calmer mais c'est compliqué, c'est l'heure de manger pour elle, je prends le sac à langer, il n'y a rien dedans mise à part un petit biberon d'eau. Je tente de lui faire avaler un peu d'eau mais elle refuse catégoriquement, elle repousse la tétine sans cesse.

 _\- Allez Joy, je n'ai que ça à te proposer._

La porte s'ouvre enfin, une femme que je ne connais absolument pas me tend un biberon de lait.

\- _Tu devrais essayer avec ça, je pense qu'elle a faim._

 _\- Ca ! c'est quoi ça._

 _\- Du lait c'est ce que boivent les bébés non !_

 _\- Bien sur mais dans son cas à elle c'est le lait de sa mère qu'elle boit._

 _\- Bein le problème c'est que sa mère n'est pas ici alors soit elle boit ça soit elle continuera à pleurer. Mais calme la car je déteste l'entendre hurler_.

Elle pose la biberon sur la commode dans un geste rageur et tourne les talons.

 _\- Et attendez !_

Elle stoppe immédiatement ses pas !

 _\- Vous pouvez au moins me dire ce que je fais ici ! Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ?_

 _\- Oh t'inquiète pas il ne vous arrivera rien, tu es juste enfin toi non surtout le bébé, donc elle est juste un moyen de faire pression sur ses parents._

 _\- Ses parents, je suis sur que vous ne savez même pas qui ils sont !_

 _\- Oliver Queen et Felicity Smoack._

Elle me sort cela un sourire sur le visage et quitte la chambre s'en omettre de la refermer derrière elle.

Joy s'est remis à pleurer au moment ou la porte a claqué, je prends le biberon dans mes mains et je pris pour qu'elle l'accepte.

Au début elle tête deux trois coups avale puis fais ressortir la tétine, pleure puis reprend la tétine en bouche, elle répéte le même scénario une dizaine de fois avant d'accepter complètement le biberon.


	24. Inquiètude

_**Felicity**_

Déjà quarante minutes que Théa devrait être rentré, j'ai déjà tenté de l'appeler une bonne dizaine de fois mais je tombe directement sur sa messagerie. J'ai laissé un message, mais je sais que ça ne sert à rien, son téléphone semble éteint. Moira revient de son bureau, elle a essayer de joindre son chauffeur qui ne répond pas non plus au téléphone elle n'a pas l'air affolé ou si elle l'est elle n'en montre rien. C'est étrange, moi je commence à angoisser, à m'imaginer plein de chose aussi folle les unes que les autres. Oliver est fou, il parcourt le jardin de long en large, les mains dans les poches, il est sur les nerfs je n'ose pas l'approcher pour lui dire quoi de toute façon, qu'elle va rentrer qu'elle a juste été retardé je sais bien que mes paroles ne seront pas le rassurer puisqu'elles ne me rassurent pas moi même.

 _ **Oliver**_

Je suis inquiet, je suis comme un lion en cage, je sens que mes nerfs vont lâcher, j'essaie de me contrôler mais c'est difficile, je relativise essayant d'imaginer Théa présentant sa nièce à un groupe d'ami, elle discute, ma fille est l'objet de leur attention et Théa ne s'est pas rendu compte de l'heure, je prie pour que ce soit cela mais je suis scéptique. Je suis dans un tel état que je ne peux même pas discuter avec Felicity, elle se tient près de la grande baie vitré, je vois bien qu'elle me regarde. Peut être devrai-je aller avec elle, la réconforter, je pense qu'elle est inquiète autant que moi. Je fais un pas dans sa direction mais je stoppe rapidement ma progression quelque chose m'interpelle.

J'entends le bruit d'une voiture approchée de la maison, je cours vers l'allée, ce n'est pas la voiture du chauffeur, celle ci est rouge, sportive. Un jeune homme se trouve derrière le volant, il freine violement laissant des traces de pneus sur le macadam, il fait voler sa porte et descend précipitamment comme si il avait le diable à ses trousses, il court vers moi.

 _\- Oliver Queen je suppose !_

 _\- Oui !_

 _\- Théa et le bébé ont été enlevé._

Lorsqu'il prononce ses mots, mon monde commence à s'éffondrer comme un château de sable. Je me prends la tête dans les mains et j'essaie à tout prix de garder la tête hors de la surface. Je vois qu'il est sur de ce qu'il avance, je l'emmenène à l'écart de la maison.

\- _Dis moi tout ce que tu sais ?_

 _\- Un gars est arrivé sur moi et m'a frappé si fort que je suis tombé sur le sol, ensuite deux autres sont arrivès, un s'est occupé de Théa l'autre du bébé. Je me suis relevé et j'ai essayer de les rattrapper tant bien que mal, mais je suis arrivé trop tard, j'ai aperçu la voiture qui s'éloigné, je n'ai pu relever que l'immatriculation._

Je me dirige vers le jardin, je ne sais pas comment je vais annoncer la nouvelle à Felicity et à ma mère.

 _\- (Moira) Roy as tu des nouvelles de Théa, elle a disparu et ne répond pas à son téléphone._

Ainsi je venais de discuter avec le petit ami de ma soeur, j'aurai vraiment aimer le rencontrer dans d'autre circonstance. Roy me regarde, il ne sait pas quoi dire, il commence à ouvrir la bouche mais un simple regard suffit à le faire taire. Felicity se lève et va prendre le jeune homme dans ses bras, je ne savais pas qu'il se connaissait si bien ces deux la.

 _\- (Oliver) Je sais ou es Théa !_

Je m'approche de ma mère, Felicity est toujours dans les bras de Roy, je pense que lorsque les mots auront franchi mes lèvres il sera assez fort pour la soutenir, je sais que ça devrait être ma place, mais je ne vois pas Roy épauler ma mère.

 _\- Elle et Joy ont été kidnappé._

Heureusement que je tiens ma mère, elle cherche mon regard pour voir si je dis vrai, elle voit que oui et se met à pleurer. Felicity tremble, Roy l'assoit sur le fauteuil, je laisse ma mère seule et je fonce vers elle.

 _ **Felicity**_

Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, lorsqu'Oliver prononce ses mots mon sang se fige j'ai l'impression qu'il a arrêté de circuler, mon corps est parcuru de frissons d'horreur, je sens mes jambes qui tremblent et qui ne me porte plus, heureusement Roy a assez de force pour me soutenir, il me retient pour ne pas que je tombe. Il m'aide à m'installer sur le fauteuil, je pose ma tête entre mes mains, mon corps est pris de tremblement incontrôlable, je sens les mains d'oliver sur ma taille, il est agenouillé devant moi.

 _\- Ma chérie, on va les retrouver. Je ne leur laisserai rien leur arriver je t'en fais la promesse_.

 _\- Nous ne savons même pas ou chercher Oliver._

Les mots viennent de franchir mes lèvres et je me rappelle que nous ne sommes plus sur l'île, je me redresse, mon regard rempli de conviction, j'ai repris le controle de mon corps et de mes émotions, j'entre dans la maison et vais me poster devant l'ordinateur de Théa, Oliver, Roy et Moira me suivent. J'allume l'ordinateur, je pianote sur le bois du bureau avec mes doigts et j'intime silencieusement à l'ordinateur de se dépêcher. Après ce qui me semble une éternité, l'ordinateur est opèrationnel, je lance le programme qui me permet d'entrer sur le réseau des caméras de surveillance.

 _\- (Oliver) La Felicity, revient un peu en arrière_.

Oliver a repèré l'homme qui arrive droit sur Roy, on voit la violence du coup qu'il a porté au jeune homme puis le reste de la scène.

 _\- Tu peux zoomer sur le type ?_

Je fais un zoom et je pousse un cri, je sais de qui il s'agit.

 _\- C'est Hunt !_

 _\- (Moira) Vous le connaissez !_

 _\- (Oliver) Oui il était sur l'île avec nous, la bonne nouvelle c'est que nous savons qui a enlevé Théa et Joy._

 _\- (Moira) Et la mauvaise ?_

 _\- Elle ne concerne que moi et Felicity maman._

Hunt, c'est un coup d'Amanda Waller, c'est elle qui est à la tête de ce plan, j'aurai dû m'en douter, Oliver me prend par la main et nous nous isolons dans notre chambre.

 _\- (Oliver) Tu sais de qui provient les ordres ?_

 _\- L'argus !_

 _\- Oui et tu sais ce que ça veut dire Felicity._

Je ne le sais que trop bien, si nous ne collaborons pas, elle ne nous rendra pas notre fille et je suis sure qu'elle serait capable de leur faire du mal. Je ne veux pas faire partie de ce plan, mais je veux que ma fille soit en sécurité. Je sais que je n'ai pas le choix et je désteste Amanda pour ce qu'elle nous fait faire.

 _\- Emmène-moi la bas, je vais le signer son foutu contrat_.

 _ **Oliver**_

Je suis écoeuré des manoeuvres d'Amanda, elle savait qu'en s'emparant de ma soeur et de ma fille elle obtiendrait de nous ce qu'elle voudrait. Je sais que Felicity accepte de signer les documents parce qu'elle n'a pas d'autre choix. Je la prends dans mes bras et je l'enlace, je suis désolé pour elle, pour nous que ça se passe comme cela. Je m'étais promis de la rendre heureuse et a cause de Waller je ne peux pas honorer ma promesse.

J'emmène Felicity dans le garage et lui tend son casque, nous ne parlons pas, nous savons ce qui arrivera une fois le document signé. J'enjambe mon bolide, Felicity s'assoit derrière moi et se colle contre mon dos, elle passe ses mains autour de ma taille et pose sa tête contre moi. Je démarre doucement, c'est notre première balade sur ma moto depuis notre retour et j'avoue que j'imagninais cela autrement. J'avais prévu qu'on s'en face une, je l'aurai emmené le long des falaises et nous aurions roulé jusqu'a l'océan, je l'aurai aidé à descendre de la moto, je l'aurai emmené dans une petite crique à l'abri des regards indiscrets, je l'aurai déshabillé lentement, caressant la moindre parcelle de son corps, elle m'aurait supplié que je lui fasse l'amour sur le sable chaud, j'aurai accèdé à sa demande, nous aurons fait l'amour passionément durant des heures... Mon rêve s'est envolé des l'instant ou Amanda a kidnappé ma fille et ma soeur. Nous voila maintenant sur ma moto filant vers l'argus pour rencontrer à nouveau cette Waller.

Nous arrivons devant le batiment, J'aide Felicity a descendre, nous avonçons rapidement vers le batiment aussi vite que le permet Felicity, elle a laissé ses talons et ce n'est pas vraiment pratique pour courir. Nous parcourons les couloirs suivant les panneaux indiquant les bureaux de la direction, je suis venu ce mâtin mais ici c'est pire que dans un labyrinthe, Felicity ouvre la porte du bureau de Waller dans un geste brusque, elle vient se claquer contre le mur faisant trembler les vitres de la pièce.

 _\- Un soucis Monsieur Queen ?_

 _\- (Felicity) Ou es ma fille._

Amanda toise Felicity, son regard ne laisse transparaitre aucune émotion.

 _\- Vous le saurez des que vous aurez signé les documents posé sur mon bureau_.

Felicity prend le crayon et signe sans faire d'histoire. Je sais qu'elle déteste l'idée mais elle veut recupèrer notre fille, je fais de même, je signe puis je jette le crayon au visage de Waller, il lui atterrit sur la joue, dans mon lancé des gerbes d'encre ont volé et Waller se retrouve avec une grosse tâche d'encre bleu sur le haut de son chemisier.

Elle fulmine, je vois qu'elle contient sa rage.

 _\- Bien puisque vous venez de signer, je vais donner l'ordre à mon équipe de libérer votre soeur et votre fille. Vous les retrouverez sur le parking dans dix minutes._

 _ **Théa**_

Joy a fini par boire tout le biberon, elle est allongé sur le lit avec moi. Je ne cesse de la regarder et je me demande comment je vais pouvoir la sortir d'ici, toute les issues sont fermés.

La porte s'ouvre, je me redresse, un homme que je n'ai pas encore vu me dit de prendre mes affaires.

 _\- Hors de question que je la laisse !_

 _\- Qui vous a dit de la laisser, elle vient avec vous !_

Je pose Joy dans la poussette, puis je suis l'homme, il est grand, aussi grand que Dig, il a une carrure imposante, en le regardant bien je suis sure qu'il pourrait être mon garde du corps.

Il me fait monter dans une voiture, celle dans laquelle ils m'ont jeté un peu plus tôt. Je prend Joy dans mes bras, il est hors de question qu'il la touche. Le gars s'occupe de mettre la poussette dans le coffre. Nous roulons, pas très longtemps, la voiture se gare sur un parking, je distingue un bâtiment au loin que je ne connais pas je ne l'ai jamais vu. Je sors du véhicule tenant toujours Joy, l'homme dont je ne connais toujours pas le nom ouvre le coffre et en sort la poussette. Il claque le coffre et remonte dans la voiture. Il me laisse en plan sur le parking seule avec ma nièce.

Je m'avance vers le bâtiment, je vois deux personnes courir vers moi, c'est Oliver, j'en suis sur, il court super vite, il distance rapidement la petite blonde.

 _ **Oliver**_

Nous quittons le bureau de Waller, j'arrive sur le parking, une voiture noire est arrêté au loin, je vois la silhouette d'une jeune femme sortir tenant quelque chose dans ses bras, c'est Théa, j'en suis sure. Je prends la main de Felicity et nous nous mettons à courir, ellen'avance pas assez vite, je m'excuse avant de lui lâcher et je sprinte le plus vite que je peux.

C'est bien Théa, je la prends dans mes bras, je suis soulagé, elle n'a rien, elle a l'air d'aller bien. Je regarde dans le landeau, ma fille est la, elle ne porte aucune égratinure.

 _\- Ils ne vous ont pas fait de mal ?_

 _\- Non rien, mais Ollie je t'avoue que je ne comprends pas._

Felicity est arrivé, elle prend notre fille dans ses bras et laisse ses larmes de joie couler.

 _\- Il n'y a rien à comprendre Théa, rien. Ne pose pas de question et fait nous confiance d'accord_.

 _ **Felicity**_

Ma fille est saine et sauve, je la prends tout contre moi et je respire son odeur. Mes larmes coulent, je n'arrive pas à les contrôler. Je reste un moment avec la tête enfoui dans le cou de ma fille, je suis contente qu'elle soit la, blottit dans mes bras.

 _\- Théa, est ce qu'elle a mangé ?_

 _\- Je suis désolé Felicity, elle pleurait tellement parce qu'elle avait faim qu'une bonne femme m'a donné un biberon rempli de lait. J'ai du lui donner._

Je ne relève pas, je sais que ce n'est pas la faute de Théa, je m'en veux, ma fille n'a que quatre jours et elle a déjà subi des choses horribles par ma faute, si j'avais accepté l'offre de Waller rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.

Oliver me prend dans ses bras.

- _Je sais ce que tu penses Felicity, et je t'assure que tu n'y es pour rien. Waller est folle c'est tout._

Je ne sais pas si Oliver à raison, je ne sais plus rien, je sais juste que je serai capable de faire l'impenssable pour sauver ma fille, et je viens de le faire en signant ces maudits documents. J'ai peut être gagné le droit de recupèrer ma fille, mais en signant j'ai pris le risque de perdre Oliver. Et si ça arrivait, je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à survivre une seconde fois sans lui.


	25. L'argus

_**Felicity**_

(Lendemain de ma reussite et mon dernier jour à l'argus)

Une semaine qu'Oliver est parti, une semaine que je m'endors chaque soir sans lui, il me manque tellement. Le mâtin je me réveille tôt, je nourris ma fille, je passe un peu de temps avec elle puis je la laisse à Moira pour la journée.

 _ **(Flash-back)**_

Nous sommes tout les quatres sur la piste privé de starling, d'un côté Dig et Lyla ils ont laissé leur fils Travis aux parents de Lyla et de l'autre moi et Oliver, nous avons laissé Joy avec ses grand-parents. Son avion décolle dans dix minutes, je sais qu'il devrait déjà être à bord je les retarde, d'ailleurs Dig me prend dans ses bras suivis de Lyla.

 _\- (Dig) Prend soins de toi ma belle, nous allons revenir je te le promets et je te promets aussi de veiller sur lui._

Je l'étreins et je le remercie, Lyla ne me dis rien, elle est déjà concentré sur la mission. Ils se dirigent tout les deux vers l'avion nous laissant seul. Oliver me prend dans ses bras, il m'enlace, je le serre le plus fort que je peux, respire son odeur et essaie de la graver dans ma mémoire, je ne sais pas quand je le reverrai et si je le reverrai, je pose ma tête sur son coeur, je suis si bien blotti contre lui, j'aimerai que ce moment dure pour l'éternité mais je sais que ce n'est pas possible. Oliver se détache le premier, je sais ce que lui en coute ce geste mais il sait que ce n'est pas moi qui le ferai je ne peux pas. Il me prend les mains, nos front se touchent, il m'embrasse doucement d'abord sur les lèvres puis sur ma joue, le bout de mon nez, mon front et il revient sur mes lèvres.

 _\- Je t'aime Felicity, sache que ou que je sois, je ne cesserai de t'aimer._

J'ai la gorge noué, je ne peux pas prononcer un seul mot, les adieux sont déchirants pour tout les deux mais Oliver parvint tout de même à me dire qu'il m'aime. Il me lache les mains, se retourne et avance vers l'avion. Je n'ai pas la force de le regarder s'éloigner, je sais que si je me retourne, je foncerai dans ses bras et je m'écroulerai. Je ne veux pas lui infliger cela, c'est dur pour moi, mais c'est pire pour lui, c'est lui qui risque sa vie une fois de plus. Je marche vers la voiture qui m'attend sous le hangar, le chauffeur sort et vient à ma rencontre, il voit bien que je ne suis pas au top de ma forme, il passe un bras autour de mon épaule et me soutient jusqu'a ce que nous arrivons à la voiture. Je m'assois à l'arrière et je laisse mon corps s'exprimer.

 **(Fin du flash-back)**

Comme chaque mâtin, je sors du manoir, un agent de l'argus m'attend dans la voiture qui m'emmène dans les bâtiments de Waller, je sais qu'aujourd'hui c'est mon dernier jour, je ne serai la que pour expliquer comment utiliser certain logiciel.

Le trajet s'effectue toujours dans le silence, je ne pose pas de question et le chauffeur ne m'en pose pas en retour.

Le chauffeur m'accompagne devant la porte. Je passe mon badge dans le lecteur, un déclic se fait entendre, je pousse la porte et j'entre dans le sas, un garde patiente la tout les mâtins depuis une semaine il m'attend ici à la même heure, il referme la porte en souhaitant une bonne journée à mon chauffeur puis il m'escorte à mon bureau.

J'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi Waller prend autant de précaution, elle pense que je vais me sauver, que je vais risquer de perdre à nouveau ma fille, que je vais faire un pas de travers au risque de faire tuer Oliver, si c'est ce qu'elle croie c'est qu'elle n'a vraiment rien compris. Elle me dit que c'est pour me protèger d'une éventuelle attaque de l'arche mais je suis sceptique, pourtant elle a renforcé encore plus la sécurité autour du manoir, Moira n'était pas d'accord, mais Oliver a insisté, il voulait que l'on soit un maximum en sécurité, nous savions de quoi les hommes de l'arche sont capables. Je m'installe à mon bureau, mon ordinateur est déjà allumé, j'entre dans le site de l'arche, j'ai enfin reussi à désactiver tout les codes, j'ai mis une semaine avant d'y arriver mais ça y'est je l'ai fait. J'ai eu les félicitations de Waller, comme récompense, j'ai eut le droit de parler avec Oliver hier pendant une minute, une seul minute ça parait long mais quand on entend la voix de l'homme que l'on aime cette minute se transforme en seconde. Je n'ai pas été aussi forte que je l'espèrais, je m'en veux, je m'en veux d'avoir pleuré mais j'ai si peur...

 _ **Oliver**_

(Jour de la reussite de Felicity)

Ca fait une semaine que j'ai quitté Starling, je suis monté à bord d'un jet privé avec Dig et Lyla, les au revoir ont été difficiles autant pour moi que pour Felicity, je l'ai enlacé un long moment m'empreignant de son odeur, je l'ai embrassé, puis nous nous sommes séparés, je lui ai dit que je l'aimais, elle a été incapable de parler, elle avait la gorge trop noué et les yeux larmoyants, j'aurai tellement voulu la reprendre dans mes bras, mais ça aurai été encore pire par la suite, je suis parti vers l'avion et elle vers la voiture. Je me suis retourné par la regarder une dernière fois, elle avait de la peine a avancer, le chauffeur de ma mère est sortie pour la soutenir, je les ai laissé tout les deux puis je suis monté dans le jet.

Nous avons rejoins l'afrique, puis nous avons pris une jeep pour nous approcher le plus près possible de l'arche. C'est un batiment avec une forme exagonale, si nous n'étions pas au milieu du désert je dirais que c'est un terrain de foot, mais à quoi servirai un terrain dans le sable, personne ne pourrai jamais assister au match ou autre. Nous établissons notre campement à environ quatre kilomètres de l'arche. Il n'y as pas d'arbre autour de nous pouvant nous protèger des regards, nous sommes exposés à la vue des résidents de l'arche. Je prends une paire de jumelles, elles sont vraiment top, de l'endroit où je me trouve j'arrive à distinguer les moindres petites choses. Devant l'accès principale se trouve une grande cour, je distingue quatre soldats posté tout autour. Deux jeeps sont stationnées dans la cour, des tables et des chaises puis des appareils de transmissions. Le site est bien protègé, il est entouré par une cloture qui s'élevent à trois mètres de haut. Par dessus je vois qu'ils ont mis des fils de barbelés. Je repose mes jumelles sur le sol.

 _\- Dig je me demande si la cloture n'est pas électrique._

 _\- Tu veux aller vérifier !_

 _\- Je peux toujours lancé une de mes flèches pour vérifier, mais nous sommes trop loin il faudrait s'avancer._

 _\- Laisse tomber, attendons que Felicity pirate leur système informatique_.

Je sais qu'il a raison mais je déteste être dans l'attente et je déteste encore plus l'idée que ce soit ma femme qui doit gèrer cette situation.

Six jours que je suis arrivé, six jours que je suis sans nouvelle de ma famille et bon sang que c'est long, nous sommes ici tout les trois et pour le moment nous ne servons à rien. Je ne sais pas pourquoi Waller nous a envoyé si tôt, nous ne faisons rien d'autre qu'attendre. Tout les mâtins à l'aube je pars courir avec Dig nous parcourons une dizaine de kilomètre dans le sable, ensuite nous nous entrainons au combat, Dig est impressionné par ma technique, je le bats quasiment à chaque fois. Ce mâtin nous avons fait le même rituel que les jours précédents, Dig s'est amélioré mais il n'est pas encore au top, je le mets une énième fois Ko.

 _\- (Dig) Punaise tu as eu un sacré coatch, j'ai hâte de le rencontrer !_

 _\- Il arrive dans l'après-midi si Waller ne nous a pas dupé._

 _\- Tu crois qu'il acceptera un combat ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas si nous aurons le temps de faire joue joue Dig._

Nous repartons au pas de course vers notre campement, il est près de midi, Lyla nous a fait réchauffer une boite de pâte avec de la viande.

 _\- (Lyla) Désolé les gars c'est tout ce qu'il nous reste, en principe on devrai avoir des vivres tout à l'heure._

Nous mangeons dans la tente à l'abri du soleil et du sable, je ne me régale pas c'est pas mauvais mais ce n'est pas bon non plus, je peux voir que Dig n'apprécie pas son repas également. Le repas terminé, nous aidons Lyla à faire la vaisselle et à ranger un peu, notre réserve d'eau est quasiment épuisé également pourtant nous avons fait très attention, mais il faut bien que nous nous lavions et que nous buvons, il fait tellement chaud dans ce coin.

 _\- (Dig) Vous entendez, on dirait un moteur_.

Nous nous levons tout les trois, une voiture s'approche de notre campement, je ne bouge pas, nous avons reçu des informations par radio, je pense que c'est le reste de l'équipe. La voiture s'arrête un peu plus loin projetant des gerbes de sable.

Un petit groupe d'homme sort du véhicule, je reconnais de suite mes amis, Slade et Shado, ils sont accompagnés de deux autres personnes que je ne connais pas.

 _\- Comment tu vas gamin !_

 _\- Hum pas trop mal et toi_

 _\- Ca pourrai être pire tu ne crois pas._

 _\- Qu'avez vous fait de Liam ?_

 _\- C'est Mei qui le garde._

J'embrasse Shado et la serre dans mes bras. Ils m'ont manqué, je n'imaginais pas que nos retrouvailles soient si rapide et surtout pas comme ça. Les deux autres personnes s'avancent, il salut Lyla, elle à l'air de les connaitre. Il s'agit d'un homme et d'une femme.

 _\- (Lyla) Oliver je te présente Floyd Lawton allias Deadshot, et sa campagne cupid. Floyd est un tueur d'élite et elle, elle se débrouille très bien avec un arc._

Je serre la main de nos partenaires de guerre. L'équipe semble au complet. Nous avons donc moi, Shado et cupid qui savons manipuler l'arc, Slade, Lyla, et Dig pour les flingues et Floyd comme tireur d'élite, je me demande comment à nous sept nous allons reussir à faire tomber cette secte.

Nous aidons le conducteur à sortir les victuailles de la voiture, nous nous retrouvons avec une cargaison de nourriture et une dizaine de baril rempli d'eau. Nous mettons le tout près de notre campement. Le chauffeur nous donne une miche de pain et quelque fruits avant de repartir.

Lyla court vers la tente, le téléphone sattelite sonne.

- _Oliver c'est pour toi._

Je prends le téléphone que me tend Lyla.

 _\- Oliver tu vas bien._

 _\- Felicity, ma chérie, mieux depuis que j'entends ta voix. Comment vas-tu ?_

 _\- Ca va, nous n'avons qu'une minute Ollie. J'ai réussi à entrer dans le réseau de l'arche._

 _\- Bonne nouvelle, je savais que tu y arriverai, tu es super douée, je suis fier de toi._

Elle pleure, j'entends à sa voix qu'elle pleure et je sais pourquoi, ça me rend dingue, je déteste ça, je tente de la rassurer.

 _\- Ca va aller Fel, je t'assure. Ne pleure pas s'il te plait. Je vais faire mon job et je vais rentrer sain et sauf. Je t'en fais la promesse._

 _\- Tu as intêret Oliver !_

 _\- Je t'aime ma chérie._

J'entends la voix de Waller derrière qui nous informe qu'il ne nous reste que 20 secondes.

 _\- Embrasse Joy pour moi ainsi que Théa et ma mère._

 _\- Je t'aime Ollie prend soin de toi d'accord._

Je n'ai pas le temps d'en dire plus que notre communication est coupé. Je tends le téléphone à Lyla, puis je m'isole dans un coin. Les plans ont changés à la minute ou je suis monté dans l'avion, en principe il était convenu que se soit Felicity qui nous dirige dans l'arche si toutefois elle parvenait à pirater le réseau, mais Waller avait craint qu'elle ne me distrait de ce fait, elle serai remplacé par une autre personne. Son travail avec l'argus était terminé, elle rentrerai donc à la maison ce soir et y resterai jusqu'a ce que je rentre.

 _ **Felicity**_

(Lendemain de ma reussite et dernier jour à l'argus)

Melle Smoak, voici l'agent Kikers c'est avec lui qui vous passerez la matinée, n'oubliez pas de tout bien lui expliquer, il aura la vie de toute l'équipe entre ses mains et si il échoue sur quelque chose sachez qu'il ne sera pas le seul responsable. Vous avez jusque midi ensuite on vous raccompagnera chez vous.

Non mais elle se fiche de moi, si elle m'avait laissé continuer mon job jusqu'au bout, je ne serai certainement pas ici en train de devoir expliquer à cette homme le fonctionnement des logiciels.

 _\- J'espère que vous vous y connaissais un peu._

 _\- Bien sur, j'ai intégrer le MIT après le bac._

Génial il a intégré le MIT et il n'a pas été capable d'entrer dans le réseau de l'arche, c'est à se demander si il écoutait vraiment en cours celui la. Je m'installe avec lui, il écoute attentivement toute mes consignes en me faisant des yeux aguicheurs de temps en temps ainsi que des sourires. J'ai envie de lui faire avaler ses dents, il me trouve peut être a son goût mais il est loin d'être au mien.

 _\- Vous ne voudriez pas déjeuner avec moi un de ces jours ?_

 _\- Non merci, au cas ou vous ne le seriez pas, je ne suis pas disponible._

 _\- Si jamais Mr Queen ne revient pas, sachez que moi je suis disponible._

Non mais alors la, quel culot ! Comment ose t'il me dire ce genre de connerie, il se fiche complètement de moi.

 _\- Vous devriez plutot vous concentrer parce que si jamais il arrive quelque chose à un de mes amis, je vous jure que je vous ferai regretter d'être nait._

 _\- Oula du calme ma p'tite dame._

Je passe les deux heures suivantes à tout lui détailler, je lui laisse même des notes.

 _-(Amanda) Melle Smoak, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous._

Je me lève et quitte l'argus le coeur sérré, c'etait le seul lien qui me maintenait en contact avec Oliver, même si je ne l'ai eu qu'au téléphone une fois, je savais qu'il allait bien, Waller me donnait des nouvelles de temps en temps. Mon chauffeur vient me chercher puis me ramène au manoir.

Je suis acceuilli par les bras chaleureux de ma belle-mère.

 _\- Ca va Felicity tu as une sale tête !_

 _\- Bof !_

Les larmes commencent à perler aux coins de mes yeux, j'en laisse échapper quelque unes, je sais que je ne devrais pas mais j'ai peur, trop peur de le perdre.

 _\- Ca va bien se passer Fel, il faut que tu restes forte pour lui mais aussi pour ta fille. Le fait qu'il sache que tu es sécurité avec nous doit l'apaiser lui aussi. Il aura la tête complètement dans l'assaut et fera attention à lui._

J'espère que Moira à raison. Je rejoins Théa dans le salon, Walter est avec elle, il tient Joy dans ses bras, c'est la première fois que je vois ma fille dans les bras de son papy, ils sont beaux tout les deux. Mon coeur se serre un instant, j'aurai tellement aimé que ma fille connaisse mon père. Je me rappelle alors que depuis notre retour je n'ai même pas encore avertit ma mère que j'étais en vie et je ne sais pas vraiment si j'ai envie de le faire. Pour le moment je n'ai qu'un désir, prier pour qu'il n'arrive rien à l'homme que j'aime.


	26. L'assaut

_**Oliver**_

Deux jours que Felicity a réussi à s'introduire dans le réseaux. Deux jours que nous communiquons avec Wallers pour mettre en place notre plan d'attaque, nous avons vu avec elle les moindres détails de l'opèration. Ca semble facile à ses yeux mais au notre tout est diffèrent, je ne sais pas si elle se rend compte que nous nous lançons dans une mission suicide, elle a foi en nous, ouais moi aussi j'ai foi en mon équipe mais si nous avions été une vingtaine ça aurait été plus simple, nous ne sommes que sept contre une armée de soldat qui sont sous l'influence d'un produit chimique qui leur dicte leur moindre faits et gestes et dans leur cas c'est de tenter de tuer l'ennemi.

 _\- (Dig) C'est bon Oliver, tes flèches sont remplies de l'anti-dote ?_

 _\- Oui c'est bon, vingt et une flèche dans mon carquois, et autant dans celui de Shado et Cupid._

 _-(Dig) Nickel, pour ceux qui passe à la trappe, nous avons nos flingues._

 _-(Oliver) J'espère qu'il n'y en aura pas trop, il ne faut pas les tuer, juste les blésser pour qu'il ne se relève pas, n'oublions qu'ils ont une famille._

 _-(Slade) Je sais gamin que tu veux le moins de mort possible et je comprends mais si je dois tuer je n'hésiterais pas, en plus, plus vite le boulot sera fait, plus vite on sera chez nous._

La nuit commence à tomber et le froid commence à se faire sentir, nous nous équipons de nos lunettes à vision nocturnes, puis de nos armes et nous avançons vers notre cible, d'abord au pas de course, puis lorsque nous nous approchons nous ralentissons, c'est quatre kilomètres à courir dans le sable ne nous ont pas épuisé, nous nous sommes entrainés et heureusement que nous l'avons fait.

Nous arrivons à l'avant du bâtiment nous nous sommes cachés derrière un mont de sable pour ne pas être repéré, Lyla est en communication avec l'agent Kikers, il lui signale que les caméras de sécurité ont été désactivé. Floyd se met en position, il se couche sur le sable, prends son fusil et vise les deux gardes postés près de l'entrée principale, nous avons répèrer leur roulement et nous savions que le soir ils n'étaient que deux à la place de quatre la journée, les jeeps ont été rentré, tout est dégagé ce qui nous laisse moins de possibilité pour nous cacher, j'espère que nous n'avons pas fait d'erreur de jugement. C'est risqué mais nous n'avons pas d'autre choix, c'est la seule entrée possible.

Les deux gardes s'écroulent sur le sol, le fusil n'a émis aucun bruit, Floyd se relève, et remet son arme sur son épaule, fière de son tir. Nous avançons vers les grilles, il n'y a personne d'autre à l'extèrieur du bâtiment, ouf nous avions bien jugé. Je grimpe sur le grillage, essayant de caler mes pieds dans les trous de celui-ci l'exercice est assez difficile, les trous ne sont pas très grand, j'arrive à peine à passer le bout de ma chaussure, c'est surtout avec la force de mes bras que je parviens à me hisser sur la cloture, heureusement pour moi elle n'est pas électique, j'avais un gros doute à notre arrivé et je suis ravi de voir que l'arche n'était peut être pas si bien sécurisé que cela. Je suis tout en haut, je coupe le barbelé en faisant attention de ne pas chuter, je ne suis pas très stable, mes pieds dérapent et je me retrouve suspendu sur une seule main, la pince toujours dans la main, ouf je ne l'ai pas fait tomber lorsque j'ai tenté de me rattrapper, je ne voyais pas tout redescendre la recupèrer et remonter, j'ai les paumes de main rouges vifs et elles commencent à étre douloureuse. Je fini de couper le barbelé, je plie de façon à avoir assez de place pour passer mon corps, j'enjambe le grillage, je descends quelque mètre puis je saute, je fais une roulade pour me receptionner. Je fouille les soldats et je trouve leur carte magnétique. Je passe la carte dans le lecteur, la porte d'entrée s'ouvre, une alarme retentit.

 _-(Lyla) Kiker d'ou ça vient ça ?_

J'entends une voix qui parvient d'un homme étendu sur le sol, je le fouille et je trouve une radio.

 _\- Agent numéro 102 pouvez-vous nous dire ce qui se passe._

Je reste calme, je prends une grande respiration avant de répondre.

 _\- Désolé, j'ai vu quelque chose à l'horizon je voulais m'assurer que ce n'était rien._

 _\- Et vous avez oublié de désactiver l'alarme ça ne vous resemble pas._

 _\- Je suis désolé, j'étais préssé._

 _\- C'est bon pour cette fois numéro 102._

Je me passe les mains sur le visage ouf, c'est bon tout va bien me voila rassuré. Slade et Dig soulèvent les corps et vont les cacher dans le fond de la cour.

Ils reviennent tout les deux portant les uniformes de numéro 102 et 105. Dig tu ne vas pas te faire répérer tu crois, ils sont tout les deux blanc.

 _\- Merde tu as raison Oliver, je n'y ai pas pensé._

Il retourne dans le coin, retire la tenue et la tend à Floyd, de cette façon se sera plus crédible et surtout plus approprié car Floyd est seul, il ne fera équipe avec personne.

Slade passe la carte dans le lecteur situé près de la porte d'entrée et passe sa tête, il nous fait un signe d'avancer.

Le couloir est long et large, il n'y aucun signe de vie. Nous nous séparons, je file sur la droite avec Lyla tandis que Slade par à gauche avec Cupid, elle est bonne en tir à l'arc mais moins que nous, puis Shado par avec Dig, Floyd lui part seul de son côté, je n'étais pas très fan à l'idée de le laisser seul mais nous sommes un chiffre impair, puis avec l'uniforme qu'il vient de passer, il ne se fera pas repèrer, les autres vont le prendre pour un des leur.

Je m'accroupis, Lyla est sur mes talons, sur ma droite se trouve un petit bureau avec deux agents, je décoche une flèche qui va se loger dans le bras de l'homme, j'en décoche une seconde rapidement, elle se plante dans la cuisse du second. Il s'écroule sur le sol en faisant un boucan phénoménal, ça ne m'étonnerai pas que d'autre soldat accoure dans notre direction.

Nous nous avançons dans le bureau, Lyla regarde si ils sont encore en vie, nous ne sommes même pas certain que le remède fonctionne.

 _\- Agent kikers nous ne savons pas si ça fonctionne !_

 _\- Attention à vous, quatre homme armés se dirigent vers le bureau._

Nous nous cachons derrière une grande armoire métallique, un militaire entre et cours au chevet de son partenaire, je profite qu'il soit seul et je lui balance une flèche. Il s'effondre à son tour, les trois autres entrent en trombe sans comprendre ce qui se passe, y'en a un qui tente d'activé un levier mais Lyla est rapide, elle lui tire une balle dans la tête, les deux autres sortent leur armes et tente de repliquer mais Lyla ne leur en laisse pas le temps.

Les trois hommes ayant reçu l'injection reviennent à eux, ils se relèvent et regarde leur environnement comme ci c'était la première fois qu'il le découvrait.

Numéro 99 prend la parôle.

 _\- Qu'est ce que je fais ici ? Qui êtes vous ?_

 _\- (Oliver) Asseyez vous et écoutez, vous avez été kidnappé, on vous a injecté un produit qui a pris le contrôle de votre corps, je vous ai injecté un anti-dote qui semble fonctionner_.

Je sais que vous vous posez plein de question mais nous n'avons pas le temps de vous expliquer. Il regarde les trois autres homme étendu sur le sol puis braque son flingue sur moi.

 _\- Comment je suis censé vous croire, et pourquoi ces hommes sont mort._

 _\- (Lyla) Malheureusement nous n'avons pas eu le choix, je vais faire simple soit vous vous battez à nos côtés, soit vous subirez le même sort que vos collègue je suis clair ?_

Je n'ai jamais vu Lyla donner de tel ordre mais elle semble convaincante, car numéro 99 baisse son arme et nous dit qu'il va nous aider.

Nous nous retrouvons donc à cinq, si le plan continue à fonctionner, nous serons vite très nombreux. Nous sortons du couloir et continuons notre assension. Nous montons dans les étages et nous trouvons d'autre militaire je leur injecte le produit avec mes flèches, tandis que d'autre sont bléssés. Puis soudain tout change, nous entendons des détonations, des bombes qui explosent, des alarmes qui sonnent dans tout les coins, je vois que Lyla essaie de communiquer avec Kiker mais la communication semble rompu, je la prends par la main et nous courons nous mettre à l'abri, nous ne savons pas ce qui se passe, mais d'après notre plan nous devons rejoindre la salle principale pour capturer Suzane Gus. Nous avançons progressivement, je n'ai plus de flèches, j'ai injecté le remède à vingt et une personne, j'ai récupèré un flingue, je m'avance et je tombe sur un soldat, je lui tire une balle dans l'abdomen, il tombe à la renverse, j'espère juste que je ne l'ai pas bléssé trop fortement. Nous courons maintenant tirant sur les soldats qui nous gênent, il n'y a pas de dégât à notre étage, je me demande d'ou vient toute ces détonations, une odeur de bruler commence à se faire sentir, nous courons toujours. Nous arrivons devant la porte qui est fermé, je regarde l'appareil sur le côté, bordel, il ne fonctionne pas avec une carte, mais avec les empreintes digitales.

 _\- (Oliver) Merde fait chier._

Floyd sort d'une pièce qui se trouve au bout du couloir, il court vers nous.

 _-(Floyd) Comment ça se passe pour vous ?_

 _\- Plutôt bien jusqu'a maintenant._

Il regarde la porte et souris.

 _\- Poussez vous, j'ai ce qu'il nous faut, il dégoupille une grenade et nous courons le plus vite et le plus loin possible._

La détonation est forte, faisant trembler les murs du bâtiment, quelque plaque du plafond nous tombe dessus, j'en reçoit une sur la jambe, j'hurle de douleur.

 _\- (Floyd) Désolé Oliver._

Avec l'aide de Lyla il tente de la soulever mais elle est trop lourde, à chaque mouvement qu'il tente ma jambe est plus douloureuse, je serre les dents pour ne plus hurler, je ne voudrais pas attirer l'attention sur nous.

 _\- Allez-y laissé moi._

Ils me regardent avec un air de dépit sur le visage, je ne sais pas si je vais m'en sortir, ma jambe est coincé sous un plaque de béton, Lyla m'a laissé deux flingues chargés à bloc.

 _-(Lyla) Essaie de ne pas te faire tuer ok. John m'en voudrait et ta femme aussi._

Lyla et Floyd s'éloigne et entre par la porte que nous venons de faire exploser. Je me redresse, un soldat fou furieux arrivent dans ma direction,il point un flingue sur moi, il tire, j'entend la balle siffler près de mon oreille mais elle ne me touche pas, ouf tout ca bien pour le moment je suis toujours vivant. Je m'étais promis de ne pas tuer mais je n'ai pas le choix, c'est lui ou moi, je pointe l'arme et je tire dans sa tête, en plein dans le mille, le soldat s'écroule sur le sol.

Je reste un moment au deuxième étage de ce bâtiment, je ne sais pas depuis quand je suis ici bloqué sur le sol mais la douleur est telle que parfois mes yeux se ferment, Floyd et Lyla ne sont toujours pas réapparu, personne n'est sorti de la salle. Je garde les yeux ouvert, il le faut, je pense à ma famille, mais surtout a Felicity, il faut que je sois fort pour elle, si il m'arrivait quoi que ce soit, je ne suis pas certain qu'elle y survivrait.

Une femme sort enfin de la pièce et ce met à courir je ne mets pas longtemps avant de réaliser que c'est Suzanne, je lui tire dessus, je pense que je l'ai touché car elle ralenti sa course se tenant la cuisse, je ne l'ai pas tué mais au moins ça la ralentira. Floyd sort quelque minute plus tard il me regarde je lui montre dans quel direction elle est partie.

Quelque minute s'écoule je ne sais pas dire combien, j'ai perdu le fils du temps, je pense que j'ai fermé les yeux. J'entends une voix au loin.

\- Oliver reste avec moi ! Oliver tu m'entends.

Je l'entends, je ne sais pas qui sait, je connais cette voix mais mes paupières sont lourde trop lourde.

Quelqu'un hurle, j'entends des bruits de pas approcher, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, des hommes poussent des cris puis j'entends le bruit de quelque chose de lourd tomber plus loin, je crois que la bâtiment s'éffondre, si c'est le cas je sais que je vais mourir ici. Mon corps quitte le sol, je me retrouve sur quelque chose de dur, je tangue, je ressens à nouveau la douleur puis je m'évanouie.


	27. Point de vue de Dig

_**Dig**_

Je suis rassuré de faire équipe avec Shado, lorsque je la vois à l'oeuvre avec son arc, je me dis que Lyla est en sécurité puisque c'est Shado qui a enseigné l'art de la maitrise du tir à l'arc à Oliver. Elle est souple et svelte, elle m'impressionne, Lyla est une bonne combattante mais je dois avouer que Shado est bien au dessus de ma femme, je n'ai pas encore eu besoin de tirer une seule balle, elle a reussi à injecter le sérum à plus de douze soldats et tous nous ont aidé à neutraliser les autre soldats sans en tuer un seul. Nous les avons immobilisé avec de la corde, puis nous les avons reunis dans une seule et même pièce, une groupe de six soldats guérit les surveille. Nous continuons notre bataille, ça me semble trop facile, je sens que ça ne va pas durer, et j'ai raison de le croire, nous sommes au troisième étage, des bombes exploses, le sol s'éffondre, j'ai juste le temps d'attrapper la main de Shado avant que celle-ci ne tombe dans le trou qui vient de se créer sous ses pieds.

 _\- (shado) Merci ! Heureusement que tu étais la._

Je lui souris, nous nous retournons pour évaluer les dégâts, nous sommes piègés, le sol s'est effondrés des deux côtés, je ne sais pas comment nous allons nous en sortir. Les trous sont tellement grands que nous ne pouvont pas sauter par dessus. Shado sort une espèce de corde de sa veste, elle est relié à une flèche, elle tire sur le mur situé de l'autre côté du trou, elle est très concentré et professionnelle.

 _\- Il va falloir que l'on s'accroche tout les deux, j'espère que le mur sera assez costaud pour supporter notre poids._

Nous nous enlaçons puis nous élançons, je sens que la flèche ne va pas rester longtemps dans le mur, Shado pose un pied sur le sol, puis la flèche se retire du mur, je vacille sur l'arrière, c'est au tour de Shado de me sauver, elle me rattrappe par la veste et me projette sur le sol. Je tombe à quatre patte, je m'avance puis me relève, nous courons vers les ascenceurs.

 _\- Merde il ne fonctionne pas._

Nous attendons des pas dans l'escaliers, nous nous mettons à l'abri dans une petite pièce qui contient des produit ménagers de tout sorte.

J'entrouve la porte légérement, un groupe de dix soldats fouille les moindres recoin du couloir.

 _\- Ils sont au moins dix, on est dans la panade._

Je vois Shado qui s'active, elle mélange tout en tas de produit entre eux.

 _\- Qu'est ce que tu fabriques ?_

 _\- Une bombe artisanale, bon par contre ça ne va pas les tuer, juste les destabiliser, tiens mets ça sur ta bouche et ton nez, puis prépare toi à courir vers l'escalier._

Shado ouvre la porte et balance sa bombe, un nuage de vapeur toxique s'élève dans le couloir, elle me fait signe de courir.

J'essaie de ne pas respirer, on n'y voit rien et les produits me piquent aux yeux, je pense avoir dépasser les escaliers, je sens une main m'attraper et me tirer vers l'arrière, je me retourne, c'est Shado, elle ferme la porte derrière elle et nous la bloquons avec des débris de bétons, puis je passe une barre de fer dans la poignée.

 _\- Ca les ralentira._

Nous descendons les marches, par endroit l'escalier est tombé mais ça ne nous empêche pas de descendre, nous utilisons la rampe. Nous arrivons enfin au deuxième étage, je passe la tête par l'ouverture, Suzane Gus arrive dans ma direction en boitant, elle perd du sang, elle s'est prise une balle.

Je pousse Shado contre le mur.

 _\- Suzane Gus se dirige droit sur nous !_

Shado hausse la tête, elle se plaque sur le mur et m'intime de descendre quelque marche.

 _\- Elle sera bloqué comme ça toi devant, moi derrière, elle ne pourra pas s'enfuir._

Suzane passe devant Shado sans la voir, par contre elle me voit elle n'a pas le temps de lever son arme que Shado la maitrise. Elle lui flanque un coup de pied dans sa blessure la faisant hurler, puis elle prend ses deux bras et les contorsionne dans son dos.

 _\- (Shado) Je te tiens, je te tuerai bien pour tout le mal que tu as fait mais je crois que notre pays à d'autre projet pour toi._

 _-( Floyd) je suis content de tomber sur vous, Oliver est coincé sous une dalle de béton, Dig tu peux venir m'aider ?_

 _\- (Shado) Vas y je m'occupe d'elle, ca devrait aller._

Nous entendons un bruit de pas pressé dans le couloir, je sors et tend mon arme, je la rabaisse aussitôt, c'est Lyla, elle a le visage et le corps rempli de rouge, dans un premier temps je pense qu'elle est bléssé mais vu la façon dont elle court je m'aperçois que ce n'est pas le cas.

 _\- (Lyla) John, il faut aider Oliver... Il va mal, il est coincé..._

 _\- Je sais, j'allais partir avec Floyd mais je ne voulais pas laisser Shado seule avec Suzane, est ce que tu peux l'accompagner ?_

 _\- Oui soyez prudent tout les deux._

 _\- Vous de même, on ne sait pas combien il reste de soldat sous l'emprise du sérum_.

Je fonce avec Floyd en direction d'Oliver, lorsque j'arrive près de lui il a le teint blafard, il est livide, ses paupières sont closes et sa respiration est faible. Je pose un doigt cherchant son pouls, je le sens légérement. Je tente de soulever la plaque de béton avec Floyd mais bon sang qu'elle est lourde, des bruits de pas nous arrivent du couloir, je relève la tête et je vois Slade apparaitre avec un groupe de soldat. Ils viennent à nos côtés et nous aide à soulever la plaque, nous la prenons et la balançons un peu plus loin. J'évalue rapidement la blessure d'Oliver, du sang s'écoule de sa jambe il a une fracture ouverte, je comprends mieux le fait qu'il se soit évanoui, la douleur doit être insupportable. Slade m'aide à le porter et à le hisser sur mes épaules.

-( _Slade) Met toi entre nous, nous allons vous couvrir, il faut sortir du batiment rapidement il est en train de s'éffondrer._

Nous courons le plus vite que nous pouvons enfin que je peux, bon dieu qu'il est lourd, nous tournons dans le couloir menant aux escaliers, un autre groupe de soldat se tient la près à nous mitrailler, je me mets a couvert et je laisse les autres faire le boulot. Floyd me fait signe que c'est ok, nous descendons les escaliers, nous ne nous arrêtons pas au premier étage, nous continuons jusqu'au rez de chaussé.

Heureusement tout est dégagé ici, nous sortons par l'entrée principale et nous rejoignons l'extérieur. Dehors se tient une horde de journaliste venu en hélicoptère de même que les secours et des agents de l'argus.

Je pose Oliver sur une civière, l'équipe médicale s'affaire autour de lui, je vois un camèraman s'approcher, je regarde l'objectif et je lui adresse un clin d'oeil puis je retourne et m'en vais. Je rejoins mon équipe, je ne veux pas répondre aux questions des journalistes. Nous sommes tous la excepté Oliver et Cupid, nous avons réussi à nous sept à faire sauter la secte. La dirigeante est menotté, un agent de l'argus s'occupe d'elle.

 _-(Waller) Beau travail, je savais qu'on pouvait compter sur vous. Tout le monde s'en est sortie s'en trop de bobo enfin excepté Cupid qui s'est pris une mauvaise balle. Je suis désolé Mr Lawton, je pense qu'elle s'en sortira, quand à Monsieur Queen ce n'est rien de grave, une petite opération et tout sera rentré dans l'ordre._

Lorsque ces mots sortent de sa bouche, je me rends compte qu'elle est vraiment sans coeur.

Je prends Lyla par la main et nous montons tout les deux dans l'hélicoptère de secours avec Oliver il est hors de question que je le laisse seul.


	28. Felicity

_**Felicity**_

Je me réveille au son d'une alarme, je ne sais pas trop ce qui se passe puis je réalise soudain qe c'est moi qui l'avait programmé au cas ou nous aurions des nouvelles de l'attaque de l'arche. Je me lève rapidement, d'un coup je suis toute éveillée, je file dans la salle de bain passer un peignoir, je dépose un baiser sur la joue de Joy qui dort profondèment et je descends les escaliers pour me diriger dans le salon.

Je croise Théa et Moira en bas des marches.

 _\- (Moira) Felicity, nous avons entendu ton alerte nous aussi_

 _\- Je suis désolé qu'elle vous ai réveillé, je l'ai éteint de suite pourtant._

 _\- (Moira) Nous étions sur le qui vive nous aussi, Walter est déjà parti nous préparer du café._

Nous nous dépêchons d'aller dans le salon, Théa allume la télévision et nous nous asseyons dans le fauteuil. Walter arrive à son tour avec des tasses de café fumantes. Il nous en donne une chacune et s'assoit avec nous. Plus personne ne parle, nous regardons les images, pour le moment personne ne parle, je vois que le bâtiment de l'arche est en feu et que par moment il tremble. Le journaliste a enfin reussi à rétablir la connexion et le son nous parvient enfin. Je ne sais pas vous dire dans quel état je me trouve mais j'ai peur, peur qu'il arrive quoi que soit à l'équipe mais surtout à Oliver, je commence à être prise de tremblement, le café que je tiens dans ma main sort de la tasse et se dépose sur le sol tellement je tremble. Moira prend la tasse de mes mains et la pose sur la table, elle enroule ses bras autour de moi.

 _\- Ca va aller Fel, t'inquiète pas._

Je l'admire elle essaie de me rassurer alors qu'elle est aussi flippé que moi. Après tout c'est son fils qui se bat la dedans, sa chair son sang, son fils qu'elle vient à peine de retrouver, et c'est elle qui me console alors que ça devrait être l'inverse je ne suis vraiment pas à la hauteur, je dois me montrer forte, je ne dois pas faiblir mais bon sang c'est difficile.

 _ **Nous sommes en direct de l'arche, nous ne savons pas ce qui se passe mise à part qu'un groupe d'agent de l'argus a reussi à s'introduire au sein du batiment. Nous ne savons pas ce qui se passe à l'intérieur mais nous pouvons être sur qu'il y a des échanges de coup de feu. Oh mon dieu le batiment c'est écroulé coté ouest suite à une importante détonation. Nous savons que l'argus est une organisation que le gouvernement à mis en place pour faire face à ce genre de conflit, les soldats que se tienne à l'intérieur sont les meilleurs au monde on peut leur faire confiance, je suis sur qu'ils méneront à bien leur mission.**_

L'image saccade puis disparait. Grhhh c'est pas vrai, la connexion n'est probablement pas bonne, nous restons tout les quatre assis sans prononcer un mot, nos regards restent rivé sur l'écran noir.

J'ai enfin reussi à me calmer, enfin en apparence, mes membres ne tremblent plus mais à l'intérieur mon coeur bat à mille à l'heure et j'angoisse. Théa me prend ma main et me la serre.

 _ **Excusez nous, nous avons perdu la connexion une fois de plus. Nous sommes en plein milieu du désert et les conditions ne sont pas vraiment idéale. Ca fait maintenant plus d'une heure que nous sommes sur place et personne n'est encore sortit du batiment. Oh un hélicoptère vient de se poser un peu plus loin et il me semble aperceoir la dirigeante de l'argus.**_

Je vois Waller sortir de l'hélicoptère et le journaliste s'avancer vers elle.

 _ **\- Madame Wallers pouvez vous nous dire si se sont bien vos hommes à l'intérieur ?**_

 _ **\- Oui ce sont les miens.**_

 _ **\- Que pouvez vous nous dire à leur propos ?**_

 _ **\- Que ce sont probablement les meilleurs que nous avions sous la main.**_

 _ **\- Combien sont ils ?**_

 _ **\- Sept. Maintenant si vous voulez bien me laisser passer.**_

 _-(Théa) Sept ! Elle déconne ! Sérieusement sept ils ne sont que sept pour toute une armée. Tu étais au courant Felicity ?_

Je n'ose pas regarder Théa dans les yeux, j'entends au ton qu'elle emploie qu'elle est en colère, et bien sur que j'étais au courant qu'est ce qu'elle s'imagine, je n'avais pas refusé pour rien.

 _\- Oui je le savais._

 _\- Mais enfin pourquoi tu as accepté de signer ces documents, vous auriez pu trouver un autre moyen de me sauver non..._

 _-(Moira) Théa calme toi, c'était la seule solution et nous le savions, nous n'avions pas le choix._

Je comprends Théa vraiment mais Waller ne m'a pas laissé d'autre choix, c'était accepter l'impensable ou laisser l'impensable se réaliser. Je ne voulais pas que Théa ou Joy soit tuer, je ne voulais pas et je ne pouvais pas et Oliver encore moins. Je lui sors la lettre qu'Oliver a laissé pour elle.

 _ **Théa**_

Je suis écoeuré des manigences de Waller mais j'en veux encore plus à mon frère et Felicity d'avoir accepté le contrat, il devait y avoir une autre solution forcèment. Ils ne se sont pas rendu compte que cette mission relevé du suicide, je viens à peine de retrouver ma famille, et voila que mon frère va se faire tuer dans ce maudit bâtiment. Felicity me tend une lettre.

 _ **Théa,**_

 _ **Si tu lis cette lettre c'est propbablement parce que tu es au courant de ce qui se passe, n'en veut pas à maman, ni a walter, et encore moins à Felicity s'il te plait.**_

 _\- Alors si je comprends bien j'étais la seule à ne pas être au courant mais pourquoi vous m'avez caché cela, pourquoi ?_

 _\- (Moira) Parce qu'on sait tous ce que reprèsente ton frère pour toi, et l'admiration que tu lui voue. On sait que tu ne l'aurais pas laisser partir et on ne voulait pas qu'il s'en aille avec tes angoisses et tes doutes sur la conscience._

 _\- Vous vous rendez compte que c'est du suicide, Felicity comment as tu pu le laisser partir comment !_

 _\- Ils m'ont menacé, nous on menacé, si on ne coopèrait pas ils vous tueraient, pour nous y'avait pas d'autre choix possible._

Je comprends, bien sur mais je suis trop en rogne pour leur dire.

 _ **Je sais dans quoi nous nous sommes engagés mais nous n'avions pas le choix, après votre enlèvement, j'ai vu de quoi Waller était capable et je me suis promis de ne plus jamais vous mettre en danger. Si nous coopèrions toi, Joy et Felicity auriez la vie sauve, je n'ai pas hésité une seconde et Felicity non plus d'ailleurs. Je t'aime Théa plus que tout, si je ne t'en ai pas parlé c'était uniquement pour te protèger pour me protèger. Tu sais que je suis faible face à toi, quand il s'agit de toi, je ne suis pas rationnel, je fais tout pour te faire plaisir et je savais que si je t'en parlais tu aurais reussi à me faire changer d'avis et je ne le voulais pas. Je vais arrêter cette Suzane et faire tomber cette secte ensuite je rentrerai et nous pourrons enfin vivre librement.**_

 _ **Je t'aime Speedy nous l'oublie jamais.**_

Je replie la lettre et la garde un moment dans mes mains le regard rivé sur elle. Je suis complètement déconnecté de ce qui se passe dans la pièce, plus rien n'a d'importance maintenant, je ne crois pas que l'équipe de l'argus dans lequel mon frère se trouve va réussir la mission, ils vont tous se faire tuer et je vais me retrouver une fois de plus seule sans lui et je ne sais pas si cette fois je serai garder la tête hors de l'eau même si je sais que Felicity et Joy sont la, savoir qu'Ollie s'est quasiment suicidé pour nous ça devrait me rendre fier et je devrai me dire que mon frère est un héros, notre héros mais je ne peux pas se serai admettre qu'il avait raison et ça je ne peux l'accepter. Je n'ai plus qu'a espèrer qu'il sorte de cette mission en vie.

 _ **Felicity**_

Je jette un oeil vers Théa et je vois une larme silencieuse rouler sur sa joue, je ne sais pas ce qu'Oliver lui a écrit, je ne me suis pas permise de lire la lettre elle ne m'était pas destinée après tout. Je repose mon regard sur l'écran de la télévision, des hommes sortent enfin de l'ombre, le caméraman et le journaliste courent dans leur direction.

 _ **\- Monsieur pouvez vous nous dire ce qui se passe à l'intérieur ?**_

 _ **\- Oui un groupe de sept personnes est venu nous sauver de notre enfer, nous avons reçu un sérum et nous étions aux ordre de Suzane Gus.**_

 _ **\- Vous vous souvenez d'ou vous venez ?**_

 _ **\- Oui des que l'anti dote à fait son effet tout m'est revenu, j'ai été kidnappé il y a de cela trois ans, je suis papa d'un petit garçon qui doit être agé de huit ans aujourd'hui et je n'ai qu'une hâte c'est de le serrer dans mes bras.**_

 _\- (Walter) Oh mon dieu ils ont réussi à sauver quelque soldat, bon sang ils l'ont fait._

 _-(Moira) C'est super, je savais que l'on pouvait compter sur eux._

Une succession de soldat passe l'audition auprès du journaliste et c'est toujours le même récit enlevé, reçu un sérum, il ne se souvienne plus de rien de leur enfer, mais tous ont une famille qu'ils aimeraient retrouver et serrer dans leur bras le plus vite possible. Je suis fière d'Oliver et de l'équipe, ils ont reussi a sauver les soldats de leur vie de misère.

Le journaliste laisse les soldats de côté puis il reporte sans attention vers l'entrée de la secte.

 _ **\- Nous voyons deux femmes en soutenir une troisième, on dirait que c'est Suzane Gus qui est prisonnière, je n'en suis pas sur il fait trop sombre pour le moment.**_

Le trio s'avance vers le caméraman et je peux clairement identifier les personnes, Lyla, Shado et enfin Suzane Gus. Lyla lui maintient les poignées dans le dos tandis que Shado à une arme de pointer sur sa tempe.

Waller suivi de plusieur agent accourent vers eux puis ils prennent Suzanne en main, un agent lui passe les menottes et l'emmène hors camèra.

 _ **\- S'il vous plait, pouvez vous nous dire deux mots ?**_

 _ **\- (Lyla) Que voulez vous savoir ?**_

 _ **\- S'agit il de Suzane Gus la femme la plus recherché ?**_

 _ **\- Oui c'est bien elle !**_

 _ **\- Combien de personne avait vous reussi à sauver et savez vous si il ya des victimes ?**_

 _ **\- Nous avons injecté le remède à 63 soldats, malheureusement tous n'ont pas eut cette chance, il y en a qui sont grièvement bléssé, d'autre qui sont mort. Mais sachez que tout ceux bléssé recevront l'anti-dote et pourront rejoindre leur famille des qu'ils seront rétabli. Je m'excuse par avance auprès des familles de soldat qui n'auront pas la chance de serrer les leur dans leur bras.**_

 _ **\- Une dernière question, avez vous eut des pertes de votre côté ?**_

Lyla n'a pas encore répondu que mon coeur se serre, pitiez faites qu'elle réponde par la négative, au moins je serai qu'Oliver va bien. Je croise les doigts si fort que j'en attrape une crampe.

 _ **\- Je ne sais pas, nous n'avons pas réussi à tous nous rejoindre en même temps, je peux simplement vous dire que nous avons un de nos homme qui est coincé sous les décombres et qu'une partie de notre équipe est partie l'aider.**_

Lyla s'en va, elle avait l'air exténué, elle avait du rouge partout sur elle, mais ne semblait pas bléssé, probablement de la peinture.

Ca fait une demi heure que Lyla et Shado sont sorties et depuis plus rien, nous avons entendu des échanges de coup de feu mais plus personne n'est ressorti du batiment. J'espère qu'ils vont se dépecher car on peut distinguer que l'arrière du batiment est en feu, des avions déversent des trombes d'eau sur les flammes mais ça ne les attenues pas.

Moira est allée s'asseoir près de Walter, Théa a posé sa tête contre mon épaule.

 _\- (Théa) Je suis désolé Felicity pour tout à l'heure._

 _\- Je te pardonne._

Je passe mon bras autour de son cou et nous restons ainsi attendant patiemment que le journaliste nous annonce de bonnes nouvelles, enfin j'espère qu'elles seront bonnes.

L'aube commence à se lever sur le desert, il fait de plus en plus en clair, et nous pouvons voir l'entrée de la secte sous un oeil nouveau. La caméraman a laissé son matèriel tourner vers l'accès principale. Je me redresse sur le fauteuil, il y a du mouvement à proximité de l'entrée.

 _\- (Moira) On dirait que d'autres soldats sortent ._

Je reste rivé sur l'écran et je vois Dig apparaitre portant un homme sur son épaule, mon coeur rate un battement, c'est Oliver, je suis sur que c'est lui.

 _ **Un groupe d'homme sors de la secte, un homme en porte un autre qui a l'air mal en point.**_

Le caméraman s'avance vers Dig, je peux clairement voir qu'il s'agit d'Oliver, j'espère qu'il est en vie.

 _-(Moira) Oh mon dieu c'est Oliver._

Nous sommes tous les quatre en train de pousser les même cris, Dig pose Oliver sur un brancar et il fait un clin d'oeil en direction de la camèra. Je me rassois sur le canapé et pousse un énorme soupir.

 _\- Il va bien !_

 _-(Moira) Comment peux-tu le savoir._

 _\- Dig vient de faire un clin d'oeil en direction de la camèra._

 _\- (Théa) J'espère que tu as raison Felicity._


	29. longue journée

_**Oliver**_

J'ouvre un oeil, je suis allongé sur un brancar, une aiguille est planté dans mon bras, je ne sais pas trop où je me trouve mais c'est bruyant, le bruit me donne mal à la tête bon dieu faite que ça s'arrête c'est horrible, j'essaie de bouger les jambes mais j'hurle de douleur, j'essaie de me redresser pour tenter de comprendre où je suis et surtout pourquoi j'ai si mal mais une main se pose sur mon épaule pour m'intimer de ne pas bouger. Je me rallonge puis mes yeux se referment sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi.

 _ **Dig**_

Je suis dans l'avion qui nous ramène à Starling, Lyla est à l'avant avec le reste de l'équipe tandis que moi je suis à l'arrière de l'avion au chevet d'Oliver. Ca fait plus de douze heure que je l'ai sorti des décombres, nous nous sommes rendus à l'hôtpital le plus proche, les médecins lui ont tranfusé du sang, on regardaient l'état de sa jambe et nous on fait comprendre qu'ils étaient dans l'incapacité de l'aider. Ils lui ont donc posé une perfusion et lui ont administré un anesthésiant. Le docteur m'a expliqué comment lui en redonner si jamais il se reveillait durant le vol, j'ai écouté les consignes avec attention j'espère que je serai lui réinjecter si jamais il se réveille. Il ne nous reste plus que trois heures de vol avant notre arrivé à Starling, un hélicoptère de secours nous attendra sur la piste pour emmener Oliver à l'hôpital de Starling.

Oliver s'agite et hurle, je me redresse rapidement, je pose une main sur son épaule, il retombe sur le brancar, je prends le produit et je l'injecte dans la perfusion, j'espère que je ne me suis pas trompé. Oliver referme les yeux et sa respiration semble se calmer. Ouf j'ai réussi. Je regarde sa jambe, elle est gonflé, la blessure ne semble pas s'être infecté heureusement, il n'a pas besoin de ça en plus de tout ce qu'il y a déjà. Je pense que son tibia est cassé, enfin ça m'en a tout l'air. Heureusement que j'ai pu le rendormir car il serait en train de souffrir le martyr. Je me rassois à ses côtés.

 _\- (Lyla) John ça va ? Est ce qu'il va bien ?_

 _\- Il s'est réveillé y'a cinq minutes, il souffre._

 _\- Nous sommes bientôt arrivé._

 _\- Lyla, des que nous sortirons de l'avion appelle de suite sa famille et demande leur de nous rejoindre à l'hopital le plus rapidement possible._

 _\- T'inquiète pas je le ferai._

Lyla s'en va rejoindre le reste de l'équipe, Floyd n'est pas au meilleur de son état, sa compagne est toujours dans le coma et son état s'est aggravé, ses jours sont en danger, il n'a pas pu rester avec elle, son avion requièré des équipements particulier.

L'avion se pose enfin sur la piste, il fait noir il est plus de vingt trois heure, je suis content que nous sommes enfin arrivés le voyage a été long, je suis mort de fatigue mais je prends sur moi, je dois accompagner Oliver à l'hopital je ne veux pas le laisser seule, je ne peux pas, j'ai promis à Felicity que je veillerai sur lui et je le ferai jusqu'au bout. Les portes s'ouvrent, des secouristes affluent à l'arrière de l'avion ou je me trouve avec Oliver.

\- _Qu'est que vous lui avez administré ?_

Je leur donne le flacon que le médecin m'a donné.

- _Nickel vous avez bien fait, on va vite l'amener au général hospital, il sera opèré à son arrivé._

Ils prennent le brancard et sorte Oliver rapidement puis ils le déposent dans l'hélicoptère, je ne lache pas mon ami d'une semelle, je monte dans l'hélicoptère et m'assoie sur un siège disponible, un médecin s'assoit face à moi, Oliver est allongé sur le brancar posé au sol. Lyla me fait signe que tout est ok. Je suppose qu'elle a reussi à joindre sa famille. Les pâles de l'hélicoptère se mette à tourner, je prends la casque anti bruit et je le pose sur mes oreilles, j'avise Oliver, il dort toujours le sédatif fait toujours effet.

 _\- Vous avez fait du bon boulot la-bas. Vous vous rendez compte que vous êtes un sauveur, sans vous tout ces militaires serai encore coincé avec cette folle. Bravo._

Le médecin me tend sa main, je la serre. L'hélicoptère prend de la hauteur, la ville Starling devient de plus en plus petite. Le vol ne dure que cinq minute, nous attérrissons sur le toit de l'hopital, des autres médecins sont déjà la. Ils nous attendent avec un autre brancar, des que les hélices ont terminé de tourner il s'approche, le médecin ouvre la porte puis ceux de l'extèrieur s'empare d'Oliver. Je sors à mon tour et je suis mon ami.

Nous parcourons les couloirs rapidement.

 _\- Monsieur vous devriez rentrer chez vous et vous reposer, nous nous occupons de lui._

 _\- Merci mais je vais attendre l'arrivé de sa famille._

 _\- Très bien comme vous voulez, il y a une salle de repos plus loin sur la droite._

Je serre l'épaule d'Oliver et je pars m'asseoir. Je m'écroule sur le fauteuil, que ça fait du bien de se poser la.

 _ **Felicity**_

Depuis la fin de l'assaut je n'ai pas eut de nouvelle d'Oliver ni de Dig, la journée a été longue très longue, j'ai passé mon temps à regarder l'horloge tourner. Ca fais plus de douze heure que la mission est terminé et personne ne nous a appelé. Je me suis occupé de Joy pour ne pas devenir folle, avec Théa nous sommes allée nous balader un peu en ville mais notre tête n'y était pas. Nous avons tenté un peu de shopping mais pareil toute les vitrines nous paraissait fade.

Nous sommes donc rentrée en fin d'après-midi. Je me suis allongé sur un transat dans le jardin avec un verre de limonade bien fraiche, j'ai du m'endormir car lorsque je me reveille le soleil à cédé sa place à la lune, une couverture est posé sur mon corps et Joy a disparue. Je me lève d'un bond et je file rapidement dans la maison, Joy est dans les bras de Moira.

 _\- Ah Felicity tu es réveillé._

 _\- Quel heure est-il ? Moira pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé ?_

 _-Vingt deux heures. Tu avais besoin de dormir, tu es resté réveillé une bonne partie de la nuit et tu ne t'es pas accordé une minute de repos, nous avons déjà mangé, j'ai mis une assiette de côté pour toi._

 _\- Je ne pouvais pas, pas s'en savoir, je deviens folle Moira. Merci pour le repas mais je n'ai pas très faim_

 _\- Je comprends mais tu devrais te forcer un peu... Felicity_

 _\- Oui_

 _\- Je suis sur qu'il va bien sinon nous aurions eu d'autre information, monsieur Diggle aurait trouvé un moyen de nous avertir si il n'allait pas bien._

 _\- J'espère que tu as raison. Ou es Théa ?_

 _\- Dans sa chambre avec Roy._

Je m'assois dans le fauteuil puis j'allume l'ordinateur de Théa, je parcours les sites d'information à la recherche du moindre renseignements mais il n'y a rien de plus qu'il y a quatre heures. Je referme l'ordinateur violement, Joy fait un bond dans les bras de Moira et se met à hurler.

 _\- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur ma princesse._

Je la prends dans mes bras et je la console. Elle finit par arrêter ses pleurs. Je me rassois dans le canapé avec elle et je la caline.

 _\- Tu es vraiment une bonne maman Felicity._

 _\- J'essaie._

 _\- Et tu y arrives très bien._

Moira s'éloigne dans la cuisine me laissant seule avec ma fille. Elle revient dix minutes plus tard, un plateau chargé de nourriture, je sais qu'elle fait ça pour mon bien mais je n'ai pas du tout envie de manger. Elle dépose le plateau sur la table basse et me prend Joy des bras.

 _\- Je monte la coucher._

J'embrasse ma petite puce. Je prends une tranche de pain que je beurre et je la porte à ma bouche. Je finis par l'avaler en entier finallement j'avais faim, je m'attaque ensuite aux fruits puis enfin à une part de gâteau. Je débarrasse le plateau et le pose sur le plan de travail dans la cuisine. Au loin j'entends la sonnerie de mon portable.

Je cours dans le vestibule, je l'ai laissé dans mon sac à main. Je le prends, c'esr Lyla.

 _\- Lyla !_

 _\- Felicity, Oliver est transporté au général hospital est ce que tu peux t'y rendre ?_

 _\- J'arrive._

Je cours dans l'escalier et j'informe Moira. Elle me serre dans ses bras elle est heureuse.

 _\- Demande à mon chauffeur de t'y emmener, je vais rester avec Joy_.

Je redescends les escaliers enfile une veste, je n'ai pas encore franchi le seuil de la porte que Théa m'interpelle.

 _\- Fel attend Roy va nous y emmener._

Nous arrivons rapidement à l'hopital, à cette heure tardive il n'y avait personne sur la route, nous courons sur le parking jusqu'a l'entrée principale de l'établissement. Nous entrons dans l'hôpital, l'acceuil se trouve sur notre gauche mais il n'y a personne. Nous avonçons dans le long couloir, il est désert, il n'y a pas un infirmier dans les parages. Nous faisons demi-tour et revenons vers l'entrée.

 _\- (Roy) On devrait se rendre aux urgences, il y a toujours quelqu'un la bas._

Je sais que Roy a raison je ne sais même pas pourquoi je n'y ai pensé avant. Nous sortons de l'établissement et nous courons vers les urgences.

 _\- Bonsoir que puis-je faire pour vous ?_

 _\- (Felicity) Mon compagnon à été transporté ici, est ce que je peux avoir de ses nouvelles ?_

 _\- Seul les membres de sa famille peuvent être informé._

Les membres de sa famille elle se fou de moi ou quoi ! Je suis quoi moi, je suis tout de même la femme avec qui il a eut un enfant. Je vois Théa sortir sa carte d'identité et la mettre sous le nez de l'hôtesse.

 _\- Je ne peux pas vous dire grande chose mademoiselle Queen, il est arrivé il y vingt minutes et à de suite été emmené au bloc, je vous suggère de patienter dans la salle d'attente._

 _ **Dig**_

Ca fais vingt minutes que je suis la à attendre, des notre arrivé Oliver à été pris en charge et depuis j'attends, je ne suis pas de la famille alors je n'aurai pas les informations. Je me repasse inlassablement les événements des dernières 24h, nous avons fait un sacré job, à nous sept nous avons réussi l'inimaginable.

 _\- Dig tu es la !_

Je sors de ma réverie et me relève, je receptionne Felicity qui se jette dans mes bras, elle trembe de la tête au pied.

 _\- Ca va ma belle, il va bien ne t'inquiète pas._

 _\- Tu es sur ?_

Théa se tient dans l'embrasure de la porte, je lache Felicity et j'enlace Théa puis je sers la main de Roy.

 _-(Théa) Alors explique nous, ça fait une éternité que nous attendons de vos nouvelles, vous n'aviez pas le téléphone ou quoi !_

Je sens un peu de repproche dans sa voix, je la comprends, j'aurai probablement était dans le même état d'esprit qu'elle si j'avais été à sa place.

Je m'assoie, je suis exténué.

 _\- Je vais vous passer l'assaut ect... je pense que vous avez suivi les événements à la télévision. La personne qui était coincé sous les décombres c'était Oliver, je suis arrivé un moment après l'incident, c'est Lyla qui m'a prévenue lorsque je l'ai croisé dans les escaliers, je suis retourné le voir avec Floyd, un gars de notre équipe, nous avons essayé de la sortir de la m'est les plaques étaient trop lourdes heureusement Slade est arrivé avec une ribambelle de soldat, ils nous ont aidé, j'ai regardé sa blessure, je pense que son tibia est cassé, puis nous avons sorti Oliver. Ensuite nous sommes parti à l'hopital le plus proche mais personne ne pouvait l'opèrer alors nous sommes revenu à Starling, j'ai essayé de trouver un moyen de vous appeler mais je n'avais pas de réseau et Waller était partie dans un autre hélicoptère avec Susan Gus. Je me doutais que vous seriez angoissé mais Fel tu n'as pas vu mon signal ?_

 _\- Si, ton clin d'oeil ?_

 _\- Oui, c'était censé te signifier que tout allée bien, je ne pouvais pas faire plus, je ne voulais pas le laisser seul._

Felicity m'enlace et me remercie. Théa en fait de même. Je me relève.

 _\- Je vais allé me reposer, si vous avez du nouveau n'hésitez à m'appeller_.


	30. Révélation

_**Felicity**_

Il est trois heures du mâtin et nous n'avons toujours aucune nouvelle d'Oliver. Théa épuisait à fini par s'endormir dans les bras de Roy. Moi, je n'ai pas sommeil, il faut dire que la petite sieste que j'ai fait dans la soirée ma probablement fait le plus grand bien, je remercierai Moira plus tard.

 _\- Roy, je vais me chercher un latte tu veux quelque chose._

 _\- Un café s'il te plait._

Je pars en direction de la machine, je prends ce dont j'ai besoin et je file me réinstaller dans la salle d'attente. Nous buvons notre beuvrage sans faire le moindre commentaire. Nous entendons des bruits de pas de le couloir puis de l'agitation, des voix s'élévent, il y a des pleurs puis plus rien.

Avec Roy nous nous regardons, nous demandant ce qui se passe, Théa s'est redressé probablement alerté par le bruit. Des pas s'approchent de la salle d'attente puis un couple s'assoit sur les sièges face à nous. La femme pleure, son mari tente de la consoler. Je baisse les yeux sur le sol pour éviter de les fixer. Mise à part les pleurs de la femme, la pièce est de nouveau silencieuse. Trente minutes après leur arrivé un médecin fait irruption dans la pièce, il se poste devant le couple et je les vois s'éffondrer, j'entends juste le médecin dire qu'il est désolé.

J'ai mal au coeur, je ne sais pas ce qui sait passé mais je suis certaine d'une chose, ces gens viennent de perdre quelqu'un. A cet instant je voudrais être partout sauf ici, je me lève et sors de la pièce, Théa et Roy font comme moi.

Nous retournons près de l'acceuil et nous nous asseyons dans les fauteuils qui s'y trouvent.

Un médecin sors par les portes à double battant et se dirige vers la salle d'attente, il revient précipitament vers l'entrée.

 _\- Mademoiselle Queen, votre frère est réveillé, il est dans la chambre 321 au troisième étage, vous pouvez y aller mais il est encore fatigué, donc pour le moment je préfère qu'une seule personne y aille_.

Théa remercie le médecin, nous nous dirigeons vers les ascenseurs. J'appuie sur le bouton du troisième étage puis nous nous retrouvons devant la porte de la chambre d'Oliver.

 _-(Théa) Vas y ma belle, va le retrouver, c'est plus ta place que la mienne. Dis lui bien que je l'aime par contre._

J'enlace Théa et je la remercie, je ne sais pas vraiment si j'ai réellement plus ma place à ses côtés après tout comme la signifié la dame tout à l'heure je ne fais pas parti de sa famille. Je frappe à la porte puis je l'entrouve.

 _ **Oliver**_

Je me suis réveillé dans une chambre d'hopital, jai toujours une aiguille dans la bras et une perfusion est relié a celle-ci. Je me redresse, ma jambe est lourde je soulève les draps et j'y découvre un platre. J'appuie sur le bouton d'appel.

Une infirmière entre dans ma chambre rapidement, je ne demande même si elle n'a pas couru.

 _\- Monsieur Queen vous êtes réveillé._

 _\- Oui, apparement._

Je lui montre mon platre.

 _\- Vous pouvez m'expliquer !_

 _\- Vous avez été amené ici on début de soirée, le chirurgien vous a pris en charge de suite, vous vous rapelez ce qui vous est arrivé ?_

 _\- Oui je m'en souviens._

 _\- Alors vous devez savoir que tout le monde parle de vous et de votre équipe sur toute les chaines de télévision._

 _\- S'il vous plait !_

Je lui remontre mon platre, je me fiche de savoir ce que les gens disent de moi je veux savoir ce que j'ai, je me souviens de la douleur que j'ai ressenti mais ca ne me dit pas ce qu'il y a sous ce platre.

 _\- Ah oui bien sur excusez moi je parle beaucoup. Vous avez une fracture ouverte au tibia. Le médecin a du placer des broches pour consolider l'os. Vous risquez de souffrir pendant un petit moment et je pense que vous serez platré également pendant un bout de temps. Il vous en dira plu lorsqu'il reviendra. En attendant reposez-vous._

Elle sort de la chambre sans me laisser le temps de lui demander dans quel hopital je me trouve, je ne sais même pas si ma famille est au courant de ce qui m'arrive. Une personne frappe à ma porte et une petite blonde passe sa tête dans l'embrasure. Je me redresse complètement, ignorant l'élancement de douleur dans ma jambe et j'écarte les bras.

Felicity se jette dedans, je la serre contre moi et dépose plein de bisous dans ses cheveux.

 _\- (Felicity) C'est si bon de te retrouver Oliver._

 _\- Comment vas tu ma chérie ?_

 _ **Felicity**_

Je me jette dans ses bras, je respire son odeur, il m'a tant manqué, ça fait un peu plus d'une semaine que nous sommes séparés mais j'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité. Il me demande comment je vais, c'est tout lui ça, toujours à vouloir prendre soins des autres.

 _\- Je vais bien, c'est plutôt à toi qu'il faut poser la question._

Il relève ses draps et j'y vois un platre.

 _\- On dirait que tu ne risques pas de pouvoir faire un jogging avant un moment._

 _\- Ouais, j'avais l'intention de me remettre au sport mais je crois que c'est râté. Viens la._

Oliver se pousse sur le bord de son lit, je m'allonge à ses côtés. Je pose ma tête sur son bras, je passe une jambe au dessus des siennes en faisant attention à ne pas lui faire mal puis je pose mon bras sur ses pectoraux. Oliver dépose un bisou sur mon front. Je suis vraiment bien la, je l'ai retrouvé il est en vie et à ce moment c'est tout ce qui compte.

 _ **Oliver**_

Felicity me semble fatigué, elle a les traits tiré. Je lui propose de s'installer dans le lit avec moi, elle ne refuse pas, elle s'installe confortablement. Je joue un moment avec ses cheveux et je sens qu'elle s'apaise, sa respiration se fait plus lente, je pense qu'elle dort. La porte s'ouvre discrètement et je vois la tête de ma soeur.

Elle ressort sa tête puis entre dans la chambre, refermant rapidement la porte.

 _\- Ollie, ça va._

Elle regarde Felicity et sourit.

 _\- Oh la belle s'est endormie, je me demandais ce que vous faisiez pour qu'elle soit si longue, bon je pense que j'ai perdu mon pari._

 _\- Quel pari ?_

 _\- J'ai dit à Roy que vous faisiez probablement des cochonneries lui était certain que vous ne faisiez que discuter. Finalement je pense qu'il a perdu aussi._

Je rigole, c'est tout ma soeur ça, il faut toujours qu'elle lance des paris ou autre au gens. Elle dépose un bisous sur ma joue et me dit qu'elle reviendra le lendemain avec ma mère et ma fille.

Elle tente de réveiller Felicity mais je l'en dissuade.

 _\- Laisse la, elle est bien avec moi._

 _\- Je comprends que tu veuilles la garder pour toi tout seul mais tu sais que vous allez vous faire taper sur les doigts si quelqu'un découvre ça._

 _\- Je m'en fiche Théa, ça fait plus d'une semaine qu'on ne sait pas vu._

Ma soeur s'éloigne, avant de fermer la porte elle me fait un petit signe de la main. Je pose ma tête sur l'oreiller et je serre un peu plus Felicity contre moi.

Je suis réveillé par des bruits de vaisselle qui proviennent du couloir, je regarde l'horloge qui indique qu'il est huit heure. Felicity est toujours dans mes bras elle a gardé la même position que lorsqu'elle s'est endormie. Une personne frappe puis entre.

 _\- Petit déjeuner Monsieur Queen_.

Elle me regarde puis son regard s'arrête sur Felicity.

 _\- Je suis désolé monsieur je ne savais pas que votre soeur était resté, est ce qu'elle va prendre quelque chose ? En principe je n'ai pas le droit de proposer à manger aux personnes qui restent dormir mais comme votre famille contribue à l'amélioration de notre établissement je me ferai gronder si je ne proposais pas à manger à votre soeur._

Felicity se réveille doucement.

 _\- Ce n'est pas ma soeur mais ma future femme. Et oui, nous prendrons bien quelque chose à manger._

Elle dépose un plateau avec du café, du lait, du jus d'orange du pain et de la confiture, elle referme la porte en nous souhaitant un bon appétit.

 _\- (Felicity) je peux savoir pourquoi tu souris ?_

 _\- elle t'a prise pour ma soeur._

Felicity se lève et ramène la table près de nous, elle tartine le pain de confiture et me le donne.

 _\- Profite parce que je ne vais pas te faire ça tout les jours._

 _\- Ah non..._

Je sais qu'elle ment, je la connais elle ferait tout pour moi et j'en ferai de même pour elle, elle ne veut juste pas l'avouer. Le médecin vient nous voir au milieu de la matinée et il m'annonce que je peux sortir, tout s'est bien passé et il ne voit pas pourquoi je devrais rester plus longtemps.

 _ **Felicity**_

J'appelle Dig pour savoir si il peut venir nous chercher, il accepte de suite, je lui demande simplement de faire un détour au manoir pour qu'il puisse récupèrer une tenue pour Oliver.

 _\- Comment va notre puce ?_

 _\- Bien, elle se porte comme un charme, elle fait toujours ses nuits et est toujours aussi sage._

 _\- J'ai hâte de la voir._

Dig entre dans la chambre avec un sac de sport rempli de linge.

 _-(Dig) Ta mère ne savait pas quoi choisir..._

Je sors les vêtements du sac, elle y a mis, un jeans que je laisse de côté, de toute façon le plâtre ne passera pas dedans, un pantalon de jogging, je sais d'office qu'il ne le mettra pas, un short ouais c'est une bonne idée mais ça ne ressemble pas à Oliver et un pantalon en toile avec un bas un peu plus large que le jeans. Je lui montre.

 _\- Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix, je pense que je peux dire adieux à mes jeans pour un petit moment._

Dig sort de la chambre, j'aide Oliver à passer son pantalon, ça coince un peu avec le plâtre mais nous finissons par y arriver. Il se déplace dans la petite salle de bain avec ses béquilles et fait une toilette rapide. Il ressort quelque minute plus tard complètement habillé et débarbouillé. Nous sortons de la chambre et nous nous dirigeons tout les trois vers les ascenceurs.

 _ **Oliver**_

Je déteste ces trucs mais je n'ai pas vraiment d'autre choix que de les utiliser, il est hors de question que je me retrouve dans un fauteuil roulant.

\- Dig tu as des nouvelles de Slade et Shado ?

\- Yep ils ont laissé ça pour toi et Felicity.

 _ **Oliver,**_

 _ **Désolé de ne pas être revenu en amérique mais nous avions hâte de serrer notre fils dans nos bras. Oliver j'espère que va vite guérir. Embrasse Felicity pour nous, des que nous aurons un peu de temps et que nous serons confortablement installé, nous viendrons vous faire un coucou.**_

 _ **A bientôt.**_

 _ **Slade et Shado**_

Je me doutais un peu que Slade ne serai pas resté ici, après tout il a sa famille lui aussi. Je ne lui en veux pas je comprends tout à fait, j'aurai fait la même chose à sa place. Puis se n'est pas comme ci nous n'allons plus nous revoir.

 _\- (Dig) J'ai oublié de vous dire, il y a une tonne de journaliste._

 _\- (Oliver) Très bien, je vais enfin pouvoir leur présenter ma future femme._

 _\- (Dig) Vous allez vous marier ?_

 _\- C'est prévu depuis plus de quatre ans, je pense qu'il serait temps d'y penser tu ne penses pas !_

 _\- Si bien sur, mais je ne savais pas que c'était toujours d'actualité._

Lorsque nous sortons de l'hôpital des flash crépitent de partout, je fais un sourire à chaque journaliste pour leur montrer que je vais bien, Felicity est dans les bras de Dig, il la couvre, pour le moment personne ne fait attention à elle, ils sont tous agglutiné autour de moi, j'arrive à la voiture sans trop de difficultés, il me laisse de l'espace et sont assez respectueux pour une fois, je m'appuie dessus, et je prends en main le premier micro qui apparait sous mon nez.

 _-(Oliver) Je sais que vous êtes la pour me questionner sur ce qui m'est arrivé ces quatres dernières années et cette semaine mais sachez que je n'ai pas trop envie de vous dévoiler tout mes secret mais, il y en a un qui me tient particulièrement à coeur._

Ils ont tous le regard rivé sur moi, plus personne ne parle ils attendent que je reprenne la parôle.

 _\- Durant ma deuxième années sur Lian-yu j'ai fait la connaissance d'une jeune femme_

J'essaie de voir ou Dig et Felicity se trouve, ils sont juste sur ma gauche un peu en retrait, mais Felicity n'aura pas de difficultés à me rejoindre.

 _\- Monsieur Queen qui est cette jeune femme ?_

 _\- Monsieur Queen avait vous oubliez votre amour pour Felicity Smoak, il me semble que vous étiez éperdument amoureux d'elle et qu'elle vous avez changé._

Du regard j'intime à Felicity de me rejoindre, elle parvient assez vite à mes côtés, elle se place près de moi, je l'enlace, elle me tient fermement pour ne pas que je bascule, elle prend le micro dans ses mains et l'approche à hauteur de ma bouche.

 _\- Je vous présente la femme qui m'a rejoins sur l'île._

Ils sont tous bouche bée, personne ne parle, plus aucune question ne sors de leur bouche. Mon annonce a eu l'effet que j'avais escompté, Felicity m'ouvre la porte elle monte rapidement dedans et je la suis, je prend le micro qu'elle me tend et je le rends au journaliste a qui je l'avais emprunté en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Dig prend possésion de la voiture, il démarre le moteur et nous nous éloignons de l'hopital.

 _\- (Dig) Je pense qu'ils ont été surpris, il voulait déjà te recoller ton étiquette de play boy._

 _\- (Oliver) Et ils ont lamentablement échoué. Je suis plus que ravi du petit effet que je leur ai fait_.

Nous arrivons au manoir, c'est calme, les journalistes ne nous ont pas suivi, toute ma famille m'attend sur le perron. Felicity sors la première puis Dig m'aide à me relever, ma mère s'avance et m'embrasse avec tendresse.

 _\- Mon garçon je suis contente que tu sois sain et sauf, fini les bétises maintenant tu vas devoir t'occuper de ta famille._

 _\- J'y compte bien._

Je m'avance vers Walter, c'est lui qui à Joy dans ses bras, je la regarde, je la trouve changé, elle est toujours aussi belle et je trouve qu'elle ressemble encore plus à Felicity.

Nous rentrons dans le manoir. Je m'installe dans le salon avec tout le monde, Théa me colle, elle m'enlace un nombre incalculable de fois, je sais qu'elle est heureuse de me retrouver et je sais aussi qu'elle m'a pardonné. Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement que de me taire, j'étais sur que si je lui avais dit quoi que se soit à propos de la mission elle m'aurait fait changé d'avis et j'aurai mis toute ma famille en danger.

Quelqu'un sonne à la porte, mon beau père se lève et va ouvrir, il revient quelque minute plus tard, Waller se tient à ses côtés, je me raidis et je sens que Felicity en fait de même.

 _\- Oliver, cette femme voudrait vous parler en privé._

Je fais un signe de tête à ma mère et ma soeur lui signifiant qu'ils peuvent nous laisser. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a me dire mais je veux l'entendre. Je donne Joy à Théa et toute les trois s'éloignent.

Waller entre dans le salon et s'assoit face à nous. Je tiens la main de Felicity.

 _\- Contente que vous vous en soyez sortit monsieur Queen ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde malheureusement._

Je ne comprends pas de qui elle parle.

 _-Quelqu'un de notre groupe est mort ?_

 _\- Oui, la compagne de Monsieur Lawton nous a quitté ce mâtin._

Je ne dis rien de toute façon que puis-je dire, il n'y a rien à dire dans ces moment la. Je ne pensais tout de même pas qu'un membre de notre groupe ne s'en soit pas sorti, Dig ne m'a rien dit, peut être n'était il pas encore au courant, peut être que Waller à caché cette information.

 _\- Je ne suis pas venu pour vous parler de ça. Je vous ai trouvé très agile et très professionnel durant la mission, je suis venu pour vous proposer de travailler dans mon équipe._

 _\- Ca ne m'interresse pas, j'ai déjà un travail._

 _\- Je me doutais que vous me diriez cela mais pensez vous réellement que vous êtes fait pour passer votre temps derrière un bureau ? Moi je ne le pense pas. Si vous changez d'avis vous savez ou me trouver... Oh j'oubliais le plus important, vous avez rempli votre mission donc vous êtes libres. Mademoiselle Smoack, je vous ai trouvé vraiment au dessus de tout le monde dans mon équipe vous êtes remarquable, c'est de personne comme vous que j'aimerai être entouré, je n'avais jamais avancé aussi vite, je sais que vous travailler pour Queen et je sais que vous ne viendrez pas travailler pour moi mais j'espère qu'a l'occasion vous me rendrez service de temps à autre._

Je vois que Felicity est horrifié par les paroles de Waller et je sais d'avance que si elle a besoin d'elle Felicity ira pas parce qu'elle en a envie non, juste pour nous protèger.

Waller se lève et nous serre la main.

 _\- Oh_ _une dernière chose avant que je m'en aille, tenait mademoiselle Smoack._

Waller tend une petite boite en bois à Felicity.

 _\- Je me lève pour la raccompagner._

 _\- Restez assis, je connais le chemin monsieur Quenn_.

 _ **Felicity**_

J'ouvre la boite que Waller vient de me donner, dedans se trouve une photo de mon père, je suis sur que c'est lui même si ça fait plusieur année que je ne l'ai pas vu, il n'a pas changé juste veilli. Je pose la photo sur la table basse. Je prends le medaillon, il appartenait à ma mère, elle le portait tout le temps autour de son cou, dedans il y avait des photos de moi enfant. J'ouvre le médaillon, il est excatement comme dans mes souvenirs, il y a toujours les deux photos de moi que ma mère y avait glissé. Sur la première je devais avoir quatre ans, j'étais vêtu d'un costume de fée, je tenais une baguette magique dans les mains. Sur la seconde j'étais un peu plus âgé, cette photo a été prise peu de temps avant que mon père ne nous abandonne, elle n'a rien de particulier c'était la première journée de mon entrée en cours primaire. Je tiens mon cartable dans les mains et je souris à l'objectif, je suis coiffé d'une queue de cheval, je porte mes lunettes et je suis heureuse, il me manque mes deux dents du haut, le seconde était tombé la veille de la rentrée.

 _\- Dis donc c'est la première fois que je vois une photo de toi enfant tu étais déjà bien jolie à l'époque et j'espère que notre fille te ressemblera._

 _\- Et moi j'espère qu'elle te ressemblera._

 _\- tu sais que c'est mal parti pour qu'elle me ressemble, elle a déjà beaucoup de toi._

Nous rions, je sors la dernière chose de la boite, une enveloppe avec mon nom dessus, elle est fermé, personne ne l'a ouverte.

Je sors la lettre, je reconnais l'écriture de mon père.

 _ **Felicity**_

 _ **Si un jour tu as cette lettre entre les mains c'est que je suis vivant mais que nous ne pouvons pas nous voir, on ne pourra plus jamais se revoir et j'en suis désolé, tu me manques tant ma petite fille.**_

 _ **Si je vous ai quitté ta mère et toi c'était pour vous protèger, je n'avais pas le choix, des gens ont eut connaissance de mes capacités et se sont mis en tête de m'exploiter. J'ai été contacté quelque temps avant mon départ par un homme me disant qu'il fallait à tout prix que je fuis, que je n'étais pas en sécurité. Je ne voulais pas vous abandonner mais il a reussi à me convaincre, je suis alors rentré à la maison ce soir la, maman avait préparé mon plat préféré, une lasagne maison avec une salade. Je suis monté à l'étage pendant que maman mettait la table, tu étais assise sur le sol de ta chambre, tu essayais de remonter l'ordinateur que j'avais ramené quelque jour plus tôt du travail, il était hs. J'en avais discuté dans la semaine avec maman et tu m'avais supplié de l'amener, tu voulais le voir de plus près, tu étais certaine que tu arriverai à trouver le problème. Je ne sais pas si tu y est arrivé, tu étais intelligente tellement intelligente, je pense que oui tu as réussi. Je t'ai pris dans mes bras et je me suis installée avec toi, tu m'a montré les éléments qui selon toi était la cause du dysfonctionnement, je t'écoutais avec attention, j'étais plutot doué avec les ordinateurs mais pas autant que toi, ma spécialité à moi c'était la chimie.**_

 _ **Nous sommes resté un petit moment ensemble puis nous sommes descendu pour manger.**_

 _ **Le soir, je t'ai mise au lit, tu m'as embrassé et tu m'as dit "a demain papa je t'aime" je t'ai répondu que je t'aimais aussi, j'avais la gorge noué, je n'ai jamais oublié tes paroles ni ton regard rempli d'admiration pour moi. J'ai quitté ta chambre et je me suis couché avec ta mère. Nous avons discuté un petit moment et lorsque j'étais sur qu'elle se soit endormie, je me suis levé, j'ai mis quelque affaires dans un sac, j'ai pris le médaillon qu'elle portait tout le temps et je me suis enfuie de chez nous.**_

 _ **L'homme a qui je faisais confiance m'attendait, il m'a emmené chez lui, je me suis caché dans sa maison un petit moment, puis un jour je suis parti acheter du pain, quelqu'un m'a assomé et j'ai été emmené loin de chez nous, je ne sais pasou l'en m'a emené.**_

 _ **Je me suis retrouvé dans un labo, j'y ai fait des recherches, j'ai élaboré des produits dangeureux tout ça sans que j'en sache rien il m'avait injecter un sérum leur permettant de me controller. Puis je ne sais pas ce qui sais passé, un jour le produit n'a plus fonctionné, c'était il y deux ans, j'étais sur une île appelé Lyan-yu, j'étais sur un travail et d'un coup je me suis demandé ce que je faisais la, puis je me suis souvenue de tout la mémoire m'est revenue, même les ordres que je recevais sous la contrainte son apparu. Peut être que le sérum n'avait qu'une durée de vie je ne sais pas mais toujours est-il que j'étais libre. J'ai continué a obéir aux ordres comme ci j'étais toujours sous l'influence du sérum. Le soir je me suis couché et lorsque tout à été calme, je me suis enfui j'ai trouvé un avion je suis monté à bord et j'ai décollé. Je me suis retrouvé en afrique, je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis parti la-bas mais je n'aurai pas du. Des hommes ont remis la main sur moi et de nouveau m'ont réinjecté cette drogue.**_

 _ **L'arche à été détruite mais je pense que tu le sais déjà Waller m'a dit que tu étais au courant de leur manigances. Je suis en sécurité quelque part sur notre planète, je ne peux pas te dire le lieu mais sache que je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer. Je te donnerai de temps en temps de mes nouvelles par l'intermidiaire de Waller, je ne sais pas si on peut lui faire confiance mais je n'ai aucun autre moyen de te faire parvenir des nouvelles.**_

 _ **Je sais que tu as un homme dans ta vie et que tu viens d'avoir une petite fille, c'est elle qui me l'a rapporté. Sois heureuse ma fille, vie ta vie comme tu l'entends et ne laisse personne influencer tes choix.**_

 _ **Je t'aime et t'aimerai jusqu'a ce que je pousse mon dernier souffle.**_

Je referme la lettre, mes joues sont baignés de larme, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que je pleurais. Oliver passe ses doigts sur mes yeux et essuie mes larmes. Il me prend dans ses bras et je me laisse allée à mon chagrin.

Je ne savais ce que je découvrirais dans cette lettre mais ça va au délà de mes espèrances, je pensais que mon père m'avait oublié mais je me rends compte qu'il n'en ai rien, il m'a toujours aimé, il n'a cessé de penser à moi, il a voulu nous protèger et moi qui imaginais qu'il nous avait laissé pour une autre femme je me rends compte que c'était toute autre chose et je peux dire que je suis fière de lui, fière de l'acte qu'il a accomplie. Il fallait le faire et il la fait, combien d'homme ou de femme quitte leur foyer pour pouvoir mettre les êtres qu'il aime en sécurité très peu je pense mais je connais au moins deux personnes qui l'ont fait par amour mon père et Oliver.

Je me redresse, j'embrasse Oliver.

 _\- Je t'aime._

 _\- Moi aussi Felicity je t'aime._


	31. Arrow

_**Felicity**_

 _\- Dig attention derrière toi !_

Je vois Dig se retourner et saisir l'homme qui avait l'intention de le frapper juste avant que je n'intervienne. Il plaque l'homme contre le sol et l'assomme.

 _\- Merci ma belle._

 _\- (Oliver) C'est bon nous rentrons, nous avons fini notre job pour ce soir._

Je me lève et je m'étire ça fait plus de deux heures que je suis assise sur ma chaise dans le sous sol du verdant. Oliver a ouvert une discothèque il y a six mois pour pouvoir aménager le sous sol afin de travailler, au début je n'étais pas très emballé par son plan mais il a réussi à se montrer très convaincant et je dois dire que j'ai eu raison de l'écouter.

 _ **(flash-back)**_

Nous étions installé devant la télévision, six semaines après qu'Oliver soit de retour de sa mission, nous écoutions pour la énième fois de la journée les informations, un trafic d'arme sévissait dans les glades et la police ne savait pas comment les arrêter. Cela avait commencé trois semaines auparavant et le problème ne faisait que s'amplifier. Moira et Walter venait de nous rejoindre eux aussi étaient dépités, surtout Walter, il avait donnée de l'argent à la mairie pour financer l'amélioration du poste de police et recruter des agents supplémentaires mais même avec cela rien n'y faisait.

 _\- (Moira) C'est de pire en pire, notre ville va finir par être la risée du coin, je ne comprends pas comment la police peut être dépassé..._

Oliver ne répondit rien, il était comme nous sur le point de subir la descente aux enfers de Starling.

Lorsque nous nous sommes couchés se soir la, il m'a fait part de son projet.

 _\- Felicity je voudrais te parler de quelque chose. Ca fait un petit moment que j'y pense, bien avant notre mission avec l'argus, bien avant notre retour._

 _\- Je t'écoute._

 _-Tu as vue dans quel état se trouve notre ville, j'aimerai lui venir en aide._

\- _Comment Oliver, ta famille a déjà donné de l'argent et tu vois où ça mène autant dire nulle part._

 _\- Je ne te parle pas d'argent Felicity mais de quelque chose d'autre, j'aimerai prendre part au combat, arrêter tout ces gens qui gangrène notre ville. Et je sais déjà comment m'y prendre, il me faut juste ton soutien, j'en ai déjà parlé avec Dig et il est d'accord pour m'épauler mais, je ne ferai pas cela sans toi, parce que de une ton avis est important pour moi et aussi parce que je veux que l'on fasse cela tout les trois._

 _\- Explique moi d'abord ton projet Oliver._

 _\- J'ai déjà pensé à tout, je vais faire ouvrir une boite de nuit dans les glades et j'utiliserai le sous sol pour nos activités. Je vais me cacher sous une capuche et avec mon arc et mes flèches, je parcourais la ville pour arrêter les criminelles. Dig sera à mes côtés et toi tu sera la pour me guider, tu es doué avec l'informatique, tu peux retrouver n'importe qui avec tes logiciels et je sais qu'a nous trois nous réussirons a ramener un peu de calme dans cette ville qui meurt de jour en jour._

 _\- Tu es fou Ollie, complètement fou, mais je sais de quoi tu es capable, je sais comment tu te bats enfin te battais mais je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée Oliver._

 _\- Essayons, testons et voyons ce que ça donne !_

 _\- Ok, mais quand compte tu te lancer ? Au cas où tu ne l'aurai pas remarqué, tu es toujours plâtré et tu auras besoin de rééducation._

 _\- Hummm, je vais me lancer demain, enfin non pas moi mais Dig, c'est un soldat, il va réussir et si il y arrive alors je serai que mon plan fonctionnera._

Je pousse un soupir d'exaspération de tout façon je ne peux rien lui refuser, je suis une femme faible face à Oliver Queen.

- _Je ne t'ai pas tout dis, et la je crains fort que tu me rouspètes._

Je me demande ce qu'il a encore à me cacher, je ne vois même pas de quoi il peut s'agir puisque depuis qu'il est rentré nous sommes rarement séparé. Enfin si les quatre premières heure de la journée car j'ai décidé de reprendre mon boulot chez Queen.

 _\- Pendant que tu travaillais, je suis allée à l'ancienne fonderie et j'ai commencé a y faire faire des travaux, j'ai déjà aménagé le sous sol, Dig m'y a aidé._

 _\- Donc si je comprends bien tu as fait tout cela dans mon dos, et si j'avais refusé Oliver qu'est ce qui se serai passé._

 _\- Je t'aurai supplié de me laisser une chance._

Je l'embrasse et je souris tout contre ses lèvres.

Le lendemain il m'a emmené sur les lieux, lorsqu'il a allumé la lumière, j'ai été surprise la pièce regorgé d'ordinateur, de flèche, d'un costume et de l'arc d'Oliver. Je me suis installée sur le siège qui je suppose m'était destiné et je suis resté un moment à contempler mes nouveaux jouets. Oliver quand a lui se tenait assis sur une table derrière moi.

\- _Tu es bien silencieuse !_

 _\- Oh ! C'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à cela, tu peux me dire à quoi sa sert cette drôle de machine._

 _\- Te dire non mais te montrer oui._

Je le vois retirer son tee-shirt et s'approcher de l'engin il pose ses béquilles et commence à s'élever sur la machine à la force de ses bras.

\- _Oliver arrête tu vas te faire mal, je te signal que tu es toujours dans le plâtre._

 _\- Je sais, et crois moi je n'ai qu'une hâte le retirer d'ailleurs j'espère que ce sera le cas lors de notre rendez-vous cette après midi._

L'après midi le chirurgien à donné le feu vert, Oliver à retiré son plâtre, il était étonné de l'avancé de sa guérison, il faut dire que depuis l'incident Oliver s'est gavé d'herbe. Le docteur lui a tout de même conseillé de faire de la rééducation mais le connaissant c'était peine perdu, nous avions à peine franchi les portes de l'hôpital qu'il commençait déjà à s'appuyer sur son pied.

Le soir, Dig est parti sur le terrain seul, nous étions tout les deux en communication avec lui, la mission a été un succès, Dig a réussi à arrêter deux malfrats. A partir de ce soir la, nous avons continué notre aventure et depuis qu' Arrow a fait sa première apparition nous avons de moins en moins de soucis dans notre ville.

 **(Fin du flash-back)**

 _ **Oliver**_

Je descends les marches du sous sol sourire aux lèvres, encore une mission de réussie. Lorsque je me suis lancé dans se projet je ne pensais pas que ça fonctionnerai aussi bien, je craignais que la police ne m'arrête et qu'il m'emprisonne mais nous avons eu affaire a autre chose, la police nous remercie et nous apporte même son aide de temps à autre. Ma famille est au courant de mes activités nocturnes, de toute façon nous n'avions pas d'autre choix que de les en informés, j'avais besoin d'eux pour garder notre fille.

 _\- (Felicity) Bien joué les gars._

Je m'avance vers Felicity et la prend dans mes bras, sans elle nous n'y arriverons pas, c'est grâce à elle si je peux poursuivre les mauvais gars, elle pense que tout le mérite nous revient mais elle se trompe lourdement sans elle nous mettrons bien plus de temps pour stopper les gens qui menace notre ville.

 _\- (Dig) J'y vais on se voit demain et en forme, je pense que nous avons un mariage à célébrer_.

Je regarde Dig s'éloigner, je pars me changer. Je prends ensuite la main de Felicity et nous montons tout les deux au verdant, nous avions promis à Théa de prendre un verre avec elle et Roy.

 _\- (Théa) Ah vous voila enfin, alors vous avez réussi une fois de plus ! Bientôt la ville n'aura même plus besoin des services de police._

 _\- (Oliver) Il y a du monde ce soir en particulier beaucoup de fille, tu as organisé un événement particulier ?_

 _\- Quoi ! Oh non je suppose qu'elles sont venues dans l'espoir de te faire changer d'avis._

 _\- Rien n'y personne ne me fera changer d'avis, Felicity est la femme que j'aime le plus au monde._

Je regarde ma soeur d'un oeil mauvais, elle sait que Felicity est jalouse et pourtant ça ne l'a pas empêché de faire cette remarque, heureusement pour elle et pour moi, Felicity n'écoutait absolument pas, elle discute avec Roy depuis tout à l'heure.

 _\- T'inquiète pas Ollie je le sais tout ça et regarde moi autrement s'il te plait on dirai que tu as des envies de meurtres._

Théa m'enlace.

 _\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que demain vous allez enfin être marié après tout ce temps._


	32. préparation du mariage

_**Felicity**_

Je n'arrive pas à croire que nous sommes le jour J. Ca fait un an que nous sommes de retour, plus de cinq qu'Oliver m'a promis de m'épouser un jour et nous y sommes. Nous aurions pu nous marier après la mission d'Oliver mais nous n'avions préféré attendre. Je voulais que Joy ait un an. Puis nous avions plein de chose à mettre ou remettre en place dans notre vie, notamment le nouveau travail d'Oliver qui est mine de rien très prenant. Je continue de travailler pour l'entreprise familiale mais je passe moins de temps qu'a l'époque, Walter a adapté mes horaires en fonction de mon autre travail et de ma fille. Je n'aurai pas pu rêver meilleure vie.

 _\- (Théa) Arrête de gesticuler Fel, je n'arriverai jamais à fermer ta robe._

 _\- Désolé Théa._

 _\- Je comprends pas pourquoi tu es si nerveuse, tu es ravissante, on dirai que tu sors d'un conte de fée._

 _\- C'est bien ça qui me rend nerveuse Théa je ne veux pas ressembler à ce genre de personnage._

Je me regarde une dernière fois dans le miroir dans moins de quinze minutes je serai auprès d'Oliver. La porte de ma chambre s'ouvre sur Moira et Joy, ma princesse s'avance vers moi et me regarde avec ses grand yeux bleus. Elle a déjà un an, ça fait un an quel nous comble de bonheur.

 _\- Oh ma princesse tu es magnifique._

Je prends ma fille dans mes bras, elle est trop belle, elle porte une jolie robe blanche avec des motif taillé dans la robe représentant des petites fleurs un petit noeud en tulle est cousu au bas au niveau de sa taille, par dessus la robe elle porte un petit boléro sans manche. Dans ses petits cheveux, ma belle mère lui a passé un petit diadème avec une petite fleur cousu dessus. Ses chaussures sont de la même couleur que sa robe et sont fermés par un noeud blanc également. Je lui dépose un baiser sur ses petites joues.

 _\- (Moira) Ca te plait ?_

 _\- Oh oui elle est magnifique, merci._

 _\- Tu es prête ? Walter t'attend dans le hall, je descends je vais escorter Oliver dans le jardin. Théa tu t'occupes de Joy._

 _\- (Théa) Bien sur maman, ne t'inquiète pas._

Moira referme la porte, maintenant que ma fille est avec nous je stresse encore plus, je sais que c'est bientôt le moment.

 _ **Oliver**_

Plus que quinze minutes avant de voir Felicity, je suis dans la chambre de Théa, j'ai été mis à la porte de la mienne très tôt ce mâtin et j'ai eu pour consigne de ne franchir le seuil de ma chambre sous aucun prétexte. Il est quinze heures, ça fait un peu moins de sept heures que je n'ai pas vu Felicity, je me demande comment il est possible de passer autant de temps à se préparer. J'ai vu un nombre incalculable de personne franchir l'entrée de notre chambre depuis ce mâtin. Heureusement que j'avais ma fille avec moi, ça m'a permis de penser à autre chose, j'ai joué avec elle dans la jardin enfin devant car l'arrière a été pris d'assaut par les organisateurs, j'espère que ma mère à respecté notre consigne, on voulait un mariage simple.

Lorsque j'ai vu tout ces camions arriver j'ai eut peur, je suis allé de suite trouver ma mère.

 _\- Maman, tu es sur que ça va être comme nous te l'avions demandé ?_

 _\- Ne t'en fait pas Oliver, j'ai respecté vos consigne à la lettre, je te le promet._

J'ai continué à m'occuper de Joy jusqu'a ce que se soit l'heure de manger. Je lui ai donné son repas, ensuite je l'ai mise à la sieste puis je suis monté dans la chambre de Théa. J'ai passé mon costume pour la cérémonie, je suis nerveux, je me demande pourquoi je le suis étant donné que je vais épouser la femme que j'aime, mais rien à faire, je n'arrive pas à me calmer. Dig entre dans la chambre de Théa un sourire ravi sur le visage.

 _\- Dis donc Oliver tu es wahou, je crois que ta femme va aimer._

 _\- Merci Dig, tu n'es pas mal non plus._

 _\- Je suis venu te chercher, ta mère t'attend dans le couloir, je crois qu'il faut que nous descendions._

Je sors de la chambre de ma soeur, Dig est derrière moi en effet il n'a pas menti, ma mère se tient dans le couloir, elle est très jolie, elle porte une robe beige avec un gilet toute en dentelle par dessus, elle a laisser ses cheveux détachés c'est simple mais très jolie.

 _\- Maman tu es ravissante._

 _\- Tu n'es pas mal non plus mon garçon. Allons-y._

Je passe mon bras sous celui de ma mère et nous descendons ensemble les escaliers, nous passons par la salle à manger et nous nous avançons dans le jardin, comme ma mère me l'avait promis tout est simple. Des chaises blanches sont distingués à droite et gauche, sur les premières chaises de chaque rangés, un petit bouquet de fleurs y est attaché quelques pétales de rose ont été parsemé ici et la sur l'allée centrale. Au bout se trouve une pergola en bois blanc décoré de fleurs. Un pupitre est placé au centre agrémenté d'un micro. Tout autour de la pergola des petites lanterne en papier rouge et blanc on été attaché. C'est simple comme on le souhaitait, Felicity sera ravi.

 _\- J'espère que ça te convient Oliver, que ce n'est pas trop._

 _\- Rassure toi maman, j'aime beaucoup, c'est simple comme on l'espérait._

Ma mère m'emmène un peu plus loin la ou aura lieu la soirée, des tables et des chaises sont placés autour d'une piste de danse, la aussi tout est simple, la piste ressemble à la pergola de tout à l'heure mais en beaucoup plus grande, elle est en bois clair, sur le dessus on retrouve des lanternes comme sur l'autre mais celle-ci sont plus grosses, ainsi que des draps blanc qui s'entrecroise sur le toit, sur le tour des bouquets de fleurs sont accrochés, la sono est placé dans le fond, des gens s'activent pour placer leur jeux de lumières.

Sur chaque table, il y a un assortiment de bougie et de photophore, il n'y aucun nom sur les tables, exceptés sur la notre et encore c'est vague, il y est juste inscrit Oliver, Felicity et leur amis.

\- _Oliver, les invités s'installent, nous devrions y aller._


	33. Mariage

_**Oliver**_

Je reprends le bras de ma mère et nous repartons vers l'allée centrale du jardin. Au loin j'aperçois Slade et Shado ainsi que le petit Liam. Je me presse dans leur direction, je les enlace chacun leur tour et les remercie d'avoir fait le déplacement. Le petit Liam a bien grandit et bien changé, nous ne nous sommes pas revu depuis la mission, nous avons été tous très pris par notre nouvelle vie, voulant profiter à fond de chaque moment de notre liberté. Mais comme me l'avait promis Slade ils sont ici chez moi pour notre mariage et, ils ont prévu de s'installer en Amérique dans six mois, pas très loin de chez nous. Ca me fait plaisir, nous allons enfin pouvoir nous voir autant que nous de le désirons.

- _(Slade) Gamin tu ne pensais tout de même pas que nous allions rater ton mariage, Shado ne parle plus que de cela depuis des jours._

 _\- Je suis content de vous voir, et encore plus de savoir que bientôt vous serez proche de nous. On pourra passer du temps ensemble._

 _\- (Shado) Tu en as pas eu assez pendant quatre ans avec nous, tu penses que tu pourras nous supporter à nouveau._

 _\- Bein, je vais essayer puis si ça va pas je vous renvoie en Chine._

Nous éclatons de rire, nous sommes heureux de nous retrouver, je n'ai qu'une hâte passer du temps avec mes amis. Je les laisse puis je vais vers Tommy et Laurel, eux aussi font partis de mes meilleures amis enfin surtout Tommy, Laurel est gentil mais je ne sais pas, j'ai beaucoup de mal avec elle surtout depuis que nous sommes rentrées, elle a beaucoup changé. Ce n'est plus la fille que j'ai quittée il y a cinq ans. Peut être que le fait de se marier avec Tommy lui ait monté à la tête, enfin je ne sais pas.

 _-(Tommy) J'ai vraiment du mal à réaliser que vous allez enfin vous marier._

 _\- Et pourtant Tommy c'est bien réel, jamais je n'aurai pu imaginer qu'un jour ce soit le cas. La vie est vraiment bien faite parfois._

Tout en m'avançant dans l'allée, je continue de saluer nos convives. Au second rang je vois la maman de Felicity, nous ne nous sommes vu qu'une seule fois depuis notre retour, elle a bien accueilli la nouvelle et était plus que contente de découvrir qu'elle était grand mère.

 _\- Donna, vous savez que vous devriez vous installer au premier rang._

 _\- Oh, excuse moi Oliver je pensais que c'était réservé à ta famille._

 _\- Oui la mienne et celle de Felicity._

 _ **Felicity**_

Ca y'est c'est le moment, j'ouvre la porte de notre chambre et sors, Walter m'attendait dans le couloir, il me prend le bras, Théa nous suit derrière avec Joy.

 _\- (Walter) Théa je pense que se serai bien si tu passais la première avec la petite._

Théa s'exécute, elle descend l'escalier puis pars vers la salle à manger.

 _\- Nerveuse Felicity ?_

 _\- Oui, pourtant je n'ai pas de raison de l'être hein._

 _\- Non bien sur que non, tu es resplendissante, Oliver ne pourra qu'aimer._

Je relève la tête, Théa n'est plus dans mon champ de vision, nous descendons l'escalier, arrivons dans la salle à manger, je jette un oeil sur l'extérieur, il y a du monde, toute les places sont prises, j'aperçois la silhouette d'Oliver dans le fond.

 _\- Prête !_

 _\- Oui, je crois que oui._

 _\- Tu crois ou tu en es sure ?_

 _\- Walter s'il te plait !_

Mon beau père sourie, je sais qu'il essaie de détendre l'atmosphère, il y est arrivé mais seulement pour dix petite secondes, mon coeur bat la chamade, nous sortons ensemble, Walter me tient fermement, il a probablement peur que je tombe ou alors il est aussi stressé que moi.

Je vois Oliver au bout de l'allée, il se tient près de la pergola, il est seul, Moira est assise sur une chaise de la première rangé je pense que c'est ma mère qui est près d'elle. Ma fille et Théa avancent sur l'allée principal, Oliver ne m'a pas encore vue, il regarde Joy, pour le moment il n'a d'yeux que pour elle et j'en suis ravi, ça me permet de pouvoir le détailler avant de m'avancer à mon tour. Il porte un costume noir ajusté à son corps, une chemise blanche ainsi qu'un noeud papillon noir. Une rose rouge est accrochée à sa veste, ses cheveux sont relevés comme d'habitude, il ne sait pas rasé ouf, il m'avait poser la question et je lui avais répondu hors de question j'adore lorsque tu es comme cela, il est vraiment wahou, il est a coupé le souffle. Joy est arrivé à ses côtés, il la soulève dans ses bras l'embrasse puis la repose. Lorsqu'il se relève, nos regards se croisent.

 _ **Oliver**_

Je suis fière de ma petite merveille, elle ne marche que depuis une semaine mais à déjà bien progressé, elle tient la main de Théa et avance vers moi. Elle est très jolie, ma mère réussira toujours à m'étonner. Joy regarde à droite puis à gauche sans cesse, elle ne comprend pas vraiment ce qui se passe, mais elle avance tout de même sans rien dire. Arrivé devant moi je ne peux m'empêcher de la prendre dans mes bras, elle me sourie, je pense qu'elle est heureuse de voir enfin un visage qui lui est très familier. Je l'embrasse et la repose sur le sol, lorsque je me redresse, je croise le regard de Felicity.

Elle s'avance dans l'allée doucement, je prends le temps de l'admirer, sa robe est simple mais sublime, elle épouse parfaitement le haut de son corps ainsi que sa taille, elle est longue avec une petite traîne. Elle est tenue par deux bretelles faite de dentelle de couleur gris très clair et transparent. La même dentelle est cousue sur le devant de sa robe formant des motifs sur sa poitrine. La robe est imprimée de motif tout comme celle de Joy, avec des nuances de gris.

Ses cheveux sont lâchés et bouclés, quelques petites fleurs ont été piquées dans sa chevelure. Son maquillage est on ne peut plus simple, avec juste un peu de rouge à lèvres, du mascara et de fard à paupière. Dans sa main gauche elle tient un joli bouquet de fleur composé de rose rouge et blanche et de feuillage vert foncé qui cascade légèrement sur sa jambe.

Elle est enfin arrivé près de moi, je prends sa main et l'approche à mes côté je lui souffle dans l'oreille.

 _\- Tu es ravissante._

Avant de me reculer, je ne peux m'empêcher de déposer un léger baiser sur sa tempe. Le prêtre se tient derrière le pupitre.

 _\- Bien si vous être prêt nous pouvons y aller._

 _ **Felicity**_

Je vois le regard d'Oliver, il est sur moi à chacun de mes pas, il ne me quitte pas des yeux. je sourie à mes amis qui se tienne sur les chaises, j'entends leur exclamation, leur ravissement, ils ont tous l'air d'apprécier la façon dont je suis, ma robe, ma coiffure, tout semble leur plaire, j'espère qu'il en est de même pour Oliver. Je suis prés de lui rapidement, il me prend la main s'approche et me dis que je suis ravissante. Il dépose un baiser sur ma tempe, il n'a pas pu s'en empêcher.

Le prêtre nous demande si nous sommes prêt, nous acquiesçons. Il commence à discuter, puis arrive enfin le moment que nous attendions tous. Théa est déjà debout avec Joy elles s'avancent toute les deux, Joy tient dans ses mains le petit coussin ou repose nos alliances.

 _\- Monsieur Oliver Jonas Queen, voulez vous prendre pour épouse mademoiselle Felicity Megan Smoak ici présente ?_

 _\- Oui je le veux._

Oliver prend mon alliance et me la passe.

 _\- Mademoiselle Felicity Megan Smoak acceptait vous de prendre pour époux monsieur Oliver Jonas Queen ici présent._

 _\- Oui je le veux._

Je passe l'alliance d'Oliver à son doigt.

 _\- Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés je vous déclare mari et femme._

 _ **Oliver**_

Je ne peux me retenir, je prends Felicity par la taille et je l'embrasse, je lui donne un baiser long et langoureux, nous entendons tout les deux le tonnerre d'applaudissement. Nous finissons par nous écarter l'un de l'autre, tous nos invités sont heureux pour nous, des flashs crépitent de partout. Je prends ma fille dans mes bras, et j'enlace ma femme. Ma mère nous photographie tout les trois ensuite tout le reste de la famille se joint à nous pour faire une photo. Ensuite nous nous dispersons et nous allons ma femme et moi de convives en convives. Nous discutons de chose et d'autre, tout le monde est ravi pour nous. Le Dj met de la musique, je prends la main de Felicity et je l'emmène sur la piste de danse. Je lui prends la taille et je me colle à elle, elle pose sa tête contre mon torse et nous commençons à danser lentement. Après avoir échoué sur cette île, jamais je n'aurai cru qu'un jour arriverai ce moment, ce moment ou Felicity deviendrait ma femme. J'ai toujours pensé que lorsque je rentrerai si je rentrai, elle serai avec une autre personne, mais le destin a tout fait pour nous réunir une fois de plus sur l'île et un an après notre retour, j'ai enfin pu honorer ma promesse, celle de l'épouser et je peux vous dire qu'en cette instant je suis l'homme le plus heureux, je suis un homme comblé, mon rêve est enfin devenu réalité.

 _ **Voila c'est la fin de ma fiction j'espère que vous avez aimé, j'espère que la fin vous plait. Je remercie toutes les personnes qui me suivent depuis le début, ceux qui sont arrivés en cour de route. Je remercie également toute les personnes qui ont déposés des reviews, ( Amazing destiny, Zoe potter, Aliceeeee, Joker 73, Lulzime, Mich, isabeller, felicity 9, bounty, Catyminie,) Merci également à mes copines de la team arrow france pour leur message, ça fait toujours plaisir de voir que notre écriture est apprécié.**_

 _ **Avec Amazing destiny, nous travaillons sur une nouvelle fiction en commun. Elle sera bientôt disponible sur la page fan fiction d'Amazing destiny.**_


End file.
